


Fuego sobre sangre

by Kikinu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kidnapping, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Post Season 2, The Alpha Pack
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 80,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La manada de Alfas ha llegado a Beacon Hills y muchas cosas están a punto de cambiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Escrito originalmente para el [AI Sin Fronteras](http://aisinfronteras.livejournal.com), como regalo para [Glitterology](http://glitterology.livejournal.com).

El hospital está casi desierto a esa hora de la noche, sólo un puñado de doctores y enfermeras dispersos por todo el edificio. El olor a enfermedad y antisépticos inunda el aire, ya pesado por la cercanía del verano. Se escuchan llantos apagados por doquier, además de súplicas susurradas en los rincones perdidos del lugar.

Los hospitales nunca fueron de sus lugares favoritos. Demasiados olores, demasiadas emociones, demasiadas cosas en un espacio muy cerrado. Enfermedad, sangre, llanto, desesperación. Vida y muerte, alegría y tristeza, todo en el mismo lugar. Esa es la esencia de los hospitales.

Se desliza como una sombra por los corredores, procurando que nadie lo vea. Sigue esos destellos que son casi imperceptibles a su olfato, pero que continúan ahí de todas formas, demasiado suyos como para perderlos.

El cuarto está en la sección de cuidados intensivos y Derek siente como se le remueve algo en el estómago.

Adentro, dos monitores cardíacos suenan casi sincronizados. El cuarto está en penumbra, apenas iluminado por la luz del estacionamiento que se cuela entre las rendijas de la persiana.

Boyd y Erica duermen tranquilos, casi completamente vendados y con sueros sedando sus cuerpos. Sus respiraciones son suaves y sus latidos lentos, demasiado tranquilos para su gusto, para el gusto de cualquiera. Sabe que están sanando, que tomará tiempo pero que lo harán y, sin embargo, no puede dejar de sentirse culpable.

Esto es su culpa.

Tendría que haberlos entrenado mejor, nunca tendría que haberlos dejado huir. Tendría que haberles contado todo lo que sabía, sobre la manada de Alfas y lo peligrosos que eran, que _son_. Tendría que haberles dicho que podían confiar en él, ser más su guía y menos la persona que sólo les daba órdenes y nunca les explicaba. Tendría que haber hecho miles de cosas que no hizo y ahora por eso dos adolescentes inocentes están al borde de la muerte.

Nuevamente casi acaba con la vida de los miembros su manada.

Boyd y Erica decidieron huir porque él no era… no _es_ lo suficientemente bueno, porque ellos _sabían_ que él no sabe lo que hace. Prefirieron huir sin saber con lo que se iban a encontrar que quedarse a su lado, porque sabían que a su lado terminarían encontrando la muerte de todas formas. Nunca les dio un motivo para creer que podían construir un futuro mejor con él. Al darles la mordida les prometió algo que pronto descubrieron que jamás llegarían a tener.

Les prometió seguridad, les prometió estabilidad. Les prometió una familia.

Acaricia la mejilla de Erica y le da un pequeño apretón en la mano de Boyd. No puede dejar que esto vuelva ocurrir, simplemente _no puede_. Esto es su responsabilidad, de la misma forma que fue su responsabilidad la muerte de toda su familia. Es hora de crecer y asumir sus compromisos. Laura ya no está para cuidarlo y guiarlo, _él_ es el Alfa ahora y _él_ es el que tiene que cuidar y guiar a partir de aquí.

Es hora de dejar de huir y enfrentar su destino.

Es hora de convertirse en el Alfa que su manada se merece.

— ¿D-derek?

Boyd lo observa con la mirada nublada a causa de los sedantes. Derek vuelve a tomar su mano y se sienta en la silla junto a su cama. Que los sedantes funcionen es una muestra clara de lo débiles que están.

— Está bien, están a salvo.

— Erica… ella está herida… ¿dónde está…?

— Ella está aquí, no te preocupes. Se pondrá bien, te lo prometo. Los dos se pondrán bien.

El muchacho no responde, pero aprieta suavemente su mano, buscando con la mirada algo en el cuarto. Derek posa su mano libre sobre la frente del chico, notando que, incluso para un hombre lobo, está demasiado caliente. Boyd debe estar delirando de fiebre, asustado por una amenaza que se cierne sobre todos.

— Son muy fuertes… son cinco pero es como si… como si… todos ellos eran…

Boyd comienza a balbucear incoherencias y Derek traga en seco, intentando que no le afecte. Esto es su culpa y tiene que hacerse cargo de todos sus errores.

— Lo sé. No te preocupes, vamos a echarlos de aquí. Ustedes sólo tienen que recuperarse, yo me encargaré de todo lo demás.

Boyd niega con la cabeza, haciendo una mueca de dolor por el esfuerzo.

— Son muy fuertes. No puedes… tú solo no puedes, Derek… no puedes…

El chico vuelve a quedarse inconciente en ese momento, aún con la mano de Derek apretando la suya.

Lo único que se escucha en el cuarto son los monitores cardíacos y el acompasado goteo de los sueros. La respiración de Boyd se normaliza poco a poco y Erica no da señales de despertar pronto.

Se recuperarán, eso lo sabe. Las heridas de los Alfas tardan más en sanar, pero lo hacen de todas formas. Incluso la de estos Alfas, que son los más fuertes entre su especie. Boyd y Erica volverán a estar bien, pero el remordimiento de saber que están en este estado por su culpa, porque fue incapaz de protegerlos y enseñarles es demasiado fuerte.

Tras darle una última mirada a sus dos Betas, sale del cuarto y del hospital sin que nadie lo vea, decidido a comenzar a cambiar la forma de enfrentar su destino.

***

La tarde es cálida sin ser sofocante y el sol brilla en lo alto, sin ninguna nube que lo tape. El césped del campo de lacrosse es de un verde brillante y, aunque está algo crecido, es perfecto para entrenar un rato.

Scott y él juegan aproximadamente veinticinco minutos antes de que llegue Isaac, más pálido de lo habitual, diciendo que una jodida _manada de Alfas_ acaba de llegar al pueblo. Y no sólo eso, sino que además han dejado tanto a Boyd como a Erica al borde de la muerte y ahora ambos están internados en cuidados intensivos.

Al parecer de ahora en adelante Beacon Hills estará constantemente azotado por peligros sobrenaturales.

Se suben los tres al jeep y se dirigen al hospital del pueblo, todo el camino sumidos en un molesto silencio. Isaac se ve sumamente preocupado y Stiles recuerda que Erica y Boyd eran sus amigos antes de que decidieran huir. Por unos segundos se pregunta qué haría él si algo así le pasara a Scott.

La sola idea hace que un frío intenso le suba por la espalda y prende la radio para dejar de pensar en estupideces.

Al llegar al hospital van en búsqueda de la madre de Scott, para que ella los pueda ayudar a encontrar a sus compañeros.

— Vernon Boyd y Erica Reyes. Entraron ayer por la noche en un estado alarmante. Tenían heridas de animales en todo el cuerpo y apenas pudimos parar la hemorragia… — mientras Melissa lee el informe, Stiles ve como Isaac tiembla ligeramente. Scott le da un apretón en el hombro y el muchacho parecer tranquilizarse levemente —. Es un milagro que estén vivos… Aguarden —dice la mujer, bajando la voz —, ¿ellos son…?

Scott asiente y Melissa se muerde el labio, preocupada.

— Los atacó una manada de Alfas. Los Alfas son los hombres lobos más fuertes que hay y las heridas que ellos causan tardan más en sanar — explica Scott, un dato que Stiles desconocía.

— ¿Puede llevarnos con ellos, señora McCall? — pregunta Isaac, para luego agregar: — por favor.

Melissa asiente y los guía por el pasillo que lleva a la sección de cuidados intensivos.

Cuando entran en el cuarto de Boyd y Erica, Stiles se siente mareado. Ambos están pálidos y llenos de los mismos cables y sondas que mantenían a su madre con vida las últimas semanas antes de morir. Las rodillas le tiemblan ligeramente y tiene que luchar contra el ataque de pánico que le nace desde lo más profundo de sus miedos. Esta escena se ha repetido muchas veces en sus pesadillas los últimos años, aunque en vez de Boyd y Erica los que estaban en las camas era su padre, su madre, Scott, Lydia…

No tiene una relación con ninguno de los dos muchachos, pero ambos son sus compañeros de colegio y los últimos meses, aunque sea contra su voluntad, han compartido un montón de cosas juntos. Cielos, hace pocas semanas Erica le confesó que hubo un tiempo en el que estuvo enamorada de él, es imposible que no se le remueva algo dentro al verla así.

Isaac se acerca a Erica y le acomoda un cabello. La chica parece despertarse en ese momento y mira a Isaac algo perdida.

— Hey — lo saluda, una sonrisa cansada adornándole el rostro.

— Hey — responde Isaac, para luego darle un beso en la frente —. Nos han dado un buen susto. Creí que Derek iba a matar a alguien cuando se enteró de lo que había pasado.

Erica pone una expresión culpable.

— ¿Está enojado?

— ¿Derek? Sí, pero no con ustedes. Creo que quiere enfrentarse a los Alfa solo.

— ¡No! — exclama en Erica, el horror pintado en la cara —. Son muy fuertes, Isaac, Derek nunca podría vencerlos. Creí… creí que moriríamos — agrega con un hilo de voz, ahogando las últimas palabras con un sollozo.

Isaac traga en seco y le da la mano, apretándola con fuerza. Stiles no puede evitar que algo se le rompa por dentro al ver esa escena. Scott tiene que abrazar a Melissa, ya que la mujer comienza a sollozar, tapándose el rostro con una mano.

Stiles se mentaliza para tener que salvar al pueblo y a sus seres queridos una vez más.

***

— Es realmente una tragedia lo que le pasó a los dos cachorritos, ¿verdad? — pregunta Peter con aire afectado. El único motivo por el que Derek no lo ha matado aún es… bueno, realmente no sabe por qué no lo ha matado aún.

— Cállate.

Peter hace un gesto de pena, negando con la cabeza.

— No te enojes conmigo si los Alfas atacaron a los dos fugitivos. Así es la vida de los Omegas…

Eso es todo lo que Derek puede soportar. Toma a Peter por las solapas de su chaqueta y lo lanza a través del cuarto. El hombre impacta contra el piso con un sonoro golpe, que de seguro debe haber dolido, pero lo único que hace es soltar una carcajada por lo bajo.

— ¡Ellos no son Omegas! ¡Ellos son mi manada!

— Que temperamento, sobrino. Cualquiera diría que no puedes controlar a tu manada…

Derek aprieta con fuerza los puños, intentando controlar los impulsos asesinos que claman por la sangre de Peter. No vale la pena, se repite.

En este momento su tío no es más que un patético Omega, demasiado débil para poder defenderse, intentando engatusar a la gente y distraerla el tiempo suficiente para atacarla con algunas de sus tretas. Sabe que el hombre sólo intenta jugar con su cabeza para conseguir que él haga lo que quiera.

A veces le cuesta creer que este sea su tío.

Extraña a su tío Peter, al _antiguo_ tío Peter. A ese Peter que le enseñó a andar en bicicleta cuando tenía cinco años y el que les daba de probar champagne a él y sus hermanos en las fiestas sin que sus padres se enterasen. El Peter que lo ayudaba con su tarea de química, que lo llevaba al cine todos los viernes, el que se quedaba con los caramelos de menta porque sabía que a él no le gustaban.

Aún recuerda cuando nació su hermanito Adam. Él tenía seis años y estaba seguro de que sus padres se olvidarían de él, de que Laura dejaría de quererlo, de que su manada lo olvidaría y se convertiría en un Omega. Fue Peter el que lo llevó a tomar un helado esa tarde, asegurándole de que toda la familia lo amaba y que nadie iba a dejarlo. Peter le dijo que Adam también lo querría y que ahora era un hermano mayor y debía cuidar de su hermanito.

A veces Derek mira a este Peter y cree ver rastros de ese otro Peter en él. Un gesto con la mano, un comentario al aire, el primer atisbo de una risa… pero cuando vuelve a mirar, su tío Peter se ha ido y en su lugar está este Peter.

El Peter que mató a Laura, a la misma Laura a la que un día enseñó a nadar. A la Laura a la cual llamaba su princesa, su sobrina favorita aunque fuera la única.

A Laura, su hermana.

Siente como su respiración se agita y tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no llorar. No puede mostrar debilidad ante Peter, no puede darle la chance de que lo engañe, no nuevamente.

Además, él no tiene ningún derecho a llorar. Esto es su culpa. Si su tío Peter está demente es su culpa.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Derek?

Peter lo mira con preocupación y por unos segundos, por unos efímeros instantes, Derek le cree. Le cree que esté preocupado por él, que le interesa ayudarlo, que _le importa_. Pero luego observa mejor y se da cuenta de que todo es una facha, pensada para engañarlo y manipularlo.

Gruñe, dándose la vuelta y encarando para la salida de lo que son las ruinas de su casa.

— Si creas algún problema yo mismo te mato. Quédate aquí — ordena.

Por encima del hombro ve como Peter pone los ojos en blanco y desaparece por algún rincón de la mansión.

Se interna en el bosque, intentando olvidar todos los problemas que conlleva Peter y concentrándose en lo más importante: la manada de Alfas.

Boyd tiene razón, él no puede enfrentarse a ellos solo. Ni siquiera con Isaac y Peter de su lado podría darles pelea. La manada de Alfas es increíblemente fuerte y si Boyd y Erica siguen con vida es porque ellos sólo querían jugar un rato, no tenían la verdadera intención de matarlos.

Ellos son una manada de cinco y cada uno de ellos por separada es más fuerte que Isaac, Peter y él juntos. Va a necesitar de mucha más gente si realmente quiere vencerlos, si realmente quiere que se vayan de Beacon Hills.

Decidido a dejar el poco orgullo que le queda de lado, Derek se encamina hacia la casa de los McCall.

***

A pedido de Melissa, una vez que llegan a la casa le cuentan todo lo que ha estado ocurriendo en el pueblo los últimos meses.

La mujer escucha con una mezcla de horror y angustia todas las cosas por las que ha tenido que pasar su hijo desde el comienzo de clases. Escucha sobre los hombres lobos, Alfas, Betas y Omegas. Escucha sobre los cazadores y cómo la que incendió la Mansión Hale era una de ellos.

Melissa se estremece al enterarse que ese “doctor” con el que salió hace un par de meses en realidad es el mismo hombre lobo que transformó a su hijo y al cual tuvieron que matar. Y que, por cierto, de alguna forma desconocida ha vuelto a la vida y ahora no saben exactamente en qué bando está.

La noticia de que Gerard estaba completamente demente no es nueva para la señora McCall, aunque Stiles recién descubre que había amenazado a Scott con matarla un par de veces. De paso, Stiles también se entera de todo lo ocurrido en el almacén antes de que él y Lydia llegaran, incluyendo la forma en la que Scott y Deaton trazaron un mega plan digno de una película de espías.

— ¡Viejo, eso es genial! ¡Eres genial! ¿Cómo fue que pudo ocurrírsete eso?

Scott lo mira con una expresión extraña en el rostro, como si no supiera si sentirse halagado u ofendido por lo que acaba de decir. Isaac ahoga una risa e incluso Melissa se relaja un poco.

— Supongo que hasta yo tengo mis buenos momentos — ofrece su amigo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Stiles niega varias veces con la cabeza.

— No digas eso. Sí, últimamente todo el tema de aullarle a la luna y All…— se interrumpe a mitad de la palabra, conciente de que no es lo mejor mencionar a Allison en el momento —, _otras cosas_ te han tenido distraído, pero tu eres increíble.

— Claro que lo es — dice orgullosa Melissa, dándole un abrazo a su hijo.

Isaac no dice nada, pero le da una sonrisa a Scott, demostrando que está de acuerdo con la opinión popular. Ahora que no quiere matar a Lydia y que de hecho los ayudó con Gerard, la verdad es que Isaac le cae mucho mejor. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ha tenido que pasar con su padre y su hermano.

— Se supone que digan eso — dice Scott —, son mi mamá y mis amigos.

Isaac ensancha su sonrisa al escuchar la palabra “amigos”, mas en seguida se pone rígido, mirando en dirección a la puerta.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Lassie? — bromea Stiles, aunque se prepara para lo peor.

— Derek está aquí.

Y, al instante, suena el timbre. Wow, ¿Derek Hale siendo una persona civilizada? Se nota que la situación es grave. Casi bromea con eso, pero por la expresión en el rostro de Scott se da cuenta de que no es momento para intentar aliviar el ambiente con un chiste.

El timbre vuelve a sonar y Melissa se levanta del sillón para ir a abrir la puerta, pero Scott la detiene.

— Voy yo — dice, también levantándose.

— Yo voy contigo — agrega rápidamente Stiles.

De ninguna manera va a dejar que Scott se enfrente solo a Derek, por más que éste pueda arrancarle la cabeza con una sola mano.

— De ninguna forma los voy a dejar ir solos — les avisa Melissa, frunciendo el ceño —. A partir de ahora estoy en esto con ustedes. Scott, eres mi _hijo_ , cualquiera de tus problemas es mío. Te amo y sé que estuve asustada al principio, pero jamás te dejaría solo.

En un primer momento parece Scott va a protestar, pero en vez de eso sonríe y le da un abrazo rápido.

Isaac carraspea.

— Yo de todas formas tengo que ir. Derek es mi Alfa.

Claro, cierto. Por más que Scott haya decidido separarse de Derek (¿y alguna vez realmente estuvo en su equipo?), Isaac sigue siendo parte de su manada. De hecho, Isaac posiblemente sea, en estos momentos, el _único_ miembro de la manada de Derek.

El timbre suena una tercera vez y los cuatro deciden dejar de hacer esperar a Derek e ir de una vez a su encuentro.

Al abrir la puerta se encuentran con el Alfa. Derek luce tenso, como si estuviera a punto de enfrentarse a algo terrible. Tiene las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y lleva un gesto de preocupación en el rostro. Isaac lo saluda con un cabeceo que él responde y pronto el Beta va a su lado.

— Derek — saluda Scott.

— Scott… necesito tu ayuda.

***

Se siente extraño en la sala de los McCall.

La casa huele a productos de limpieza, a comida casera y un poco a las azucenas que decoran el jardín trasero. Se escucha el ruido de la lavadora andando, además de la televisión puesta al mínimo volumen. Le recuerda de una dolorosa forma a su propia casa antes de que Kate llegara y arrasara con su vida.

— No voy a unirme a tu manada — comienza Scott, antes de que él pueda decir algo.

Derek hace un gran esfuerzo por no poner los ojos en blanco, bufar, gruñir o cualquier cosa que denote su mal humor. No está aquí para pelear, no está aquí para seguir discutiendo como un niño. Está aquí para hacerse responsable de sus actos y para conseguir una alianza con Scott.

— No voy a pedirte que te unas a mi manada.

— ¿No? — pregunta Isaac, viéndose algo desilusionado. Derek le lanza una mirada de advertencia y el muchacho se calla.

— No.

Ve como Scott y Stiles intercambias miradas de desconcierto, como si no entendieran qué es lo que Derek hace aquí entonces. Cielos, ni que el jodido Scott fuera su prioridad número uno en la vida. Sí, en el fondo el muchacho le cae bien y no puede dejar de pensar que también es su responsabilidad, pero tampoco va a rogarle toda la vida.

El chico ya le dejó muy en claro que él nunca sería su Alfa…

— Imagino que Isaac ya les contó sobre la manada de Alfas — comienza y, al ver que todos asienten, continúa —. Son cinco y son extremadamente fuertes. Uno de ellos solos podría derrotar sin problemas a una manada bien entrenada. No sé mucho de ellos, sólo que vagan por el país atacando a Omegas y manadas indefensas, sin ningún motivo aparente.

Realmente le gustaría poder contribuir con más información pero, como se está haciendo costumbre últimamente, no sabe mucho de esto. Él nunca estuvo destinado a ser un Alfa, ese era el camino de Laura. Él sólo era un Beta más en la familia, criado para seguir órdenes sin cuestionar demasiado.

La misma Laura sabía poco de todo el mundo sobrenatural tras la muerte de sus padres. Sus padres nunca imaginaron la catástrofe que se cernía sobre su familia y generalmente el entrenamiento como Alfa comienza cuando el primogénito cumple 18 años. Laura apenas había recibido un par de lecciones antes de que su familia ardiera.

— Isaac y yo solos no podemos vencerlos, ni siquiera si contamos a Peter en nuestro equipo, lo cual dudo. Tú solo tampoco puedes vencerlo…

— Scott no está solo — se apresura a decir Stiles, mirándolo desafiante —. Yo estoy con él, siempre lo he estado.

Eso es verdad y Derek puede apreciar la ayuda que ha sido el chico, pero _no es suficiente_.

— _Lo sé_. Pero ustedes dos solos _tampoco_ pueden vencerlos. No les estoy pidiendo que se unan a mi manada — y lo dice en plural, porque Stiles también sería útil si se uniera a ellos —, sólo les estoy pidiendo que trabajen con nosotros hasta que podamos derrotar a los Alfas o, al menos, lograr que se vayan de la ciudad.

Los dos muchachos vuelven a mirarse. Stiles se lame los labios, un tic que Derek ha notado que tiene cuando se pone nervioso. Scott le hace un gesto al chico, como diciéndole que lo que él decida está bien. Derek envidia un poco la confianza y la lealtad que tienen el uno con el otro.

Stiles asiente.

— De acuerdo — responde Scott, luego de tomar una bocanada de aire —. Trabajaremos contigo. Pero sólo tengo una condición…

Y están nuevamente las condiciones, los pedidos a cambio. ¿Por qué no puede confiar en él al menos una vez?

— Adelante.

— _Tienes_ que decirnos todo lo que sabes. Cualquier cosa que te enteres, nosotros queremos saberla. No más secretos, Derek, no más misterios. A partir de ahora queremos la verdad.

Derek asiente. Ya ha decidido cambiar y esto pedido no le sorprende tanto.

— De acuerdo, pero pido lo mismo a cambio. Sé que no me crees pero _puedes confiar en mi_. Yo no soy el que quiere matar a la gente de este lugar. De hecho, lo único que he hecho desde que volví fue intentar _salvar_ a la gente de este lugar.

Scott y Stiles vuelven a mirarse y el último hace un gesto con las cejas, como diciendo que Derek tiene un punto. Por supuesto que tiene un punto, es la verdad. Sí, quizás no ha usado las mejores técnicas ni ha tenido los mejores resultados, pero todo lo que ha hecho desde que volvió fue para proteger al jodido Beacon Hills.

Scott suspira.

— De acuerdo.

Se miran en silencio un rato, como no estando muy seguros de qué decir. Entonces, la madre de Scott se aclara la garganta.

— Yo también estoy en esto.

— Mamá…

— No, Scott. Ya te lo dije: a partir de ahora estoy contigo en lo que hagas. No me importa lo difícil o lo peligroso que sea, yo estoy en esto con ustedes.

Por unos segundos, la señora McCall le recuerda a su propia madre. Ella era humana, pero jamás se quedaba afuera de un asunto relacionado con la parte sobrenatural de la familia. Ella defendía a la manada como la loba más fiera.

Supone que es lo que la señora McCall está haciendo ahora: proteger a su pequeña manada.

Scott suspira, pero asiente.

— Si Derek no tiene problemas… — dice, mirándolo con un dejo de esperanza.

— No, no tengo ningún problema — está por terminar la frase ahí, pero prometió cambiar y dejar de ocultar las cosas, así que suspira y continúa hablando —. Los humanos hacen a las manadas más fuertes. Ya te lo dije: en mi manada había miembros humanos también. Mi madre era humana.

Tanto Isaac como Scott y Stiles parecen sorprendidos por esto. Sin embargo, no hacen ninguna pregunta y Derek no se ve en la obligación de continuar hablando.

— Bien — dice la señora McCall, cambiando el tema —. Entonces, ¿qué debemos hacer? Aún soy nueva en esto.

— Entrenar. Por el momento, es lo único que podemos hacer. Fortalecernos e intentar detener cualquier ataque que hagan los Alfas a personas inocentes.

— ¿Cómo podemos ayudar Melissa y yo? — pregunta Stiles —. Es decir, por mucho que queramos, no podemos hacerle frente un hombre lobo en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

Derek siente.

— ¿Alguno de los dos sabe disparar un arma?

— Yo sí — dice para su sorpresa (o no) Stiles.

Melissa lo mira con una ceja alzada, como si ella no creyera lo que el chico dice. Él sólo se encoje en el sillón, como si acabara de decir algo que no debía.

— No le digas que te dije, pero Papá sí me dio lecciones para aprender a disparar — admite Stiles, humedeciéndose los labios.

La mujer bufa, negando con la cabeza y viéndose sumamente enfadada de pronto.

— No sé para que me pide consejos ese hombre si luego no los escucha — se queja. Derek la sigue mirando, esperando una respuesta así que la mujer vuelve a centrarse —. Cierto, lo siento. Pues, una vez jugué Red Dead Revolver en la PlayStation con Scott.

Derek se masajea el puente de la nariz. Están jodidos.

***

Habiendo finalizado la charla, Derek se levanta para irse y, recién entonces, Stiles recuerda algo.

— ¡Espera! — dice. Todos en la sala se le quedan mirando, así que se aclara la garganta y continúa —. ¿Qué va a pasar con Jackson?

Scott lo mira sorprendido, como si no pudiera creer que olvidó eso.

— Es verdad, ¿qué va a ocurrir con Jackson? Es decir, ahora es un hombre lobo, ¿verdad? Se supone que ya no es peligroso, ¿cierto?

El Alfa suspira y vuelve a sentarse en el sillón.

— Antes que nada, debo convencerlo de que se una a la manada — comienza y, al ver que Scott está por interrumpirlo, se apresura a seguir —. Es demasiado inestable para estar por su cuenta. No sólo eso, es demasiado _débil_ para estar por su cuenta. Es un blanco fácil para los Alfas y no duraría mucho contra ninguno de ellos. _Necesita_ una manada para sobrevivir. Quizás tú no seas una amenaza para el pueblo y puedas llegar a defenderte de los Alfas, pero Jackson es peligroso para los demás y para él mismo.

Scott lo mira y él le devuelve la mirada. Derek tiene un punto. Siendo sinceros no quiere que nada realmente malo le ocurra al imbécil de Jackson. No sólo porque es una persona y últimamente ya ha muerto demasiada gente como para agregar un nombre más a la lista, sino porque Lydia lo ama y no soportaría volver a verla llorar.

Pero, más allá de eso, un hombre lobo recién transformado, sobre todo uno que fue una kanima, es un peligro para el pueblo. En la siguiente luna llena podría volverse loco y salir a atacar gente si no pueden controlarlo. Ya suficientes peligros tienen con la manada de Alfas, no necesitan agregarle otro más.

Le hace un gesto a su amigo y éste, tras suspirar, asiente.

— De acuerdo. Jackson se une a tu manada — dice Scott, un poco a regañadientes.

Derek asiente y, antes de que vuelva a levantarse, Stiles retoma la palabra.

— Lo cual nos lleva a Lydia.

Scott lo mira sin entender. Cierto, aún no le ha contado todo lo que estuvo hablando con ella.

— ¿Lydia?

Derek asiente.

— Tienes razón. Hay que hablar de Lydia.

— Esperen, ¿Lydia? — pregunta Melissa —. ¿Lydia Martin? ¿La chica a la que Stiles le escribió un soneto en quinto grado?

Suelta un quejido ahogado. Jamás debería haberle pedido a Melissa que le corrija las faltas de ortografía de esa atrocidad. Cielos, nunca va a dejarle olvidar la etapa poeta de su vida.

— Sí, esa Lydia. ¿Recuerdas que llegamos juntos al depósito? — al ver que Scott asiente, continúa —. Bueno, ella había venido a casa antes a decirme que necesitaba encontrar a Jackson para devolverle esa llave, la que lo hizo reaccionar. En el medio pasaron un par de cosas pero lo importante es que, cuando estábamos yendo al depósito, me contó cómo… me contó cómo fue que se enteró sobre todo el tema de los hombres lobos.

Se humedece los labios, dándole una mirada nerviosa a todos los presentes. Scott lo mira confundido, pero no es extraño porque Isaac y Melissa tienen la misma expresión. Mira a Derek, para ver qué es exactamente lo que sabe él. El hombre asiente y continúa hablando.

— El motivo por el que Peter está vivo es Lydia.

Stiles ya lo sabía, la misma Lydia se lo dijo, pero es fuerte volver a escucharlo. Confirmarlo. Había tenido la esperanza de que fueran sólo suposiciones de la muchacha, un error, pero ahora… ahora sabe que es verdad.

Lydia ayudó a que Peter resucitara, no hay dudas de eso.

Scott boquea un par de veces y lo mira sin comprender nada. Incluso Isaac parece extrañado. Melissa tiene una mirada parecida a la de su hijo, así que Stiles decide continuar.

— Por lo que me contó Lydia, ella es inmune a la mordida. No sabe cómo ni por qué, pero lo es. Por eso, cuando Peter la mordió hace unos meses, ni murió ni se convirtió en mujer lobo. Pero una parte de Peter, al parecer, quedó dentro de ella. Los últimos meses estuvo alucinando con él, soñando con él. Peter la fue guiando para poder resucitar. ¿La fiesta de Lydia y como todos comenzaron a alucinar? Plan de Peter para distraernos.

Derek asiente y continúa.

— Peter necesitaba hacer un ritual en luna llena para poder resucitar. Para eso necesitaba a la persona que lo había matado, es decir a mí. Se aprovechó de que esa noche estaba con la guardia baja cuidando que Isaac, Erica y Boyd no escaparan y mandó a Lydia a que me sedara con acónito. Fue ella la que trajo a Peter de vuelta a la vida.

Tomando una bocanada de aire y llenándose de valor, Stiles le hace frente a Derek. Jamás va a dejar que le ponga un dedo encima a Lydia. _Jamás_.

— No vas a vengarte de ella sólo porque el psicópata de tu tío…

— No quiero vengarme de ella, imbécil — le dice Derek, mirándolo algo enfadado—. Yo sé que ella estaba siendo manipulada y sé que no tiene la culpa de que un psicópata haya jodido con su cabeza.

Bien, siendo justos, el tipo está siendo bastante tranquilo y razonable y realmente parece que está dispuesto a cambiar su actitud, quizás está siendo un poco injusto con él. No debería haber asumido lo peor, lo sabe, pero es que no puede evitarlo. Si Lydia está en el medio deja un poco de lado todos los razonamientos.

Lydia es el amor de su vida y moriría si algo le pasara.

— ¿Entonces?

— Quiero que Lydia se una a mi manada.

¿Qué? Es decir, ¿qué? ¿Lydia? ¿Unirse a la manada de Derek? ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué? — pregunta Isaac y Stiles tiene que agradecerle luego porque no quería que Derek termine de enojarse con él —. Lydia es humana — agrega, como si a su Alfa no le hubiese llegado el memo.

Derek bufa y se masajea una de las sienes, como si estuviera cansado de estar rodeado de inútiles. Bien, este es un poco más el Derek que conocen y menos la persona seria y madura que estaba hace un rato. Extrañamente, se siente más tranquilo con este Derek. El otro es demasiado… _no Derek_.

— Gracias por el dato, Isaac, no me había dado cuenta. ¿No me escuchaste hace cinco minutos cuando dije que los humanos hacen a las manadas más fuertes? Ella es inteligente, es valiente, es leal. Es lo que esta manada necesita.

Es verdad. Todo eso es verdad pero Stiles no puede dejar que Lydia se una a la manada de Derek. No mientras Peter siga con vida.

— Si crees por un solo segundo que vamos a dejar que Lydia se una a tu manada con Peter ahí…

— Peter no es parte de mi manada — se apresura a decir Derek.

— Pero estaba con…

— Fuimos aliados momentáneos para derrotar a la kanima, pero no confío en él.

Lo cual tiene sentido dado que están hablando del tipo que mató a su hermana, luego comenzó a matar gente que, si bien no eran completamente inocentes, tampoco merecían morir, luego murió y resucitó manipulando a una chica de dieciséis años. Sí, por más que fuera su tío, Stiles tampoco confiaría en él.

La alegra saber que Derek está comenzando a utilizar el sentido común, muy acertado de su parte.

— Si Lydia acepta unirse a mi manada – y, créeme, tengo la sensación de que va a aceptar – voy a asegurarme que Peter no se acerque a ella — les dice el hombre.

Por la forma en la que lo dice el Alfa, Stiles tiene la sensación de que Lydia realmente estaría más segura siendo parte de la manada de Derek que fuera de ella.

— Bien — concluye finalmente, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de Scott —, si prometes que no vas a lastimarla entonces está bien.

— Ugh, si Stiles dice que está bien… — dice Scott, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Yo no entiendo mucho de esto, así que lo que ellos dos digas — agrega Melissa, imitando el gesto de su hijo.

Se quedan unos segundos en silencio y, tras comprobar que nadie tiene nada más que decir, Derek se levanta, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza a Isaac indicándole que lo siga. Tanto Stiles como Scott y Melissa se levantan también, para acompañar a los otros dos a la puerta.

— ¿Cuándo comenzaremos a entrenar? — pregunta Scott, una vez en la entrada.

— Mañana luego del colegio vengan al depósito — le dice Derek, para luego girarse a Melissa —. Usted también puede venir. Puedo enseñarle a disparar un arma, va a necesitarlo si quiere ayudarnos contra los Alfas.

Melissa asiente y, tras un cabeceo de Derek, Isaac y él se van. Scott cierra la puerta y los tres vuelven a la sala, repentinamente cansados.

— Entonces… ¿esto es lo que ha sido su vida los últimos meses? — pregunta Melissa, preocupada.

— La mía ha sido esto y escuchar a Scott hablando de Allison. Prefiero la parte de enfrentarme a bestias sobrenaturales.

Al menos se alegra de poder hacer reír a la señora McCall.

***

— ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? — le pregunta Isaac, cuando está a punto de subirse al auto.

Quizás no sea la mejor idea. Jackson podría sentirse acorralado, en peligro, si ve que no está solo al momento de ir a hablar con él. Pero sabe que Isaac necesita esto, sentir que ayuda en algo, que contribuye de alguna forma. Isaac necesita saber que confía en él, que es parte de la manada.

Así que asiente, indicándole que suba al auto con un cabeceo.

Tardan alrededor de diez minutos en llegar a la casa de Jackson, sumidos en un silencio tranquilo. De los tres Betas, Isaac es con el que mejor se entiende. Y, desde la última luna llena, sabe que su relación ha mejorado bastante. El hecho de que el muchacho haya aprendido a controlar su lobo es una mejoría considerable.

Y, si bien el último empujón para quedarse se lo dio Scott, sabe que Isaac siente lealtad hacia él. El hecho de que haya vuelto para ayudarlo a contener a Erica y Boyd es prueba de ello.

Escucha como el corazón del muchacho se acelera un poco al aparcar frente a su antigua casa y ve como mira el edificio de reojo. Lo primero que hizo el muchacho al firmar la emancipación fue vender el lugar que más que un hogar había sido el nido de sus pesadillas.

Le pone una mano en el hombro y el chico parece tranquilizarse casi al instante. Bueno, al menos Isaac es completamente manada.

— Vamos — dice.

Avanzan hacia la entrada de la casa, pero no llega a tocar a la puerta porque esta se abre, mostrando a Jackson esperándolos allí. Lydia está tras él, ambos con expresiones completamente serias.

— Te estábamos esperando — dice la chica, tomando la mano de Jackson con fuerza.

Derek se esperaba algo como esto, así que siente y entra en el lugar. Isaac y Jackson intercambian miradas de rencor al cruzarse, pero Lydia le da un apretón a Jackson y el muchacho parece tranquilizarse.

Se sientan en la sala, los cuatro sumidos en un tenso silencio. Al menos a Scott y Stiles los conoce mejor, estos dos chicos son casi unos desconocidos.

— ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo? — pregunta Jackson, sin rodeos.

— Ya no vas a convertirte en la kanima, si es lo que les preocupa — dice y, al ver que los dos chicos se relajan un poco, continúa —. Sin embargo, aún estás lleno de rabia y eso en las noches de luna llena puede ser peligroso. Los lobos que no tienen manada son conocidos como Omegas y son más débiles que los que pertenecen a una manada. Son blancos fáciles para los cazadores y para… otros peligros.

Jackson se refriega los ojos, viéndose bastante cansado.

— Tú quieres que me una a tu manada, ¿verdad?

Él asiente y ve como el muchacho mira a Lydia. Ella suelta un suspiro y, tras darle otro apretón de mano a Jackson, asiente.

— De acuerdo — acepta, pero luego agrega —: pero no voy a dejar a Lydia.

Derek enarca una ceja, no muy seguro de dónde viene eso.

— ¿Por qué crees que voy a pedirte eso? Ella parece a mantener el control. Eso es bueno.

— Pero según McCall tú siempre le dijiste que…

— Eso es diferente. Allison es una Argent, su familia nos ha cazado durante siglos — dice Isaac y Derek tiene que tragarse el _su tía masacró a toda mi familia_.

Sin embargo, los dos muchachos se ven algo dubitativos.

— Pero — dice Lydia, luchando por parecer tranquila —, todo lo que ocurrió con… con Peter…

Oh, era _eso_ , tendría que haberlo supuesto. Suspira, listo para el segundo reclutamiento del día.

— Sé que no fue tu culpa. Peter es una persona manipuladora, Lydia. Él se aprovecha de los momentos de debilidad de las personas y los usa en su contra. No voy a pedirles que se separen. En realidad, Lydia, quería pedirte que te unas tú también a la manada.

La muchacha frunce el ceño, como si no entendiera de qué le está hablando.

— Pero soy inmune, no puedo transformarme en mujer lobo.

A Derek esta conversación ya le está aburriendo. Odia repetir las cosas. De hecho, odia tener que hablar demasiado y hoy cubrió su cuota. Pero se prometió cambiar, mejorar, y sabe que Jackson y Lydia no tienen la culpa de que él ya haya tenido que explicarle esto a Scott y compañía.

Para su grata sorpresa, es Isaac el que toma la palabra.

— Los humanos hacen a las manadas más fuertes. La madre de Derek, de hecho, era humana.

— Dos de mis tíos también lo eran — agrega —. Tú eres inteligente, valiente, leal. Pareces centrar a Jackson, además. Eres lo que esta manada necesita.

La muchacha parece dudarlo y a Jackson, aparentemente, no le agrada la idea.

— Pero ese tipo, Peter, ¿no es parte de tu manada? No voy a dejar que se le acerque a Lydia.

— Él no es parte de nuestra manada — responde rápidamente Isaac, obviamente comprendiendo que Derek se está cansando de toda esta conversación.

Realmente agradece que el muchacho se esté acoplando a él. Por unos segundos tiene ganas de presionar un poco la situación para que Lydia acepte de una vez, pero sabe que la muchacha ha pasado por una situación traumática y no quiere terminar empeorándolo. Él sabe lo que es que alguien te manipule.

— No confío en Peter — dice —. Ya te lo dije, es una persona manipuladora y no está completamente en sus cabales. Te prometo que si te unes a la manada estarás protegida contra él, no dejaremos que se te acerque.

Jackson y Lydia se miran durante unos segundos, algo dudosos.

— No lo sé… — dice por lo bajo el chico, aunque Derek puede escucharlo perfectamente.

— Creo que… creo que es lo mejor — le contesta Lydia, también por lo bajo. Finalmente, se vuelve hacia él, decidida —. De acuerdo. Quiero unirme a la manada. ¿Qué debemos hacer?

Siendo honestos, Derek pensaba que esto iba a costar más, pero tampoco quiere desconfiar de la situación. La mayoría de sus problemas con Scott vienen de la falta de confianza entre ellos, no quiere que su relación con Lydia y Jackson comience de la misma forma. No sólo necesita que estén de su lado, necesita que sean su _manada_.

— Bien. Antes que nada, habrá que entrenar. Mañana nos reuniremos con…


	2. Dos

A la salida del colegio no sólo se encuentran a Isaac esperando apoyado contra el Jeep, sino que también a Jackson y Lydia. Stiles supone que el reclutamiento de Derek dio resultado.

— ¿Qué tú no tienes auto propio, Jackson? — pregunta Scott, saludando con un cabeceo a Isaac.

Jackson bufa, poniendo los ojos en blanco, como si su sola presencia le molestara. Sí, algunas cosas no van a cambiar, no importa cuán poco kanima sea el chico ahora.

— No voy a dejar que me vean conduciendo mi auto por un barrio como al que vamos.

— Pues, nosotros tenemos que pasar a buscar a la madre de Scott, así que aquí hay una persona que no entra y creo que eres tú — dice Stiles, subiéndose al Jeep.

— Yo puedo ir sentada sobre Jackson — responde Lydia, encogiéndose de hombros.

Stiles quiere decir que no, que no, no, no, no, que antes de ir sentada sobre Jackson en _su_ Jeep no vayan con él. Pero eso sería infantil de su parte y no quiere que Lydia crea que él es una persona infantil.

— De acuerdo — contesta, en cambio, a regañadientes.

Camino al hospital todos están en silencio, intentando luchar contra la incomodidad del momento, intentando no hablar del elefante rosado que flota en el Jeep. O lagarto verde, no es muy bueno con las metáforas.

No mencionan que hasta hace dos días Jackson era una marioneta utilizada para matar gente en venganzas personales; hasta hace no muchas semanas Lydia era otra marioneta utilizada para resucitar a un psicópata; no hace mucho Isaac estaba algo ebrio con el poder de la mordida; y Scott y Stiles… bueno, ellos en realidad siempre han sido de los chicos buenos, pero de todas formas.

Por suerte, la escuela y el hospital quedan cerca, así que en pocos minutos recogen a Melissa y se encaminan hacia el depósito. Isaac, Lydia y Jackson saludan educadamente a la mujer y el clima parece aligerarse un poco.

Derek los recibe con un improvisado campo de entrenamiento y ningún rastro de Peter. A un costado del lugar se encuentra lo que parece ser tres dianas de blanco de tiro y tres revólveres y gafas protectoras sobre una mesita.

— Creo que el ruido de los disparos va a llamar la atención de la gente — comenta Stiles, al ver el armamento.

Derek bufa, como si eso fuera algo estúpido. Pues desearía no ser él, con eso del superoído y todo.

— Tienen _silenciador_.

Oh. Um, eso estuvo bien pensado, no está seguro de por qué no se le ocurrió desde un principio. Quizás le da menos crédito del que se merece a Derek.

— Aguarda, ¿de dónde sacaste las armas?

Por la mirada que le da el Alfa, decide que es mejor no seguir preguntando. Derek se gira a Melissa, para hablar con ella.

— Señora McCall, Lydia va a enseñarle a disparar mientras yo…

— ¡Aguarda! — dice Stiles, mirando con incredulidad a Lydia —. ¿Sabes usar armas de fuego?

La chica bufa, como si no pudiera creer lo estúpido de su pregunta. O como si no pudiera creer lo estúpido que es él, no está seguro. Como sea, es una expresión que hace que se vea aún más linda.

— Por supuesto. Una vez al año con mi padre salimos a cazar, sé manejar armas de fuego desde, no lo sé, ¿los diez años? Nueve, si no me equivoco.

— ¿Hay algo que no sepas hacer? — porque, en serio, ¿habrá algo?

Lydia sólo sonríe con suficiencia, tomando una de las armas y disparando al centro de una de las dianas. Es un tiro perfecto, en realidad, la mayoría de los oficiales de su padre no podrían disparar así aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Stiles mentiría si dijera que eso no le resultó sexy. Pero, bueno, ¿hay alguna vez que Lydia no le resulte sexy?

— Si se acabaron las interrupciones… — continúa Derek, dirigiéndole una mirada casi asesina. Sip, parece que Derek El Agradable ya pasó de moda. Al menos con él —. Mientras ellos practican con las armas, nosotros iremos aprendiendo algunas tácticas de defensa.

— ¿No vamos a practicar el ataque? — pregunta extrañado Isaac.

Derek niega con la cabeza.

— Si no sabes defenderte, no te sirve de nada poder atacar. Sino, puedes ir a preguntarles a Boyd y a Erica.

Isaac se encoge un poco en el lugar y Stiles tiene ganas de patear a Derek. ¿Cómo puede ser tan hijo de puta? Es decir, si Boyd y Erica están en el hospital es _su_ culpa, porque _él_ no les… oh. _Oh_. Derek no lo está diciendo de forma agresiva, para molestar a Isaac. Lo está diciendo porque… porque realmente es así, porque Boyd y Erica terminaron en el hospital porque él no les enseñó a defenderse.

Es algo extraño. Descubrir que quizás Derek no es un completo imbécil como él creía. Es decir, obviamente no es como Gerard, Matt o Peter. Derek es de “los buenos”, eso lo sabe. Aunque con unos métodos que no son muy de su gusto, lo único que ha hecho desde que volvió al pueblo es intentar detener a los chicos malos. Y por “chicos malos”, se refiere a los locos psicópatas que rondan por el lugar.

Quizás el Alfa no sea un caso completamente perdido.

Cuando termine el entrenamiento tendrá que comentarlo con Scott. Por el momento, mejor deja que la sexy instructora Lydia le de un par de clases de tiro al blanco.

— ¡Dejar de mirar así a mi novia, Stilinski!

Derek aprovecha la distracción del muchacho para tumbarlo al piso de un certero golpe. Jackson suelta un quejido adolorido y, hey, quizás Stiles pueda acostumbrarse a esto de los entrenamientos, si va a ver como le patean el culo a Jackson todos los días.

***

El entrenamiento resulta mucho mejor de lo que hubiese esperado en un primer momento. Sí, Scott no le hace mucho caso y Jackson se la pasa mirando a los otros dos Betas como si no fueran dignos de respirar el mismo aire que él, pero en general va bien.

Isaac demuestra ser muy bueno en la defensa, bloqueando casi todos los ataques que le lanzan Scott y Jackson. Los de Derek se le dificultan más, pero tras un par de horas aprende a bloquear la mayoría.

Scott no es tan bueno bloqueando, pero sí es más ágil que los demás. Esquiva los golpes en vez de bloquearlos y, aunque eso haga que a la larga se canse más, es suficiente por el momento. El chico se le escurre por los costados cada vez que va a atacarlo y pocas veces consigue hacerlo.

El que más problemas tiene es Jackson, pero Derek lo aduce a que hace menos de tres días que fue convertido y que con el tiempo mejorará. Es obvio que el muchacho se siente frustrado al ver que los otros dos son mucho mejores que él y Derek espera que eso mismo sea lo que lo impulse a mejorar.

De todas formas, Scott no parece muy contento de tener que recibir lecciones de él pero, bueno, ¿cuándo Scott está feliz de estar cerca suyo? Nunca, exacto. Realmente no sabe qué tiene el chico en contra suyo. Es decir, entiende que no sea su persona favorita en el mundo, pero tampoco como para que lo odie de la forma en la que obviamente lo hace. Scott es una de las personas a las que mejor trata, aunque no sepa exactamente por qué.

Deja a los muchachos entrenando y se dirige hacia los tres humanos. Stiles no mentía cuando decía que sabía manejar un arma. Si bien ninguno de sus disparos ha dado exactamente en el medio de la diana, todos están considerablemente cerca. Los de Lydia, por otro lado, son prácticamente perfectos, sólo uno o dos no han dado en el centro. La única que tiene problemas es la señora McCall, pero es razonable dado que es la primera vez que sostiene un arma.

— Has acertado casi todos — le dice a Lydia, parándose tras ella —. Eres muy buena.

La muchacha sonríe orgullosa de sí misma y Derek cree que es con la que menos le vas a costar conectar. Definitivamente Lydia es una buena adquisición para la manada.

— Lo sé. Intento que todo me salga bien. Si no vas a hacer algo bien, ¿para qué hacerlo?

Está por decir “para que no siga muriendo un montón de gente”, pero sabe que Lydia no lo está atacando por su pésimo desempeño como Alfa hasta el momento, sólo estaba comentando una de sus tantas filosofías de vida. Se recuerda que prometió cambiar, así que cuenta hasta diez como le enseñó el tío Eddy cuando era pequeño y se traga todas las palabras despectivas que ya tenía preparadas.

Nota como Stiles lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados, como si intentara descubrir algo. Hace un rato lo descubrió mirándolo así y sabe que el muchacho se muere por hacerle un montón de preguntas.

— Sólo pregunta — gruñe y, de acuerdo, dijo que iba a cambiar pero Stiles es irritante así que no cuenta.

El muchacho pone los ojos en blanco.

— Qué humor. Estás demasiado calmado, ¿estás seguro de que eres Derek? No me has amenazado de muerte ni una sola vez.

— Puedo solucionar eso, no te preocupes.

— ¿Lo ves? Ese es el Derek que todos conocemos. Sólo relájate un poco, ¿de acuerdo?

Eso hace que la furia comience a correr por su cuerpo. ¿Relajarse? Por supuesto, mientras Boyd y Erica están en el hospital, los Alfas comienzan a atacar gente y su tío hace quién sabe qué desastres, él va tomarse unas vacaciones. Perfecto.

— ¿No entiendes lo grave de la situación? Ahí afuera hay _cinco_ Alfas, todos más fuertes que nosotros juntos. Boyd y Erica están en el hospital por ellos y, no sé si los viste, pero no van a mejorarse en una cuestión de pocos días.

Stiles también parece enojarse.

— ¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! ¡Desde que tu jodido tío mordió a mi amigo mi vida ha sido un capítulo de los X Files constante! ¿Crees que no entiendo lo grave de la situación? ¿Crees que no entiendo que mañana podría asesinarnos el psicópata de turno?

— Pues no lo parece.

— ¡Porque sigo viviendo, Derek! ¡No puedes pedirme que detenga mi vida sólo porque es una mierda! ¿Qué es mejor? ¿Sentarme en la oscuridad a lamentar lo terrible que es todo? Pues si hago eso posiblemente termine llorando y no seré capaz de salvarte la vida como ya lo he hecho un par de veces.

Stiles tira el arma al suelo y sale del depósito a paso apresurado. Scott lo mira enojado, los ojos brillando con el color dorado del lobo. Por supuesto que Scott piensa que es su culpa, ¿hay algo que Scott no crea que es su culpa?

Lydia lo mira con una ceja enarcada.

— Wow, ustedes dos se llevan muy bien, ¿verdad?

Le da una mirada fulminante, pero la muchacha parece ser inmune a ellas.

— ¿Sabes? Sé que Stilinski puede llegar a ser una piedra en el zapato, pero es bastante útil cuando lo intenta.

— Ya lo sé — dice entre dientes, porque es la verdad.

Stiles le ha salvado la vida más de una vez, no va a negarlo. Además de que ha ayudado tanto a descubrir y detener a Peter la primera vez, como a descubrir y detener al kanima la segunda. Cielos, si Stiles no hubiese llegado con Lydia la noche que derrotaron a Gerard, Jackson aún seguiría siendo un monstruo fuera de control.

El muchacho también es buen material de manada, no va negarlo. No sólo es inteligente, leal y valiente como Lydia, también es perseverante. No se ha rendido desde que comenzó esta locura y eso no es algo despreciable.

Pero Derek nunca ha sido alguien muy dado con la gente y Stiles puede llegar a ser alguien _muy_ irritante. Esa no es la mejor combinación del mundo.

— ¿Entonces? Ve, habla con él y dile que traiga su culo huesudo aquí, que para no ser de los que se sienta en la oscuridad a lamentarse lo cruel que es el mundo parece ser justo lo que está haciendo en este momento. Y por favor, madura un poco, ¿de acuerdo?

De reojo, ve como Isaac, Scott y Jackson ven horrorizados a Lydia. Nadie le habla así, mucho menos uno de sus subordinados. Sabía que la muchacha sería buena para la manada.

— Quédense entrenando, ya vuelvo.

Mientras sube las escaleras, ve como la señora McCall lo mira con el ceño fruncido, pero Lydia le susurra algo que no escucha con claridad y la mujer asiente y vuelve a practicar.

Afuera, Stiles se encuentra sentado en el Jeep, con la cabeza apoyada en el volante. Parece cansado y Derek se siente un poco culpable. Pero sólo un poco.

Golpea la puerta del auto y Stiles se gira para mirarlo, con una expresión cansada.

— ¿Vienes por el segundo round?

— Stiles…

— Porque estoy dispuesto a seguir, ¿sabes? No soy un genio como Lydia ni una bestia mitológica que puede destrozar una casa con sólo soplar fuerte, pero en batallas verbales siempre gano y tú no eres lo que se dice un experto en retórica. Además, podría decirte un par de verdades que deberías escuchar, como por ejemplo que…

— ¡Stiles, cierra la boca!

El muchacho le hace caso pero lo mira molesto. A Derek le importan poco y nada todas las opiniones de Stiles, pero si quiere que Scott le haga un poco de caso tiene que ocuparse de que Stilinski esté mínimamente contento y de su lado. Además, Scott no es un idiota, pero la mayoría de las veces es Stiles el cerebro de ese dúo.

Tomando una bocanada de aire, mira al muchacho lo más arrepentido que puede.

— Sé que tu vida no ha sido fácil desde que Scott recibió la mordida y sé que un montón de mierda ha estado ocurriendo en el pueblo y _sé_ que no soy la persona con la que a ustedes les gustaría trabajar, pero esto es lo que hay y realmente debemos detener a los Alfas, no sabemos de lo que son capaces.

Stiles suspira y se refriega los ojos, que Derek recién ahora nota que tienen unas profundas ojeras. Por unos segundos se pregunta desde hace cuánto que no duerme. Sabe que el muchacho tiene algún desorden, no recuerda cuál exactamente, pero se imagina que debe ser una mierda de todas formas.

Finalmente, Stiles se baja del Jeep y se para frente a él, cruzado de brazos.

— Y yo sé que para ti todo esto no ha sido un paseo por el campo. Escucha, sé lo que es perder a alguien y… y sé lo duro que es, ¿de acuerdo? Pero eso no te justifica a tratarnos a todos como si fuéramos unos inútiles y unos desconsiderados. Seguramente ninguno de nosotros era tu primera opción, pero ya estamos metidos en esto y, como tú dices, es lo que hay. ¿Puedes, por favor, dejar de tirarnos mierda encima?

— Pues eso estaba intentando, pero al parecer cada vez que lo hago “no soy yo”.

Stiles abre la boca para replicar, mas enseguida la cierra, poniendo una expresión algo avergonzada.

— Muy bien, de acuerdo. Tienes razón. Pero es que… es decir, no digo que tienes que ser una persona distinta, porque eso es lo que parece que estás haciendo, ser una persona distinta. Sólo… sólo tienes que ser tú, pero un poco menos agresivo, ¿sí? Ni siquiera… ni siquiera te digo que dejes de molestarme porque, siendo sinceros, eso hace que mi vida se sienta un poco normal. Sólo… sólo relájate un poco, ¿sí? Se nota que no eres tú y eso tampoco inspira mucha confianza.

Confianza. Sí, Derek no está recibiendo mucho de eso ultimamente.

Le cuesta mucho mantener la compostura frente a Stiles que, si bien es un aliado, ni siquiera es un miembro de su manada. Laura lleva cuatro meses muerta y ese es el tiempo en que lleva sin sentir que alguien lo mira con confianza. La gente le teme, lo odia o lo desprecia, nadie ha vuelto a sonreírle con confianza desde que Laura dejó su departamento en Nueva York hace menos de medio año, prometiéndole que volvería para que fueran juntos a ese partido de los Mets que Derek quería ver.

Aún tiene los boletos en la guantera del auto y no sabe qué hacer con eso.

— De acuerdo — dice, porque, ¿qué más puede hacer?

Stiles asiente y juntos vuelven al interior del depósito, donde el mundo sigue girando.

***

Cuando llega a casa luego de dejar a todos en las suyas propias, su padre lo está esperando con la comida preparada. Ha hecho el pastel de carne que tanto le gustaba a su madre, algo que no hacía desde antes que ella enfermara.

— Ugh, ¿celebramos algo? — pregunta, colgando la mochila sobre la silla y sentándose en esta. El Sheriff sólo le sonríe, sentándose frente a él —. Eh, ¿papá? ¿Está todo bien?

— Hace tiempo que no teníamos una cena casera juntos. Y, bueno, aunque con algunos días de retraso, me pareció bueno celebrar la victoria del partido con algo especial.

Stiles sonríe y asiente. Desde que todo el tema lobuno comenzó, varias veces ha querido decirle a su padre la verdad. Pero son momentos como estos, momentos en los que su padre puede estar tranquilo sentado frente a él, sonriéndole, ajeno a todo lo terrible que está ocurriendo a su alrededor… son estos momentos los que le hacen querer que no se entere nunca.

Si su papá supiera todo lo que está pasando en el pueblo no sólo no podría dormir tranquilo nunca más, sino que posiblemente le terminaría dando un ataque al corazón o algo así.

No le gusta mentirle a su padre, nunca le ha gustado. Desde que su madre murió han tenido una relación completamente abierta y sincera, siendo sólo ellos dos desde ese momento. Le ha mentido un par de veces desde entonces, pero siempre fueron cosas ínfimas, como la vez que le ocultó que había roto un viejo jarrón por emocionarse demasiado con la PlayStation, o esas veces que ha faltado al colegio sin avisarle, pero nada como lo que está haciendo ahora.

Espera que luego de lo del partido las cosas vayan mejorando entre ellos. Posiblemente nunca vuelvan a ser como antes, pero al menos pueden volver a comer juntos y charlar sin esquivarse las miradas.

Cenan tranquilos, charlando del colegio, el trabajo, el verano que se acerca. Es lindo, tener un momento normal con su padre como si los últimos meses no hubiesen pasado.

El Sheriff le cuenta que aún no han conseguido reemplazo para los oficiales muertos el día que Matt murió y Stiles intenta no pensar en lo terriblemente mal que lo pasó esa noche. Obviamente no lo logra y disimula con una sonrisa el horror que siente por unos segundos. Recuerda en ráfagas lo más oscuro de la noche, desde la alucinación que tuvo con su padre en la fiesta hasta como lo vio caer inconciente al piso tras ser golpeado por Matt.

También recuerda como Derek le indicó a Scott que lo pusiera a salvo mientras él iba a enfrentar al kanima y los cazadores y piensa que es una cosa que tienen ellos, eso de odiarse y de todas formas salvarse el culo cuando el momento lo amerita.

Puede que Derek sea un imbécil, pero no es una mala persona y ciertamente Stiles no tiene ganas que nadie más de su equipo muera. Porque, le guste o no a Scott, Derek está en su equipo. El tipo les ha salvado la vida tantas veces que Stiles ya ha perdido la cuenta. Aunque, claro, también ha perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que le han salvado la vida a él.

Si tiene que decir la verdad, Derek no le cae mal. Debe ser una mierda perder a toda tu familia y que el único sobreviviente sea un tío completamente loco y psicópata hasta la médula.

Stiles recuerda muy bien a los Hale. Eran una de las familias más antiguas de Beacon Hill y siempre se los veía pasear en grupos por el pueblo, rara vez te cruzabas a uno solo. Recuerda a Derek yendo a comprar junto a sus tíos, o entrando junto a Laura en el cine, o tomando un helado junto a Adam…

Adam Hale.

Stiles definitivamente recuerda a Adam Hale.

Adam era su compañero de laboratorio el año que murió. Se sentaba detrás de él en el resto de las clases y siempre se lo veía solo durante los recreos. A Stiles le gustaban sus ojos, pero cada vez que intentaba hablar con él el chico parecía al borde de un ataque de pánico. Parecía más chico que él aunque le llevaba dos meses y, como todos, Adam estaba enamorado de Lydia y más de una vez lo vio mirarla embobado.

El día anterior a que muriera, Adam le prestó un lápiz, porque tenían un examen y Stiles había olvidado el suyo. Nunca pudo devolvérselo.

Adam era tímido, pero siempre sonreía cuando comenzabas a hablar con él. Era una sonrisa bonita. Siempre era el que se ofrecía a limpiar el pizarrón y la mitad de las niñas de la clase estaban enamoradas de él. Le parece que Danny también lo estaba, aunque nunca se animó a preguntar. Posiblemente él mismo también lo hubiese estado si no hubiese sido por Lydia.

Lo único que tienen en común Adam y Derek es el color de los ojos. No se parecen de forma física y tampoco en sus personalidades. Y, sin embargo, cada vez que Stiles mira a Derek a los ojos, no puede evitar recordar a ese niño que siempre parecía sonrojarse cada vez que alguien le hablaba y que siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a cualquiera de sus compañeros.

A veces Stiles se pregunta si a Derek sus ojos le recordarán a los de su hermano. Si alguna vez se mirará en el espejo y pensará que esos podrían ser los ojos de su hermanito, si mirará su nariz y pensará que es parecida a la de su padre. Cada vez que se pregunta eso, llega a la misma conclusión.

Sí.

A Stiles le cuesta mirarse en el espejo y pensar que sus ojos son iguales a los de su madre, no sabe por qué para Derek podría ser diferente.

Pero lo es, porque lo único que ve Stiles cuando se mira en el espejo son los ojos de su madre.

Derek ve el rostro de toda su familia.

***

Cuando entra en el depósito, Isaac está haciendo la tarea del colegio en el piso del lugar. El chico ha estado viviendo con él desde que murió su padre y Derek sabe que este no es el lugar en el que debería vivir un adolescente. Él mismo hasta hace no mucho era uno y Laura nunca lo hizo vivir de esta forma.

Cielos, Laura hizo que se mudaran a la otra punta del país para que pudiera vivir lo que quedaba de su adolescencia siendo un chico medianamente normal.

Así que como decidió cambiar para ser el Alfa que su manada se merece, al entrar se sienta junto a Isaac, que lo mira extrañado, y apoya un llavero sobre su cuaderno.

El muchacho enarca una ceja, sin entender.

— ¿Y eso?

— Son las llaves del departamento al que nos vamos a mudar.

Isaac lo mira completamente sorprendido y si no fuera porque Derek ha olvidado un poco como reírse, lo estaría haciendo ahora con la cara que pone el chico.

— ¿Departamento? ¿Alquilaste un departamento?

— No. Lo compré.

El chico hace un ruido ahogado para luego boquear un par de veces y ahora Derek no puede evitar sonreír un poco. Eso parece sorprender aún más a Isaac, que pega un saltito en el lugar.

— ¿Qué rayos te dijo Stiles hoy? Creo que… creo que te rompió de alguna forma. ¿De dónde rayos sacaste el dinero para comprar un departamento? Y-y, ¿por qué ahora?

Derek sólo se encoge de hombros.

— Mi familia tenía dinero y tras el incendio tuvimos aún más. No es seguro vivir aquí con los Alfas y Peter sueltos.

Prometió ser más sincero, pero hay hábitos que cuesta dejarlos. La realidad es que lo ha hecho porque no quiere que Isaac siga viviendo aquí, durmiendo en el piso y confinado a mirar el techo cuando no tiene nada que hacer. Este es su castigo, no el del chico. Laura estaría desilusionada de él. Aunque, bueno, de todas las cosas que ha hecho que desilusionarían a Laura, posiblemente esta sea una de las menos terribles.

Se recuerda que debe intentar generar un lazo verdadero con Isaac, así que suspira y continúa.

— Y no me parece justo que tengas que vivir aquí.

— Oh.

El chico se queda mirando las llaves unos segundos, como si intentara descubrir alguna de las verdades del universo con esto. Se nota que no sabe que decir y Derek se pregunta si no habrá sido demasiado. Finalmente, el chico sonríe levemente, mirándolo. Es una de las sonrisas más lindas que Derek ha visto y piensa que es un pena que todo lo que les suceda sea tan terrible que él no pueda usarla más seguido.

— Muchas gracias, Derek.

Es la primera vez que alguien le sonríe desde que murió Laura.

No puede evitar abrazar a Isaac. El chico corresponde el gesto y Derek se reprende por no haber hecho esto antes. Sabe que Isaac necesita más muestras de afecto, pero estaba tan preocupado por no mostrar debilidad que se olvidó que la peor que podía tener sería la falta de un lazo con sus betas.

Y si Isaac solloza un poco, Derek procura no decir nada y dejar que el abrazo se alargue unos segundos más.

***

El tercer día de entrenamiento Melissa no puede ir por un cambio de guardia. Jackson y Lydia desaparecen en algún momento de la mañana y, tras un mensaje de texto avisando que están bien, Stiles está seguro de que no van a mostrar el rostro en toda la tarde. _Jodido Jackson_.

Así que son sólo Derek, Isaac, Scott y él en el entrenamiento. Se aburre disparando solo, así que se sienta en un banco para ver entrenar a los lobos.

Siguen practicando defenderse, lo cual no es tan aburrido como hubiese pensado porque, si bien Isaac y Scott sólo tienen que defender, Derek tiene que atacar y entonces termina siendo una pelea medianamente entretenida.

Pasada la primera media hora, Stiles se da cuenta de que Scott está haciendo trampa. La mitad de los golpes que Derek le manda los esquiva en vez de frenarlos, escurriéndosele por los costados. Lo cual no sólo lo cansa más, sino que le evita hacer algunos de los movimientos defensivo-ofensivos que les enseñó Derek.

Así que, como es un buen amigo y aún espera que Scott le regale el Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance que le prometió para su cumpleaños (y porque la saga Kingdom Hearts no es un juego para niñas, él va a defenderlo en cualquier corte), decide intervenir.

— Si los hombres lobos me permiten… — comenta, elevando un poco la voz y haciendo que tres pares de ojos se centren en él.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunta Scott, algo preocupado.

— Ocurre que estás haciendo trampa, joven Padawan.

Su amigo pone los ojos en blanco, pero Stiles está seguro de que acaba de ver por el rabillo del ojo a Derek sonriendo de lado con suficiencia, y como no sabe manejar a un Derek que no está serio o enfadado, decide seguir concentrado en Scott, a quien conoce en todas sus facetas.

— Stiles…

— Nop, Stiles nada. ¿El objetivo de todo esto no era que aprendieras las cosas que Derek te está enseñando? Por lo que yo veo, sigues haciendo lo mismo de siempre y si hay algo que aprendí en la media hora que llevo mirando, lo único que logras es cansarte más rápido.

Scott abre la boca, listo para discutir, pero Stiles lo calla chistándole.

— Sabes que tengo razón. Entendimos, no confías en Derek, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera. Pero si confías en mi, ¿verdad? Soy tu Yoda, ¿recuerdas?

Haciendo un mohín, Scott asiente y Stiles ve como detrás de él Isaac intenta contener una risa.

— Bien, tu Yoda te dice que hagas lo que Derek te está enseñando, porque yo no pienso tener que decidir entre enterrarte en el cementerio público cerca de mi madre o en el cementerio de animales junto a Colita, la boa que tenía en cuarto grado.

— ¿Tenías una boa llamada _Colita_? — pregunta Isaac, fallando cada vez más en contener la risa.

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco.

— Tenía nueve años, déjame en paz.

Isaac finalmente suelta una carcajada por lo bajo y los tres hombres lobos vuelven a entrenar. Esta vez Scott hace lo que Derek le ha enseñado y Stiles no puede sentirse más orgulloso de sí mismo.

Pasa una hora más antes de que alguien vuelva a notar su existencia. Stiles ha invertido ese tiempo bien, investigando desde su celular todas las propiedades del acónito y del mountain ash. Quiere pedirle a Deaton que le de algunas lecciones para poder ayudar a Scott y a la manada de Derek, así que es mejor ir un poco preparado desde antes.

Tan ensimismado está en su investigación que cuando Derek carraspea cerca de él se sobresalta un poco. Isaac y Scott siguen entrenando, turnándose para atacar y defender.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

Derek cabecea señalando el improvisado campo de tiro.

— Vamos, voy ayudarte a practicar.

Stiles se lo queda mirando unos segundos, pero después se encoge de hombros y se levanta, siguiendo al hombre a través del depósito.

— Muéstrame cómo disparas — le indica Derek y Stiles obedece.

Dispara tres veces y, si bien ninguna de las tres entra en el centro, todas quedan medianamente cerca. Stiles cree que es bastante bueno, dado que hacía tiempo que su papá no lo llevaba a practicar, pero por el ceño fruncido de Derek parece que este no piensa lo mismo.

— ¿Qué? — pregunta finalmente.

— Te estás parando mal. Separa un poco más las piernas y levanta un poco más los brazos.

Derek toma el revolver con el que practica Melissa y pega un tiro certero al centro de la diana de Stiles.

— Eso no es justo. Tú tienes reflejos de hombre lobo, yo soy sólo una bolsa de huesos y sangre.

— Sólo has lo que te digo, ¿de cuerdo?

Stiles bufa, pero de todas formas se acomoda como Derek le indicó y dispara. Nuevamente no logra que la bala quede en el centro exacto, pero sí queda más cerca que las veces anteriores.

Derek se acerca a él y le acomoda los brazos, subiéndolos un poco más.

— Dispara de vuelta.

Esta vez, para sorpresa de Stiles, la bala queda en el centro exacto de la diana.

— Ahora sólo necesitas practicar y la posición te comenzará a salir sin ningún esfuerzo.

Stiles lo mira, algo curioso.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste a disparar?

Derek parece tensionarse un poco, como si ese fuera un tema del que no quisiera hablar. Bueno, _otro_ tema del que no quisiera hablar. Stiles se pregunta vagamente qué es lo que habrá hecho los seis años que él y su hermana estuvieron lejos de Beacon Hills, si fue ahí dónde aprendió a disparar o se lo enseñaron en su propia casa.

Luego de unos segundos, el hombre se relaja un poco, masajeándose con una mano el cuello.

— Cuando nos fuimos de Beacon Hills, Laura creyó que sería bueno que tomáramos lecciones de tiro. Para defendernos de otros cazadores y que no se notara que éramos hombres lobos y esas cosas. Nunca lo necesitamos, pero íbamos a practicar todos los viernes de todas formas.

Es la primera vez que Stiles escucha a Derek hablar sobre Laura y también es la primera vez que lo escucha decir más de veinte palabras seguidas.

Por alguna razón le parece algo importante, así que guarda el dato en un compartimiento especial de su memoria.

***

Isaac le dice que va a estudiar para un examen con Scott y Stiles, prometiéndole que pasará a comprar algo para que coman al regresar al departamento.

A Derek la situación le recuerda vagamente a él mismo y Laura en Nueva York, cuando cualquiera de los dos se juntaba con su grupo de estudios y volvía con un par de toneladas de comida chatarra, así que decide dejar de pensar en eso e ir a ver dónde rayos están Jackson y Lydia.

— ¡Mierda!

— ¡Oh, por Dios, Derek!

— ¡Sal de ahí!

Tapándose los ojos con una mano, Derek trastabilla con la ventana del cuarto de Lydia y cae directamente a la entrada de la casa. Si no fuero por los benditos poderes curativos que le vinieron en el combo genético, eso posiblemente dejaría un moretón. O un par de huesos rotos.

Jackson se asoma por la ventana, las mejillas algo rojas y el pecho al descubierto.

— ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?!

Derek sólo atina a gruñir, porque Jackson no es nadie para gritarle de esa forma. El muchacho parece darse cuenta de su error, ya que traga en seco, algo asustado.

— No vinieron al entrenamiento. Creí que podría haberles ocurrido algo.

— ¡Le dijimos a Stiles que íbamos a estar _ocupados_! — escucha que grita Lydia desde dentro del cuarto.

— Por supuesto, porque si los Alfas hubiesen querido secuestrarlos para torturarlos no se hubiesen encargado de cubrirse — dice, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Lydia aparece entonces en la ventana, vistiendo una camiseta que Derek está seguro es de Jackson. Ugh, malditos adolescentes y sus malditas hormonas.

— Estamos bien, gracias por preocuparte, no volverá a suceder. Ahora, ¿puedes irte por favor?

No debería dejar que Lydia le hable así, pero realmente está cansado y lo único que quiere es ir a ver cómo están Boyd y Erica para poder volver de una vez por todas al jodido apartamento que compró y así dormir aunque sea un par de horas. Aunque viendo como ha estado durmiendo los últimos meses, realmente lo duda.

Así que sólo gruñe un poco, como para no perder las apariencias. Jackson hace una mueca algo asustada, aunque Lydia pone los ojos en blanco, como si no pudiera creer que esté rodeada de esta gente.

— Sí, sí, ya entendimos. Eres el Alfa Feroz. Ahora, ¿puedes dejarnos solos? No sé si te diste cuenta pero estábamos _ocupados_.

Derek hace una mueca. No es como si no los hubiese visto (y _ojalá_ no lo hubiese hecho), pero Lydia debería dejar de ser tan informativa con respecto a sus _actividades amatorias_ con Jackson.

Va a tener que coincidir con Stiles. Son desagradables.

— No falten mañana — ordena y, tras ver que los dos jóvenes asienten y vuelven a meterse en el cuarto, se sube a su auto y se dirige finalmente al hospital de Beacon Hills.

***

— ¡Le di al centro! ¡Vengan esos cinco para mamá McCall! — dice feliz Melissa al termino de la semana.

Scott se ríe y está por ir a felicitarla, pero Derek aprovecha la distracción para taclearlo, dando como resultado a Scott rodando por el piso del depósito hasta chocarse con una de las columnas.

Lydia suelta una carcajada mal disimulada y Stiles no puede contener la risa que se le escapa. Jackson mira con superioridad a Scott, como si al comienzo de la semana a él no le hubiese pasado algo parecido. Incluso Melissa ríe un poco, mientras Isaac disimula una sonrisa y ayuda a Scott a levantarse. El único que ni siquiera sonríe es Derek, que se limita a poner los ojos en blanco, como si no pudiera creer que está rodeado de esta gente.

Scott los mira enfuruñado a todos, negándose a ir a felicitar a su madre por traidora y volviendo a la improvisada arena de ejercicio en la que practican con los otros hombres lobos.

Es un momento agradable. Algo irreal, pero agradable al fin y al cabo. Ni siquiera parece que se estén preparándose para una nueva guerra sobrenatural.

Obviamente, Peter Hale aparece para arruinarlo.

— Entonces es aquí donde has estado pasando el tiempo, Derek. Disculpa la crítica, pero las cortinas no combinan con la alfombra.

Antes de que se de cuenta, tanto Derek como Jackson están parados entre Peter y Lydia, mientras que Scott y Isaac se paran frente Stiles y Melissa, respectivamente. Los cuatros tienen posiciones defensivas y Stiles cree que el entrenamiento está dando resultado.

Lydia apunta con su arma a Peter y por puro reflejo Stiles hace lo mismo. Melissa tarda unos segundos más en reaccionar, pero finalmente los imita.

Aunque no les ve los rostros, sabe que los cuatro hombres lobo están transformados, si las garras que ve en sus manos significan algo. Espera que todos en conjunto al menos hagan una imagen intimidante.

— Vaya, impresionante, incluso parece que saben lo que hacen — comenta Peter, sonriéndoles —. Melissa, han sido varios meses, ¿verdad? Cuando quieras podemos tener nuestra segunda cita.

Scott gruñe ante eso y Stiles se prepara para disparar. Sabe que balas normales no van a hacerle ningún daño real a Peter, pero al menos lo distraerán lo suficiente para que Derek y los demás se encarguen de él.

— En realidad nunca llegamos a tener la primera cita — lo contradice Melissa —. Lo cual tengo que agradecérselo a los chicos, claro. Creo que olvidaste decirme que eras un psicópata.

Peter acentúa su sonrisa y Stiles tiene ganas de usar su cabeza de diana.

— Me gustan las mujeres con carácter. Si lo deseas, después podemos ir a…

— Ya cállate — dice Derek, y por el tono de su voz Stiles puede asegurar que está cansado de todo esto —. ¿Qué quieres? No eres bienvenido aquí.

El otro hombre hace una mueca herida y, por un momento, Stiles casi le cree. _Casi_. Luego recuerda que están hablando de Peter Hale.

— Qué cruel eres conmigo, sobrino. Y yo preocupándome por ti… ¿así me lo pagas?

— ¿Qué quieres? — exige Derek y Peter pone los ojos en blanco.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Vengo en son de paz, no te preocupes. Por si no lo notaste, hay una manada de Alfas en el pueblo y yo sólo quería un poco de protección de tu manada. Por cierto, veo que lograste conseguir a Scott, ¿tengo que felicitarte?

— Yo no soy parte de la manada de Derek — se apresura a decir su amigo, aunque no abandona en ningún momento su posición.

— Y tú no eres bienvenido aquí — agrega Jackson.

Peter bufa y da un paso al frente, pero sólo consigue que Derek reaccione y se lance a atacarlo, dándole un golpe que lo hace volar hasta la otra punta del depósito. Derek vuelve al lugar donde estaba antes frente a Lydia, mientras Peter se levanta, viéndose algo adolorido.

— Yo también tengo sentimientos, ¿sabes? Y huesos que se rompen.

— Ya se van a curar — dice Stiles, porque si no habla siente que va a desmayarse de los nervios.

— Stiles, es un gusto verte, como siempre. Pero, como les decía, vengo en son de paz. Les prometo que cambié, ahora soy uno de los buenos…

— Sólo quieres alguien que te proteja — lo corta Lydia y a Stiles se le encoge un poco el corazón al escuchar como le tiembla la voz.

Peter le sonríe a la muchacha y Jackson da un paso al frente para atacarlo, pero Derek lo para poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

— Por supuesto, un poco de protección no me vendría mal, pero piensen que también sería beneficioso para ustedes. Derek era muy chico cuando toda nuestra familia murió, sabe muy poco sobre el mundo sobrenatural. ¿No les gustaría tener de su lado a alguien que entienda lo que está ocurriendo?

Nota como todos comienzan a dudar, incluso él mismo. Alcanzado este punto ya no es un secreto para nadie que Derek sabe muy poco de todo lo que los rodea, pero confiar en Peter es algo demasiado arriesgado.

Se ha aprovechado de casi todos en el cuarto, habiendo manipulado a Derek y Lydia, mordiendo a Scott, utilizando a Stiles para encontrar a su amigo, usando a Melissa como carnada… es peligroso confiar en él y, sin embargo…

— ¿Cómo sabemos…? — comienza Lydia, para luego parar, humedecerse los labios y continuar —. ¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en ti?

— Vamos, ustedes saben que un perro nunca muerde la mano del que lo alimenta — les dice Peter, acercándose lentamente a ellos —. Podemos protegernos mutuamente, hasta que se vayan los Alfas. Luego no volverán a escuchar de mí, lo prometo.

Derek los mira a todos sobre su hombro, como intentando ver que opinan de toda la situación. Stiles se encoje de hombros, no muy seguro de qué es lo que opina en este preciso momento.

— Vete a la casa — dice finalmente Derek —. Lo discutiremos y mañana iré a buscarte y te diré lo que decidimos.

Peter vuelve a poner una expresión herida.

— ¿Vas a dejarme solo en esa vieja casa que se cae a pedazos, en donde en cualquier momento una manada de Alfas puede venir a atacarme?

— Sí — responde secamente Derek, haciendo que Peter suelte una carcajada.

— De acuerdo. Pero recuerda que te espero, sobrino, sino tendré que venir yo.

Jackson hace un sonido gutural y si no fuera porque hace poco más de una semana lo vio desnudo, Stiles ahora estaría bastante asustado.

Luego de que Peter se va, todos se quedan unos segundos como están, listos para atacar si es que el hombre se arrepiente y decide volver. Sin embargo eso no sucede y poco a poco comienzan a relajarse, bajando las armas unos y volviendo a sus apariencias normales los otros.

Stiles se sienta en uno de los improvisados bancos que hay en el lugar y pronto los demás comienzan a imitarlo, terminando todos en una especie de círculo. El único que no se sienta es Derek, que se queda parado cerca de Lydia, mirando de reojo hacia la entrada.

— Entonces… — comienza Stiles, poniéndole el seguro a su arma y dejándola en el suelo —, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

— No confío en Peter — dice Derek.

— Yo tampoco, pero el tipo tiene un punto — replica Stiles, muy a su pesar.

— No podemos seguir andando a tientas — agrega Scott, aunque se nota que no le gusta mucho la idea.

— ¡Lo que no podemos es dejar que ese tipo se acerque a Lydia! — grita furioso Jackson.

Aunque lo odie, Stiles tiene que admitir que Jackson realmente se preocupa por Lydia. Desde lo ocurrido la semana anterior se los ve mucho más unidos y, aunque le duela un poco decirlo, más enamorados. Siempre supo que Lydia realmente quería a Jackson, pero saberlo no hace que verlos sea más sencillo.

— Si es por el bien de la manada… no me importa que nos aliemos con Peter por el momento — declara Lydia, viéndose decidida.

Casi todos la miran sorprendidos, excepto Derek que la mira con algo parecido al… ¿orgullo? El hombre asiente, apoyando una mano en el hombro de la muchacha.

— Si a Lydia no le molesta, entonces podemos permitirnos aliarnos con Peter. Es verdad que… que hay muchas cosas que yo no sé — admite Derek, y se nota que le cuesta hacerlo —. Peter puede sernos útil si no dejamos que nos manipule.

Stiles asiente.

— Además, “ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más”, ¿verdad? Así podremos vigilarlo mejor — agrega, a lo que todos parecen coincidir.

De todas formas, Jackson parece algo reticente a la idea, pero entonces Lydia le toma la mano y le sonríe de lado, logrando que el chico se tranquilice un poco.

Se quedan un rato así, en silencio, hasta que el celular de Melissa comienza a sonar, haciendo que la mujer maldiga por lo bajo.

— Stiles, ¿puedes alcanzarme hasta el hospital? Había olvidado que debo cubrir a una compañera.

Stiles asiente y todos comienzan a levantarse, listos para irse y dar por terminado el entrenamiento.

Jackson y Lydia se van en el auto del primero, ya que Jackson finalmente decidió que el barrio en el que se encuentra el depósito es lo suficientemente seguro para pasearse con el Porche. Scott y Isaac están por subirse con él en el Jeep, para que después Stiles los alcance a la casa de Scott, ya que Isaac lo está ayudando con economía, pero entonces Derek le tira las llaves del Camaro a Isaac y Stiles está seguro de que la cara del chico se ilumina un poco. La verdad es que Isaac tiene una linda sonrisa.

— ¿Puedo usarlo? ¿En serio?

— No lo rayes — es la respuesta de Derek, a lo que Isaac asiente varias veces, arrastrando a Scott hasta el auto.

Melissa mira a los dos muchachos con una sonrisa, negando con la cabeza. Sabe que la mujer se está encariñando con Isaac y Stiles se pondría celoso si no fuera porque le parece que el chico se está redimiendo de todas las estupideces que hizo las últimas semanas, y se merece algo de afecto. Melissa es una gran segunda madre y Stiles puede dar fe de eso.

Entonces es cuando Derek se acerca a él, parándose junto al Jeep.

— ¿Puedes alcanzarme a mi también al hospital? Voy a ver a Erica y a Boyd.

Stiles le abre la puesta del auto, haciendo una reverencia.

— De acuerdo, pero sólo porque lo pediste bien.

Derek pone los ojos en blanco, pero de todas formas entra en el auto. Al no haber amenazas de muerte de por medio, Stiles lo toma como una victoria.

***

Stiles insiste en ir con él, así que para que deje de molestarlo acepta. La señora McCall los acompaña hasta el cuarto de Erica y Boyd, en donde Stiles entra con dos grandes ramos de flores para los muchachos. Ambos están despiertos y los miran algo sorprendidos.

— El horario de visitas termina en veinte minutos — les recuerda la señora McCall, antes de dejarlos solos.

— ¿Qué hace Stiles aquí? — pregunta Erica, más curiosa que ofensiva.

El muchacho pone los dos ramos en unos vasos con agua que le facilitó la madre de Scott, uno en cada una de las mesas de noche de sus Betas.

— Vine a traerles un presente de “lamento no haberlos podido liberar cuando el psicópata de Gerard Argent me tuvo en su sótano”. Quería traerles una tarjeta, pero se les habían acabado las de ese tipo.

Tanto a Boyd como a Erica se les dibuja el atisbo de una sonrisa en sus rostros y Derek cree que no fue tan malo dejar que Stiles viniera.

— ¿Cómo se encuentran? — pregunta, sentándose en la silla junto a la cama de Boyd, mientras Stiles ocupa la que está junto a la cama de Erica.

— Mejor — contesta la muchacha —. Ya nos dejan ir al baño solos, lo cual es genial porque está por llegar _esa_ época del mes, y no me refiero precisamente a la luna llena, y no quiero que el enfermero sexy tenga que higienizarme en ese estado.

Derek hace una sonrisa forzada, mientras ve como Boyd hace una expresión de resignación y Stiles una de asco.

— Woah, amiga, demasiada información. ¿Siempre eres así?

— Si te molesto no deberías haber venido, Stiles.

— Hey, tú eres la que estaba enamorada de mi, tú dime.

Entonces Erica se sonroja un poco y a Derek le parece ver un atisbo de la chica que conoció antes de la mordida. Eso es bueno. Cuando el lobo y el humano comienzan a equilibrarse es porque el hombre (o mujer) lobo en cuestión finalmente está logrando un control sobre sí mismo.

Les cuentan sobre los entrenamientos y sobre el acuerdo que hicieron con Peter. Luego les cuentan quién es Peter, ya que ninguno de los dos había escuchado hablar de él. A medida que Stiles avanza en el relato (ya que el chico decidió convertirse en el narrador de todos los hechos y ni siquiera deja que Derek comente), los rostros de Boyd y Erica se ven más y más horrorizados. Hay un momento en el que la chica mira con reproche a Derek, como si le reclamara por no haberles contado todo eso antes.

Cuando llegan a la parte de la resurrección de Peter mediante la ayuda de Lydia, Melissa aparece para avisarles que la hora de visitas ha terminado.

Al ver los rostros de decepción de Boyd, Erica y Stiles, Melissa pone los ojos en blanco y les permite quedarse media hora más, pero sólo si prometen salir sin que nadie los vea.

En cuanto la mujer se va Stiles continúa su relato, explicando como Lydia los drogó a todos en su fiesta de cumpleaños, para luego noquear a Derek y arrastrarlo por medio Beacon Hills para así poder hacer un ritual que terminaría resucitando a Peter.

Tras finalizar con la historia de quién es Peter, Boyd y Erica les cuentan que todos en el hospital están sorprendidos por lo rápido que se están curando. El médico lo ha llamado un milagro y supone que para el fin de la semana siguiente van a poder darles el alta.

En la semana que han estado aquí, ambos han logrado averiguar que seis personas más han ingresado con heridas similares a las suyas.

— Pero con la diferencia de que todos han ido directamente a la morgue — agrega Boyd.

— Lo cual apoya la teoría del médico de que lo nuestro ha sido un milagro — comenta Erica, olisqueando las fresias que Stiles le trajo —. Son muy lindas, ¿dónde las has conseguido?

El muchacho esboza una sonrisa enorme y Derek, conociendo la respuesta, pone los ojos en blanco.

— En la florería que está en la entrada del cementerio.

Sorprendentemente, en vez de ponerse violenta, Erica le saca la lengua a Stiles, para luego darle un golpe suave en el hombro. Definitivamente, deben estar con demasiada morfina.

Salen disimuladamente, despidiéndose de Melissa con un cabeceo. Una vez fuera del hospital, Derek se encamina hacia el departamento, cuando escucha que Stiles lo llama. El chico lo mira algo irritado y Derek no entiende qué le ocurre.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Puedes subirte al Jeep de una vez?

— Voy a volver caminando.

— No. Te voy a llevar yo porque estoy harto de tus entradas y salidas dramáticas. Ahora súbete al auto.

Derek está por decirle que él no es nadie para darle órdenes, pero realmente no tiene ganas de discutir así que, poniendo los ojos en blanco y bufando, hace lo que el muchacho le dice. El cual, por cierto, le responde con los mismos gestos.

— Pareces un niño crecido.

— Cállate y maneja.

— Qué malhumorado…

— Stiles.

— Sí, sí, de acuerdo.

Guía al muchacho hacia el departamento que compró, que no está demasiado lejos del hospital. En un pueblo tan chico como Beacon Hills, todos los lugares están cerca. Y rodeados de bosque. Es como si el bosque se expandiera mientras ellos duermen.

Es cuando están a sólo una cuadra de distancia que el tipo aparece, salido de la nada. Stiles suelta una maldición, pisando el freno en un intento de no atropellarlo. Derek se transforma mientras el auto termina de detenerse, listo para atacar en cuanto sea necesario.

Se detienen a escasos centímetros del tipo y, durante unos segundos, ni ellos ni él se mueven.

— Derek, ¿ese es uno de los…?

— Sí.

Stiles traga en seco y Derek se prepara para salir y atacar. El hombre les sonríe, formando una mueca horrenda y peligrosa, mientras sus ojos destellan con el rojo de los Alfas. Es alto y corpulento, de cabello oscuro y piel morena.

— Vine buscando dos hombres lobos, pero sólo encontré un humano y su niñero peludo. Esto es realmente aburrido. Vamos, Derek Hale, ¿por qué no vienes a pelear? Estoy solo y, si quieres, puedo luchar con una mano atada en la espalda — dice el Alfa, mientras su rostro comienza a transformarse.

Antes de siquiera pensarlo, Derek ya está fuera del auto, intentando golpear al tipo, que esquiva sus golpes con facilidad, soltando una carcajada. Vuelve a intentarlo, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Sin embargo, cuando el otro lobo le lanza una patada acierta y Derek sisea a causa del dolor, pero se recupera lo suficientemente rápido como para intentar atacar nuevamente.

Esta vez logra golpear al tipo en el rostro, haciendo que su sonrisa desaparezca unos segundos, para luego volver más horrenda y peligrosa.

— Eso no fue agradable — le dice, para luego tirarlo al piso de una patada que lo deja sin aire —. Vamos a tener que castigarte, ¿no lo…?

Dos balas impactan en la espalda del Alfa y una le roza el brazo. El lobo ruge y, cuando se giran, ambos ven a Stiles, apuntando al Alfa y temblando casi imperceptiblemente. El latido acelerado de su corazón le llega como amplificado y Derek aprovecha el momento de distracción del Alfa para levantarse y atacar.

Logra darle varios golpes, para luego separarse un poco y que Stiles vuelva a dispararle, esta vez en el brazo derecho. El Alfa ruge y se nota que está furioso, tanto que intenta atacar a Stiles, pero Derek lo detiene antes de que se acerque al muchacho, dándole un golpe que deja al Alfa algo aturdido.

— ¡¿Qué quieren?! — le grita, pero el hombre no les responde, sólo vuelve a la carga.

El tipo no le contesta, dándole un golpe en la boca del estómago en cambio. Derek se recupera rápidamente y bloquea el siguiente golpe, logrando darle un rodillazo al Alfa, que lo lanza unos metros.

— Vamos a ver qué tan bueno eres cuando mi manada te atrape, Hale — ruge el Alfa, antes de desaparecer adentrándose en el bosque.

Se quedan unos segundos alerta, por si el hombre vuelve. Al no hacerlo, Derek se gira hacia Stiles.

— Llama a todos y diles que vengan.


	3. Tres

El departamento de Isaac y Derek es pequeño. La cocina y la sala son una sola y, además del baño, sólo hay un cuarto, en el que duerme Isaac. Derek duerme en el sillón, el cual no se siente muy cómodo. Tienen un televisor viejo y una mesa con cuatro sillas, todas diferentes.

Lo último que parece es un hogar, pero es mucho mejor que el depósito en el que estaban viviendo antes. Derek se está esforzando, obviamente, aunque pareciera ser que siempre le falta un poco para ser completamente bueno.

Melissa debe estar pensando lo mismo que él, porque ve el lugar con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, obviamente no aprobando el lugar en el que viven dos adolescentes. Porque, no importa lo que diga la identificación de Derek, él es un adolescente, poco incumben los años que tenga.

— ¿Qué crees que quería? — le pregunta Lydia a Derek, refiriéndose al Alfa.

— Posiblemente sólo divertirse un rato. Si hubiese querido matarnos lo hubiese hecho — explica Derek.

— ¿Disculpa? Lo dejamos completamente fuera de juego, por si no te diste cuenta.

Derek lo mira como si fuera estúpido pero, bueno, Derek suele mirarlo así muy seguido, así que no hace una gran diferencia.

— Lo tomamos por sorpresa, eso es todo. Créeme, si hubiese querido nos hubiese acabado.

— ¡Le pegué como seis tiros!

— Claro, balas normales son muy efectivas contra los hombres lobos — dice sarcásticamente Derek, haciendo que Jackson le dedique una sonrisa mordaz.

— ¡Pero…!

— Disculpen, estoy segura de que esta discusión es _muy_ importante pero, ¿podríamos concentrarnos en lo que quieren los Alfas y por qué fueron a jugar con ustedes si no querían matarlos?

Si Stiles se calla, es sólo porque Lydia lo ha pedido, no porque crea que Derek tiene razón. Derek parece estar dispuesto a seguir con la discusión, pero es como si de pronto recordara que está intentando ser un Alfa responsable, ya que vuelve a ponerse serio, mirando a todos.

— No se sabe mucho de la manada de Alfas, sólo que cualquiera de ellos es más fuerte que un Alfa normal. Lo más probable es que con el que nos cruzamos haya querido divertirse un rato con nosotros. Dicen que les gusta destruir a las manadas lentamente, empezando por quebrantarles la seguridad, haciendo que poco a poco pierdan toda la fe.

Eso no suena muy esperanzador. Si el tipo ese sólo estaba jugando con ellos, con lo que les costó hacer que se fuera… Stiles no quiere ni imaginar cómo serían los cinco juntos. O, mejor dicho, uno sólo de ellos enfocado en ganar y no en jugar.

Cielos, tienen que entrenar mucho más si quieren tener siquiera una remota posibilidad de derrotar a esos Alfas.

— Eso significa que estamos jodidos, ¿verdad? — comenta Stiles, sólo consiguiendo que todos lo miren con mala cara.

— ¿Son siempre todos tan positivos? — pregunta Lydia, enarcando una ceja.

— Sólo cuando parece que van a hacernos puré — contesta Isaac, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Lo cual es al menos una vez por semana — agrega Scott.

Lydia asiente con la cabeza, para luego girarse hacia Derek con su mejor sonrisa.

— ¿Puedo reconsiderar el ser parte de tu manada?

El Alfa la mira perplejo durante unos segundos, para luego darse cuenta de que la chica está bromeando. En serio, ¿qué rayos le ocurrió a este tipo en su vida para que crea que todos quieren abandonarlo? Bien, de acuerdo, toda su familia fue quemada viva por una psicópata, para que luego su tío (también psicópata) matara a su hermana y él luego debiera matar a dicho tío. Pero, de todas formas…

Está bien, quizás algunos de los rasgos de la personalidad de Derek están ligeramente justificados. No que vaya a exteriorizar ese pensamiento, claro.

— Como la única adulta aquí — dice Melissa, logrando que Derek la mire con el ceño fruncido —, sugiero que comencemos a entrenar más. No sé a ustedes, pero a mi me gusta que mi cuello y el de mi hijo estén pegados a nuestros cuerpos.

— Coincido con la señora McCall — dice Lydia, sonriéndole a la mujer —. Es bueno saber que alguien piensa aquí.

— Hey, yo me considero ofendido. Creo que he pensando mucho más que la mayoría en este cuarto — se queja Stiles, haciendo que Derek ponga los ojos en blanco.

— Como sea. Mañana nos encontraremos en el depósito apenas ustedes salgan del colegio y luego le agregaremos dos horas al entrenamiento — dice el Alfa, dando por finalizada la reunión.

Cuando se están yendo, Derek lo llama.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Gracias… gracias por evitar que el Alfa me mate — y pareciera que a Derek le costara mucho decir eso.

— Err… de nada. Es decir, estamos juntos en esto, ¿verdad? Además, creo que aún te debo por la última vez que tú me salvaste la vida a mi, así que…

— Sí. Por supuesto. Nos vemos mañana.

— Claro. Mañana.

¿Es posible que contando a los hombres lobos, muertos que resucitan, kanimas, cazadores y manadas de Alfas, esto siga siendo lo más raro que le haya pasado en el último tiempo?

Pues parece que sí.

***

Boyd y Erica salen del hospital el martes siguiente, todos en el sanatorio seguros de que se ha obrado un milagro.

La madre de Erica está de viaje, mientras que el abuelo de Boyd tiene turno hasta tarde en el trabajo, así que Derek va a buscarlos a la salida del lugar. Están rodeados de enfermeros y doctores que les desean lo mejor y les recuerdan la suerte que tuvieron.

Melissa McCall está con ellos y, al ver llegar a Derek, pone los ojos en blanco señalando a uno de los médicos que no para de repetir el milagro que fue su recuperación. Derek no está muy seguro de cómo interpretar el gesto, así que sólo se limita a esbozar una sonrisa algo forzada, lo cuál parece divertir a la mujer.

La señora McCall los acompaña hasta el auto, espantando a todo el personal que quiere seguir revoloteando alrededor de los adolescentes.

— Pórtense bien, ¿de acuerdo? Y al menos intenten fingir que están algo adoloridos, antes de que alguien llame al Vaticano informando de un nuevo milagro. Nos vemos a la tarde — les dice la mujer, para luego volver a entrar al hospital.

Derek comienza a manejar hacia el depósito, mientras Erica prende la radio y comienza a cambiar todas las estaciones.

— Me alegra que la señora McCall sepa sobre todo — comenta la chica, una vez que decide quedarse en una de las emisoras —. Es la única que no me miraba como si todo fuera mi culpa cada vez que tenía un ataque de epilepsia. Creo que si tomaba mis medicamentos era sólo para que ella no se preocupara.

Por el retrovisor, Derek ve asentir a Boyd.

— Cuando tenía ocho años me quebré el brazo y mi abuelo olvidó irme a buscar al hospital. La señora McCall se quedó conmigo hasta que llamaron a mi abuelo para que viniera a buscarme.

Derek tiene su propia anécdota, pero aún se siente demasiado arriesgado abrirse a los demás.

Hace seis años, mientras los doctores intentaban salvar la vida de Peter y Laura reconocía cuerpos en la morgue, Derek estaba sentado en un pasillo del hospital, luchando por no llorar, preguntándose cómo los cazadores se habían enterado de ellos. Aún faltaban algunos días para que descubriera que todo había sido su culpa, así que en ese momento lo único que sentía era un terrible dolor, ni siquiera empañado por la culpa que vendría después.

Melissa McCall se había acercado a él y lo había abrazado. No había dicho ninguna de las estupideces que habían dicho todos los demás. No le había mentido diciendo que el dolor pasaría, ni había especulado diciendo que todo estaría bien. Simplemente estuvo ahí para él y eso fue todo lo que Derek necesitó para romper en llanto.

La señora McCall se quedó a su lado hasta que uno de los asistentes del Sheriff (ahora que lo piensa, le parece que ese hombre era el padre de Stiles) vino a buscarlos a él y a Laura, para tomarles declaración por lo ocurrido.

De vuelta en la realidad, Derek siente la garganta seca y tiene que aclarársela antes de volver a hablar.

— La señora McCall es una buena mujer — es todo lo que se limita a decir, sin embargo, parece que alcanza para que Erica y Boyd se sientan satisfechos.

— Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan esta vez para convencer a Scott de unirse a la manada?

Derek estaciona fuera del depósito.

— Vamos a dejar que las cosas fluyan.

Boyd enarca una ceja, mientras Erica lo mira algo incrédula.

— ¿Qué las cosas fluyan? Isaac me dijo que estabas raro, pero eso es como _muchos_ niveles de rareza — se burla la chica, logrando que Boyd sonría.

Derek les gruñe y ambos adolescentes parecen arrepentirse de haber hablado. Por supuesto que va a empezar a tratarlos mejor, pero un paso a la vez.

***

Para la tercera semana de entrenamiento Stiles ya puede disparar al centro de la diana sin ningún problema. A Melissa aún le falta un poco para lograr que todos los tiros le salgan perfectos, pero es un progreso considerable el que ha logrado.

Él y Lydia han comenzado a investigar sobre las distintas hierbas que pueden utilizar contra los Alfas y Deaton aceptó la propuesta de enseñarles un poco de lo que sabe. Quizás sea estúpido ilusionarse, pero está comenzando a creer que tienen una oportunidad contra los Alfas.

Los lobos ya dejaron de practicar la defensa y comenzaron a practicar el ataque. Se turnan para luchar contra Derek, que frena los golpes con más o menos facilidad. Estos simulacros de lucha hacen que los lobos entren en calor, ya que rápidamente las camisetas comienzan a sobrar e incluso Erica se queda en sujetador, para horror de la mayoría.

— Jackson, tus ojos en sus puños, no en sus pechos — dice Lydia y Stiles está seguro de que está considerando dispararle a la única mujer lobo.

— Erica, ponte la camiseta, por favor — dice Isaac, mirando hacia otro lado.

La chica pone los ojos en blanco.

— No voy a morirme de calor sólo porque ustedes no pueden dejar de…

Aprovechando la distracción de Erica, Derek la taclea, haciendo que la muchacha caiga al piso y que Lydia sonría complacida.

— Creí que _nosotros_ éramos los que estábamos atacando, no tú — se queja Erica, levantándose.

— Déjense de distracciones. A entrenar.

Los lobos vuelven a ejercitar y los tres humanos aprovechan para descansar un rato, observando el entrenamiento.

Stiles tiene que admitir que es bastante caliente ver a toda esa gente sexy semidesnuda chocando los unos contra los otros. Se pregunta si la mordida hará a la gente más sexy o es sólo que Derek eligió a lo mejor de Beacon Hills.

Y, hablando de Derek, él tampoco está tan mal. Es decir, realmente se podría lavar ropa en esos abdominales. Y su rostro tampoco está nada mal, la barba descuidada definitivamente tiene su encanto.

¿Por qué rayos está analizando tanto a Derek? Definitivamente toda la preocupación por los Alfas lo está afectando.

El entrenamiento se pasa volando y, para cuando terminan, ya es de noche. Stiles le ofrece a Boyd alcanzarlo hasta su casa, mientras que Erica se dirige hacia el auto de Derek junto a Isaac. Lydia está por subir al auto de Jackson cuando Melissa los llama a todos.

— Estaba pensando, si no tienen nada que hacer, podrían venir a cenar a casa.

Scott mira con los ojos casi desorbitados a su madre, como si no pudiera creer que está invitando a un montón de gente que no le cae bien (con excepción de Stiles y Isaac, posiblemente) a cenar a su casa.

Derek la mira sospechosamente, mientras Erica se ve algo emocionada. Jackson y Lydia intercambian miradas, mientras Boyd espera a ver las reacciones de los demás. Isaac se ve tan emocionado que a Stiles casi le da pena.

— Vamos, ¿qué dicen? No es nada del otro, sólo hamburguesas y, si quieren, tal vez algunas papas fritas…

Melissa definitivamente sabe como sobornar a un grupo de adolescentes. La manada de Derek lo mira como esperando su bendición, la cual el Alfa da encogiéndose de hombros.

— Como quieran. Sólo asegúrense de volver con cuidado a sus casas.

Melissa pone los ojos en blanco, como si Derek sólo fuera un chiquillo irritante. Lo cual posiblemente es cierto, de alguna forma.

— Tú también estás invitado, Derek.

Por unos instantes, el rostro del Alfa parece completamente desarmado, como si no pudiera creer que alguien lo estuviera invitando tan tranquilamente a comer a su casa, como si no creyera que alguien _confía_ lo suficientemente en él como para invitarlo a su hogar. Pero el momento dura lo que un parpadeo, porque en seguida el rostro de Derek vuelve a tener el mismo rictus gruñón de siempre.

— De acuerdo.

Melissa les sonríe feliz a todos y a Stiles le recuerda un poco a su madre. La realidad es que físicamente no se parecen en nada, pero hay algo maternal en la sonrisa de Melissa que también tenía la sonrisa de su madre.

Scott, por su parte, no parece muy feliz de que Derek vaya a cenar a su casa, pero al parecer la perspectiva de hamburguesas y papas fritas le compensa un poco ese hecho.

Stiles cree que va a ser una experiencia interesante.

***

Se ofrece para ayudar a la señora McCall a preparar la comida sólo porque no sabe exactamente qué es lo que debe hacer. Se supone que es un adulto responsable (cielos, esa es una mentira que ni él se cree), pero estar cerca de la mujer lo hace sentir como si siguiera siendo un adolescente.

Pero _no_ es un adolescente, porque no entiende nada de lo que están diciendo su manada, Scott y Stiles en la sala, demasiados nombres de personas desconocidas para él pero que, aparentemente, son el furor del momento. Tampoco es como si alguna vez hubiese sido muy fanático de los chismes de las estrellas, pero entre Laura, su prima Anne y su primo Jordan se encargaban de que siempre supiera quién era la estrella de turno.

Luego vino el incendio y… supone que Laura no quería ver sola esos programas, porque nunca volvió a poner uno. Derek se ofreció a mirarlos con ella varias veces, pero Laura declinaba sus ofertas con una sonrisa forzada.

— Dime, Derek — le dice la señora McCall, mientras desde la sala llegan los gritos del debate sobre quién es más sexy, si una tal Rihanna o Nicki Min-cómosea —, ¿Isaac y tú están bien en ese departamento?

Mira unos segundos a la mujer, para luego volver a concentrarse en el sartén lleno de aceite, esperando que se caliente lo suficiente para poder poner las papas. Se encoge de hombros, no muy seguro de cómo comportarse.

— Sí.

La señora McCall asiente, aunque no se la ve muy convencida.

— Si alguna vez necesitan algo…

— No nos hace falta nada — dice, sin apartar la mirada del sartén, sintiéndose algo incómodo —. Tengo dinero.

La mujer suspira, acercándose a él y apoyando una mano en su brazo. Se ve preocupada por algo y a Derek le recuerda vagamente a su madre en los últimos tiempos, en esa época en la que ella sabía que ocurría algo con Derek aunque él no se lo dijera.

— No me refiero sólo al dinero. Isaac tiene dieciséis años y yo me doy cuenta de que te esfuerzas pero sólo tienes, ¿qué? ¿Veinte años?

— Tengo veintidós — la corrige, dándose cuenta que suena como un niño que pretende hacerse pasar por adulto —. Mi hermana se hizo cargo de mí cuando solamente tenía dieciocho.

Y Laura hizo un gran trabajo. Posiblemente, sin ella, Derek sería diez veces peor de lo que es ahora. La mirada de la señora McCall parece suavizarse un poco, pero no lo suelta.

— Tu hermana hizo un buen trabajo, no lo dudo, pero eso no quita que puedan necesitar ayuda. Si alguna vez quieren venir a pasar unos días aquí…

Derek se siente alarmado por unos segundos, pero procura mantenerse calmado.

— No creo que a Scott le agrade esa idea.

La señora McCall pone los ojos en blanco y bufa, finalmente dejándolo ir para poner las hamburguesas a cocinar.

— No sé por qué tú y Scott se llevan tan mal, pero creo que han progresado un poco estas semanas, ¿no lo crees? Además, Isaac y él se llevan bien, no creo que les moleste compartir cuarto por unos días.

— Estamos bien — repite Derek, sonando demasiado obstinado incluso a sus oídos.

— Te creo, te creo. Pero, de todas formas, prométeme que vas a pensarlo, ¿si? Tú quieres hacerte cargo de Isaac, ¿verdad? ¿No crees que tendrías que pensar qué es lo mejor para él? ¿Para los dos?

Se quedan en silencio luego de eso, cada uno preparando la parte que le corresponde.

Derek quiere lo mejor para Isaac, realmente lo hace. Quiere lo mejor para _todos_ en su manada. Boyd, Erica, Lydia, Jackson, ellos también son importantes para él. Son su _manada_ , mierda, por supuesto que son importantes para él. Sabe que no ha tomado las mejores decisiones, pero todo lo que ha hecho ha sido porque creía que era lo mejor.

Y a Scott, aunque el muchacho se niegue, también lo considera parte de su manada. Es posible que el chico se rehúse y casi siempre que están juntos se la pasen discutiendo, pero no puede permitir que le pase algo. Scott le recuerda tanto ha… No, no puede dejar que algo le pase, Scott también es su responsabilidad.

Cielos, incluso se preocupa por _Stiles_. Puede que el chico sea una patada en los huevos la mitad del tiempo, pero como ya ha dicho antes es muy buen material de manada. Una parte de él, esa que es salvaje y puro instinto, ya lo considera como su manada y tampoco sabe qué hacer con eso.

Y, por supuesto, ahora también se preocupa por la señora McCall. ¿Cómo no hacerlo, cuándo es una de las únicas personas que parece recordar qué el aún no ha dejado completamente de ser un chico? Le gusta creer que ya es un adulto en todas las de la ley, pero sabe que una parte de él sigue siendo ese muchacho de dieciséis años que huía de su hermana y sus primos porque no quería que lo molesten con los últimos chismes de las estrellas.

Quizás Kate Argent también quemó parte de sus esperanzas de convertirse en una persona decente. No sería extraño, de las cosas que Kate le arrebató, esa sería de las que menos le importan.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Le llevamos la comida los adolescentes que gritan en mi sala? — comenta la señora McCall, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

Derek ve las hamburguesas y las papas fritas e intenta no sentirse abochornado cuando su estómago hace ruido a causa del hambre. La mujer suelta una carcajada y niega con la cabeza, comenzando a dirigirse hacia la puerta de la cocina.

— Señora McCall — la llama, antes de que salga —. Muchas gracias por su oferta.

La sonrisa radiante de la mujer le hace recordar tanto a su madre que es físicamente doloroso.

— Puedes llamarme Melissa, Derek. Ahora vamos, que yo también muero de hambre.

En el momento en el que llegan a la sala y la mitad de los adolescentes aplauden entusiasmados por la comida, peleándose por ver quién agarra su hamburguesa primero, quién se sienta junto a quién y un montón de discusiones igual de estúpidas, Derek tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo por permanecer estoico.

No es lo mismo, pero Derek siente como si tuviera a su manada de vuelta.

***

Cuando se hace un mes y medio desde que comenzaron las prácticas con Derek y su manada, las clases terminan y son libres de entrenar todo lo que quieran. Nunca pensó que estaría tan emocionado con esa idea como lo está.

Resulta que los entrenamientos son _divertidos_. Es decir, _realmente_ divertidos, de una forma que hace que Stiles a veces tenga ganas de que no terminen.

Las primeras dos horas de entrenamiento Melissa, Lydia y él practican con las armas, mientras los hombres (y mujer) lobo se dividen de a dos para practicar el ataque y la defensa. Luego se sientan a descansar un rato, mientras Derek les cuenta todo lo que sabe y, dos veces a la semana, Peter viene para rellenar algunos huecos de información. Finalmente vuelven a entrenar un poco más, hasta que cae la noche y se hace la hora de ir a casa.

Al menos dos noches por semana Melissa los invita a todos a cenar y Scott ya no se muestra molesto por ello. Si bien no ha superado su desagrado por Derek, al menos ya no siente la misma aversión que antes.

Lo mejor de todo es que no tiene que _mentirle_ a su padre, porque cada vez que pregunta él le dice la verdad: que pasa sus tardes con Melissa, Scott y otros compañeros del colegio estudiando. Sí, de acuerdo, quizás no le dice a su padre que lo que estudia es cómo derrotar a una manada de hombres lobos en vez de química, ni le comenta que Derek Hale está entre sus visitas diarias pero, hey, algo es algo.

Todos en la manada (y Stiles no va a ponerse a analizar que incluye a Scott, Melissa y él mismo en el grupo “manada”) parece estarse llevando mejor y, para sorpresa de todos, Erica y Lydia parecen estarse convirtiendo en algo así como amigas. Tiene algo de sentido, dado que son las únicas chicas en el grupo sin contar a Melissa y que, además, Erica nunca tuvo muchas amigas y la única amiga verdadera que tenía Lydia parece ocultarse en su casa para no tener que ver a nadie relacionado con el mundo sobrenatural.

Hablando de eso, Stiles se pregunta cuándo los Argent van a hacer su gran aparición en todo esto. El cadáver de Gerard apareció en el bosque dos semanas después del incidente con la kanima y, según el informe oficial, murió siendo atacado por un puma. Lo cual significa, obviamente, que murió siendo atacado por un (o varios) hombre lobo. A pesar de que Gerard Argent haya demostrado ser un completo psicópata al final de su vida, duda que su familia deje pasar tan fácilmente su muerte.

Los Argents no son santos de su devoción, pero un poco de ayuda por parte de ellos no les vendría mal. Y, a pesar de todo, Allison es su amiga y le gustaría volver a hablar con ella. Sí, fue una completa perra (ja, ironía) con casi todos ellos, pero eso no quita el hecho de que se haya encariñado con ella. Además de que la muchacha parece querer arreglar todo lo que hizo y Stiles siempre fue un creyente de que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad.

En cuanto llegue al entrenamiento, va a hablar con Lydia sobre la posibilidad de ir a lo de los Argents para hablar con Allison.

Es una pena que nunca llegue al depósito.

Frena en seco cuando ve al mismo Alfa de la otra vez parado en medio de la calle, dándole esa sonrisa espeluznante que hace que a Stiles se le hiele un poco la sangre. Está por poner la reversa, cuando nota una mujer con los mismos ojos rojos y la misma sonrisa peligrosa tras el auto. Para cuando decide arrollar al Alfa que está delante, un tercero abre la puerta del Jeep y lo saca de un tirón, haciendo que caiga al piso.

Dos Alfas más aparecen junto a él, mientras los dos restantes se acercan desde donde estaban. Stiles siente como un terror frío le trepa por la columna y si no estuviera tan asustado posiblemente ya hubiese gritado llamando a alguien.

— Miren lo que tenemos aquí, la mascota — comenta en tono burlón el Alfa del otro día.

— ¿Qué quieren? — logra articular Stiles, procurando que ninguno note lo aterrorizado que está.

La mujer suelta una carcajada, dándole una pequeña patada en el costado que duele más de lo que debería.

— Mírenlo, está tan asustado que creo que está por hacerse pis encima. Es _adorable_ ¿Podemos quedárnoslo?

— Me parece que este pequeño ya tiene dueño, sería de mala educación quedarse con la mascota de otra manada.

— Vamos, Deucalion, por favor — dice la mujer, en un falso tono infantil.

El tal Deucalion simula pensárselo unos segundos antes de sonreírle de una forma que hace palidecer las muecas espeluznante de los otros. Stiles intenta escaparse, pero en cuanto amaga para pararse uno de los Alfas lo sujeta por las solapas de su saco y lo levanta unos centímetros del suelo como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas, mascota? — pregunta, para luego dejar que sus pies vuelvan a hacer contacto con el piso, pero sin dejarlo ir.

— Será mejor que me dejen ir o Derek va a cazarlos.

En realidad duda que Derek pueda cazarlos o que siquiera se vaya a preocupar porque lastimen a Stiles, pero de todas formas no importa, porque los cinco Alfas comienzan a reírse a carcajadas, como si Stiles hubiese dicho la tontería más grande del mundo.

— No te preocupes, ya tenemos planes para tu Alfa. Pero, por el momento, tú vienes con nosotros — le dice Deucalion, acariciándole con el pulgar la mejilla.

Antes de que siquiera pueda pensar en volver a huir, uno de los Alfas lo golpea fuerte en la cabeza y Stiles se desvanece.

***

Cuando su celular marca las doce en punto, Derek siente una punzada de preocupación. Stiles siempre es el primero en llegar a los entrenamientos y es extraño que no esté aquí a primera hora. Sin embargo, sabe que está exagerando. Aún es temprano y puede ser que, al ser el primer día de vacaciones, el chico se haya quedado dormido. O quizás se quedó sin combustible, o se quedó a almorzar con su padre. Nadie más parece preocuparse, así que decide dejarlo de lado y comenzar el entrenamiento.

Cuando pasa media hora y Stiles sigue sin aparecer, Derek deja a los Betas practicando y le manda un mensaje al muchacho. Todos siguen concentrados en lo que hacen, sin notar que por primera vez desde que comenzaron los entrenamientos Stiles está llegando tarde (y sin avisar), así que supone que debe estar demasiado paranoico por todo el tema de los Alfas.

Una hora pasa y Stiles no contesta. Melissa se acerca a él y le pregunta si sabe algo del muchacho. Scott llama a su amigo por teléfono pero nadie responde. Lydia les dice que no sobreactúen, que posiblemente Stiles sólo se olvido de cargar la batería de su celular y aún sigue durmiendo, pero Derek sabe que sólo intenta tranquilizarlos.

—Erica, Jackson, Boyd: quédense con Melissa y Lydia. Isaac, Scott y yo iremos a buscar a Stiles.

Scott ni se molesta en reclamarle por la orden indirecta, demasiado preocupado por la falta de respuesta de su mejor amigo.

Se suben a su auto y encaran con dirección a la casa de los Stilinski. Lo único que quiere Derek es que Lydia tenga razón. Si los Alfas dejaron a Erica y Boyd en semejante estado… no, no quiere pensar qué le harían a Stiles, mucho menos luego de que él haya atacado a uno de los Alfas.

Llegan a la casa de Stiles en pocos minutos, bajando del auto rápidamente. La puerta principal está cerrada y Scott olvidó su copia de la llave, así que deciden trepar por el costado y entrar por la ventana del cuarto del muchacho.

Adentro del cuarto no hay nadie. La cama está desecha pero las sábanas están frías, lo que significa que Stiles hace mucho que salió. En el baño tampoco hay nadie, ni en el resto de la casa.

Los corazones de Isaac y Scott laten velozmente y Derek sabe que el suyo está igual. Los cuerpos de Boyd y Erica pueden soportar ser torturados, pero el de Stiles… Salen de la casa sin cruzar palabras, metiéndose en el auto y volviendo hacia el depósito.

En el camino, Scott no para de llamar a Stiles, pero el muchacho sigue sin responder el teléfono. Isaac telefonea a Melissa y le pide que se comunique con la oficina del Sheriff para saber si Stiles está con él, pero al poco de cortar la mujer vuelve a llamar diciendo que el hombre está en un interrogatorio y que Stiles no pasó por la oficina en todo el día.

Al llegar al depósito, siente la mezcla de preocupación y terror que emiten todos los presentes. Sabe que Melissa está al borde de las lágrimas, pero la mujer intenta mantener la compostura frente a todos.

— Puede haber ido a la biblioteca — dice Lydia, pero esta vez le cuesta más sonar convencida.

— Si la manada de Alfas lo atrapó… — comienza Jackson, pero su novia lo frena con sólo una mirada.

— Vamos a dividirnos en parejas. Jackson y Lydia: ustedes irán a la biblioteca. Boyd y Melissa irán a ver si está en el hospital. Isaac y Scott irán al colegio. Erica y yo iremos a…

Entonces suena su celular. En la pantalla titila el nombre de Stiles y Derek siente como el alma le vuelve al cuerpo.

— Stiles, te juro que cuando aparezcas aquí voy a… — comienza a decir al atender, pero una voz del otro lado lo detiene.

— Lo lamento, pero Stiles no está disponible en este momento — es la voz de una mujer y Derek no la había escuchado jamás en su vida.

Por unos segundos es como si la sangre se le helara en las venas.

— ¿Dónde está Stiles?

— Oh, no te preocupes, _por ahora_ está bien. Comprenderás que no puede hablar, creímos que una linda mordaza roja le quedaría bien, así que ahora la está usando como accesorio.

— Si le hacen algo…

— Creo que no estás en posición de discutir, _Derek_.

Cierra su mano en un puño, apretándolo con fuerza. Se siente impotente, inútil nuevamente. Otra vez han atrapado a alguien de su manada y él ha sido incapaz de evitarlo. Porque Stiles _es_ parte de su manada, maldita sea, no importa lo que Scott y él digan, ellos _son_ parte de su manada.

— ¿Qué quieren?

— A ti, por supuesto. ¿Sabes? Es un lindo chico el que tienes aquí. Creímos que era charlatán, pero no ha dicho ni una palabra desde que llegó aquí. Pero tiene una linda cara, de eso no hay duda. Podríamos hacer muchas cosas interesantes con esa cara…

Scott comienza a gruñir y Derek ve como todos los Betas tienen los ojos encendidos y sabe que los suyos propios están brillando, completamente rojos.

— ¿Qué quieren? — repite, la voz apenas saliéndole entre los dientes apretados.

Del otro lado, la mujer ríe.

— Ven a buscarnos, Derek. Pero ven solo. Si nos llegamos a enterar que tu linda manada está cerca…

Un grito de Stiles se escucha a través del teléfono y Derek no puede evitar rugir. La mujer vuelve a decirle que vaya a buscarlos y lo siguiente que escucha es silencio. La comunicación ha terminado.

Mira todos en la manada, antes de que Lydia se de cuenta de lo que está pensando.

— Ni sueñes que irás sólo.

— Es la única opción — dice, mientras Melissa niega con la cabeza.

— No. _No_. Escucha, podemos…

— Derek tiene razón — la frena Scott y su madre lo mira incrédulo —. Si vamos con Derek van a lastimar a Stiles.

— ¡Si no vamos con él también van a hacerlo! — grita Erica —. ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué van a dejarlo ir así como si nada?

— Tienes razón, no estamos seguros de que si voy solo no lo lastimarán, pero _sí_ tenemos la certeza de que lo harán si alguien viene conmigo.

Ve la impotencia reflejada en los cuerpos de todos. Los ojos de Erica están anegados en lágrimas y se ve furiosa.

A lo lejos se escuchan los aullidos de una manada de lobos.

— Debo irme.

Guarda la imagen de toda _su manada_ reunida. Algo le dice que va a necesitarlos.

***

El corte en el labio le sangra y el golpe en la cabeza le duele horrores, además de que cree que también hay un hilillo de sangre corriéndole por la nuca. Tiene la boca amordazada y los ojos vendados, así que no sabe dónde está ni puede preguntarlo.

Escucha a los Alfas hablar en susurros, pero no entiende lo que dicen. Sabe que han hablado con Derek porque escuchó su nombre, pero no está seguro de qué le dijeron.

Sabe que está temblando y lo odia. Debería estar tranquilo, no debería mostrar miedo. Debería enumerar uno por uno todas las criaturas sobrenaturales que Derek le dijo que existen y clasificarlas en clases y subclases, dejando el tiempo pasar y no dándoles a los Alfas lo que ellos quieren, sea lo que sea.

Pero en lo único que puede pensar es en que va a morir, en que los Alfas van a _matarlo_ , en que su padre va a tener que enterrar a otro ser querido y que Scott va creer que es su culpa y que Derek… oh, cielos, el tipo ya por algún motivo cree que la muerte de su familia es culpa suya, no quiere ni imaginar qué cruzará por su cabeza cuando encuentren su cuerpo cercenado.

Piensa en su padre entregándose a la bebida, arruinando todo lo que tiene y la sola idea lo mata un poco. Ni siquiera muerto va a dejar de ser una molestia para su padre.

Piensa en Scott y en las cosas que va a sentir al creer que la muerte de su mejor amigo es su responsabilidad, cuando es todo culpa del mismo Stiles.

Piensa en Derek yendo a buscar a los Alfas por venganza, porque al parecer la venganza es lo único que entiende. Piensa en las cosas horribles que los Alfas podrían hacerle y… no. No puede morir. No puede permitir que arruinen la vida de todas las personas que le importan sólo porque él es débil y no supo defenderse.

Tiene que encontrar una forma de salir de aquí, tiene que…

Uno de los Alfas se acerca a él, lo agarra del brazo y lo levanta, arrastrándolo hacia algún lugar. En el momento en que le sacan la mordaza (aunque sigue con la venda), aprovecha para hacer lo único que sabe hacer bien: hablar.

— ¿A dónde me llevan?

— Vamos a encontrarnos con un amiguito, no te preocupes — le dice Deucalion, que al parecer es Alfa entre los Alfas, si es que eso tiene algo de sentido.

— No voy a decirles nada — dice Stiles, pero el tipo sólo se ríe.

— No te preocupes, no queremos que digas nada. Sólo necesitamos que te veas como la buena presa que eres.

Deucalion le acaricia la cabeza y Stiles siente unas repentinas náuseas. El tipo suelta una carcajada y sigue arrastrándolo.

— Eres divertido, _Stiles_. Quizás, si tienes suerte, nos quedemos contigo. ¿Qué dices? ¿Prefieres ser nuestra mascota que la de tu linda manada de inútiles?

— Jódete.

Deucalion vuelve a reír y de pronto dejan de moverse, aunque la carcajada no cesa.

— Muy divertido, definitivamente. ¿Tú que opinas, Derek?

Por un instante, Stiles cree que su corazón deja de latir. ¿Derek no sería tan idiota como para…?

Un rugido le responde.

— Ya estoy aquí, déjalo ir.

Deucalion se ríe y le quita la venda a Stiles, justo a tiempo para que vea como el resto de la manada de Alfas rodea a Derek.

— El punto es, Derek, que _jamás_ te dijimos que lo dejaríamos ir si tú venías.

La sonrisa de Deucalion hace que a Stiles le den escalofríos y antes de que pueda decirle algo a Derek, los Alfas se abalanzan sobre él.

El hombre intenta defenderse, pera la única mujer entre los Alfas lo sostiene por los brazos y, antes de que Derek pueda sacársela de encima, el tipo que los interceptó la primera vez comienza a golpearlo.

Stiles suelta un grito, con la mínima esperanza de que alguien los escuche y venga a ayudarlos. Pero, ¿quién sería _capaz_ de ayudarlos? Posiblemente si sus gritos atraen a alguien sólo será para que lo maten los Alfas en el segundo que ponga un pie ante ellos.

Otro de los Alfas muerde a Derek, que ha comenzado a sangrar copiosamente. Stiles intenta apartar la mirada, sintiéndose impotente ante el daño que le causan al hombre. Sin embargo, Deucalion toma con fuerzas su rostro y lo hace mirar como poco a poco comienzan a quebrar a Derek.

— Observa esto, Stiles, es importante si ahora vas a ser nuestra mascota. Nosotros somos poderosos, ni tú ni tu querida manada de fracasados puede enfrentarnos. Tú Alfa fue lo bastante estúpido como para venir solo aquí y ahora nosotros nos vamos a encargar de él. Pero, no te preocupes, vas a tener tiempo de despedirte. Una muerte rápida sería aburrida, pensamos acabar con Derek poco a poco y tú vas a tener asientos en primera fila para verlo, ¿no estás contento?

No se da cuenta de que está llorando y gritando hasta que siente la garganta rasposa y los ojos comienzan a arderle. A apenas unos metros de él, Derek cae inconciente al suelo a causa de todo el daño que le han inflingido. Los Alfas a su alrededor ríen y uno de ellos pisa fuertemente sobre el pecho del hombre.

Deucalion vuelve a ponerle la mordaza en la boca y lo empuja todo el camino hasta llegar junto a Derek, para luego tirarlo sobre él. Los cinco Alfas tienen la misma sonrisa macabra y Stiles sólo quiere tomar a Derek e irse de allí.

— Llévenlos a su nuevo cuarto — ordena Deucalion, dirigiéndose a su manada —. Será mejor que se acostumbren a él. Al fin y al cabo van a pasar una larga estadía en allí.

Por unos segundos, Stiles es egoísta y decide que preferiría estar muerto que viviendo todo esto.

Luego los Alfas comienzan a arrastrarlos a él y a Derek por los pasillos de ese horrible lugar y Stiles recobra la cordura, comprendiendo que Derek va a necesitarlo para sobrevivir.

No se ha rendido antes y no va a hacerlo ahora.

Derek lo necesita.


	4. Cuatro

Cuando recupera la conciencia, todo el cuerpo le duele horrores. Hace tiempo que se recupera rápidamente de sus heridas, así que se había desacostumbrado un poco al dolor físico.

Era obvio que era una trampa, pero quizás las cosas hubiesen salido peor si el resto de la manada hubiese venido con él.

— ¿Estás despierto? — la voz de Stiles se siente cerca suyo y, al abrir los ojos, ve que tiene la cabeza recostada en sus piernas.

El muchacho tiene el labio lastimado, pero más allá de eso se lo ve bien. Están en un pequeño cuarto, bastante antiguo por lo que se ve. Las paredes están carcomidas por la humedad y la puerta está hecha de lo que parece ser un metal muy resistente.

Lo único que hay en el lugar además de ellos dos es una manta raída junto a la puerta y un cuenco con agua al lado de Stiles.

— Sí — responde, incorporándose —. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?

— Una hora, una hora y media. No estoy muy seguro. ¿Dónde estamos? Me trajeron inconciente, así que no tengo ni la más remota idea de qué lugar es este.

Derek recuerda los aullidos de los Alfas que lo atrajeron hasta aquí, cómo tuvo que dejar el auto a casi un kilómetro del lugar, porque era imposible avanzar con él.

— Estamos a unos kilómetros de Beacon Hills. Es una casa abandonada, camino adentro. Está escondida en el bosque.

— Maldito bosque — murmura Stiles, para que luego ambos se queden callados.

Siente como sus heridas se curan lentamente. Si bien las lesiones fueron ocasionadas por varios Alfas, él también es uno de ellos y por eso puede sanarse más rápido de lo que lo haría un Beta o un Omega.

Stiles toma un pequeño sorbo del cuenco con agua, para después pasárselo. Derek toma un poco, dándose cuenta recién entonces que moría de sed.

— ¿Te duele? — le pregunta Stiles, señalando a ninguna parte en particular de su cuerpo.

— Un poco. ¿Te hicieron algo?

El muchacho se encoge de hombros, para luego señalarse el labio.

— Un pequeño golpe. Bueno, dos pequeños golpes, también me golpearon en la nuca — y luego de una pausa —. ¿Qué crees que van a hacer con nosotros?

Y esa es una gran pregunta, ¿verdad? ¿Qué es lo que van a hacer con ellos? Ni siquiera Peter sabe qué es lo que buscan los Alfas en Beacon Hills, mucho menos él.

Sea lo que sea, no es algo bueno, eso es seguro.

— No lo sé — admite, a lo que Stiles asiente como si ya se lo hubiese imaginado.

La verdadera pregunta, de todas formas, es qué es lo que quieren los Alfas con Stiles. No es un hombre lobo y, aunque Derek lo siente parte de su manada, en realidad no lo es.

El líder de los Alfas le dijo al muchacho que planeaban acabar con Derek poco a poco y que Stiles iba a tener que verlo. Pero, ¿cuál es el objetivo de eso? ¿Qué _ganan_ con eso? Los Alfas no son Omegas desequilibrados, deben querer ganar algo con todo esto pero, ¿qué es?

A Derek no se le ocurre que podrían ganar matándolo a él y torturando a Stiles. Y luego matando al resto de la manada, seguramente. No son una manada grande como lo eran antaño los Hale, pero si son los suficientes como para que sea sospechoso si todos mueren o desaparecen.

¿Pero por qué Stiles? Es alguien que sabe de la existencia de los hombres lobos, pero no es miembro de la manada ni nada por el estilo. Podría ser una represalia por haberle disparado a uno de los Alfas, pero parece demasiado arriesgado secuestrar al hijo del Sheriff sólo por una simple venganza.

El muchacho se refriega uno de sus brazos y Derek supone que, a pesar de ser verano, la celda (porque esto es una celda, sin lugar a dudas) debe ser fría. Por la temperatura de su cuerpo no suele sentir el frío, así que se quita la chaqueta y se la tira a Stiles, que la agarra sin entender.

— Póntela. Lo último que necesito es que te enfermes.

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco, pero de todas formas hace lo que le dijo.

— Ugh, esto está manchado con sangre — dice el muchacho, aunque eso no impide que se cierre la chaqueta, protegiéndose del frío.

— Acabo de luchar contra cuatro Alfas, _por supuesto_ que está manchada con sangre.

— ¿Tú crees que esto va a ser común entre nosotros? — pregunta de pronto Stiles.

— ¿Qué?

— Terminar atrapados en situaciones de vida o muerte. La bala en tu brazo, Peter, la kanima y la piscina, la kanima y Matt, el Alfa el otro día, los Alfas ahora… ¿sabes? Alguna vez tú y yo tendríamos que hacer algo que no sea escapar de la muerte. Si salimos de esta sanos y salvos, claro.

Stiles está bromeando, pero Derek puede oler el miedo manando de su cuerpo. Lo último que necesita es que el chico comience a tener un ataque de pánico, así que se propone hacer lo posible para impedirlo.

— _Cuando_ salgamos de esta sanos y salvos, prometo llevarlos a todos a comer a algún lado.

Stiles lo mira sorprendido, para luego sonreír. El olor a miedo se dispersa poco a poco y Derek no puede evitar sentirse algo aliviado.

— Te tomo la palabra, ¿de acuerdo?

— De acuerdo. Pero yo elijo el lugar.

El chico bufa, negando con la cabeza.

— Olvídalo, debes tener gustos horribles. Yo elijo el lugar o la próxima vez que tenga que salvarte la vida no lo haré.

— Si haces eso, ¿quién salvará _tu_ vida la próxima vez que Scott y Allison estén ocupados besándose?

Stiles lo mira con la boca abierta.

— ¿Eso fue una broma? Oh, cielos, ¡hiciste una broma! ¡Derek Hale hizo una broma!

— Eres un incordio… — gruñe.

El chico se ríe, a punto de decir algo, cuando la puerta se abre y tres de los Alfas entran por ella.

— Espero que hayan disfrutado su descanso — dice uno de ellos, sonriendo —, porque ahora va a comenzar la diversión.

***

Les vendan los ojos y los arrastran por lo que parecen kilómetros interminables de pasillo. Stiles no intenta luchar porque a) ellos son hombres lobos y él sólo un humano enclenque y b) si intenta hacer algo sin duda ellos le harán algo a Derek. Posiblemente por lo mismo Derek no hace nada: si el intenta huir o defenderse, arremeterán contra Stiles. Además de que el hombre aún no se ha recuperado de sus heridas, claro.

Cuando le quitan la venda, Stiles ve que están en un cuarto mucho más grande, pero igual de sucio y derruido que la celda en la que los metieron antes.

Los Alfas arrastran a Derek hasta una de las paredes, dónde hay dos pares de grilletes con los que retenerlo de manos y piernas. Mientras tiran de él, Stiles nota que los Alfas que antes lucharon contra Derek muestran algunas heridas que aún no han cicatrizado y, a pesar de todo, no puede evitar sentir un poco de orgullo al ver que su aliado pudo darles un poco de pelea.

Mientras dos de sus captores (gemelos, a menos que de pronto esté viendo doble) encadenan a Derek a la pared, Deucalion lo sienta en una silla de hierro algo oxidada. Tiene grilletes en los apoyabrazos y en las patas, así que pronto se ve apresado en la silla. Lo ponen enfrentado a Derek y, por unos segundos, no ocurre nada.

— Bueno, Derek, ahora que estamos cara a cara, creo que deberíamos presentarnos, ¿verdad? — dice Deucalion, dándoles una sonrisa amable que no pega para nada con su rostro —. Yo soy Deucalion y voy a ser su anfitrión. Si las almohadas no están lo suficientemente mullidas, sólo háganmelo saber, ¿de acuerdo?

Uno de los gemelos se ríe, mientras el otro pone los ojos en blanco. Stiles sabe que los otros dos Alfas están detrás de él y le pone nervioso no poder verlos.

— Esta hermosa mujer de aquí es Kali — sigue Deucalion, señalando un punto tras Stiles — y el que está al lado de ella es Enis. Ya habían tenido un encuentro con él, si no me equivoco, pero por lo que tengo entendido nuestro amigo Stiles no había sido muy amable con él, ¿verdad?

Stiles siente como alguien tras él aprieta sus garras contra su hombro, lo suficientemente fuerte para que duela pero no para que corte la piel. Derek gruñe e intenta moverse, pero las cadenas lo detienen.

— Si le hacen algo… — comienza a decir, pero Deucalion lo calla chistándole.

— Ah, ah, Derek, aquí los que damos las órdenes somos nosotros. Además, aún no he terminado de presentarnos, no seas maleducado. Los dos que están junto a ti son Ethan y Aiden. Espero que no hayan sido muy bruscos acomodándote en tu nuevo asiento.

El gemelo que se rió antes (Ethan, si no se equivoca), vuelve a hacerlo, recibiendo un golpe de su hermano.

— Y ahora que están las presentaciones hechas… — dice Deucalion, mientras sus ojos se vuelven rojos —. ¿Por qué no comenzar la diversión?

***

La tercera vez que le dan una descarga eléctrica, Derek ve como Stiles lucha desesperadamente por soltarse de las cadenas que lo retienen a la silla. Es inútil, aunque pudiera salir de ahí sería imposible que diera un paso sin que los Alfas lo derribaran.

Derek intenta no pensar en el dolor, pero cuando intenta distraer su mente en otra cosa, inevitablemente termina pensando que la última vez que estuvo en una situación así la que estaba a cargo de su tortura era Kate. Prefiere mil veces sentir como la electricidad recorre cada milímetro de su cuerpo antes que pensar en Kate.

Pierde un poco la noción del tiempo pero cuando lo sueltan de la pared y su cuerpo cae como un peso muerto al piso, está seguro de que han pasado al menos tres horas. Uno de los Alfas, no distingue bien cual, le hace una herida en el costado, asegurándose de que esté indefenso mientras los devuelven a la celda.

Lo único que agradece es que no le hayan hecho ningún daño físico a Stiles, aunque está seguro de que el muchacho tiene la garganta en carne viva de tanto gritar.

Vuelven a vendarles los ojos y Derek está seguro de que se queda unos segundos inconciente mientras los arrastran hacia la celda, porque el viaje se le hace mucho más corto que a la ida.

Los tiran dentro del cuarto sin mucha ceremonia, dejándoles otro cuenco con agua y un plato con dos trozos de pan.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás bien? — le pregunta Stiles, acercándose a él.

Derek asiente, acomodando su espalda contra la fría pared de la celda.

— ¿Necesitas que haga algo? ¿Quieres…? ¿Quieres que te limpie las heridas con un poco de agua o…? ¿O…? No lo sé, ¿qué hago?

Stiles tiembla y Derek sólo quiere cerrar los ojos y dormir. Pero sabe que el chico está metido en esto por su culpa, así que hace todo lo posible por quedarse despierto y por hacer de cuenta que no le duele ni un ápice de su cuerpo, como si estuviera en perfecto estado.

— Estoy bien — dice, a duras penas.

— Por supuesto, y Jackson algún día dejará de ser un jodido niño mimado.

— Stiles…

— Derek…

— Sólo necesito dormir, ¿de acuerdo? El sueño hace que mis heridas se recuperen más rápido.

Stiles asiente, sentándose junto a él.

— Puedes… ¿puedes dormir sobre mi? Si quieres. Es más cómodo que el piso.

Y Derek _realmente_ se siente como si el cuerpo se le estuviera por desarmar en miles de pedazos, así que se limita a asentir, apoyando su cabeza sobre las piernas de Stiles, de la misma forma que lo hacía más temprano, cuando estaba inconciente.

Los minutos comienzan a pasar y Derek siente como el sueño lo va atrapando lentamente. En algún momento y, posiblemente, a causa de su hiperactividad, Stiles comienza a pasar sus dedos por el cabello de Derek, de una forma que lo hace sentir aún más soñoliento.

Se duerme sintiendo la respiración del chico y preguntándose cuándo va a dejar de ser dañino para todos los que lo rodean.

***

Una vez que Derek se duerme, Stiles hace todo lo posible por no tener un ataque de pánico. Respira lentamente, sintiendo como el aire entra y sale de sus pulmones. Intenta dejar su mente en blanco, alejando todos los recuerdos de esa tarde.

Obviamente, no funciona.

Cuanto más intenta no pensar en ello, más nítido se vuelve en su mente el recuerdo de Derek siendo torturado en frente suyo y él siendo incapaz de hacer algo por ayudar. Todo esto es su culpa, si no hubiese dejado que los Alfas lo capturen, Derek nunca hubiese tenido que venir a rescatarlo y nunca hubiese terminado en este estado.

Aún puede sentir el olor a carne quemada que desprendía el cuerpo de Derek apenas lo sacaron de la pared y siente como las nauseas trepan por su garganta.

Los Alfas no intentaron sacarles información, ni siquiera intentaron convencerlos de que se unan a ellos. En ningún momento les dijeron que querían de ellos, sólo se dedicaron a ver… a _disfrutar_ como el cuerpo de Derek se retorcía a causa del dolor.

El fantasma de las risas estridentes de Enis hace eco en sus recuerdos y Stiles no se da cuenta de que está llorando hasta que no puede seguir acariciando el cabello de Derek a causa de los temblores de su cuerpo.

Se tapa el rostro con las manos, intentando acallar los sollozos que se le escapan, intentando no despertar al hombre que en este momento lo único que necesita es descansar un poco.

Derek nunca le cayó muy bien, pero siempre le tuvo un poco de respeto y el último mes y medio se ha ido acercando mucho más a él. Pero, aunque le cayera terriblemente mal, Stiles cree que de todas formas no hubiese soportado ver lo que vio. Observar como torturan a alguien mientras tú eres incapaz de hacer algo…

Siente como le cuesta respirar, como su corazón late desbocado, como no puede contener las lágrimas.

Se rinde al ataque de pánico, esperando que cuando Derek se despierte éste haya acabado.

***

Lo despierta el temblor del cuerpo de Stiles y aunque no debe haber dormido más de media hora y aún todo le duele horrores, se incorpora lo más rápido posible, agarrando al muchacho por los hombros.

— Stiles… Stiles, tranquilízate — dice, sintiendo como su propio cuerpo se queja por el esfuerzo.

El muchacho abre la boca para decir algo, pero lo único que sale es un quejido y en seguida cierra los ojos con fuerza, como intentando tranquilizarse. Su respiración sale entrecortada y su corazón late de una forma frenética. Stiles parece incapaz de serenarse y Derek está seguro de que está sufriendo un ataque de pánico.

Apenas llegaron a Nueva York, Laura solía tener esos ataques. Era como si de pronto su hermana se fuera, siendo reemplazada con una muchacha que no podía hacer otra cosa que temblar y llorar. Derek solía sentarse junto a ella, abrazarla con fuerza y susurrarle cosas tranquilizadoras al oído, jurándole que siempre estaría con ella y que nunca la dejaría ir.

No está seguro de si eso ayudaba en algo, pero cuando los ataques finalizaban su hermana le agradecía por estar a su lado, asegurándole que se sentiría mil veces peor si tuviera que pasar por esos episodios sola.

Así que hace lo único que puede hacer, atrae a Stiles hacia sí y lo abraza lo más delicadamente que puede, asegurándose de no lastimarse él ni lastimar al chico.

— Vamos a estar bien. Stiles, escúchame, _vamos a estar bien_. Los demás van a encontrarnos y vamos a lograr salir de aquí, ¿entiendes? Vamos a salir sanos y salvos de todo esto, te lo juro. ¿Me escuchas? _Te lo juro_.

Stiles asiente con la cabeza, pero sigue temblando y se abraza a Derek como si fuera lo único que lo mantiene con vida, lo único que puede salvarlo.

Se quedan dormidos así, abrazados y con la esperanza de que el resto de la manada los encuentre y pueda sacarlos de allí.

***

Se despiertan al mismo tiempo al escuchar unos pasos fuera de la celda. Se quedan en silencio, expectantes, pero los pasos siguen de largo y por unos segundos pueden volver a respirar aliviados.

Aún están abrazados y Stiles está recostado contra Derek, así que se separan lentamente, apoyándose ambos contra la pared.

Recién entonces se da cuenta que no ha comido nada desde la mañana y que posiblemente ya sea muy entrada la noche o incluso el día siguiente. No hay ni una sola ventana en la celda, así que no puede ver que momento del día es.

Toma los trozos de pan que les dejaron los Alfas y le entrega uno a Derek, que le agradece con un cabeceo.

Comen en silencio, masticando despacio, intentando que les dure los máximo posible. Stiles aprovecha para mirar de reojo las heridas de su compañero de celda. Las que le hicieron al mediodía casi ni se ven y las más recientes apenas se notan, así que supone que deben estar mejorando. Benditos sean los poderes curativos de los hombres lobos.

Se pregunta si aunque no se vean las heridas dolerán de todas formas, pero tiene miedo que la respuesta sea afirmativa, así que se calla.

Entonces recuerda la noche anterior y siente que tiene que decir algo, porque no todos los días Derek Hale intenta ayudarte a pasar un ataque de pánico.

— Gracias — dice, finalmente, esquivando la mirada del Alfa —. Por anoche.

De reojo, ve como Derek asiente.

Se quedan en silencio unos segundos y, antes de que Stiles vuelva a pensar en las pocas posibilidades que tienen de salir de esta con vida, Derek vuelve a hablar.

— Laura tenía ataques de pánico. Luego del incendio.

Luego de que su familia haya muerto quemada por una psicópata. Stiles asiente, tomando un poco de agua y pasándole el cuenco a Derek.

— Luego de la muerte de mi mamá yo también los tenía. Hacía tiempo que no me agarraba alguno. Supongo que las circunstancias lo ameritaban, ¿no?

Intenta soltar una risa, pero se queda en un sonido triste y cierra los ojos con fuerza intentando tranquilizarse. Cuando los abre, Derek lo está mirando.

— Lo que dije antes es verdad. Vamos a salir de esta bien, Scott y los demás van a encontrarnos.

Y Stiles, en el fondo, sabe que Derek sólo intenta hacerlo sentir mejor, que las posibilidades de que sobrevivan son pocas y cada segundo menos. Pero han salido de situaciones casi igual de terribles con vida y él siempre ha sido de los que intentan ver el vaso medio lleno.

Además, Derek Hale está haciendo lo posible para ser un apoyo, lo mínimo que puede hacer es creerle.

— Te creo.

Y por como Derek asiente y deja la conversación ahí, sabe que no ha mentido.

***

Intentan volver a dormir un par de veces, pero no lo consiguen. No está seguro de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que llegó al refugio de los Alfas, pero supone que Scott y los demás ya deben haber notado que algo salió mal.

Imagina que deben estar buscándolos. Quizás le avisaron al Sheriff que su hijo había sido secuestraron, o fueron a pedirle ayuda a los cazadores. Lo último que quiere Derek es deberle algo a los Argent, pero le ha asegurado a Stiles que van a salir con vida de aquí y no quiere faltar a su palabra.

Stiles no aguanta mucho tiempo quieto, así que enseguida comienza a jugar con el cierre de la chaqueta. De _su_ chaqueta, recuerda Derek, frunciendo levemente el ceño. Quiere decirle al chico que si la rompe él va a romperle el cuello, pero se imagina que si Stiles se queda mucho tiempo quieto va a darle otro ataque de pánico y descubre, no sin cierta sorpresa, que prefiere que le rompa la chaqueta en pedazos antes de que verlo con otro ataque.

Espera que la manada pueda encontrarlos pero, si es sincero consigo mismo, dudan que lo hagan. No sólo la casa está perdida en el medio de la nada, sino que, en el extraño caso de que los encuentren, Isaac y los demás no resistirían ni diez minutos contra los Alfas.

— No soporto el silencio — dice de pronto Stiles, humedeciéndose los labios, sin dejar de jugar con el cierre de la chaqueta.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga?

— Cuéntame algo — le pide el muchacho, mirándolo. Se ve algo desesperado y Derek se siente dolorosamente conciente de que sólo tiene dieciséis años.

Podría contarle muchas cosas a Stiles.

Podría contarle como una tarde de verano conoció en la piscina pública de Beacon Hills a una hermosa muchacha mayor llamada Kate. Podría contarle como fue amor a primera vista, el primero en su vida. Podría contarle como cada vez que ella le sonreía el se sentía la persona más feliz del universo, como cada vez que lo besaba sentía que podía mover montañas. Podría contarle como, la primera vez que _hicieron el amor_ , no sabía que hacer y ella le enseñó con una paciencia que sólo podía ser amor qué los podía hacer sentir bien a ambos.

Podría contarle como, seis meses después de conocerla y enamorarse y jurarle que siempre le sería fiel y estarían toda la vida juntos, Kate quemó a toda su familia.

Podría contarle muchas cosas a Stiles, pero son cosas que jamás le ha contado a nadie y que, posiblemente, jamás las vaya a contar.

— No tengo nada para contar — miente, sin poder evitar el esquivar la mirada del chico.

Se quedan un momento en silencio y Derek puede sentir como la desesperación comienza a apoderarse nuevamente del chico.

Si quiere ser un Alfa que se merezca a su manada, tiene que empezar por cuidarla, aunque ellos nieguen pertenecer a ella.

— ¿Quieres contarme algo tú? — pregunta, finalmente.

Stiles lo mira, algo sorprendido, para luego sonreír aliviado.

— Es realmente vergonzoso y creo que Melissa ya lo había comentado, pero cuando estaba en quinto grado mi madre me había regalado un libro sobre poesía y me había encantado. Siempre estuve enamorado de Lydia, así que, en mi etapa de poeta, decidí escribirle un soneto. Resulta que Lydia odiaba la poesía. ¿Puedes creerlo? Me pregunto si la seguirá odiando. Como sea, estuve todo un mes…

***

Derek es un buen oyente.

Stiles habla y habla y habla hasta que siente la garganta seca y luego sigue hablando. Le cuenta a Derek sobre el soneto que le escribió a Lydia en quinto grado y sobre la serenata que, con ayuda de Scott, le dio en sexto grado. Le cuenta cómo se le rompió el corazón cuando Jackson y ella comenzaron a salir y cómo comenzó a jugar lacrosse porque era su deporte favorito, aunque luego a él también le terminó gustando. Le cuenta la forma en la que siempre intentó llamar su atención pero ella jamás pareció registrarlo. Le cuenta cómo todavía la sigue queriendo y cómo siempre lo hará, pero que poco a poco comienza a superar su enamoramiento eterno y comienza a ver en la chica a una amiga más que una enamorada.

Derek asiente cada tanto y un par de veces se le escapa el asomo de una sonrisa, pero en cuanto Stiles parpadea el hombre vuelve a estar imperturbable.

Stiles podría haber contado mil cosas más, pero entonces los Alfas vuelven a aparecer, las sonrisas sádicas imperturbables en sus rostros y él siente como algo se resquebraja dentro suyo. Por unos segundos había logrado olvidar que unos psicópatas los tenían secuestrados. Por unos segundos fue como si él y Derek fueran amigos y él le estuviera contando la historia de su vida.

— ¿Quién tiene ganas de divertirse un rato? — les pregunta Kali, mientras Ethan y Aiden entran a buscarlos.

Les vendan los ojos y Stiles no se resiste, porque sabe que no sirve de nada. Lo único que ganaría sería que lo golpeara o, peor aún, que torturaran con más ímpetu a Derek. Los arrastran nuevamente ante la misma sala de antes y a Stiles el recorrido se le hace interminable, un eterno camino de angustia. Lo peor de todo no es presenciar la tortura de Derek, sino saber que se dirige a ella y no puede hacer nada para evitarlo.

Los ponen en los mismos lugares de antes, Deucalion esperándolo sonriente junto a la silla, Enis a un costado de él.

Stiles intenta esquivar la mirada, pero el líder de los Alfas lo obliga a mirar en todo momento como el cuerpo de Derek se convulsiona a causa de las descargar eléctricas. Intenta no gritar, porque sabe que eso sólo empeora todo, pero llega un momento en que no puede contenerse y es gritar o estallar por dentro.

Derek ruge a causa del dolor mientras él les grita a los Alfas que los liberen, pero ellos sólo ríen y ríen y a Stiles le gustaría al menos poder desmayarse para dejar de pasar por esto.

El regalo de la inconciencia nunca llega y cuando todo termina no sabe si han pasado minutos, horas o días, pero él lo siente como una eternidad. Los Alfas vuelven a abrir las heridas de Derek que ya habían cicatrizado y lo único que Stiles quiere es que los lleven a su celda, para poder descansar su mente de las risas atronadoras de los Alfas que nunca, nunca dejan de sonar.

***

Cuando los Alfas los dejan en la celda con otros dos trozos de pan y más agua, Derek se da cuenta que Stiles tiembla nuevamente. A él mismo el cuerpo le duele horrores, pero se traga todo el dolor e intenta hacer de cuenta que esta vez fue menos dolorosa que la anterior.

Tiene ganas de… _necesita_ dormir, pero aún más necesita saber que Stiles no va a perder la cabeza mientras él está inconciente, así que se apoya contra la pared junto al muchacho y, tras asegurarse que no le tiembla la voz, le habla.

— ¿Quieres contarme algo más?

Stiles lo mira sin entender de que habla y Derek nota como poco a poco el rostro del chico va cambiando a medida que va comprendiendo lo que le acaba de ofrecer. Por unos segundos es como si estuviese por llorar y Derek casi puede oler la sal de las lágrimas. Pero, al parecer, Stiles también decide tragarse todo el horror que lo invade y, tras formar una sonrisa claramente forzada, comienza a balbucear sobre cómo fue que se conocieron con Scott cuando estaban en el jardín de infantes.

Derek escucha con atención, cada una de las palabras que salen de boca del chico, alimentándose de ellas como si fuera todo lo que necesita para acelerar la curación de sus heridas.

Casi imperceptiblemente, el relato de Stiles comienza a ser más lento, las frases más distanciadas unas de otras y las palabras más arrastradas. Algún que otro bostezo comienza a escucharse y cuando Derek se da cuenta, Stiles duerme con la cabeza recostada sobre su hombro.

Se queda dormido a los pocos minutos que el muchacho.

***

Los dos días siguientes (o, al menos, Stiles cree que cada vez que vienen a buscarlos es un nuevo día), son iguales a los anteriores.

Ellos se despiertan, comen, beben y él comienza a contarle a Derek cosas insustanciales sobre su vida. La vez que su papá lo llevo a pescar y casi se ahoga, las veces que iban con Scott a cazar ranas a los estanques, esa vez que Jackson le llenó de témpera rosa su mochila de los Power Rangers. Habla y habla hasta que se siente transportado, a miles de kilómetros de todo el horror que están viviendo y siente que se lleva a Derek con él, los dos bien lejos de la tortura física y psicológica a la que los están sometiendo.

Y cuando ya ha olvidado donde están, los Alfas vienen a buscarlos.

Les vendan los ojos y los llevan al mismo cuarto de siempre, donde Stiles debe ver una y otra vez, hora tras hora, como Derek sufre a causa de las descargas eléctricas y los golpes y cortes que le hacen los Alfas.

Cuando el cuerpo de Derek no da más los sacan del cuarto y, tras vendarlos, los llevan nuevamente a su celda.

Stiles sabe que las horas entre tortura y torturan son para asegurarse de que el cuerpo de Derek llegue a curarse lo suficiente como para estar conciente mientras dure la siguiente sesión. Lo sabe y es terrible, porque aunque quiere sentirse aliviado cada vez que se despierta y ve que las heridas de Derek han cicatrizado, no puede hacerlo ya que recuerda que en cualquier minuto vendrán a buscarlos y los llevaran para volver a destruirlos nuevamente.

Cada noche (o lo que él siente que es la noche) duermen más juntos, casi abrazados. Son lo único que mantiene al otro a flote y se necesitan para sobrevivir. Necesitan saber que el otro está bien, que sigue respirando, que no se han quedado solos y a la deriva, en las manos de un grupo de psicópatas.

Y justo cuando comienza a creer que su vida será así por siempre, que tendrá que ver sufrir a Derek en un bucle interminable, los Alfas deciden que es hora de cambiar un poco el juego.

Es hora de convertir al observador en parte activa de la partida.

***

La siguiente vez que los Alfas vienen a buscarlos, Stiles le está contando como fue que él y Scott sobrevivieron toda una noche durmiendo en el jardín de los McCall cuando tenían nueve años.

Enis y Kali les vendan los ojos y luego, junto a Ethan, los arrastran por los pasillos de la casa hasta que llegan al mismo cuarto de todos los días, en donde los ubican en los mismos lugares de siempre.

Ya está listo para recibir la primera descarga eléctrica cuando Deucalion abofetea por primera vez a Stiles en el rostro.

El acto lo toma completamente desprevenido y por unos segundos se olvida de respirar, viendo como los ojos de Stiles se nublan a causa del temor.

No es hasta la segunda vez que el muchacho recibe un golpe que Derek comprende que esta vez a quien van a torturar físicamente no es a él, sino a Stiles. Comienza a intentar desesperadamente desprenderse de las cadenas que lo aprisionan, pero es inútil.

Stiles intenta no quejarse del dolor, pero Derek _sabe_ que debe dolerle horrores y cambiaría mil veces de lugar con el muchacho. Deucalion no deja de sonreír en ningún momento, desafiándolo con la mirada, y él no puede hacer nada por liberarse e ir a ayudar a Stiles.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que quieren de nosotros?! ¡¿Qué mierda quieren?!

Las risas de los Alfas retumban en el cuarto, pero lo único que puede escuchar es el sonido del rostro del chico al ser golpeado una y otra vez.

Ruge aún más fuerte que todos los días anteriores y está seguro de que esta sesión de tortura dura mil horas más que cualquiera de las otras.

***

Apenas puede moverse y esta vez los Alfas realmente lo arrastran por los pasillos, porque él es incapaz de mantenerse parado. Es la primera vez que vio a Derek intentar revelarse desde que los secuestraron, pero para lo único que sirvió fue para que le dieran una paliza mayor a los dos.

Los trozos de pan que les dejan esta vez son aún más pequeños, pero al menos la cantidad de agua es la misma. Aunque quisiera, Stiles no podría agarrarla, ya que su cuerpo le responde con dificultad.

— Stiles. ¡Stiles! ¡Stiles, háblame, vamos!

Quiere responder, pero se siente más inútil e indefenso que nunca.

Es lo mismo que pasó con Gerard, pero mil veces peor. No sólo la golpiza ha sido más fuerte, sino que sus actuales captores son aún más sádicos que cualquiera de los cazadores. Imagina que por hombres lobos como estos fue que los Argent comenzaron su negocio familiar…

— ¡Stiles, mierda, respóndeme!

Derek lo sostiene por los hombros y apenas lo sacude. Stiles sabe que tiene miedo de lastimarlo, pero a la vez quiere que reaccione. El Alfa tiene las marcas de una garra en su mejilla derecha y la herida aún no ha cicatrizado lo suficiente como para dejar de sangrar.

Quisiera ponerle una venda en todas sus heridas, pero no tiene con qué hacerlo. No sólo se siente inútil, sino que sabe que todo esto es su culpa.

— ¡Stiles!

La desesperación se filtra por la voz de Derek y tras enfocar un poco la vista, Stiles nota que hay miedo en sus ojos.

No puede dejar a Derek solo con estos monstruos.

— ¿E-en dónde me quedé? — pregunta, tras trastabillar un poco con su propia lengua. Derek lo mira preocupado, pero entonces Stiles recupera el hilo de su anécdota —. ¡Ah, cierto, el ruido misterioso! Pues, resulta que cuando salimos a fijarnos era sólo una ranita, pero menudo susto que nos llevamos cuando…

Ve como el rostro de Derek poco a poco se tranquiliza, pero el hombre no lo suelta en ningún momento del relato y Stiles no hace nada por romper el contacto.

***

Tres días más pasan hasta que dejan de traerles comida.

Stiles bromea diciendo que al menos va a bajar esos kilos demás que tiene, pero Derek sabe que tiene hambre y que la escasa alimentación no ayuda a la recuperación de su cuerpo.

Le gustaría poder ayudarlo a sanar sus heridas, pero su propio cuerpo necesita la energía para curarse a sí mismo. Él también comienza a estar al límite de su resistencia, y sabe que no puede permitirse el lujo de quebrarse ya que Stiles lo necesita.

Derek ha aprendido más de Stiles en estos días de lo que lo había hecho en todos los meses de conocerlo, pero sabe que las anécdotas comienzan a escasearle al muchacho y que eso lo pone aún peor. No sabe qué va a ser de él cuando las historias se acaben y se descubran a sí mismos en el silencio de la celda.

Celda que, Derek está seguro, cada segundo se vuelve más helada, porque hasta él comienza a sentir el frío. Está seguro de que su cuerpo se ha enfriado a causa de toda la energía que usa para curarse, pero no quiere pedirle la chaqueta a Stiles porque sabe que si él tiene frío entonces para el chico debe ser diez veces peor.

Comienzan a dormir abrazados, intentando desesperadamente entrar en calor. Así es como descubre que el cuerpo de Stiles en realidad hierve a causa de la fiebre y que por eso el chico no para de temblar.

Así es como el segundo día sin comida decide mandar a la mierda su propia curación y utiliza las pocas fuerzas que tiene para, aunque sea, bajarle la fiebre a Stiles.

Sabe que después su propio cuerpo se lo reclamará, pero lo único que lo mantiene cuerdo es el chico y no puede dejar que le pase algo, jamás se lo perdonaría.

***

Se despierta sintiendo un agradable calor naciéndole desde una de sus manos y desde el rostro, expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Es como si, de una forma lenta pero tenaz, poco a poco su cuerpo fuera volviendo a entrar en calor. Casi como… casi como si sus heridas comenzaran a sanarse.

Al estar aún en ese momento entre el sueño y la vigilia, tarda un poco en darse cuenta que ese calor nace desde donde Derek lo está tocando. Tarda aún más en recordar como Scott les quita el dolor a los animales en la veterinaria y de ahí son unos segundos hasta relacionar ambos hechos.

Se sobresalta un poco, pero aún está demasiado cansado y el cuerpo le duele mucho aún como para apartarse. Debería sentirse mal por esto, Derek necesita esa energía para curarse a sí mismo, ya que cada día los Alfas vuelven a abrirle las heridas que tanto le habían costado sanar. Pero su cuerpo le duele mucho y la fiebre le permite ser lo suficientemente egoísta como para aceptar los cuidados de su compañero de celda.

— Creí que sólo podían quitar el dolor, ¿cómo es que tengo la sensación de que mis heridas se están curando? — pregunta, porque siente que el silencio lo está matando.

Derek no se sobresalta al oír su voz, así que supone que ya se había dado cuenta de que estaba despierto.

— Soy un Alfa — dice Derek, como si esa fuera toda la explicación que necesitara.

— ¿Y eso significa que…?

— Que los Beta y los Omega pueden quitar el dolor, pero los Alfa, además, pueden curar — luego de unos segundos de silencio, agrega: —. Es decir, podemos curar, pero tampoco es nada milagroso, sólo heridas leves y quizás algún resfrío, incluso bajar la fiebre, pero nada muy increíble.

— ¿Nada muy increíble? Disculpa, pero tú y yo tenemos dos conceptos muy distintos de “increíble”. Aunque, claro, hace seis meses los hombres lobos a mí parecer eran algo increíble y ya hemos visto que no es así.

Está seguro de que Derek suelta una risa, pero aún tiene algo de fiebre y tranquilamente podría haberlo alucinado.

— Oh, ¿no es adorable? — dice Aiden, un rato después, cuando él, Ethan y Enis vienen a buscarlos —. El Alfa sacrificándose por su manada, como en los cuentos que nos contaba nuestra madre antes de dormir, ¿verdad, Ethan?

Antes de que le venden los ojos, Stiles ve como las heridas de Derek siguen abiertas y con horror se pregunta cómo rayos va a sobrevivir una nueva sesión de tortura.

Mientras los arrastran por los pasillos, se jura no volver a permitir que Derek lo cure. Esa energía es suya y la necesita para curarse, para sobrevivir otro día.

***

Se queda inconciente mientras lo torturan y, cuando vuelve a despertarse, ya están en la celda y Stiles duerme acurrucado junto a él. Los temblores del chico han vuelto, al igual que la fiebre. Nuevamente no les han dejado comida, aunque siente un alivio frío al ver que al menos siguen teniendo agua.

Intenta acomodarse de alguna forma que pueda sostener a Stiles para volver a bajarle la fiebre, pero su cuerpo ha llegado al límite y no le responde.

Siente una impotencia que no sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo y al menos se las arregla para abrazar a Stiles, dándole un poco de calor.

No sabe cuánto tiempo van a resistir. Se pregunta cuántos días han pasado desde que los secuestraron y si la manada tendrá alguna pista de dónde están.

Ya no le importa su vida, al fin y al cabo no tiene a nadie y por eso mismo _nadie_ llorará por él si muere. Pero Stiles… Stiles tiene amigos, tiene una _familia_ que lo espera en casa. Stiles tiene sólo dieciséis años y no es justo que su vida acabe a manos de unos hijos de puta que ni siquiera les han dicho qué es lo que quieren de ellos.

Y esa es la pregunta, ¿verdad? ¿Qué es lo que quieren de ellos? ¿Qué pretenden los Alfas? ¿Qué ganan con todo esto?

Es entonces cuando descubre que está llorando por la bronca, por la impotencia, por el miedo. Stiles no deja de temblar entre sus brazos y Derek no lloraba desde hacía tantos años, que una vez que comienza no puede detenerse.

Llora por Stiles, que se está muriendo junto a él sin que pueda hacer nada para evitarlo. Llora por Laura, que murió sin que pudiera decirle la verdad sobre el incendio. Llora por Peter, que perdió todo, incluso a sí mismo en ese infierno. Llora por su familia, a la cual jamás podrá volver a ver, porque sabe que cuando muera y vaya a algún lugar, no será al mismo que ellos.

Llora hasta que las energías se le acaban y la inconciencia viene a cobijarlo.

***

El miedo y el horror se le vuelven tan naturales como respirar. Por momentos se pregunta si no estará viviendo en un continuo ataque de pánico, en un bucle de desesperación infinita.

El cuerpo le duele y la piel le arde, pero no puede dejar de tiritar por el frío. Hace dos días que no bebe ni una gota de agua y el estómago le duele a causa del hambre. Siente la garganta reseca y la cabeza le da miles de vueltas.

Ve como en un sueño a Derek intentando que los liberen, luchando contra los Alfas. No sirve de nada y Stiles siente como las esperanzas mueren poco a poco dentro suyo. Derek le dijo que iban a venir a rescatarlos pero le mintió, por supuesto que lo hizo.

Mientras los arrastran hasta la sala de torturas, Stiles piensa que es como cuando su madre se estaba muriendo en el hospital y todos le juraban que estaría bien, que pronto se recuperaría, que podría volver a jugar con él y ayudarlo a hacer la tarea en la mesa de la cocina como todos los días.

Ni siquiera siente los golpes. Todo le da vueltas, nada se siente lo suficientemente real.

Antes de que se de cuenta están nuevamente en la celda, pero no importa. Quiere morir, después de tanto luchar por su vida lo único que quiere hacer es morir.

— Así al menos voy a estar con mamá, ¿verdad? Si me muero, voy a poder volver a verla, voy a poder…

No se da cuenta de que está hablando hasta que Derek lo abraza con todas las pocas fuerzas que tiene, pero Stiles no lo siente. El silencio y la fiebre lo están llevando al borde de la locura y lo único que quiere es que todo deje de doler, quiere abrazar a su mamá y decirle que la ha extrañado, quiere cerrar los ojos y dejar de vivir esta locura, quiere que ese maldito silencio se acabe de una vez, quiere…

— Cuando tenía ocho años, Laura me dijo que quizás yo no fuera un hombre lobo, que quizás había nacido humano, como mi mamá. Era tonto, porque eso no se sabe hasta los trece años, que es cuando finalmente los lobos tenemos nuestra primera transformación, además de que es muy raro que el hijo de un hombre lobo, aunque su madre sea humana, nazca humano. Laura estaba enojada porque yo le había roto su muñeca favorita, o su juego de ciencias, no lo recuerdo bien. Pero estaba enojada y por eso me dijo eso.

Tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta de que no está alucinando, de que Derek realmente le está hablando. Su voz es un susurro suave contra su oído, pero Stiles lo siente fuerte y claro.

Tiene ganas de llorar, porque Derek nunca le había contado algo sobre él en todo este tiempo, pero está dispuesto a hacerlo para mantenerlo cuerdo.

Quizás sí está llorando, porque siente las mejillas húmedas y se aferra con fuerzas a Derek, que lo abraza y le susurra al oído historias sobre sus hermanos, sobre sus tíos, sobre su familia.

Stiles escucha porque es lo único que puede hacer, porque quizás el mundo se olvidó de que ellos dos existen, quizás todos perdieron las esperanzas y los dan por muertos. Pero ellos _siguen_ vivos y mientras lo hagan, debe seguir luchando.

Debe seguir luchando porque si se muere Derek se va a quedar solo con los Alfas y Stiles no puede permitirlo.

Derek está luchando por él y Stiles va a hacer lo mismo.

***

Cuando la puerta de la celda vuelve a abrirse, Derek aprieta a Stiles contra su pecho. Si vuelven a ponerle las manos encima no va a sobrevivir, no va a aguantar otra paliza más. No importa que lo destrocen en el proceso, no va dejar que vuelvan a llevarse a Stiles, porque el chico no puede soportar ni un solo golpe más.

Tampoco va a aguantar otro día sin agua y sin comida, pero intenta no pensar en eso.

— Oh, por Dios.

Alguien entra en la celda y Derek ruge, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a Stiles.

— Derek, somos nosotros. Está bien, todo está bien…

Le cuesta enfocar la mirada, pero al hacerlo se da cuenta de que los que han entrado en la celda son Scott, Erica y, no tan sorprendentemente, Chris y Allison Argent.

— Un médico. Necesita… hace dos días que no toma agua. Un médico… — él también está deshidratado, así que la voz le sale como un balbuceo apagado.

Argent se acerca a él, para tomar a Stiles, pero por reflejo Derek se aferra a él.

— No te preocupes, nadie va a hacerles daño. Vamos a llevarlos al hospital, pero necesito que me des a Stilinski.

— Nos está ayudando, Derek — dice Erica, acercándose junto a Scott —. Si no fuera por los Argent no los hubiésemos encontrado.

Quiere preguntarles cómo fue que dieron con ellos, dónde están los Alfas, cuántos días han pasado desde que los capturaron… pero lo principal es sacar a Stiles de allí. Así que, a pesar de que una parte de él tiene miedo de soltarlo, se lo entrega a Chris Argent.

Entre Scott y Erica lo ayudan a levantarse y lo llevan casi a rastras hacia la salida de la casa. No debería sorprenderle que afuera esté el Sheriff en su patrulla, rodeado del resto de su manada y Melissa McCall.

El Sheriff corre hacia Stiles, que aún sigue desmayado. El hombre llora cuando carga a su hijo hacia el auto y Derek está seguro de que quiere gritarle, pero se desmaya antes de averiguarlo.

***

Le parece escuchar la voz de su padre llamándolo, pero eso es imposible. Va a morir en esa horrible celda, mientras los Alfas siguen torturando a Derek sin que él pueda hacer nada.

Una parte de su cuerpo quiere despertarse, hacer algo, pero está demasiado cansado y hace mucho que no come ni bebe.

Odia abandonar a Derek así, pero ya no puede seguir adelante.

***

Se despierta desorientado en un cuarto completamente blanco con olor a muerte y, por unos horribles segundos, cree que todo ha sido un sueño y que sigue bajo el poder de los Alfas, que el cuerpo de Stiles no resistió más y que se ha quedado solo.

— ¿Derek?

La voz de Lydia, a su lado, hace que comprenda que están a salvo, que está en el hospital y que seguramente van a recuperarse pronto.

Jackson y Lydia están sentados junto a su cama y lo miran preocupados.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Sediento — dice, sintiendo la garganta rasposa.

La chica le alcanza un vaso con agua fresca, recordándole que debe beber sorbos pequeños para que no le haga mal.

— ¿Cómo nos encontraron? — pregunta, cuando se siente lo suficientemente dueño de si mismo.

— Con ayuda de los Argent. Y del Sheriff. Tuvimos que decirle toda la verdad, ya que no había ninguna explicación racional para que alguien hubiese secuestrado a su hijo por casi tres semanas sin pedir ninguna recompensa.

Tres semanas. Si están vivos es por pura suerte.

— Los Alfas huyeron cuando nos vieron llegar a todos juntos — le explica Jackson.

Derek sabe que si los Alfas se fueron no fue por miedo, sino porque sólo querían divertirse con ellos. Lo estuvo pensando todos los días que estuvo en cautiverio y ese era único motivo que tenía sentido.

Sólo jugaban con ellos, llevándolos al límite, viendo cuánto resistían antes de romperse. Lo más posible es que los hayan encontrado por pistas que los Alfas sembraron, ya cansados de su jueguito.

— ¿Dónde está Stiles? — pregunta y al instante los dos muchachos se ponen tensos. Por un momento es como si se le helara la sangre en las venas —. ¿Dónde está Stiles? — repite, y sabe que sus ojos se han puesto rojos.

— Está fuera de peligro — le dice rápidamente Jackson.

— Los dos estaban deshidratados y sus cuerpos ya habían comenzado a perder nutrientes. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron sin alimentarse?

— Hacía dos días que no bebíamos nada de agua y casi una semana que no comíamos.

Lydia se muerde el labio inferior y a Derek le parece que tiembla por la rabia. Jackson, junto a ella, no se ve mucho más contento. Ve como ambos se toman de la mano inconcientemente, tranquilizándose un poco.

— Tú te recuperaste más rápido, supongo que por ser un hombre lobo, pero ambos estuvieron al borde de… Pero ambos están fuera de peligro. Stiles sigue inconciente, los médicos dicen que puede seguir así hasta una semana y… ¡¿a dónde crees que vas?!

Aunque el cuerpo le duele, se levanta de la cama, encarando hacia la puerta del cuarto. Jackson lo frena e intenta hacer que vuelva a acostarse, pero Derek ya siente sus fuerzas nuevamente y logra hacer al muchacho a un lado.

— Tengo que ver a Stiles.

— Él está bien, Derek. Es decir, está inconciente, pero está _a salvo_. Y no se supone que tú estés recuperado, ¿qué vamos a decirle a los médicos? ¡Derek, te estoy hablando!

— Diles que se ha obrado otro milagro.

Y así sale del cuarto, guiándose por su olfato hacia Stiles.

***

Su madre está ahí, pero no logra alcanzarla. Corre, corre, corre. Por más que intenta ella a cada segundo parece estar más y más lejos y él no pude llegar hasta donde se encuentra.

No sabe dónde está. Todo es oscuro y no le gusta. De niño le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, así que sus padres le habían comprado un velador para alumbrarlo por las noches, así podía dormir tranquilo.

Pero aquí no hay ninguna luz, sólo él, la oscuridad y su madre que cada vez está más lejos.

Le parece escuchar que alguien lo llama, pero eso no es posible, porque esa no es la voz de su madre y ella es la única que está aquí.

Sigue corriendo, porque es lo único que puede hacer, aunque eso signifique alejarse de la voz que no para de repetir su nombre.

***

Isaac le trae un cambio de ropa y Derek se siente aliviado de poder sacarse por fin la bata del hospital. La ropa que tenían cuando los encontraron estaba empapada en sangre y casi destrozada, así que el personal del hospital decidió tirarla.

Siente algo de pena por su chaqueta, porque Laura se la regaló en su último cumpleaños, pero es tanto el alivio de que hayan sobrevivido que no le importa.

Se cambia en el baño del cuarto de Stiles, para luego volver a sentarse junto a la cama del chico. Melissa, parada en el umbral de la puerta, mira nerviosa hacia el pasillo.

— Derek, se supone que debes estar en tu cuarto. Sé que ya estás bien, pero los médicos no van a creer en otra recuperación milagrosa.

Sabe que la mujer miente, que no es eso lo que la preocupa, pero en este momento lo único que le importa es quedarse junto a Stiles hasta que se despierte, comprobando que está bien, asegurándose de que los Alfas no van a volver para llevárselo.

— Van a creerlo. A la gente le gusta creer en esas cosas.

Melissa lo mira algo irritada, pero no vuelve a insistirle en que se vaya. En cambio se acerca a él, poniéndole una mano en el hombro y haciéndole una leve presión.

— Sé que estás preocupado y me encantaría dejar que te quedes aquí. Han pasado por mucho y estoy segura de que lo que necesitas para estar tranquilo es asegurarte que Stiles está bien, pero tienes que entender que su padre no estará muy feliz de verte aquí. Aún cree que todo es tu culpa.

Todo _es_ su culpa, quiere decir, pero no puede dejar de mirar como el monitor cardíaco marca las pulsaciones de Stiles. No puede dejar de escuchar los latidos del corazón del muchacho, cómo el aire entra en sus pulmones ayudado por el respirador artificial.

— ¿Qué hace este tipo aquí?

El Sheriff entra en el cuarto como una tromba, dispuesto a tirarse sobre Derek, pero Melissa lo intercede.

— John, por favor.

— Melissa, por culpa de este tipo esos monstruos se llevaron a Stiles y…

— Te recuerdo que mi hijo es como esos “monstruos”, John, te agradecería que…

— ¡Saben que no me refiero a Scott! ¡Sólo déjame que…!

Derek sabe que tendría que hacer algo. Defenderse, irse, lo que sea. Pero no puede. Está muy cansado y teme que si se mueve de ese cuarto los Alfas vendrán y volverán a llevarse a Stiles.

Está casi ausente, entumecido, casi como los primeros días luego del incendio, cuando apenas podía sentir algo. Por unos segundos recuerda los días antes de irse a Nueva York, cuando se sentaba junto a la cama de Peter y esperaba que en cualquier segundo se despertara y le dijera que todo estaría bien.

— ¡¿Me escuchas, Hale?! ¡Te estoy hablando!

— Señor Stilinski, si me permite un momento…

Derek mira hacia la entrada del cuarto, en dónde Chris Argent está parado. Detrás de él está su hija, que mira a todos lados menos al cuerpo inconciente de Stiles.

— ¡No pienso dejar a mi hijo a solas junto a este monstruo!

— Yo me quedaré con ellos — dice Melissa, aún interponiéndose entre el Sheriff y Derek.

El señor Stilinski lo mira enfurecido, pero Argent vuelve a insistir. El Sheriff finalmente decide seguirlo, Derek supone que es porque gracias a Argent pudieron rescatar a su hijo.

Melissa cierra la puerta y vuelva a su lugar junto a él, apoyando una de sus manos en su hombro.

— No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien. John aún está mal por todo lo que ha ocurrido, pero en algún momento va a entender — le dice Melissa, aunque Derek no está muy seguro qué es lo que va a entender el señor Stilinski.

Que es un peligro para todos, tal vez.

— ¿Qué hay que hacer con él? — escucha que pregunta el Sheriff, detrás de la puerta. La voz le llega algo amortiguada, pero lo escucha perfectamente —. Si no fuera por él, mi hijo…

— Estaría muerto — responde, para su sorpresa, Argent —. No soy un fanático de los hombres lobos. Como te he explicado antes, durante siglos mi familia se ha dedicado a cazar a hombres lobos peligrosos, a aquellos que han perdido cualquier rastro de humanidad. Puedo tener muchas diferencias con Derek Hale, pero él no es uno de esos hombres lobos.

— Por su culpa secuestraron a mi hijo. ¡Lo estuvieron torturando! ¡Estaba al borde de la muerte cuando lo encontramos!

— Eso es verdad pero, si recuerdas bien, Derek también estaba así. Es verdad que estar sin comer y sin beber le afecta a cualquiera, pero Derek tenía heridas abiertas que parecían tener varios días así. Los hombres lobos sanan rápidamente, como te habrás dado cuenta. Apenas lleva un día aquí y ya está casi completamente recuperado. El único motivo por el cual sus heridas no hubiesen sanado es que hubiese gastado sus energías en mantener con vida a tu hijo.

— ¿Qué?

— Los Alfas, como Derek Hale, pueden curar las heridas ajenas además de las propias. El tema es que esa energía que usan para sanar a otros es la misma que usan para sanarse a ellos mismos. No sé si él lo estaba haciendo conciente o inconcientemente, pero cuando los encontramos Derek estaba curando las heridas de Stiles.

— Derek y yo hemos tenido, y posiblemente sigamos teniendo, muchas diferencias — ahora la que habla es Allison y a él se le hace extraño escuchar su voz después de lo que parece una eternidad —, pero él nos ha ayudado muchas veces. De forma directa o indirecta ha salvado mi vida un montón de veces.

— Y la de Stiles también — y esa es la voz de Scott, sorpresivamente.

— ¿Scott? ¿Estabas escuchando nuestra conversación?

— ¿Realmente importa? No soporto a Derek, ¿de acuerdo? Tenemos dos formas muy distintas de ver _todo_ , pero tengo que admitir que… que hace un esfuerzo. Además, muchas veces le ha salvado la vida a Stiles, lo he visto con mis propios ojos. Sus padres murieron antes de explicarle cómo ser un Alfa, pero se está esforzando. Los últimos meses… los últimos meses ha cambiado _un montón_. Realmente está haciendo un esfuerzo y hasta yo tengo que reconocerlo.

— ¿No es él el que te convirtió en hombre lobo? ¿Cómo puedes…?

— En realidad — dice Argent —, ese fue Peter Hale.

— Peter fue el que me mordió, no Derek.

— ¿Y a los otros chicos? ¿No fue Derek el que los mordió?

— Antes de mordernos, Derek nos explicó todo lo que conllevaba ser un hombre lobo — esta vez el que habla es Isaac.

— Y nos está enseñando a protegernos, a defendernos de la manada de Alfas y de… de los cazadores — agrega Erica.

— Señor Stilinski, déjeme asegurarle que si Derek fuera peligroso en alguna manera, yo no me hubiese acercado a él, ni hubiese dejado que mi novio lo haga — finaliza Lydia.

Derek cierra los ojos con fuerza. Aún está débil y ha vivido demasiadas emociones fuertes en poco tiempo, pero escuchar cómo su _manada_ lo defiende es demasiado fuerte.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — le pregunta Melissa, mirándolo preocupada.

Por supuesto, ella no puede escuchar la conversación del otro lado de la puerta. Él sólo asiente, volviendo a concentrarse en los latidos de Stiles e intentando no pensar en nada más.

Melissa no se ve convencida, pero no dice nada.

Unos minutos después, cuando el Sheriff entra en el cuarto, no hay rastro de los demás en el pasillo. El señor Stilinski toma asiento al otro lado de la cama de Stiles y ni siquiera le dedica una mirada a Derek.

— Gracias, Melissa. Si necesitamos algo te llamaré — dice el hombre, tomando una de las manos de su hijo.

Melissa se ve algo dudosa, pero sin embargo hace lo que el Sheriff le dice, no sin antes apretar levemente el hombro de Derek de una forma cariñosa, como hace tiempo que nadie lo hacía.

Se quedan en silencio varios minutos antes de que el señor Stilinski le hable.

— No confío en ti, pero parece que, de alguna forma, te has ganado a todo el mundo. Aún creo que es tu culpa que hayan capturado a Stiles, pero… pero si lo que dicen es verdad y lo único que hiciste fue mantenerlo con vida… entonces nunca voy a terminar de agradecértelo.

Se quedan en silencio luego de eso, esperando a que Stiles despierte.

***

Es Derek. El que lo llama es Derek.

Le ha costado darse cuenta, pero esa es definitivamente su voz. ¿Cómo no podría reconocerla, si lo único que ha hecho los últimos días es contarle historias sobre su familia? Historias susurrados junto a su oído, historias sobre lobos y lunas y una familia grande que vivía en el bosque.

Derek lo llama, pero a Stiles le parece que empieza a alcanzar a su madre y ella es mil veces más importante de lo que alguna vez será Derek.

Así que deja que lo siga llamando, mientras él sigue persiguiendo a su madre por un largo camino oscuro.

***

Pasan dos días y Stiles sigue sin despertar.

Derek siente como la desesperación comienza a treparle desde las entrañas, aunque Melissa le diga que es normal y que en cualquier momento despertará, igual de hiperactivo que siempre.

Los han pasado a un cuarto doble, para que él también pueda descansar apropiadamente. Su cuerpo ya está completamente recuperado, pero es mejor guardar las apariencias. Quizás los médicos crean en otra recuperación milagrosa, pero lo mejor es no crear sospechas.

Se queda todo el día sentado junto a la cama de Stiles, esperando que el chico despierte para poder… ¿qué exactamente? Gritarle, decirle que nunca más vuelva a salir sin compañía, exigirle que no se ponga en peligro nuevamente.

Hacía tiempo que Derek no se preocupaba tanto por alguien e intenta no profundizar mucho en el significado de eso.

El Sheriff parece acostumbrarse a su presencia y, si bien sigue manteniendo la distancia entre ellos, parece que comienzan a convencerlo de que es en realidad de los buenos. Eso, o Derek comienza a darle lástima.

Tendría que salir del cuarto, ayudar a la manada a entrenar, pero siente que si se mueve aunque sea un segundo del cuarto, los Alfas vendrán y se llevarán a Stiles nuevamente, esta vez a un lugar a dónde no pueda encontrarlo.

Es estúpido, porque sabe que los Alfas sólo _jugaban_ con ellos y que dejarán que se recuperen un poco antes de volver a atacarlos, pero apenas pone un pie fuera del cuarto siente que Deucalion está ahí cerca, esperando un momento de descuido para volver a abalanzarse sobre Stiles.

Intenta sanar las heridas de Stiles más de una vez, pero es como si el chico no tuviera ninguna lastimadura en todo su cuerpo. Quizás es porque, en realidad, _no tiene_ ninguna lastimadura en el cuerpo. El motivo por el cual Stiles no despierta no es físico, como la explicó Melissa, no está herido, sólo está… cansado. Agotado.

Fueron muchos días al extremo de sus capacidades los que tuvieron que soportar y eso no es algo de lo que un humano normal se recupera rápidamente. Su mente debe recuperarse antes de que pueda abrir los ojos nuevamente.

A Derek nunca le gustaron las esperas, pero esta en particular se le hace insoportable. Cada segundo que pasa crece dentro de él el temor de que Stiles no vuelva a despertar nunca, que se quede ahí por siempre, inconciente en una cama de hospital.

— Vamos, Stiles, despierta…

Stiles nunca le responde.

***

— _Vamos, Stiles, despierta…_

La voz de Derek suena angustiada, pero él ya no controla sus propias piernas y no puede parar de correr. Y no es porque no quiera, realmente lo desea.

Le hubiese encantado alcanzar a su madre, pero su madre está _muerta_ y a él aún le queda mucho por vivir. Su vida será una mierda, pero es _suya_ , suya y de nadie más. Es su vida y tiene que vivirla, está aquí para eso.

Además, su madre jamás le perdonaría rendirse antes de tiempo.

Pero es complicado, porque ahora que está corriendo no puede parar, aunque lo único que quiera sea dar la vuelta y correr, pero hacia el lugar de dónde proviene la voz de Derek.

***

Casi no duerme y, cuando lo hace, sólo tiene pesadillas. No, no son pesadillas. Son recuerdos.

Cada vez que cierra los ojos, es como si nuevamente estuviera bajo el poder de los Alfas. Es como si volviera a sentir la electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo, las garras rasgando su piel. Es como si, frente a él, volvieran a estar ellos golpeando a Stiles una y otra vez, mientras la sangre brota de sus heridas.

Así que intenta no dormir.

Estar despierto tampoco funciona. Es como si estuviera en un estado constante de embotamiento, como si lo único que pudiera hacer es sentarse junto a la cama de Stiles y ver al chico dormir, escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

— Se supone que debes comer eso — le dice el Sheriff, entrando en el cuarto y señalando la comida que le dejó la enfermera.

— No tengo hambre.

El hombre suspira, sentándose del otro lado de la cama. Se lo ve muy cansado y más de una vez Melissa tuvo que llevárselo a la fuerza, para que descansara un poco.

— Hijo, tienes que comer algo. Aún no entiendo muy bien todo esto de los hombres lobos, pero estoy seguro que por más que se curen rápido, si no comes va a hacerte mal de todas formas. Y estamos un hospital, así que se supone que lo que debes hacer es mejorar, no empeorar.

Derek cree que ha descubierto de dónde viene la parte charlatana de Stiles. Así que no quiere que, además de todo, el padre del chico termine sumándose a toda la manada que, por algún motivo, parece preocupada por él. Decide hacerle caso y comer lo que le dejaron las enfermeras.

El señor Stilinski parece contentarse con eso, ya que asiente y vuelve a mirar a su hijo como si fuera el único ser vivo en el cuarto.

— … el hospital puede proporcionarle uno — escucha que dice el médico que les han asignado.

— Lo sé — responde Melissa —. Es sólo que no creo que él lo acepte. Gracias de todas formas, Ethan.

Derek ve como el Sheriff se levanta de su asiento, mirando hacia fuera del cuarto, donde Melissa y el doctor se despiden.

— Voy a ver si Melissa necesita algo — le avisa el hombre, dirigiéndose al pasillo, en dónde él y Melissa comienzan a hablar en susurros.

Claro que, como él es un hombre lobo, no hace mucha diferencia. Se pone a escuchar la conversación, esperando descubrir algo sobre el estado de Stiles.

— ¿Hay alguna novedad?

— Stiles va a estar bien, no te preocupes. Mañana posiblemente despierte, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Con el doctor Anderson estábamos hablando sobre Derek, en realidad.

— ¿Qué ocurre con él?

— Creemos que tiene trastorno de estrés post traumático. Debería ver a un psicólogo — agrega Melissa —, pero nos parece que se negará a ir.

— ¿Por qué creen eso?

— ¿Más allá del hecho traumático por el cual pasó y que parece tener pesadillas cada vez que cierra los ojos; que apenas come, que está en estado de hipervigilancia y que no se separa del lado de Stiles, como si temiera que si lo hace van a venir los Alfas y van a llevárselo? No mucho — dice Melissa, el sarcasmo notable en su voz —. John, sé que el chico no te cae bien, pero él también es joven y pasó por un hecho horrible. Y no sólo me refiero a las últimas semanas. Él no tiene a nadie y creo que aún no se recupera de la perdida de su familia…

Derek quiere dejar de escuchar, realmente lo quiere. Odia que la gente le tenga lástima, ese fue uno de los motivos principales por los que Laura y él dejaron el pueblo. No necesitaban la lástima de nadie.

Pero… pero sigue escuchando, porque no parece lástima lo que hay en el tono de voz de Melissa. Es como… es como si estuviera _preocupada_ por él. Y hace tanto tiempo que alguien no se preocupa por él…

— Lo sé, lo sé. Es sólo que… necesitaba culpar a alguien y Derek parecía la mejor opción. Sé que el chico no tiene la culpa.

— Tengo la sensación de que la mayoría cree que culpar a Derek es una gran opción, incluso Scott. Estuve hablando con Chris Argent hace un rato y él me dijo que Derek no es peligroso, que al comienzo pensó que era… ¿cómo lo llamó? Un hombre lobo rabioso, o algo así. Dijo que esos son los peligrosos, pero que ni Derek ni ninguno de los chicos es así. Sospecha que Peter Hale lo es, pero hicimos un pacto con él para…

— ¡¿Hicieron un pacto con el tipo que mordió a Scott?!

— John, por favor, esto es un hospital, baja la voz. Es una larga historia, ya te lo explicaremos. Volviendo a lo importante: deja de culpar al chico, ¿de acuerdo? He estado viendo su progreso los últimos meses y, no lo sé, no me parece una mala persona. Tiene algunos problemas, eso es seguro, pero no parece un mal chico. De hecho, me dan ganas de sentarlo en mi sala y darle de comer algo dulce, como…

— Te estás juntando demasiado con adolescentes, Melissa.

— Lo sé. Lo próximo que haré será cantar esa canción de Carly Rae Jespen.

— ¿Quién?

— Será mejor que no te enteres. ¿Quieres ir a tomar un café?

El Sheriff suspira.

— De acuerdo. Ahora, ¿cómo es eso de que estuviste hablando a solas con Chris Argent?

— Oh, por favor, John. Me gustaría que alguna vez dejes de comportarte como ese hermano mayor sobreprotector que…

Las voces se alejan por el pasillo y Derek se queda solo con los latidos de Stiles como compañía. Melissa McCall se preocupa por él. El Sheriff no lo culpa.

Y lo más importante de todo es que dijeron que Stiles posiblemente despierte mañana. Quizás, una vez que el chico abra los ojos, Derek será capaz de respirar nuevamente con tranquilidad.

— Stiles, si no te despiertas pronto voy a romper el motor de tu Jeep.

Derek espera. Nada ocurre.

***

— _Stiles, si no te despiertas pronto voy a romper el motor de tu Jeep._

Eso parece una amenaza, pero la voz de Derek suena mucho más desesperada que amenazante. Stiles realmente quiere dar la vuelta e ir hacia allí, no sólo por su Jeep, sino porque no le parece natural que la voz de Derek suene así.

Pero no puede, ya lo ha intentado. Siente como si hicieran siglos que está aquí y la mitad de ese tiempo lo único que ha intentado hacer es dar media vuelta, correr hacia la voz de Derek, volver a casa.

Sólo quiere volver a casa.

— Sólo quiero volver a casa — le dice a su madre, que sigue lejos de él —. ¡Mamá, quiero volver a casa! ¡Quiero volver a casa!

La oscuridad se come a su madre y entonces… entonces Stiles abre los ojos.

***

Es de noche y él es el único que está en el cuarto cuando sucede. Melissa tiene el turno nocturno, pero fue a revisar a otro paciente. El señor Stilinski fue al comedor del hospital, diciéndole que iría a comprar algo y que volvería pronto. Derek mandó al resto de la manada a sus casa, ya que sino sus padres comenzarían a preocuparse. Isaac y Scott fueron los únicos en quedarse un rato más, pero finalmente también se fueron, tras que Derek les diera permiso de quedarse en el departamento.

Así que están solos cuando Stiles despierta.

Derek contiene la respiración mientras el muchacho parpadea, mirando extraviado a su alrededor. No se lo ve asustado, sólo desorientado, un poco aturdido. Entonces sus miradas se cruzan y ve como Stiles forma una sonrisa aliviada, mientras se saca la mascarilla de oxígeno.

— ¿Ya sabes a dónde nos vas a llevar a comer? Sigo creyendo que tienes gustos horribles, pero imagino que nadie puede errarle con una pizza.

La voz del chico es rasposa y tose cada pocas palabras, como si se hubiese desacostumbrado a hablar. Derek está paralizado, no sabe qué hacer y siente un nudo en la garganta. Stiles despertó. Stiles despertó y ahora lo mira preocupado.

Tendría que estar diciendo algo.

— Despertaste.

Stiles lo mira sorprendido unos segundos, para luego reírse, parándose para toser y después seguir riendo.

— Wow, Derek, realmente no sabes que hacer con tu felicidad, ¿verdad?

Y antes de que se de cuenta de lo que está haciendo, se levanta y abraza a Stiles, apretándolo contra si, concentrándose en el sonido de su corazón y escuchando cómo suelta una exclamación de sorpresa antes de corresponder el gesto.

— Hey, hey, estamos bien, ¿verdad? Tenías razón, iban a llegar a buscarnos.

Stiles le da unas palmaditas en la espalda, pero Derek siente como le tiembla la voz, como si estuviera intentando no pensar en todo lo que pasaron.

Se quedan un rato así, Derek no está seguro de cuánto, pero sí lo suficiente como para que sienta que puede volver a respirar tranquilo, que puede volver a dormir porque ya no están encerrados con los Alfas, están libres, están _vivos_.

También es lo suficiente para que el señor Stilinski vuelva de la cafetería del hospital.

— ¡Stiles!

— Hola, papá.

Derek se separa del chico y, casi al instante, el Sheriff ya se ha abalanzado sobre este, abrazándolo.

— ¡Nunca más vuelvas a hacerme esto! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Nunca! ¡¿Hombres lobos, Stiles?! ¡¿Cómo no me dijiste nada?!

Stiles lo observa con los ojos desorbitados, antes de mirar a Derek, como si no pudiera creer lo que está escuchando.

— Ugh, ¿te contaron todo?

— ¡Por supuesto que me contaron todo! ¡Tres semanas, Stiles! ¡Tres semanas! ¡¿Sabes lo que fue enterarme que un grupo de dementes te tenía secuestrado?!

— Yo…

El señor Stilinski vuelve a abrazar a Stiles, sin dejar que el chico termine de hablar.

— Voy a dejarlos solos — dice Derek, pero el Sheriff no lo escucha, demasiado concentrado en su hijo.

Antes de salir, Derek le da una última mirada a Stiles, que intenta contener el llanto mientras abraza a su padre.

La verdad golpea a Derek, haciendo que se quede sin aire por unos segundos. Cierra la puerta y se apoya contra ella, agradeciendo que por ser tan tarde no haya nadie en ese pasillo.

Se siente mareado, todo le da vueltas y de pronto es como si tuviera dieciséis años otra vez y Kate le estuviera invitando a tomar algo luego de salir de nadar, mientras Laura y Adam esperan a la salida del lugar sin saber por qué tarda tanto.

No, no. Es todo por el tiempo que pasaron secuestrados, nada más. Debe ser todo por eso, pasó por un hecho traumático, ¿verdad? Es como dijo Melissa, está mal por eso y… y…

Y le pasan cosas con Stiles. Le _gusta_ Stiles.

Se tapa el rostro con las manos, intentando tranquilizar su respiración. Necesita… necesita aire. Tiene que salir de aquí. Aunque sea tan sólo por un rato… _tiene_ que salir de aquí.


	5. Cinco

Su padre lo sigue abrazando cuando llega Melissa y de ahí en adelante es todo un torbellino de gente apareciendo en la habitación, abrazos, algún lagrimeo y amenazas de que si vuelven a secuestrarlo no se lo van a perdonar nunca más.

Scott casi le rompe dos costillas al abrazarlo y Erica se muerde el labio para no llorar. Lydia toma una de sus manos y se niega a soltarla, mientras que Jackson le reclama hasta por las horas de sueño que perdió y Isaac se queda junto a la cama, sin decir nada pero apretando con fuerza las sábanas. El único que parece tranquilo es Boyd, que sin embargo mira de reojo la ventana, como vigilando que los Alfas no vayan a entrar y llevárselo.

Nadie se da cuenta que Derek lleva más de tres horas sin aparecer hasta que vuelve. Melissa parece al borde de un ataque de histeria, repitiéndole que él aún no tiene permiso para abandonar el hospital, que a dónde estuvo, que cómo que salió a correr, que él aún se está recuperando y para cuando una enfermera entra para ver qué está pasando y por qué hay tanta gente en un horario que no es de visitas, Stiles siente cómo si se le partiera la cabeza del dolor.

Todos tienen que irse, porque sino Melissa va a terminar teniendo problemas con su trabajo y, al parecer, nadie avisó en su casa que salían. Así que tan rápido como llegaron todos se han ido y de pronto Stiles se encuentra aturdido en un cuarto de hospital junto a Derek, que lo mira desde su cama como si él tampoco entendiera muy bien qué acaba de pasar.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — le pregunta el hombre luego de unos instantes.

— Bien. Ugh, más o menos. Me duele la cabeza.

Vuelven a quedarse callados, mirándose de reojo, cada uno en su cama.

A Stiles nunca le ha gustado el silencio, pero ahora es como un eco de esos momentos en los que él y Derek estuvieron encerrados, demasiado cansados como para poder siquiera hablar.

Cada segundo de silencio hace que Stiles se sienta más y más nervioso y, aunque intenta no pensar en los Alfas y en que estuvo casi un mes viendo como… y siendo… no se da cuenta de que está al borde de un ataque de pánico hasta que tiene a Derek sentado a su lado, abrazándolo y pidiéndole que respire junto a él.

Intenta tranquilizarse, respirar junto a Derek, entra el aire, sale el aire. Intenta pensar que ya todo está bien, que están a salvo, que ningún de los dos ha muerto y que en pocos días seguro que van a salir del hospital.

Cuando el episodio cesa se siente mucho más cansado de lo que estaba al despertar.

— Al menos no me agarró mientras estaban los demás — murmura, una vez que deja de sentir como si el mundo se estuviera desmoronando a su alrededor.

Derek no acota nada, pero se queda a su lado. Stiles teme que vuelvan a caer en el silencio y que nuevamente su mente comienza a ir a lugares poco felices, pero eso no ocurre. No ocurre porque Derek comienza a hablar, junto a él, las palabras llenando el mutismo de la noche.

— Cuando cumplí trece años, Peter me compró una revista de Playboy. Fue completamente embarazoso, me lo dio frente a todos y luego mi madre le estuvo gritando por casi una hora por dar regalos inapropiados. Siempre hacía lo mismo, sus regalos eran los más embarazosos del mundo. A mi mamá, por ejemplo, una vez le regaló un consolador. Claro que esa vez fue papá el que se puso a gritarle. Y por gritarle me refiero a que lo persiguió completamente transformado por todo el terreno. Con mis hermanos hicimos apuestas sobre quién…

Stiles deja que las horas pasen con el sonido de la voz de Derek, las anécdotas de su familia.

Y así es como se hace un nuevo día.

***

Ahora que no están encerrados en una celda y temiendo por sus vidas, hablar de su familia es… diferente. Se siente más real, más… antes no estaba seguro si Stiles estaba conciente la mayor parte del tiempo, cuando ahora rara vez deja de opinar sobre alguna de las historias.

Con Laura no hablaban de su familia, jamás. Si hablaban de ellos se notaba aún más que no estaban y ninguno de los dos podía soportarlo.

Pero, por algún motivo, no se siente mal al hablar de ellos con Stiles. Sí, recordar es un poco doloroso, pero es como… es como si estuvieran con él de vuelta. Como si cada historia le devolviera un cachito de su familia, un trozo de sus risas, sus llantos, sus sonrisas.

Hablar de ellos con Stiles le hacen sentir que fueron reales, que no son sólo un _recuerdo_. Son su familia y están ahí, con él, aunque no los merezca.

Stiles y él suelen terminar sentados en la misma camilla, hombro con hombro, mientras las historias fluyen hasta que Stiles está lo suficientemente cansado como para irse a dormir sin que el silencio lo oprima.

Derek cuenta las anécdotas, intentando no pensar en el sonido de su propio corazón, ni como arden todos los puntos de contacto con Stiles.

No ha vuelto a salir de la habitación sin permiso, aunque a veces sienta la necesidad de salir a correr hasta que el tiempo vuelva atrás y nada de esto haya ocurrido. Así que cada vez que siente la necesidad de huir, cuando lo que _siente_ es demasiado fuerte y no puede ignorarlo, comienza a contar sobre aquella vez que Adam rompió el jarrón de la abuela, o esa otra en la que tía Betty olvidó el cumpleaños de tío Peter.

Cada segundo que pasa junto a Stiles es más conciente de lo que siente, de cómo, en algún momento, las cosas empezaron a cambiar. Quiere atribuirlo al tiempo que pasaron con los Alfas, pero una parte de él sabe que no es verdad, que las cosas habían comenzado a cambiar desde antes.

Antes o después, las sensaciones… los _sentimientos_ ya están ahí y hace tanto tiempo que él no sentía algo así, que realmente no sabe cómo reaccionar.

***

— ¿Vigilancia?

Mira incrédulo a Derek, que asiente. Su padre, junto a la puerta, no parece molesto ante la idea. De hecho, parece bastante contento con ésta.

— No. No, Derek, _no_. ¿Quieres que te lo diga en alemán? Nein. No voy a dejar que ustedes me hagan de niñeras.

Derek pone los ojos en blanco y bufa, como si Stiles sólo fuera un niño molesto que se niega a hacer la tarea. Está cruzado de brazos y ahora lo mira con el ceño fruncido porque, al parecer, Stiles es una damisela en peligros que se niega a ser rescatada.

Pues, si ese fuera el caso, Derek sería tan damisela en peligro como él.

— Te secuestraron los Alfas, Stiles — dice, como si eso fuera todo el argumento necesario.

— Sí, lo sé. ¿Vamos a dejar de hacer nuestras vidas por eso? ¡No!

— Nadie va a dejar de hacer su vida. Vamos a hacer un sistema de vigilancia rotatoria, para que siempre haya al menos uno de los hombres lobos contigo. Y no estoy pidiendo tu opinión, sólo te estoy informando.

Stiles bufa, pasándose una mano por el cabello. Lo tiene más largo, ahora que se da cuenta, pero intenta ignorar por el momento lo mareado que lo hace sentir eso.

— Son vacaciones, no puedes obligarlos a…

— Sí, puedo. Y no los estoy obligando, ellos quieren hacerlo. Por algún motivo, parece que se preocupan por ti.

Puede que ahora tenga una especie de amistad (muy extraña, por cierto) con Derek, pero el tipo es tan irritante como siempre. ¡Por supuesto que se preocupan por él! ¡Es adorable! Seguramente no sabrían qué hacer si él no estuviera.

Intenta hacer de cuenta que no lo conmueve un poco el hecho de que todos quieran protegerlo, porque está enfadado y él no es ninguna florecilla indefensa que necesita ser protegida.

— Derek…

— Stiles…

— ¿Puedo opinar? — pregunta su padre, hablando por primera vez desde que Melissa salió del cuarto tras confirmarles que tenían el alta.

— Depende — responde Stiles —. Si estás de mi lado: sí. Sino, preferiría que no.

— Pues, lo siento, pero no estoy de tu lado. No me parece una mala idea. De hecho, creo que me sentiría más tranquilo.

Stiles suelta un sonido frustrado, masajeándose las sienes.

— ¡Pero…!

— Es una decisión tomada — lo corta Derek —. Lo haremos aunque no quieras, así que hazte a la idea de que hasta que termine todo esto no vas a estar solo.

— Gracias, Derek, eso no sonó para nada espeluznante.

— Es por tu bien.

— ¡Sé cuidarme solo!

— Obviamente no.

Siguen discutiendo hasta que salen del hospital y se dirigen a su casa. Todo el trayecto su padre los mira de reojo, ocultando a duras penas lo divertida que se le hace la pelea. Bueno, si al menos sirve para que su padre deje de lucir tan preocupado, quizás esto de la vigilancia no sea tan terrible.

***

Al estar de vacaciones, es mucho más fácil cuidar a Stiles.

Generalmente están todos juntos entrenando, con la nueva adición al equipo del Sheriff, el cual se negó a quedarse fuera de todo esto. El hombre se vio algo alarmado de que un grupo de adolescentes, una enfermera, y un ex sospechoso de homicidio entrenaran todos los días en un depósito abandonado, así que Melissa tuvo que asegurarle que estaban siendo cuidadosos y que nadie había salido lastimado hasta ahora.

Derek tuvo que agregar que si no ejercitan, los Alfas se encargarán de liquidarlos en cuestión de segundos. El Sheriff se mostró bastante dispuesto a que sigan con los entrenamientos luego de ese comentario.

Luego de que las prácticas terminan, siempre alguno de los hombres lobo se va con Stiles y su padre, si es que éste último no tiene que volver a la oficina. Generalmente son Scott y Isaac, ya que estos dos parecen muy unidos últimamente, pero algunas veces también es Erica, o Boyd, incluso Jackson junto a Lydia.

La mayoría de las veces, los vigilantes de turno se quedan en la casa Stilinski hasta la hora de la cena, para luego volverse a sus casas. Algunas veces se quedan a cenar, sobre todo si a quién le toca es a Scott (y a Isaac, por ende).

Una vez que el “turno de la tarde” termina, comienza el turno de la noche, el cual es de Derek.

Sí, puede que no esté durmiendo nada, pero es el que mejor ve en la oscuridad, además de que prefiere que la manada descanse bien, él no necesita tantas horas de sueño.

Suele quedarse en el tejado de los Stilinski, sobre el cuarto de Stiles, escuchándolo charlar por teléfono con Scott o jugando videojuegos, investigando en la computadora. A veces cena con el Sheriff, aunque generalmente lo hace solo. Suele ducharse antes de irse a dormir, para refrescarse un poco a causa del calor.

Antes de irse a acostar, Stiles siempre se asoma por la ventana, la cara pintada con un gesto de irritación.

— ¿Vas a entrar o no?

— Veo mejor desde aquí.

— Derek, no tengo ganas de discutir, tengo ganas de dormir. ¿Vas a entrar?

— Stiles…

— Derek…

Todas las noches es la misma charla, pero ninguno de los dos parece darse por vencido y ceder.

Si todas las noches Derek termina poniendo los ojos en blanco y entrando con un:

— Si eso hace que te calles, de acuerdo.

Es sólo porque no tiene ganas de llamar la atención de los Alfas. O de los vecinos.

— Yo voy a dormir en mi cama, así que si quieres seguir con esta cosa infantil de tenerme con niñera las veinticuatro horas del día, vas a tener que dormir en la bolsa de dormir, en el piso. ¿De acuerdo?

Asiente, tomando la bolsa de dormir que le da el chico y poniéndola en el piso, junto a la ventana. Stiles cabecea, complacido, para luego despatarrarse en su cama, haciéndose el dormido, pero finalmente siendo vencido por el sueño de forma medianamente rápida.

Asegurándose que la respiración y los latidos del chico son calmos, Derek se levanta del suelo, sentándose en el alfeizar de la ventana y echando un vistazo al vecindario, comprobando que no hay rastro de los Alfas.

Está seguro de que Stiles sabe que prácticamente no duerme por las noches, pero el muchacho aún no ha dicho nada. Lo cual no significa que no vaya a reclamárselo en un futuro, pero por el momento parece lo suficientemente fastidiado como para no decir nada al respecto.

El rostro del muchacho mientras duerme es pacífico, nada que ver con el tiempo que estuvieron secuestrados. Respira tranquilo y cada tanto murmura algo en sueños, girándose, abrazando la almohada, volviéndose a girar. Parece que incluso dormido no puede dejar de moverse y Derek no puede ocultar una sonrisa.

Intenta no pensar en sus sentimientos, realmente lo hace. Pero parece ser que, ahora que los descubrió, se le hace casi imposible no sentirse cada día más y más atraído hacia Stiles, hacia su sarcasmo ininterrumpido, su labia incesante, los lunares que parecen recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Intenta no mirarlo, no escucharlo, pero es imposible.

A veces, estando al otro lado del pueblo, aún le parece escuchar los latidos de su corazón y eso no le pasó ni con… ni con Kate.

Quizás eso es lo que más lo asusta, tener que comparar con Kate. Sabe _perfectamente_ que Stiles no es ella, que no se parecen en nada, pero la única vez que Derek sintió algo parecido fue con Kate y las comparaciones son inevitables. Se odia un poco por eso, porque Stiles no se merece ser comparado con esa mujer, pero es la única forma de que Derek pueda aclarar un poco su mente.

No es que vaya a hacer algo. No puede hacer nada, no _debe_ hacer nada. Stiles no tiene ni diecisiete años, además de que Derek… Derek no es bueno en las relaciones. En ningún tipo de relación, es como si Kate le hubiese arrancado esa parte de él que hacía que fuera fácil relacionarse con las personas.

Además de todo esto, claro, está el hecho de que por más que ahora él y Stiles se llevan “bien” y sean algo parecido a amigos, duda que alguna vez el muchacho quiera algo con él de esa forma.

Suspira, apoyando la cabeza contra el marco de la ventana. ¿Por qué piensa en estas cosas? Vuelve a concentrarse en el vecindario, dónde sigue sin haber rastros de los Alfas.

***

Tras dos semanas de haber vuelto a su casa, Stiles ya no soporta más esta situación.

Sabe que todos lo hacen con buenas intenciones, pero ya no lo soporta más. Desde que se despierta hasta que se duerme lo tienen vigilado, no lo dejan solo ni un segundo. Sí, puede que durante algunas horas de la noche no tenga a Derek respirándole en el hombro, pero sabe que de todas formas lo vigila desde el techo, registrando cada paso que da en _su propia casa_

Y es frustrante porque, más allá del hecho de que no tiene tiempo para… quererse solito, realmente le gustaría unos minutos de intimidad para reflexionar todo lo que ha pasado el último tiempo y entrar en pánico sin que nadie venga corriendo a ver qué le pasa.

Pero Derek siendo tan idiota y cabeza dura como siempre y, aunque Stiles insiste en que todo esto no tiene sentido, que sólo se cansa a él y cansa a todos, no le hace caso.

Lo cual los lleva a hoy.

— ¡No soy un bebé! — grita, exasperado.

Es de noche y Erica acaba de irse, obligando a Derek a entrar antes de hacerlo. Cenaron juntos y, en algún momento, “pásame la sal” se convirtió en un “deja de quejarte y acostúmbrate a que te tengamos vigilado”.

— No estoy diciendo que seas un bebé. Si fueras un bebé, al menos no hablarías y por ende no dirías tantas estupideces.

— ¡No son estupideces! Escucha, sé que lo que pasamos fue horrible, pero eso no significa que…

— ¿Que vuelva a pasar? No, volverá a pasar si seguimos…

— ¡Oh, por el amor de…! ¡Esto no tiene sentido!

Derek lo mira molesto y Stiles juraría que está a punto de ponerse a gruñir.

— Tu seguridad tiene sentido.

— Oh, es verdad, lo olvidaba. Soy el pobre e inútil humano en esta banda de lobos feroces. ¿Hacen lo mismo con Lydia?

— Lydia siempre está acompañada de Jackson.

— Además de que ella _sí_ puede defenderse sola, ¿verdad? No como yo, que soy un inútil.

Esta vez, Derek sí gruñe.

— Deja de decir estupideces, nadie dijo que fueras un inútil.

— ¿Y Melissa? ¿Qué hay con ella? ¿Por qué ella no tiene vigilancia las…?

— Cuando Melissa no está en el hospital está en su casa con Isaac y Scott, lo cual significa que tiene _dos_ hombres lobos para protegerla.

Oh, claro, porque Isaac está viviendo con los McCall, ya que el _idiota_ de Derek se pasa las noches haciendo de súper niñera para Stiles y no quiere que el chico se pase toda la noche solo, sobre todo porque posiblemente olvidaría cocinarse algo y nadie quiere eso.

Aparentemente, si Isaac no tiene alguien a quién cocinarle, pierde la capacidad de prender una hornalla.

— ¡Eso no quita el hecho de que todos se han convertido en mis niñeras!

Esa parece ser la gota que colma el vaso para Derek.

— ¡Por favor! ¡¿Puedes dejar de quejarte?! ¡Nadie aquí está siendo tu niñera!

— Oh, lo siento, ¿cómo prefieres que los llame? ¿Nodrizos, canguros, nanos?

Derek golpea la mesa con el puño, haciendo que los cubiertos tiemblen.

— ¿Quieres dejar de ser tan infantil? ¡Nos preocupamos por ti!

— ¡Todos están hartos de venir a cuidarme!

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Tú eres importante! ¡Cielos, Stiles, los Alfas te tuvieron secuestrado _tres semanas_! ¡¿No lo entiendes?!

— ¡Claro que lo entiendo! ¡Pero parece que olvidas que a ti _también_ te tuvieron secuestrado!

— ¡Pero yo puedo curarme rápido, tú no!

— ¡Porque soy un humano inútil! ¡¿Verdad?!

— ¡¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptar que nos preocupamos por ti?!

— ¡Es que no entiendo por qué _tú_ te preocupas por mi!

— ¡Porque te quiero!

Hay unos segundos de silencio, unos segundos en los que ni Derek se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, ni Stiles registra lo que fue dicho. Son unos segundos en los que tienen las respiraciones agitadas y se miran molestos y el otro está siendo tan idiota que apenas registran lo que dicen y escuchan.

Entonces Derek retrocede un paso y a su rostro lo cruza un atisbo de pánico y Stiles al comienzo no comprende, pero entonces entiende lo que acaba de decirle.

Lo quiere. Derek _lo quiere_.

Jadea, retrocediendo también él un paso.

— ¿Qué?

— Olvídalo — dice Derek y sería gracioso como de pronto toda furia los ha abandonado y los dos parecen bastante aturdidos.

Derek retrocede otro paso y parece tan _asustado_ , como si acabaran de atraparlo haciendo algo que no debía, como si… _mierda_ , ¿qué rayos?

— No puedo… ¡no puedo olvidar algo así! ¡¿Qué rayos, Derek?! ¡No puedes decir algo así y…!

— ¡Dije que lo olvides!

— Tú… ¿qué? ¿Cómo? Es decir… ¿qué?

Derek sigue retrocediendo sin que Stiles lo evite porque, ¿en serio? ¿De dónde rayos salió eso?

— Olvídalo.

— ¡No puedo olvidarlo, mierda!

Derek niega con la cabeza, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

— Será mejor que me vaya — dice entonces y Stiles no podría estar más de acuerdo.

— Sí, sí. Será lo mejor.

— Voy a decirle a Isaac y Scott que vengan a relevarme.

Esta vez, Stiles no discute.

Derek se va y él vuelve a sentarse frente a la mesa, no muy seguro de qué hacer o pensar sobre todo esto.

***

— ¿Por qué quieres que te remplacemos? — pregunta Isaac, del otro lado del teléfono, un toque de preocupación filtrándose en su voz —. ¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Los Alfas aparecieron otra vez? ¡No puedes luchar solo contra ellos?

— No es nada — dice Derek, sentando en el asiente del piloto de su auto, aún afuera de la casa de los Stilinski —. Sólo quiero dormir un rato, es todo. Voy a ir al departamento y por eso quiero que alguien venga a cuidar a Stiles.

No se escucha nada del otro lado por unos segundos, pero Isaac finalmente suspira.

— De acuerdo. Pero avísanos si ocurre algo, Boyd y Erica pueden estar allí en minutos, igual que Jackson.

— Está bien. Esperaré aquí hasta que ustedes lleguen.

— Enseguida estamos allí.

Entonces Isaac corta, dejando a Derek solo con sus pensamientos. Que por cierto, son un desastre.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota? No puede creer que haya dejado que se le escape eso, realmente no puede. Aún menos puede comprender _por qué_ lo dijo, porque eso no es así, el no _quiere_ a Stiles, sólo es un poco de atracción, una chispa de algo que puede llegar a ser algo más, pero que ahora no es nada, sólo es…

La verdad.

No sólo se siente atraído por Stiles, lo _quiere_. Y es un sentimiento terrorífico, ¿verdad? Porque todas las personas que quieren Derek terminan muertas o siendo unos completos monstruos y él no quiere que nada de eso le pase a Stiles.

Porque una vez Derek se enamoró y esa mujer mató a toda su familia. Porque amaba a sus padres y ellos terminaron siendo quemados vivos. Porque _amaba_ a su hermana y terminó siendo asesinada por su propio tío y usada como carnada para atraerlo.

Porque nada bueno termina ocurriendo cuando Derek quiere a alguien, porque lo único que sabe hacer es cagar las cosas y romper a la gente, destruirla, porque no es ninguna buena influencia y sólo hace que las personas que más quiere sufran.

Y tiene miedo, porque ya no puede ver sufrir a alguien que quiere, porque la muerte de Laura lo destruyó, pero no pudo entumecerlo y a veces le gustaría que fuera así. Ni siquiera tener que matar a su propio tío logró dejarlo seco, sólo hizo que todo doliera más.

Porque sus heridas no forman callos, no se protegen endureciéndose, impidiendo que cualquier cosa vuelva a lastimarlas. Sus heridas quedan abiertas, sensibles, y cada nuevo golpe duele más que el anterior.

Y Derek _no puede_ arruinarle la vida a Stiles. Porque no importa que el chico no sienta lo mismo por él, Derek ya lo quiere y eso es peligroso aunque el sentimiento no sea mutuo.

Cuando Isaac y Scott llegan, Derek se va antes que puedan acercarse a hablar con él. Su teléfono comienza a sonar y él sabe que es Isaac, pero no puede atenderlo, porque está demasiado alterado para hablar.

Lo único que puede hacer es conducir hasta ese departamento que está intentando convertir en un hogar y meterse bajo la ducha, esperando que el agua fría lo tranquilice lo suficiente como para no entrar en pánico.

***

Cuando Isaac y Scott llegan, él aún está sentado frente a la mesa, mirando su plato de fideos sin terminar, intentando (y fallando en) no pensar en Derek y lo que le dijo.

— ¿Ocurrió algo? — pregunta Isaac. Se lo ve bastante preocupado y Stiles recuerda que Derek es una especie de hermano mayor y figura paternal para él.

Sabe que no puede responder que nada pasó, porque los dos hombres lobos descubrirían la mentira al instante, pero tampoco puede decirle lo ocurrido porque… no, eso definitivamente no es una opción. No si no quiere armar un escándalo.

— Derek y yo discutimos — dice, porque no es una mentira, aunque no sea toda la verdad —. Sigo insistiendo en que no necesito niñera, pero tu Alfa es demasiado cabeza dura y no me hace caso.

No los convence, eso es claro, pero al no estar mintiendo los confunde lo suficiente como para que no hagan más preguntas, aunque sí lo siguen mirando con sendos ceños fruncidos, como si intentaran resolver un rompecabezas de nivel avanzado. No es una expresión desconocida en Scott, pero no es una que se vea todos los días en Isaac.

— Es por tu seguridad — le dice este último, ayudándolo a levantar la mesa unos minutos más tarde.

Scott ha ido a asegurarse que no hay rastro de los Alfas y luego cerrar todas las ventanas. Stiles contiene un suspiro de frustración.

— Lo sé, lo sé, pero… Me hace sentir un poco inútil, ¿sabes? Con todo esto de que soy el humano inútil incapaz de defenderse, el eslabón más débil de la cadena. No es agradable tener que obligar a todos a que…

— No es una obligación — lo frena Isaac, mirando con el ceño fruncido los platos que está lavando —. Quizás tú y Scott no sean manada, pero son algo muy parecido y no nos molesta protegerles las espaldas. No es una obligación, es… ¿Viste cuando te preocupas por que tu padre coma bien? ¿Lo sientes una obligación?

— No, por supuesto que no. Es mi padre, me preocupo por él y quiero que esté bien.

Isaac asiente.

— Exacto. Nosotros venimos a protegerte por eso, porque nos preocupamos por ti y queremos que estés bien. No es una obligación, no es algo molesto que te ves obligado a hacer, como la tarea. Nos gusta venir a asegurarnos que estás bien, eres nuestro amigo.

Y lo es, ¿verdad? Todos lo son. _Amigos_. El único amigo que ha tenido es Scott, pero de pronto tiene un montón de ellos.

Porque le gusta jugar videojuegos con Boyd, hablar de comics con Erica, estudiar latín arcaico con Lydia, aprender a cocinar con Isaac. Cielos, incluso le gusta practicar lacrosse junto Jackson.

También le gusta escuchar a Derek contarle anécdotas de su familia, pero intenta no pensar en eso.

Son sus amigos, su gente. En estos meses han formado un grupo muy extraño, pero ahora se da cuenta de que ya no sabe cómo sería su vida sin ellos. Quizás antes de todo esto vivía una vida más tranquila, pero también era mucho más vacía, incompleta. Tenía a Scott y a su padre, de cierta forma también a Melissa, pero nada más.

Ahora tiene un _grupo_ de amigos con los cuales ir al cine, salir a cenar, armar un partido de lacrosse improvisado en el patio de su casa… sí, ha pasado por cosas horribles el último año, pero si con todo esto ganó a este grupo _increíble_ de gente… no parece importante.

— Y no eres inútil — agrega Isaac, lo que parece una eternidad después, pero que seguro sólo han sido un par de minutos —. Stiles, estás aprendiendo a hacer _magia_ , por favor.

Oh, claro, las clases con Deaton. Cada día por medio uno de los Beta lo acompaña a la clínica de animales, en dónde el veterinario le explica durante una o dos horas algunas cosas interesante que hacer con hierbas, brebajes y otras cosas por el estilo.

— Técnicamente no es magia, sólo…

— Lydia no puede hacer lo que tú haces, por mucho que lo intente. Eres el único que parece poder crear un círculo de mountain ash que funcione. Eres _especial_ , Stiles, no eres el eslabón más débil de ningún grupo. Cada uno de nosotros tiene su punto fuerte. Los lobos tenemos nuestra fuerza física, Lydia su cerebro, tú… tú tienes algo que nunca tendrá ninguno nosotros aunque lo intente, tienes esa _chispa_ , eso que te hace hacer cosas increíbles aunque no te des cuenta.

Isaac lo mira a los ojos y si Stiles tiene un poco de ganas de llorar está completamente justificado. Sonríe algo acongojado y abraza al chico, que primero se pone un poco tenso, pero que luego se relaja y corresponde el gesto, dándole un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

— Ya cerré tod… ¿qué hacen?

Scott los mira con el ceño fruncido, como si no estuviera contento con lo que está viendo. Stiles no puede contener una carcajada, negando con la cabeza y estirando un brazo hacia su amigo. Scott puede ser muy territorial con las personas que quiere, incluso entre ellas.

— Abrazo de grupo. ¿Te unes?

Eso parece solucionar todo, ya que el muchacho cambia su expresión molesta por una enorme sonrisa y se une al abrazo, estrujándolos a los dos con fuerza. Isaac suelta una risita por lo bajo y terminan los tres riendo de una forma tonta que hace que Stiles olvide por qué estaba mal en un primer momento.

***

Cuando se dirige a la casa de Stiles la mañana siguiente, tiene las ideas mucho más claras. Le manda un mensaje a Isaac avisándole que está en camino, que si quiere él y Scott pueden ir un rato a lo de los McCall a cambiarse antes de que comience el entrenamiento.

Isaac le responde cuando ya está llegando a la casa, diciéndole que esperarán a que llegue para irse, lo cual Derek ya daba por hecho.

— Intenten no pelearse esta vez — le pide Scott, bostezando y haciendo sonar el cuello. Isaac asiente, refregándose los ojos y contagiándose del bostezo de su compañero.

Por unos segundos teme que Stiles les haya contado todo, pero luego se relaja. No sólo no es algo que el muchacho haría, sino que, si lo hubiese hecho, ni Scott ni Isaac estarían tan tranquilos.

— Haré el intento — dice, aunque no sabe si va a poder mantener su palabra —. Nos vemos más tarde en el depósito.

Scott hace un ruido que podría ser un “sí” o un “déjame en paz”, Derek no está seguro. Isaac se tira en el asiento del copiloto del auto de los McCall, durmiéndose casi al instante. Scott sonríe al verlo así y se da un par de palmatidas en la cara, intentando despertarse lo suficiente para poder llegar en una sola pieza a su casa.

— Mándenme un mensaje cuando llegan, para asegurarme que no te quedaste dormido y terminaron estrellados contra un árbol.

Scott bufa, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— Sí, lo que digas.

Y de pronto se han ido y Derek se queda mirando la puerta de los Stilinski, como si fueran los mismísimos Alfas que los que le esperan del otro lado. Tomando aire para darse valor, toca a la puerta.

Stiles le abre a los pocos segundos, aún en piyamas y con una expresión somnolienta que se desvanece completamente al verlo. El muchacho se tensiona y Derek intenta no sentirse afectado por el evidente rechazo.

— Stiles.

— Derek.

Stiles traga en seco, para luego hacerse a un lado y dejarlo pasar.

— Creí que Isaac y Scott se quedarían conmigo hasta la hora del entrenamiento.

— Estaban cansados, así que los mandé a lo de Scott a cambiarse y dormir un rato — dice, mirando a todos lados menos al chico —. Además… necesitamos hablar.

Stiles parece aún más tenso y Derek sabe que no quiere tener esta conversación. Cielos, Derek tampoco quiere tener esta conversación, pero es necesario, realmente lo es. Aún queda mucho por delante y no pueden permitirse la falta de comunicación en estos momentos, por más que Derek lo prefiera así.

— De acuerdo — dice finalmente Stiles y Derek sabe que estaba pensando lo mismo que él —. Hice café — agrega, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Stiles sirve dos tazas y ambos se apoyan contra la mesada, evitando mirarse a toda costa. Sabe que es él quién debe comenzar la conversación, pero la comunicación nunca fue su fuerte y menos en estas cosas.

Toma un trago de su café y se aclara la garganta.

— Lo que dije ayer… sé que no es tan fácil, pero olvídalo.

— Derek… — comienza Stiles, mirando fijamente su taza, pero él lo corta.

— No, escucha. Aún necesitamos derrotar a los Alfas y no podemos hacerlo si tú y yo nos estamos evitando. Fui estúpido, estaba enojado y no tendría que haberte dicho eso, pero debes olvidarlo. Al menos hasta que venzamos a los Alfas, _necesitamos_ trabajar en equipo.

Stiles se mordisquea el labio inferior y Derek intenta no fijarse demasiado en eso.

— No puedo simplemente olvidar lo que me dijiste. Es decir, no todos los días alguien me dice que me… me…

— Pues olvídalo. De todas formas yo no… yo no pretendo hacer nada. Sé que tú… que tú no, así que…

Intenta mantener tranquila la respiración, pero le cuesta un poco. Todo esto resulta doloroso y odia haber sido tan inútil como para haberlo soltado.

Stiles se masajea la parte de atrás del cuello, evitando mirarlo.

— No sé si puedo olvidarme, pero… Pero podemos evitar hablar de esto, ¿verdad?

Derek asiente, incapaz de emitir palabra.

— Entonces… ugh, sí, claro. Es decir, necesitamos vencer a los Alfas y… sí, claro.

Se quedan unos minutos más así, tomando café y evitando mirarse. Derek intenta no pensar en lo tenso y lo nervioso que se ve Stiles, además de lo mucho que _duele_ todo esto.

Al cabo de un rato, Stiles termina su taza y lo mira de reojo.

— Tengo que ir a bañarme antes de ir al entrenamiento. ¿Puedes…?

— Quedarme aquí abajo. Sí, claro.

Stiles asiente, para luego desaparecer por el corredor.

Derek deja la taza sobre la mesada y se tapa el rostro con las manos. ¿Por qué fue tan idiota?

***

Deja que el agua corra fría, para intentar librarse del calor del verano y también para enfriar un poco sus ideas.

No debe pensar en que Derek le dijo que lo quiere. Bien, genial, _perfecto_. Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo porque, además de Erica, nunca nadie en su vida le había dicho que se sintiera atraído hacia él. E, incluso con lo de Erica, había sido en tiempo pasado, no en tiempo presente.

Y es horrible, porque Derek le cae bien y está empezando a ver un amigo en él, porque obviamente la vida lo ha golpeado y mucho y Stiles cree que podrían haber sido buenos amigos, pero… Pero no sabe si puede hacerlo sabiendo que Derek se siente de otra forma con él.

Y es una mierda porque, sí, _de acuerdo_ , es obvio que Derek está muy bueno y que quizás una o dos veces Stiles se haya… querido solito pensando en él pero, bien, Stiles es un adolescente y suele _quererse solito_ pensando en muchas personas, pero eso no significa que sienta cosas por ellas.

Y, por todos los cielos, ¿cómo rayos hizo para que alguien como Derek se fije en él? Porque, más allá de lo bueno que esté, Derek es un mar de problemas e inestabilidad que se mantiene en pie de forma milagrosa. Tiene una personalidad horrible y le cuesta horrores ser amable con la gente, ser una persona _normal_.

Suelta un ruido frustrado, apoyando la frente contra la pared de la ducha, dejando que el agua fría corra por su espalda. ¿Por qué le pasan estas cosas a él? No sólo tienen que secuestrarlo, _no_ , también la gente tiene que hacer de niñera con él, para que luego venga el condenado Alfa y le diga que _lo quiere_.

Y todo es una verdadera mierda, porque ahora que conoce un poco mejor a Derek, _realmente_ quiere que el tipo sea feliz, porque en verdad, _en verdad_ se lo merece. Pero, por supuesto, tenía que venir a enam… quererlo a él, de todas las jodidas personas del jodido Beacon Hills. Porque, seguramente, quién sea que esté allá arriba mirándolos, no los quiere ni un poquito, además de que se divierte mucho haciéndolos sufrir.

***

Conducen hacia el entrenamiento en un silencio tenso, con los dos evitando a toda costa mirarse y Derek una vez más odiándose por haber sido tan idiota de decirle a Stiles sobre sus sentimientos.

Al llegar al depósito, ya toda la manada los espera, además de Melissa, Scott y el señor Stilinski. Ninguno parece conciente de la tensión entre Stiles y él, todos actuando como si nada hubiese pasado. Lo cual es bueno, porque no sabe qué haría si todos supieran lo que ha pasado, pero de todas formas es frustrante.

Es un alivio cuando él y Stiles tienen que separarse, cada uno para ir a entrenar con su respectivo grupo. Derek aprovecha para descargar su frustración en los Betas, que aunque no esté bien, al menos los prepara para enfrentarse a alguien que no se preocupa por si los lastima o no.

Apenas llevan una hora entrenando cuando los Argent llegan.

Es casi divertido porque, al contrario de cuando vino Peter, esta vez son los humanos los que se ponen delante de los lobos, como si fueran escudos protectores. Lydia y Stiles apuntan con sus armas, mientras que Melissa y el señor Stilinski las tienen preparadas, pero no están en posición defensiva.

Allison evita mirarlos, pero Chris los enfrenta, levantando las manos y mostrando que están vacías, en señal de tregua.

— No vinimos aquí a pelear — dice el hombre.

— ¿A qué vinieron, entonces? — pregunta Stiles, sin bajar su arma.

— Venimos a reafirmar nuestra tregua — responde Argent —. Queremos aliarnos a ustedes para vencer a la manada de Alfas.

Stiles resopla, obviamente poco dispuesto a colaborar con los Argent.

Cuando estuvieron secuestrados y al estársele acabando las anécdotas de la infancia, Stiles terminó contándole todo lo que le hizo Gerard el día que lo mataron. Cómo lo golpeó una y otra vez sin detenerse, frente a Boyd y a Erica que no podían hacer nada por evitarlo.

Derek odia a los Argent y lo único que hacen es darle más y más motivos para hacerlo, pero… pero Chris Argent siempre ha sido medianamente justo con ellos y se ha puesto de su lado cuando su familia estaba completamente demente. Allison parece realmente arrepentida de lo que hizo, si la forma en la que parece incapaz de mirar a Boyd y a Erica dice algo.

Además, van a necesitar tanta ayuda como sea necesaria.

Más de uno va a estar en desacuerdo, pero…

— Está bien — dice, haciendo que Stiles se gire y lo mire incrédulo, al igual que la mayoría de su manada.

Al parecer, el hecho de que haya cedido tan rápido también sorprende al par de Argents, que dejan entrever por unos segundos la incredulidad que les causa el acto.

Stiles parece a punto de protestar, así que se le adelanta.

— Necesitamos conversar unas cosas. Nos juntamos todos los días aquí desde el mediodía, pueden venir a partir de mañana.

Argent asiente, para luego hacerle una seña con la cabeza a Allison, que da un paso al frente, haciendo que todos se pongan en guardia. La chica retrocede ante esto, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Se parece tanto y a la vez tan poco a Kate, que Derek no puede seguir mirándola.

— Lamento mucho mi comportamiento. Yo… en verdad lo siento.

Hay unos segundos de silencio, en los que nadie parece dispuesto a decir nada. El Sheriff y Melissa no saben muy bien que pasó, así que no dicen nada. Los demás parecen reticentes a exponer sus opiniones, incluso Scott, que mira a Isaac y a Allison intercaladamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior cómo si no supiera qué hacer.

— No fue tu culpa — dice finalmente Boyd, tomando con fuerza la mano de Erica, que no puede mirar a Allison —. Tu abuelo te tenía engañada.

Nadie más dice nada y es obvio que no todos piensan así, pero eso parece tranquilizar a Allison por el momento, logrando que los Argent se despidan con un cabeceo hacia ellos, abandonando el depósito en silencio.

Apenas los cazadores desaparecen, Stiles se gira y se acerca a él, furioso.

— ¡¿Cómo pudiste decirles que se unan a nosotros?! ¡Son cazadores, Derek, _cazadores_!

Él sólo gruñe, dando un paso hacia Stiles.

— Ya _lo sé_ , no necesitas repetírmelo. Pero cuantos más seamos contra los Alfas mejor y ellos son los únicos aliados que tenemos por el momento.

— ¡Peter, los Argent…! ¡Parece que estaríamos mejor por nuestra cuenta!

— No compares a Allison con Peter — dice Scott, mirando a Stiles como si no pudiera creer que dijo eso.

Lydia no dice nada, pero también se la nota molesta por el comentario.

— Nos llenó de flechas, encadenándonos en su sótano — dice Erica, furiosa, sin soltar la mano de Boyd —, a mi no me parece un angelito.

— ¿Qué hizo _qué_? — pregunta el Sheriff, viéndose horrorizado por eso.

— ¡Gerard la estaba manipulando!

— ¡Basta! — grita y, por algún milagro, todos obedecen.

Han pasado por muchas situaciones tensas el último tiempo y era obvio que en algún momento las cosas iban a estallar. Pero, de todas formas, esperaba que este momento no llegara, o que al menos Stiles estuviera de su lado.

— Necesitamos a los Argent. Ellos no van a hacer nada contra nosotros porque ellos _también_ nos necesitan. Al menos hasta que se vayan los Alfas podemos considerarlos nuestros aliados.

— Pero, ¿dejarlos entrenar con nosotros? ¿Es necesario? — pregunta Isaac, intentando que no se note lo mucho que odia eso.

— Sí. Debemos entrenar juntos si queremos ser capaces de luchar en equipo. Sé que no les gusta, a mi tampoco me agrada la idea, pero es necesario.

Stiles aprieta los puños y, por unos instantes, parece que va a seguir insistiendo. Pero finalmente se rinde, relajándose un poco.

— De acuerdo, pero esto no me agrada.

— No te preocupes, a mi tampoco.

A nadie le agrada, ni siquiera al Sheriff y Melissa, que acaban de descubrir que los Argent no son una familia tan pacífica como pensaron en un primer momento.

***

Hasta esa mañana creía que quería trabajar junto a los Argent, en serio. No porque le caigan bien, sino porque le parecen lo suficientemente fuertes y experimentados como para ser un buen rival contra los Alfas.

Y entonces… entonces los vio ahí parados y _no pudo_.

Porque puede que no sean Gerard Argent, pero él los torturó a Boyd, Erica y él mismo bajo sus propias narices, mientras ellos sabían exactamente lo que estaban haciendo, pero no intervinieron, sólo permitieron que todo siguiera.

Y sí, puede ser que el padre de Allison haya liberado a Boyd y Erica en el último segundo, pero eso no quita todo el dolor que permitió que les causaran previamente. Y Allison… Stiles ni siquiera quiere pensar en Allison, porque aún la considera su amiga, pero no puede evitar pensar en Erica y Boyd y las heridas que tenían por todo el cuerpo cuando Stiles los encontró.

Porque Isaac le contó cómo luchó contra ellos el día que lograron derrotar a Gerard y cómo le fue fiel hasta que él la usó como carnada.

No puede evitar pensar en todas esas cosas y no sabe cómo es que Derek les va a permitir trabajar junto a ellos. Cielos, esa es la familia de la mujer que asesinó a toda su familia, ¿cómo puede ser que quiera trabajar junto a ellos?

No quiere, eso es obvio y Stiles lo sabe. Acepta trabajar con ellos para poder derrotar a los Alfas, pero eso no significa que le guste la idea.

El entrenamiento se le pasa volando luego de la visita de los Argent, tanto que para cuando quiere darse cuenta, Melissa ya los está invitando a todos a cenar a su casa. Su padre dice que no tiene que entrar a trabajar hasta las once de la noche, así que hasta ese momento puede perfectamente unírseles.

Igual que las veces anteriores, todos aceptan, y pronto se ven en la sala de los McCall, mientras Melissa y su padre preparan pizzas.

Todos siguen algo tensos tras el episodio de la tarde. Erica y Boyd no se sueltan, como si estuvieran recordando la persecución y la tortura, pasar de manos de los Argent a manos de los Alfas. Lydia se sienta junto a Erica, intentando distraerla hablando de cualquier tema y Stiles no puede creer lo mucho que están cambiando todos.

— A mi tampoco me gusta tener que trabajar con los Argent — dice Derek, sentándose junto a él.

— Sé que es lo mejor, pero…

— Lo sé —le dice el Alfa y dándole una mirada, Stiles confirma que sí, que lo sabe, que lo sabe y le pasa lo mismo y es una mierda, pero es lo que hay que hacer.

— Nuestras vidas apestan — se queja, cerrando los ojos y recostando la espalda en el sillón.

Derek niega con la cabeza.

— Podrían ser peores. Podríamos estar solos.

Stiles abre los ojos y mira a su alrededor, no pudiendo evitar que se le escape una sonrisa. Mira a todos sus amigos y piensa que sí, que definitivamente podría ser peor.

***

El Sheriff se va a trabajar, ofreciéndole un aventón a Erica y a Boyd. Jackson y Lydia aprovechan el momento para marcharse y Melissa sube a dormir, explicándoles que al día siguiente entra a trabajar temprano.

Cerca de la media noche, Isaac y Scott ya están bostezando y haciendo un notable esfuerzo por quedarse despiertos, así que Derek decide que es hora de alcanzar a Stiles a su casa.

El viaje de regreso es mucho más distendido que el de ida, incluso conversan un poco sobre el avance que ha hecho toda la manada en estos meses.

Al llegar a lo de los Stilinski, Derek acompaña a Stiles hasta la puerta, para luego dirigirse hacia uno de los árboles al costado de la casa, para poder subir por él hacia el techo y poder vigilar el vecindario. Stiles lo llama, claramente irritado.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Subo al techo.

Stiles bufa, masajeándose una de las sienes.

— No seas ridículo, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Puedes entrar de una vez y saltearnos toda la discusión previa?

Derek lo duda unos segundos. No había pensado en la posibilidad de que Stiles quisiera que vuelva a entrar en su casa. Creyó que ahora que sabe sobre lo que siente, no lo iba a querer cerca suyo. Pero aquí está nuevamente, sorprendiéndolo como desde el primer día.

Cabecea, acercándose a la puerta y logrando que Stiles sonría satisfecho.

— Ya sabes, te toca dormir en el piso, pero estoy seguro que eso es mejor que la cucha de mantas en la que dormías cuando Isaac y tú vivían en el depósito.

Y también va a dejarlo dormir en su cuarto. A veces se pregunta si Stiles es conciente de la mitad de las cosas que hace.

***

No va a decir que las cosas son iguales, porque obviamente no lo son. Pero él y Derek se las arreglan para hacer de cuenta que nada pasó entre ellos. Bueno, en realidad nada pasó _entre ellos_ , pero… se entiende.

Siguen con su rutina de todos los días. Se despiertan, desayunan juntos, Stiles le cuenta alguna historia de su madre o de Scott, discuten porque él insiste en que no necesita niñera, van al entrenamiento, Stiles vuelve a su casa acompañado de alguien de la manada, esa persona se va y llega Derek, discuten porque Derek no quiere entrar, discuten otro rato porque él no necesita niñera, Derek le cuenta alguna anécdota de su familia, se acuestan a dormir…

Con el agregado, claro, de que ahora los Argent están en los entrenamientos.

Scott y Allison evitan hasta mirarse, mientras que Chris apenas habla con Melissa, su padre y Derek. Les enseñan lo que saben y le cuentan lo poco que conocen de la manada de Alfas, que es básicamente lo mismo que ya sabían, palabras más, palabras menos.

En un giro no tan inesperado de las cosas, en vez de solidarizarse con Allison, Lydia termina dándole su apoyo a Erica y Boyd, que no pueden mirarla sin temblar un poco por los recuerdos. La amistad de Lydia y Erica se consolidó mucho el último tiempo y no es de extrañar que Lydia haya decidido dejar su lealtad con ella.

No es raro que las dos chicas vayan de compras juntas, o que se arreglen el cabello la una la otra, o que intercambien los conocimientos que han aprendido en estos casi tres meses de entrenamiento. Lo cual, por cierto, tiene a todos bastante asustados, porque Lydia ya le ha hecho una llave a Isaac impidiéndole levantarse y Erica ha embocado cinco de cinco tiros en el blanco. Está seguro de que si esas dos quieres pueden dominar al mundo sin problemas, pero no va decírselo por temor a que les agrade la idea.

Ahora que lo piensa, muchas amistades se han formado en estos meses. Como Jackson y Boyd, por ejemplo. Nadie hubiese imaginado que esos dos iban a terminar siendo amigos, pero ya los ven, hablando de autos juntos y mirando con temor a la novia de uno y la no-novia del otro. Boyd parece ser el único inmune (además de Lydia, claro) a todas las pendejadas y caprichos de Jackson, incluso podría decirse que le parecen divertidos. Y Jackson es uno de los pocos que puede sacarle más de dos frases seguidas a Boyd, lo cual es un gran mérito.

Y también podría hablar de la amistad de Isaac y Scott, pero eso es un capítulo aparte. Es más, no sólo es otro capítulo sino que es otro libro, otra saga. Porque, de acuerdo, puede ser que Stiles no se haya dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Derek, pero suele ser bastante avispado en estas cosas.

Ha visto cómo mira Isaac a Scott, como si fuera una de las mejores cosas que le pasó en la vida. Ha visto la forma en la que sonríe estando cerca de él, cómo intenta buscar su aprobación (que ya la tiene, por cierto), la manera en la que lo toca de forma que parezca accidental o casual, cuando claramente no es ninguna de las dos.

Y también ha visto a Scott actuando alrededor de Isaac, el hecho de que siempre intente hacerlo sonreír, la forma en la que intenta alargar el tiempo que pasan juntos, la manera en que corresponde con gusto todas las veces que Isaac lo roza, que cada vez son más.

Stiles no es tonto, sabe lo que está pasando ahí. Es posible que casi nadie se de cuenta, ni siquiera los dos involucrados, pero él sí sabe lo que está ocurriendo, no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta. Sabe que Lydia, Erica y Boyd lo han notado, posiblemente también Derek, pero ninguno hace o dice nada porque no es asunto suyo entrometerse.

Pero ahora que Allison está con ellos… bueno, las cosas están un poco tensas entre ellos tres, porque la muchacha también ha notado estas cosas.

No sólo eso, sino que Isaac la mira preocupado, como si temiera que fuera a llevarse a Scott. Y éste último, por cierto, suele mirarla como si no supiese si aún quiere volver con ella.

No han hablado de esto, claro. A Stiles le gustaría sacar el tema, Scott es su amigo y quiere verlo feliz. El problema es que todas las veces que Scott lo acompaña a su casa, también va Isaac, lo que hace imposible que hablen a solas del asunto.

A veces, Stiles se pregunta en qué momento su vida se convirtió en el 90210 del mundo sobrenatural.

***

Históricamente, el primer día de clases es un caos.

Alumnos de primer año aterrorizados por ingresar a la secundaria, alumnos de último año excitados porque ya comienza la cuenta regresiva para abandonar ese lugar, profesores que no pueden esperar por volver al aula, profesores que no pueden creer que _ya tengan_ que volver al aula, amigos que se reencuentran luego de no verse por meses, enemigos que ni las vacaciones logran conciliar…

El primer día de clases siempre es un caos y si hay algo que Derek no extraña es eso, por lo cual está muy satisfecho con haber dejado esa etapa atrás hace años.

Sólo que ahora tiene que volver a pasar por todo esto nuevamente porque, al parecer, tener una manada compuesta casi exclusivamente de adolescentes lo convierte en el chaperón designado para llevarlos y traerlos.

— ¿También vas a ir a buscarlo tú? — le pregunta el Sheriff, que acaba de llegar de la estación de policías.

— Sí, vamos a ir al depósito a entrenar y luego Boyd y Jackson vendrán a hacerle compañía hasta la noche.

El señor Stilinski asiente, para luego bostezar un poco.

— Dormiré algunas horas y luego los encuentro en el depósito. Hoy no trabajo, así que puedo traer a los chicos hacia aquí. Tú vienes a la noche, ¿verdad? — Derek asiente, así que el Sheriff continúa —. Perfecto, entonces prepararé algo para que comamos los tres.

No sabe qué contestar, porque hasta ahora sólo ha cenado aquí dos veces, ambas cuando el Sheriff no estaba y se le hace extraño que el hombre le ofrezca preparar comida para que él también coma.

Luego de más de un mes, el señor Stilinski parece haber superado ese odio que le tenía e incluso parece que se llevan bastante bien. Supone que Melissa tiene que ver en todo esto, porque sabe que la mujer tiene un concepto muy bueno de él, mucho mejor del que merece. Debe haberle contado al Sheriff todo lo que sabe sobre él y las pocas cosas que ha hecho por ellos. Posiblemente también ayuda que Derek se comporte bastante bien en presencia del señor Stilinski, pero no quiere quitarle mérito a Melissa.

— Muchas gracias, Sheriff — dice finalmente, porque Stiles le está pegando esa manía de no soportar el silencio.

— Dime John, muchacho, que me haces sentir un anciano.

— Uhm, de acuerdo.

Stiles baja en esos momentos, haciéndose sonar el cuello y colocándose la mochila en el hombro.

— De acuerdo, _chofer_ , ¿quieres que vayamos yendo? Porque si antes de ir al colegio tenemos que pasar a buscar a Erica y Lydia, no hay forma de que lleguemos a tiempo si seguimos tardando. Y, para tu información, Lydia Martin no llega tarde, menos que menos el primer día de clases.

Derek pone los ojos en blanco. Sus sentimientos por Stiles no han cambiado, pero eso no quita que a veces el chico le resulte un poco irritante.

— Vamos. Pero si Lydia y Erica me hacen esperar más de cinco minutos, se van a pie.

Stiles suelte un sonido que parece algo entre un bufido y una risa.

— Claro, por supuesto. Estás hablando de las futuras Amas del Mundo, Derek, yo sé que tú también les tienes un poco de miedo.

Derek no les tiene medio, sólo un respeto considerable.

— Cállate.

El Sheriff… _John_ suelta una risa por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza.

— Yo me voy a dormir, ustedes vayan yendo. No quieren hacer esperar a las damas, ¿verdad?

Se despiden del hombre y se dirigen al auto, mientras Stiles mira con nostalgia a su Jeep.

— No te preocupes, cariño — dice, acariciándole el capó —, en cuanto se vayan esos lobos malos vamos a volver a recorrer juntos las calles de nuestro querido pueblo de mierda.

— ¿Podemos irnos de una vez?

— Adiós, querida mía, no me extrañes — se despide dramáticamente el chico, logrando que Derek se canse y lo agarre de la capucha de su buzo, arrastrándolo hacia el auto. El muchacho bufa, para luego hacer un mohín —. Eres tan hombre de las cavernas, Derek. Sólo hace falta que me cortejes cargándome en tu hombro y me lleves a una cueva en el medio de la nada.

Derek se queda congelado en el lugar, aún sosteniendo la puerta del auto e intentando ocultar el horror que siente al mirar a Stiles. El muchacho al comienzo no parece entender su reacción y lo mira extrañado. Luego se ve que repite mentalmente lo que dijo, logrando que su rostro haga una expresión que sería muy graciosa en otro momento.

— ¡No quise decir eso! ¡Es decir… es decir…!

Derek traga en seco y lo suelta, dándole la vuelta al auto.

— Métete — dice, simplemente, sin mirarlo.

Stiles obedece, pero apenas entra vuelve a hablar.

— Escucha, no quise decir… o sea, fue muy insensible de mi parte y… mierda, lo siente, Derek, en serio.

No responde, le gustaría hacerlo, pero no puede. Es obvio que no quiso decir eso. O, al menos, no quiso que sonara así. Pero lo hizo y todo el tiempo que vinieron evitando este tema ha sido en vano y era obvio que tarde o temprano iba a ser un problema, pero parece ser que Stiles no es el único que deja estar los problemas hasta que se desvanecen.

El problema es que no siempre lo hacen.

— Creo que lo mejor será que le pidas a Deaton que te de mountain ash para sellar tu casa por las noches.

Había pensado en esa idea, pero le parecía más seguro vigilar él mismo la residencia de los Stilinski. Sí, puede ser que los Alfas no puedan cruzar el círculo, pero eso no evitaría que le hicieran cosas a la casa, cosas que podrían terminar lastimando a Stiles.

Como prenderla fuego, por ejemplo.

Stiles lo mira preocupado, negando con la cabeza.

— No, no. Necesitamos la mountain ash para otras cosas y… y a mi no me molesta que estés cerca, en serio.

— Stiles…

— ¿Una vez que acepto que me hagas de niñera te niegas? ¡Vamos, Derek, no seas infantil!

Stiles está harto de que lo protejan, pero está dispuesto a dejar pasar una oportunidad de liberarse de una de las rondas de vigilancia con tal de que Derek no se sienta mal. Debería de odiar al chico, porque no para de hacer cosas para que Derek siga enamorándose más y más de él.

Debería insistir, pero a veces no puede evitar ser débil.

— De acuerdo — dice, mientras aparca frente a lo de Lydia —. Ahora llama a las chicas, que no veo la hora de deshacerme de todos ustedes.

Stiles bufa y toda la preocupación parece desvanecerse de su rostro mientras saca su celular y comienza a marcar el teléfono de Erica.

***

Están en el depósito, haciendo un receso para descansar, cuando Deaton aparece.

— Creo que nuestra guarida secreta no es tan secreta — comenta Melissa, aunque se nota que está tranquila al ver que quién apareció esta vez es el veterinario.

Deaton sonríe, pero a Stiles esa sonrisita lo pone un poco nervioso. Además de que le da mala espina que el hombre esté aquí, porque supuestamente Stiles no tenía que verlo hasta mañana.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — pregunta Derek, poniéndose alerta.

— Ya sé qué es lo que quiere la manada de Alfas — responde Deaton, en un tono que sería más acorde a la situación si lo que les dijera fuera “mañana va a llover”.

Pero por más irritante que sea el veterinario, Stiles no podría estar más emocionado. ¡Finalmente saben que rayos es lo que quieren esos jodidos psicópatas! Ve como el alivio se refleja en el rostro de la mayoría. Sí, aún tienen que vencerlos, pero saber qué es lo que quieren ya es un paso e incluso pueden buscar la forma de usar eso en su contra.

Deaton se acerca ellos, con un libro al cual el tiempo no trató muy bien. Se lo pasa a Derek, señalándole dónde es que tiene que leer. Mientras el Alfa lee, Stiles ve como su rostro se tensiona lentamente y todo el alivio que sentía se desvanece. Oh, rayos, ¿qué mierda es lo que quieren esos psicópatas?

— ¿Qué mierda quieren esos psicópatas? — pregunta Scott y Stiles sabía que por algo ese es su mejor amigo.

Derek sigue leyendo, así que es Deaton quién les responde.

— Quieren matar a Derek.

Por unos segundos, siente que no puede respirar. Es como si algo frío le trepara por la espalda, enroscándose en su cuerpo, haciendo que tiemble un poco aunque nadie se de cuenta. Era obvio que no estaban aquí para nada bueno, pero nunca esperó que lo que quisieran fuera directamente eso.

— Si lo que quieren es matar a Derek, ¿por qué no lo hicieron mientras lo tenían secuestrado? — pregunta el señor Argent, lo cual, aunque es algo que no quiere recordar, tiene sentido.

— Porque necesitan matarme en la Luna Azul — responde Derek, terminando de leer el libro.

— ¿La Luna Azul?

— Cuando hay dos lunas llenas en el mismo mes, lo cual sucede aproximadamente cada dos o tres años, a la segunda luna llena se la llama Luna Azul — explica Lydia.

A veces Stiles se pregunta si habrá algo que esa mujer no sepa. Supone que no.

— Exacto. En la Luna Azul los hombres lobos son aún más fuertes, además de que durante esa luna hay un montón de portales mágicos que fluctúan, haciendo posible la realización de varios rituales.

— Creí que había dicho que la magia no existe — dice Stiles, intentando no focalizarse en la parte aterradora de lo que le están contando.

— No, lo que yo te dije es que no se puede _hacer_ magia. Pero, créeme, la magia sí existe — le responde Deaton, con una de esas sonrisas que hace que la mayoría se desespere —. El motivo por el que la manada de Alfas es tan poderosa es porque todas las Lunas Azules juntan un puñado de Alfas más débiles que ellos y los sacrifican, haciendo un ritual en el que ellos absorben todas sus fuerzas.

— Entonces, ¿cuál fue el propósito de secuestrar a Derek y Stiles? — pregunta Allison —. Si sólo necesitan a Derek para la Luna Azul podrían haberlo secuestrado a él solo y haber hecho más cosas para que no lo encontráramos.

— Diversión — responde Derek —. Ya se los dije, para los Alfas somos un juego. Sólo querían divertirse un rato con nosotros mientras esperan a que llegue la Luna Azul. Aún faltan cinco meses para que lo haga, imagino que querían probarnos mientras tanto.

Lo cual es muy escalofriante. Cada día se convence más de que esos tipos están completamente dementes.

Deaton les deja el libro, diciéndoles que él no lo necesita y que, de todas formas, tiene que regresar a la veterinaria, ya que no puede dejarla mucho tiempo sola. Por vez número un millón, Stiles se pregunta de dónde rayos salió este tipo.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? — pregunta Scott.

— Entrenar, como veníamos haciendo hasta ahora — contesta Derek, levantándose de dónde estaba sentado.

— ¿No crees que deberías hacer un plan?

— El plan es _entrenar_.

Y así, por supuesto, comienza otra discusión entre Derek y Scott. Ya le parecía raro que hubiesen soportado tanto tiempo sin tener ninguna.

— ¡Cielos, Derek, nunca escuchas a nadie!

Derek suelta una risa que parece de todo menos divertida.

— ¿Yo no escucho a nadie? Scott, lo único que has hecho desde que te conozco es _hacer lo contrario de lo que te digo_. “No vayas a esa fiesta”, vas a esa fiesta. “Deja el equipo de lacrosse”, sigues en el equipo de lacrosse. “No confíes en los cazadores”, ¡te pones a salir con una cazadora!

Chris y Allison se tensionan al escuchar la última parte, pero no dicen nada. Allison porque prefiere no hablar del tema y Chris porque, seguramente, coincide en que los consejos de Derek no estaban errados. ¿Qué dice de su vida que eso sea lo que le de más miedo?

Un hombre lobo y un cazador coincidiendo, eso es algo que no se ve todos los días.

— ¡Yo quiero tener una vida normal, pero tú te esfuerzas en arruinarla!

— ¡Me esfuerzo en que no mates a nadie y hagas que te terminen matando a ti!

— ¡Tengo control de mí mismo, puedo hacer lo que quiera!

— ¡Ni siquiera tienes un año como hombre lobo, aún hay un montón de cosas que no sabes, que no comprendes!

— ¿Y tú sí? ¡Sabes tan poco como todos nosotros!

— ¡Quizás sepa poco, pero sé perfectamente cómo controlarme!

— ¡No sé por qué rayos te importa lo que hago, _tú no eres mi Alfa_!

— ¡Ya lo sé, te esfuerzas en repetírmelo cada jodido día!

— ¡Genial, porque no lo eres, así qué no sé por qué te incumbe tanto mi vida!

— ¡Cielos, Adam! ¡¿Tanto te cuesta entender que sólo quiero lo mejor para ti?!

— ¡Sí, me cuesta! ¡Tú no te preocupas por nadie más que tú mismo!

— ¡Si alguna vez dejaras de comportarte como un niño caprichoso, te darías cuenta que lo único que he hecho hasta ahora es intentar ayudar a este pueblo!

— ¡Quizás lo ayudarías mejor desapareciendo de él! ¡Sólo cosas malas nos han ocurrido desde que tú llegaste!

— Creo que es hora de terminar el entrenamiento — dice Melissa, lo suficientemente fuerte para que Derek y Scott la escuchen y dejen de discutir.

Scott suelta un ruido frustrado, desapareciendo por la escalera. Melissa se acerca a Derek y le da un apretón en el brazo, como pidiéndole disculpas por lo que dijo Scott y siguiendo a su hijo. Isaac se queda donde está, mirando las escaleras con preocupación.

Stiles siente como el corazón le late a mil por hora y se pregunta si alguien más notó lo mismo que él. Los Argent no, por motivos obvios, aunque duda que su papá lo haya hecho. Por la cara que tiene Lydia, es posible que ella sí se haya dado cuenta. El resto de la manada tiene expresiones de confusión, como si supieran que se están perdiendo de algo, pero no exactamente de qué.

— Nos vemos mañana a la misma hora — dice Derek, luego de unos segundos, tomando sus cosas y subiendo por la escalera.

Es raro que sea el primero en irse y Stiles quizás se está preocupando demasiado, pero Derek es un mar de problemas y no le parece que sea lo mejor que se siga tragando lo que le pasa. Un montón de cosas comienzan a cobrar sentido ahora y no quiere dejar a Derek solo en este momento.

— Papá — dice Stiles, pero antes de que pueda decir nada, su padre asiente.

— Ve con él, nos vemos en la casa.

Su papá es el mejor del mundo.

***

Está furioso consigo mismo. ¿Por qué rayos no puede hacer que Scott entiende que lo único que quiere es que lleve una vida lo más normal posible? Aunque lo reniegue, el chico es su responsabilidad, no quiere que nada malo le pase. No quiere que nada malo le pase _a nadie_ , por más que todo el mundo piense lo peor de él.

Está por subirse al auto e irse a la mierda cuando llega Stiles corriendo.

— ¡Derek! ¡Derek, aguarda!

— Ahora no, Stiles — dice, metiéndose en el auto.

Obviamente, al chico no le hace caso y abre la otra puerta del auto, metiéndose en el asiento del copiloto.

Se masajea el puente de la nariz, intentando no agarrársela con él.

— Stiles, te dije que…

— Le dijiste Adam. A Scott, le dijiste Adam. Como… como tu hermano.

Derek se queda paralizado y de pronto le cuesta respirar.

— Eso no es verdad.

— Derek…

— Dije que eso no es verdad.

Se quedan unos minutos en silencio, viendo como el resto de la manada y los Argent salen del depósito y se dirigen a sus autos, para regresar a sus casas.

Scott no es Adam. Tienen miles de diferencias, millones. El color de ojos, la complexión, la forma de hablar, su deporte favorito, la música que les gusta. Scott está vivo, Adam está muerto.

Y, sin embargo…

— ¿Scott te recuerda a Adam? — le pregunta Stiles, con un tono de voz suave —. ¿Es por eso que te preocupas tanto por él? ¿Porque te recuerda a tu… a tu hermano?

Intenta no pensar en Adam, ni en él ni en nadie de su familia. Las únicas veces que lo hace es cuando le cuenta alguna anécdota a Stiles, pero el resto del tiempo bloquea cualquier memoria, porque todas resultan dolorosas.

Nunca se había dado cuenta de eso. De lo mucho en común que tienen Scott y Adam, lo mucho que se parecen.

— Derek — dice Stiles, poniéndole una mano en el hombro —, puedes confiar en mi.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza por unos segundos, intentando normalizar su respiración.

— Tienen más cosas en común de lo que parece. Adam… cielos, Adam me sacaba de mis casillas. Nunca hacía lo que le decía. De hecho, hacia _exactamente lo contrario_ a lo que yo le decía. Y yo no entendía por qué, porque era mi hermanito y yo solamente intentaba cuidarlo, aunque la mitad del tiempo quisiera ahorcarlo por lo insoportable que era.

Se le hace extraño hablar de Adam. Sí, le ha contado historias a Stiles en las cuales aparece su hermano, pero nunca se había puesto a hablar exclusivamente de él.

Casi puede verlo, con sus ojos verdes y su cabello castaño, sacándole la lengua desde arriba de un árbol, a dónde se había trepado aunque Derek le había advertido que era una mala idea.

— Y yo lo amaba porque… porque era mi hermanito y yo era su hermano mayor. Y se supone que yo debía protegerlo. Pero no pude, yo… no pude y ahora…

Y ahora Adam está muerto, porque él fue tan estúpido de confiar en Kate, porque no estaba ahí para proteger a su hermano de las llamas que acabaron con su vida.

Stiles lo abraza y Derek tiene que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande por no llorar. Entierra su rostro en el cuello del chico, dejando que su esencia, ese aroma al que ya se ha acostumbrado, lo tranquilice.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada. Stiles acaricia su cabello con una mano, mientras que con la otra lo aprieta con fuerza, como intentando mantenerlo anclado a este mundo. Y puede ser que tiemble un poco, pero si Stiles no dice nada, él tampoco va a hacerlo.

Se quedan así un largo rato, hasta que respirar deja de ser difícil y puede confiar en que su voz no lo traicione mientras habla.

Cuando se separan, Stiles toma una de sus manos y la aprieta con fuerza, intentando ser ese apoyo que Derek rara vez tiene. No le dice palabras de consuelo, como “no fue tu culpa”, ni “no podías hacer nada” y realmente lo agradece. Con que esté ahí con él es más que suficiente.

— Scott es un Omega. Todo hombre lobo sin manada es uno y eso es peligroso. No sólo porque el ser Omega te hace ser más débil que si eres un Alfa o un Beta, sino porque es más fácil que pierdan la cordura al no tener una manada. Sí, los tiene a ustedes — agrega —, que son su familia y sus amigos, pero no es lo mismo, no es _suficiente_.

Stiles asiente, sin soltarle la mano.

— Es verdad que el hecho de que Scott se una a mi manada me haría a mi más fuerte, pero _te juro_ que lo hago por el bien de Scott, no sólo por el mío.

— Lo sé — dice Stiles, y la ausencia de mentira en esa afirmación hace que Derek se siente menos frío por dentro —. Voy a hablar con Scott.

— Gracias.

Se quedan un rato así, tomados de la mano y en silencio, viendo como la noche cae en el pueblo.

Cuando regresan a la casa de los Stilinski, John los espera con la comida lista y no menciona en ningún momento todo el tiempo que tardaron en regresar. Antes de irse a dormir ven un partido de béisbol juntos, aunque Stiles insiste en que el lacrosse es mejor.

A la hora de ir a dormirse, Derek no cuenta ninguna anécdota sobre su familia, no se cree capaz de hacerlo.

Sin embargo, Stiles comienza a contarle sobre esa vez que su madre y él transformaron la casa en un templo de Star Wars, porque los dos amaban esa saga. Le cuenta cómo estuvieron hablando durante una semana como Yoda y cómo su padre logró que volvieran la casa a la normalidad regalándole a su madre un pequeño robot con la forma de R2-D2 y a él un peluche de Chewbacca.

Derek sueña con sables láser, molestos hombrecitos verdes y la sonrisa de Adam, que le dice que, a pesar de ser un incordio, es su hermano mayor y lo quiere.


	6. Seis

— Tenemos que hablar — le dice a Scott, sentándose junto a él en Historia. La profesora no ha venido, así que tienen toda la hora libre.

Scott suspira, mordiéndose el labio.

— Lo sé.

— Escucha, yo sé que Derek parece un imbécil la mitad del tiempo, pero realmente creo que se preocupa por ti y…

— Lo sé.

— … quizás deberías consid… ¿qué? — pregunta, mirando extrañado a su amigo.

No puede haber escuchado bien, ¿verdad? Es decir, Scott admitiendo que Derek no es tan malo debe ser una de las señales del Apocalipsis, como mínimo.

— Que _lo sé_ — repite Scott —. Ayer… ayer Derek me dijo Adam, ¿verdad? Adam… Adam era su hermano, ¿cierto? Él era compañero nuestro. Creo… creo que le recuerdo a su hermano o algo.

Mira boquiabierto a Scott. Lo figuró solo, sin que él se lo tuviera que explicar. Por unos segundos se pregunta si entre Isaac y él lo descubrieron anoche, pero lo descarta. No va a quitarle crédito a su amigo, Scott es mucho más inteligente de lo que la mayoría cree y… y…

Y le está diciendo que sabe que Derek se preocupa por él. Le parece que algo importante está por pasar, pero todo a su alrededor es demasiado cotidiano como para que se note que algo que puede cambiar sus vidas está ocurriendo.

— Derek dice que eres un Omega y que eso no es bueno para ti. Que necesitas una manada.

Scott asiente, sin dejar de mordisquearse el labio.

— Yo no quiero tener que recibir órdenes de nadie — dice —. No me parece justo que Derek nos tenga que mandar qué hacer, pero…

— ¿Pero?

— Pero creo que una manada no es lo que yo había pensado. Mejor dicho, ahora _sé_ que una manada no es lo que había pensado. Al principio, ya sabes, creía que era como un pequeño ejército para cumplir los caprichos de Derek, pero ahora… la forma en la que se comunican entre ellos, como parece que todos se llevan mejor… Además, Isaac me dijo que Derek compró un departamento para que pudieran vivir ahí, para que la vida de Isaac sea un poco más _normal_ y… y también me dijo que debería darle una oportunidad, que no es tan malo como yo creo. Además, te defendió cuando estaban con los Alfas. Nadie que protege a mi mejor amigo puede ser una mala persona.

Stiles no puede contener la sonrisa que se le escapa.

— ¿Entonces?

Scott suspira, para luego sonreírle.

— Voy a decirle a Derek que me quiero unir a su manada. Está vez de verdad. ¡Ah! — Scott se sobresalta, mirando a su alrededor.

— ¡¿Qué pasó?! — pregunta Stiles, algo alarmado.

Lo único que les falta es que Scott acepte unirse a la manada y algo malo ocurra.

Sin embargo, Scott no parece preocupado, sólo… extrañado. El chico mira a su alrededor, como si buscara algo. De pronto se queda mirando un punto fijo y Stiles sigue su mirada.

Isaac está parado en la puerta del salón, mirando a Scott con una sonrisa jodidamente radiante. Poco a poco, Scott comienza a devolverle el gesto y Stiles está más perdido que nunca.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunta, mientras Isaac se acerca a ellos.

— No estoy seguro — dice Scott, sin dejar de sonreír —, pero sea lo que sea no es malo. Creo.

— Te uniste a la manada — dice Isaac, una vez que llega junto a ellos. Se sienta delante de Scott y se gira en la silla para poder mirarlos.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — pregunta Stiles.

— Lo sentí — responde el chico, sin dejar de sonreír —. Es lo mismo que le está ocurriendo a Scott, ¿verdad? Estás sintiendo a la manada, nos estás sintiendo.

— Aguarda, ¿qué? ¿Cómo que los sientes?

Scott asiente.

— Es… raro. Pero no está mal. Es como… como… no sé cómo explicarlo.

— No me mires a mi, tampoco sé cómo hacerlo — dice Isaac, encogiéndose de hombros, pero sin dejar de sonreír —. Lo mejor que se me ocurre es decir que “los siento”. Quizás Lydia luego pueda explicártelo mejor.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Lydia también “los siente”?! ¡Pero ella es humana!

Isaac se encoge de hombros.

— Eso no tiene nada que ver cuando eres parte de una manada.

Y Stiles no está pensando en que él también quiere saber lo que se siente, en que él también quiere ser parte de la manada de juguetes rotos de Derek, porque no es así. Eso no le interesa y nunca lo pensó, jamás en todo este tiempo que lleva reuniéndose con la manada, entrenando con ellos, comiendo con ellos, pasando _todo el jodido tiempo_ con ellos pensó que le gustaría ser parte de la manada.

Isaac y Scott se siguen sonriendo, como si supieran algo que el resto del mundo no.

Y Stiles no está celoso, no lo está…

***

Está yendo a buscar a Peter el momento en que comienza a sentir a Scott. Se sobresalta tanto que hace una mala maniobra con el auto y casi se lleva un árbol por delante. Frena antes de tener un accidente y se queda mirando sus manos en el volante, como si no entendiera muy bien qué es lo que acaba de pasar.

Su teléfono comienza a sonar a los pocos segundos y no le sorprende descubrir que es Lydia quién lo está llamando.

— ¿Sentiste eso? — le pregunta la muchacha.

— Sí.

— Es… es Scott. ¿Eso significa que ahora es parte de la manada?

— Así parece.

Del otro lado de la línea, la chica bufa.

— Cielos, Derek, tu emoción me intimida. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora que Scott es parte de la manada?

— Demostrarle que hizo bien en aceptar.

Lydia vuelve a bufar.

— Me refiero a qué vamos a hacer para _celebrarlo_.

Derek tarda unos segundos en entender de qué le habla la chica y, cuando lo hace, se golpea la frente contra el volante. Esto le pasa por hacer una manada llena de adolescentes.

— No vas a organizar una fiesta.

— Eres un amargado, ¿lo sabías? Una chiquita…

— No.

Lydia vuelve a bufar y Derek prácticamente puede ver su expresión de fastidio.

— Bien, de acuerdo. Pero al menos podrías llevarnos a cenar a algún lado, ¿verdad? Según Stiles tú le prometiste que lo harías alguna vez.

Podría negarse, pero la verdad es que _sí_ tiene ganas de celebrar que Scott se ha unido a su manada, además de que le debe esa cena a Stiles.

— De acuerdo.

— ¡Muchas gracias, Derek! Luego te mando un mensaje con la dirección y los precios del lugar al que nos vas a llevar.

Y así Lydia termina la comunicación. Tiene una manada de maleducados. Una manada en la que ahora también se encuentra Scott.

No puede evitar sonreír al pensar eso. Scott es parte de su manada, finalmente lo es.

Unos golpecitos en la ventanilla lo devuelven a la realidad. Del otro lado, Peter le sonríe con sorna, como si verlo feliz le hiciera gracia.

— Que alegría que vengas a visitarme, sobrino. ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

Derek sale del auto, la felicidad que había sentido al saber que Scott es parte de su manada opacada por estar frente a uno de los fantasmas de su pasado.

— Ya sabemos qué es lo que quieren los Alfas.

Peter se ve sorprendido y Derek no puede evitar sentir cierto placer al haberle ganado de mano en descubrir algo.

— ¿En serio? Creí que nadie sabía nada sobre ellos. ¿Y qué es lo que quieren?

— Matarme.

Peter enarca una ceja.

— ¿Por algún motivo en especial?

— Prefiero no decírtelo.

Su tío bufa, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— Haz lo que quieras, si eso te deja más tranquilo. ¿Para qué viniste a verme, entonces?

— Quería advertirte que estamos trabajando con los Argent, así que no quiero que crees ningún conflicto con ellos.

Por unos segundos, el rostro de Peter se muestra incrédulo, aunque en seguida vuelve a aparecer una mueca burlona en él.

— ¿Trabajando con la familia que asesinó a nuestra gente? Esperaba más de ti, Derek.

Aprieta los puños, intentando contener las ganas de golpear a su tío. Peter no sabe nada, no entiende lo mucho que le cuesta estar cerca de los Argent sin que el sentimiento de estar traicionando a su familia lo invada.

— Estos dos son cazadores que siguen el Código, no son como Kate Argent.

— Siguen siendo _cazadores_. Creí que desde pequeño tu madre te explicó que no debes confiar en ellos. ¿Ves que me necesitas, sobrino? ¿Quién más va a explicarte cosas tan básicas como esta?

Derek ruge, pero Peter no retrocede ni un paso.

— Sólo vine a decirte eso, no a pedirte tu opinión.

Su tío se encoge de hombros, pero él siente la hostilidad que desprende. Trabajar con los Argent es casi un insulto a la memoria de su familia y Peter no entiende cómo puede estar haciendo esto.

— Haz lo que quieres, pero luego no vengas con tío Peter a quejarte de que los cazadores cambiaron de opinión a último minuto, llevándose con ellos a alguien de tu pequeña manada.

Derek vuelve a meterse en el auto y comienza el regreso al pueblo. No sabe ni para qué vino aquí, posiblemente sólo para torturarse un poco más con las memorias de un tío Peter que no tiene nada que ver con el monstruo que habita ahora en las ruinas del que en algún momento fue su hogar.

***

— Felicitaciones — dice, cuando le abre la puerta a Derek para que pase.

Una de las tantas cosas positivas de que su padre sepa sobre todo el asunto sobrenatural es que Derek ya no tiene que treparse a escondidas por su ventana.

— ¿De qué hablas? — pregunta Derek, sentándose en el sillón.

— Scott. Finalmente se unió a tu manada. Felicidades.

Un asomo de sonrisa se dibuja en los labios del hombre y Stiles cree que hay cosas que son injustas en la vida.

— Sí. Vamos a ir a cenar para celebrarlo.

Mira incrédulo a Derek, que contesta un mensaje que acaba de llegarle. ¿Va invitarlos a cenar porque Scott se unió a la manada? ¡Hace meses que le debe a él una salida a cenar!

Pero claro, Stiles no es parte de su estúpida manada, Stiles no es _especial_. ¿Qué importa que supuestamente Derek lo quiera? Él no es parte de su jodida manada, entonces las promesas que le hace no cuentan.

Derek lo mira extrañado.

— Estás enfadado. ¿Por qué?

— No estoy enfadado. ¿Cuándo van a salir a cenar? ¿Hoy? Espero que se diviertan mucho y que no mueran intoxicados.

— ¿De qué hablas? Tú también vienes.

Claro, por supuesto, él tiene que estar ahí presente para ver como todos a su alrededor tienen su grupo privado de conexión mística. Es decir, algún simple humano inútil tiene que ser testigo de lo felices que son y la poca falta que les hace.

— No tengo ganas.

— Stiles, ¿qué rayos te ocurre?

— No. Me ocurre. Nada — dice, para luego sentarse en el sillón con los brazos cruzados.

Sí, puede ser que se esté comportando como un niño pequeño, ¡pero el también quiere ser parte de la estúpida manada de Derek!

Quien, por cierto, lo mira con el ceño fruncido y una expresión muy graciosa. Bueno, sería graciosa si ahora Stiles no estuviera furioso, claro.

— Siempre me dices que tengo que usar mis palabras para que la gente me entienda. Haz lo mismo.

Maldito Derek que usa sus argumentos en su contra.

Se mordisquea el labio, no muy seguro de qué decir. Está seguro que en cuanto abra la boca, todo lo que salga de ella va a sonar estúpido y/o infantil, como siempre. Finalmente suspira y asiente, porque los amos tienen que entrenar a sus perros haciendo las cosas para que ellos los imiten, y si quiere que Derek aprenda a exteriorizar sus pensamientos tiene que empezar dándole el ejemplo.

No que Stiles sea su amo, claro, pero igual. Él es como su entrenador. Un entrenador de hombres lobos.

— ¿Y bien? — pregunta Derek.

— Es que… es que todos ustedes son parte de una manada y lo único que dicen todos es que “es algo increíble” y que “no lo pueden explicar con palabras” y yo… sé que Scott siempre va a ser mi amigo y que todos ustedes también lo son, de una forma u otra, pero… pero…

— ¿Pero?

— Pero… no quiero que me dejen de lado — dice, odiando como las palabras le salen en un hilo de voz —. No quiero ir a los entrenamientos y ver cómo todos entienden algo que yo no, cómo todos se van alejando de mi porque se dan cuenta que no los comprendo tanto como los… ¡auch! ¡¿Por qué fue eso?!

Derek le da otro golpecito en la nuca, que de todas formas duele un poco. El hombre lo mira con su cara de “soy un Alfa gruñón” y parece a punto de darle otro golpe.

— Deja de decir estupideces. Nadie va a dejarte de lado.

— Quizás no adrede, pero cuando se den cuenta que no los entiendo como se entienden entre ustedes…

— Stiles — lo frena Derek, tomándolo por los hombros y mirándolo a los ojos —. Escúchame bien: siempre asumí que en cuanto Scott se uniera a la manada tú también lo harías. Si lo necesitas, voy a hacerte la pregunta oficialmente. ¿Quieres ser parte de nuestra manada?

Stiles lo mira boquiabierto por unos segundos. ¿Siempre lo tuvieron en cuenta para ser parte de la manada?

— Oh — es lo único que le sale primero.

— Sí, _oh_.

Y quizás debería pensarlo mejor, porque unirse a una manada de hombres lobos no es algo para tomarse a la ligera. Pero la realidad es que ya lo ha hecho, ya ha pensado cómo sería ser parte de la manada, qué se sentiría tener esa conexión que tienen. Además, de cierta forma _ya es_ parte de la manada.

— Por supuesto que sí.

Y de pronto, ahí está.

Es extraño y, como le dijo Isaac, no sabría cómo describirlo. Es la sensación de que los demás están ahí, vivos, no muy lejos de él. Es la presencia de todos en la manada cerca suyo, aunque al único que tenga físicamente cerca sea a Derek.

Es fascinante.

— Esto es increíble — dice, pestañeando un par de veces para salir del aturdimiento.

Derek le sonríe, aún más ampliamente que antes y a Stiles le parece que debería ser ilegal ser tan jodidamente apuesto.

Su celular comienza a sonar, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Hola?

— ¡Te uniste a la manada! — grita Scott del otro lado.

— Sep. Ya sabes, no podía dejarte solo con ese grupo de lobos dementes. Tengo que cuidarte, ¿no es verdad?

Del otro lado de la línea, Scott se ríe.

— ¿Tú cuidas mi espalda y yo cuido la tuya?

— Como siempre.

Cuando corta la comunicación, Derek sigue sonriendo. Stiles intenta no pensar mucho en eso.

— Hum. ¿Deberíamos ir yendo? ¿A dónde nos vas a llevar?

— No lo sé, Lydia eligió.

— Oh, Derek, tu billetera va a sufrir esta cena.

***

Lydia, obviamente, elige el restaurante más caro de Beacon Hills. Melissa y John también acuden a la cena, prometiendo ayudar a pagar la cuenta, aunque Derek se niega.

El lugar es muy elegante y Derek se siente un poco desubicado con su camiseta negra y sus jeans viejos. Stiles le prestó un saco de vestir, pero le queda ajustado y ni siquiera le cierra.

Erica y Lydia se han vestido como si fueran a la ópera, al igual de Jackson. Boyd, Scott y Stiles se pusieron pantalones de vestir con camisas y sacos, mientras que Isaac se puso unos jeans y una camisa que está seguro que es de Scott. Melissa y John también se han vestido de forma elegante, lo cual hace que Derek se sienta aún más fuera de lugar.

Sin embargo, es agradable.

Le recuerda un poco a su familia y a las veces que solían salir a cenar a este mismo restaurante, aprovechando cualquier mínimo evento para celebrar. Recuerda a Laura y a Anne pasando horas en el baño para arreglarse, mientras que Adam iba a robarle un poco de colonia a tío Peter. El tío James solía peinarlos a él y a Jordan, porque ambos odiaban ponerse gel en el cabello y tío James era el único que lograba peinárselos.

Las cenas siempre eran un escándalo, porque todos hablaban a la vez y terminaba todo siendo un griterío que lograba que el mesero se acercara a pedirles que bajen el volumen o abandonen el lugar, por favor.

Ahora no es muy diferente.

Lydia y Erica charlan sobre los chicos del equipo de lacrosse y cuál de todos está más bueno. Jackson, Isaac, Scott y Stiles discuten sobre si tal o cual táctica será mejor para derrotar al equipo al que se enfrentan la semana siguiente, mientras que Boyd le explica a Melissa que lo más probable es que lo que le pasó a su auto sea que se le haya saltado la bujía. John, por su lado, le cuenta que aún les falta gente en la comisaría, que desde lo ocurrido con Matt no han logrado volver a ocupar todos los puestos.

No son su familia. No están las anécdotas graciosas de tía Betty, ni los chistes subidos de tono de tío Peter, ni las risas resonantes de su padre. No está el abuelo para pasarle pan por debajo de la mesa sin que sus padres se enteren, ni mamá haciéndose la que no se da cuenta, ni tío James poniéndose alegre con sólo dos copitas de vino. No están Jordan y Laura cantando a voz en cuello, ni Anne haciendo que no los conoce, ni Adam haciendo muñequitos con el pan y los escarbadientes.

No son su familia, pero son su _manada_. Son su manada y quizás, en un futuro, sí se conviertan en su familia.

Quizás el sarcasmo de Stiles se vuelva algo cotidiano, al igual que la inocencia de Scott con algunos temas. Los coqueteos de Erica con medio mundo algún día tal vez se vuelven cosa diaria, al igual que los comentarios mordaces de Jackson o el mutismo de Boyd. Posiblemente algún día se acostumbre a las acotaciones informativas de Lydia, los consejos de Melissa, las sonrisas de Isaac, las miradas divertidas de John…

Quizás ese día no está lejos, quizás ya los siente un poco como su familia.

Derek sonríe y le dice a John que espera que consigan gente lo antes posible, mientras deja que la noche se pase entre la compañía de su manada.

***

Erica y él están yendo a la comiquería de Beacon Hills a comprar el nuevo número de Red Hood and the Outlaws, discutiendo sobre lo horrible que les parece lo que le ha hecho el Reboot al Universo DC, cuando los Alfas vuelven a aparecer.

Stiles frena en seco el auto, soltando una maldición, para luego acelerar.

— ¡Llama a Derek! — dice, mirando por el retrovisor cómo los Alfas se acercan a ellos.

Erica obedece, sacando su celular y marcando rápidamente el número del Alfa. La chica pone el teléfono en manos libres y Stiles comienza a hablar.

— ¡Derek, rápido, los Alfas nos están persiguiendo!

— ¡¿Dónde están?!

— Estamos llevándolos hacia la Reserva, para que no puedan herir a nadie.

— Bien. En cuanto podamos estaremos ahí, no hagan nada estúpido.

Entonces Derek corta y son sólo Erica y él contra los Alfas. Mierda.

Por el retrovisor ve como los Alfas se acercan más y más a ellos, mientras intenta que el pánico no se apodere de su cuerpo. Tienen que llegar a la Reserva y esperar a que llegue el resto de la manada. No puede hacer nada estúpido, tiene que proteger a Erica, asegurarse que no termine herida por esos malditos psicópatas nuevamente.

Y lo gracioso es que está seguro de que Erica está pensando lo mismo, que _ella_ no puede permitir que los Alfas lo lastimen a él nuevamente. Esos jodidos hijos de puta.

Así que Stiles decide que no va a dejar que lastime a ninguno de los dos, ni a ella ni a él. Ahora son una _manada_ y, aunque aún no termina de entender muy bien todo lo que conlleva eso, sabe que debe protegerlos a todos en conjunto, incluyéndose a él mismo.

— Erica, mi arma está en la guantera y al lado hay un paquete de balas de acónito que me dieron los Argent. Carga la pistola y tenla preparada para cuando lleguemos a la Reserva y tengamos que salir del auto.

La chica asiente y hace lo que le mandó, terminando segundos antes de que frenen a entradas de la Reserva. Erica le da el arma y ambos salen del Jeep, la muchacha ya transformada.

Los Alfas llegan corriendo unos segundos más tarde. Sólo han venido Ethan y Aiden, pero sabe que de todas formas son mucho más fuertes que ellos. Ninguno de los dos está transformado, pero ambos visten esas malditas sonrisas que hacen que le recorran escalofríos por la espalda.

— Stiles, Erica… tanto tiempo sin vernos — dice uno de los gemelos, Stiles cree que es Aiden.

— Hubiese preferido que hubiese pasado más tiempo. O, mejor, que directamente nunca más nos hubiésemos vuelto a ver — responde, logrando sólo que los Alfas se rían.

Erica gruñe y se pone en posición de ataque, pero sus enemigos ni se mosquean.

— ¿Su linda manada los dejó solos? Uno creería que aprenden de sus errores, pero es obvio que no es así…

Los están provocando, eso es obvio. Pero ya son cuatro meses los que ellos llevan entrenando y ninguno de los dos va a caer en una trampa tan obvia. Permanecen listos para atacar, pero no abandonan sus lugares.

— Vaya, parece que tenemos una cachorrita y una mascota que han aprendido a no responder a las provocaciones — comenta burlonamente Aiden, sacando sus garras —, veamos si también han aprendido a defenderse.

Los dos Alfas se abalanzan sobre ellos. Aiden va directamente hacia Erica, que se defiende lo mejor que puede.

Ethan le lanza un zarpazo a Stiles, logrando dejarle una herida profunda en el brazo que duele como los mil infiernos. Como puede jala el gatillo, pero el hombre lobo lo esquiva, dejándole otra herida en el pecho que duele aún más que la anterior. Vuelve a disparar, pero Ethan vuelve a esquivarlo, esta vez soltando una sonora carcajada, hiriéndole el gemelo derecho.

Pero parece que no es la tercera, sino la cuarta la vencida, ya que al cuarto tiro logra darle a Ethan en una de las piernas, logrando que el hombre lobo ruga de dolor y distraiga a su hermano, dándole el tiempo suficiente a Erica para darle un golpe.

Ethan intenta levantarse, pero Stiles le dispara en la otra pierna.

— ¡Heriste a mi hermano! — grita furioso Aiden, dándole un golpe a Erica que la deja en el piso y acercándose a Stiles, listo para atacarlo.

Nunca llega hacerlo, porque una flecha se le clava en el hombro, segundos antes de que Derek se abalance sobre él.

Stiles levanta la cabeza y ve a Isaac y Boyd abalanzándose sobre Ethan, mientras que Allison vuelve a dispararle una flecha a Aiden. Stiles aprovecha para recargar su arma y le dispara nuevamente a Ethan, que apenas puede moverse, para luego darle un tiro a Aiden.

Como pueden, los gemelos se separan de ellos y huyen, perdiéndose en el bosque.

Derek está a punto de seguirlos, pero entonces ve a Stiles y todas sus heridas. Los ojos del hombre brillan, rojos. Stiles traga en seco.

— Te dije que no hicieras ninguna estupidez — le dice Derek, entre dientes.

— Ugh… ¿ups?

Derek parece a punto de transformarse, pero finalmente bufa y se gira al resto de la manada presente (y Allison).

— Regresen a sus casas, yo llevaré a Stiles a la suya.

— Erica y yo íbamos a ir a comprar… — comienza a decir, pero se detiene al ver la mirada de Derek —. Ugh, olvídalo. Casa. Genial.

***

Logra controlarse todo el camino de regreso, evitando transformarse o gritarle a Stiles. O, aún peor, transformarse _y_ gritarle a Stiles.

Hacen el viaje en absoluto silencio y, por suerte, John tiene nuevamente turno nocturno, por lo que no está en casa para ver a su hijo sangrar por tres heridas diferentes. Si lo hiciera, no sólo perdería toda la simpatía que ha ganado por Derek, sino que además le haría mal a su corazón. Muy mal.

— Sube — ordena, conteniendo toda su furia —. Buscaré una toalla y agua para limpiar tus heridas y curarlas.

— ¿Curarlas? — le pregunta Stiles, sin entender. Finalmente parece recordarlo, porque abre los ojos y exclama un leve: — Oh.

— Sube — repite, y esta vez el chico le hace caso.

Derek recarga su espalda contra la mesada, llevándose una mano al rostro. Comienza a respirar lentamente, intentando tranquilizarse. No puede perder el control.

Creyó que volvería a perder a Stiles, creyó que los Alfas se lo llevarían con él y que esta vez no podría ir a rescatarlo, que esta vez todo estaba perdido. Y cuando lo vio ahí, sangrando y a punto de ser atacado por uno de los Alfas… herido, pero _vivo_. Una mezcla de furia y alivio se apoderó de él y si no mató a Aiden en ese momento fue porque estaba demasiado concentrado en los latidos del corazón de Stiles.

Sabe que las heridas del chico no son tan profundas, pero no quiere que dejen ninguna huella en su cuerpo. No quiere que Stiles vuelva a quedar marcado por esos hijos de puta, no si él puede evitarlo.

Llena un cuenco con agua y, antes de ir hacia el cuarto de Stiles, pasa por el baño y toma una toalla, para poderle limpiar las heridas. No está seguro de si las manchas de sangre salen, así que toma una toalla vieja, para no arruinar ninguna.

Una vez en la puerta de la habitación, toma una bocanada de aire, dándose valor. No debe dejar que la visión de las heridas de Stiles lo afecten, porque sino no va a ser de ninguna ayuda.

***

Está tirado boca arriba en su cama cuando Derek entra en el cuarto, cargando un cuenco con agua y una toalla de varios años.

— Quítate la remera y los pantalones — dice Derek y Stiles está seguro de que escuchó mal.

— Disculpa, ¿qué?

— Que te quites la remera y los pantalones — repite el Alfa, entre dientes —. No puedo limpiar tus heridas si no están descubiertas.

Claro. Eso tiene sentido. Por supuesto.

— Uhm. Sí. Claro.

Se quita la remera lentamente, porque parte de la sangre se ha secado e hizo que se le pegara a la piel. Mientras lo hace, ve como Derek recorre su torso con la vista, de una forma que espera sea sólo clínica.

Se quita con dos patadas las zapatillas y también las medias, para poder quitarse los jeans. Una vez que lo ha hecho, vuelve a recostarse boca arriba en su cama, notando cómo Derek tiene una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

— ¿Qué?

— Lindos boxers — dice el hombre.

Es entonces cuando se da cuenta que tiene puesto su bóxer de los Avengers, ese que tiene distintos cuadros de distintos cómics. Suelta un quejido y se tapa el rostro con las manos, deseando haberse puesto ropa interior más seria. Si hubiese sabido que iba a tener a Derek Hale limpiándole las heridas a su cuerpo desnudo, posiblemente hubiese optado por algo diferente en su guardarropas.

No que le interese que es lo que opina Derek de su ropa interior. No, por supuesto que no.

— Cállate y usa tu magia sanadora — masculla, tapándose el rostro con su brazo sano.

— Primero tengo que limpiar tus heridas, así es más fácil verlas.

Claro, por supuesto. 

Derek humedece la toalla y comienza a pasarla por su pecho, eliminando la sangre reseca y la que estaba yendo por el mismo camino. Luego sigue con su brazo, todos movimientos delicados para que no duela, de una forma que Stiles jamás pensó que Derek fuera capaz de hacer con todo su esplendor de Alfa rudo. Finalmente limpia la herida en su gemelo, la cual era la menos profunda, pero que de todas formas el hombre lobo trata con todo el cuidado que posee.

En momentos como estos es que se da cuenta de que Derek realmente lo quiere, porque nunca lo ha visto tratar con tanta delicadeza a nadie.

… y quizás no debería pensar en el hecho de que Derek lo quiere, porque sino todo esto va a ser muy incómodo.

Una vez que termina de limpiar sus heridas, Derek se recuesta junto a él y apoya sus manos sobre la herida en su pecho. Nuevamente siente ese calorcillo agradable que nace desde donde las manos de Derek lo tocan, pero esta vez no se esparce por todo su cuerpo, sino que se concentra en esa herida en particular. Supone que así debe sanar más rápido, así que cierra los ojos y se deja adormecer por ese tranquilizador calor que nace y muere en su pecho.

Luego de un rato, Derek deja de tocarlo.

— Ya terminé con la primer herida — dice.

Stiles levanta levemente la cabeza para mirar y descubre como su pecho está en perfecto estado, sin ninguna herida, ni siquiera una cicatriz que de fe de su encuentro con Ethan y Aiden.

— Wow — exclama, pasando la yema de los dedos por donde solía estar la herida —. Eres increíble — agrega, casi sin pensar.

Derek sonríe de lado, tomando su brazo lastimado y cubriendo la herida con sus manos.

Ahora que se da cuenta, Derek no deja sus dedos quietos, sino que dibuja pequeños círculos en su piel, haciendo que le corran pequeños escalofríos por la espalda. Es agradable. Quizás _demasiado_ agradable, si conoce un poco su propio cuerpo.

Su brazo está completamente curado, así que Derek se mueve hacia los pies de la cama, en dónde toma su pierna, levantándola un poco para poder acunar su gemelo herido. Stiles traga en seco porque, mierda, no es tiempo para que sus hormonas se emocionen. Intenta seguir con la respiración tranquila, aunque está seguro de que su corazón late demasiado rápido.

Oh, mierda, Derek está escuchando los latidos de su corazón, ¿verdad? Cómo no hacerlo, si el muy jodido debe estar haciendo un solo de batería.

— Ya está — dice Derek, pero no lo mira a los ojos.

— Uhm, bien… ¿puedes sanar también las heridas que no son tan profundas?

¿Por qué dijo eso? ¿Por qué su boca no se pone en contacto con su cerebro y se pone al día de lo que ocurre a su alrededor? Es decir, sí, sería agradable que también desaparecieran las heridas pequeñas que se hizo peleando con Ethan, pero…

Derek parece pensarlo unos segundos, mas luego asiente.

— Claro.

El hombre comienza con el raspón que tiene en la rodilla izquierda, haciendo pequeños círculos con el dedo pulgar sobre él. Luego sigue con el moretón que se le hizo en el muslo de la misma pierna, cubriéndolo con su palma, quieto, dejando que esa fascinante energía curadora haga todo el trabajo.

Stiles cierras los ojos, sintiendo como pequeñas oleadas de placer recorren todo su cuerpo. Un placer que no tiene nada (y a la vez todo) que ver con el calor sanador de Derek. Se muerde el labio, intentando no soltar ningún ruido que haga que todo esto se vuelva una situación incómoda.

Derek pasa a otro moretón en su cadera, masajeando la zona herida, por momentos rozando el borde de sus boxers.

Mierda.

Mierda mierda mierda mierda _mierda_.

Si se conoce un poco (y lo hace, dado que ha vivido en este cuerpo por casi diecisiete años), esto que está sintiendo ahora no tiene nada que ver con el calor de Derek y todo con el hecho de que _él_ se está poniendo caliente. Y si se está poniendo caliente, lo más probable es que _huela_ a excitación y, si huele a excitación, lo más probable es que Derek _sepa_ que se está poniendo caliente.

Y, hablando de Derek, el hombre lobo tiene la respiración pesada y evita cruzar su mirada con la suya en todo momento. Stiles se pregunta si se dará cuenta de lo que le pasa… tachen eso, es _obvio_ que se da cuenta de lo que pasa, lo que en realidad se pregunta es cómo se sentirá _Derek_ al respecto.

Las manos del hombre lobo comienzan a acariciar un moretón cerca de una de sus tetillas y Stiles no puede evitar que se le escape un pequeño gemido.

Derek se queda petrificado y Stiles no deja de maldecir su suerte.

Está por decir algo, pero entonces el hombre pasa a la siguiente herida, un pequeño rasguño en su mentón y entonces sus miradas se cruzan, haciendo que Stiles se quede sin aire.

Se nota que Derek está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no transformarse, los ojos aún verdes pero con un aro rojo alrededor del iris. El hombre tiembla ligeramente, su respiración pesada haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello y todo esto parece sacado de alguna de sus fantasías.

Se miran durante unos segundos, sus rostros demasiado cerca y demasiado calor como para pensar con claridad.

Stiles va a echarle la culpa a eso por lo que hace a continuación.

Soltando un gemido, abraza al hombre por el cuello, atrayéndolo hacia sí y besándolo. Al principio es un sólo un choque brusco en los labios, pero entonces Derek comienza a corresponder y.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Eso está bueno. Eso está _muy_ bueno.

Derek le agarra la cara y le abre la boca sin decoro, haciendo el beso más profundo y más apasionado y nunca, _jamás_ alguien lo había besado así. Vuelve a gemir dentro del beso y tiene que recordarse que aún puede respirar por la nariz, porque sino tendría que romper el contacto y eso es algo que _definitivamente_ no quiere hacer.

Mete sus manos debajo de la camiseta del otro, acariciando sus abdominales que son tan jodidamente duros como siempre imaginó. El hombre lobo hace un ruido profundo que debe ser el gemido más caliente que Stiles escuchó en toda su vida.

Derek pone una de sus rodillas entre sus piernas, separándole los muslos y apretándole la…

 _Oh_. Sí, sí, sísísí. Eso se siente muy… _Sí_.

Como puede le quita la remera a Derek, que comienza a besarle el cuello que, quién lo hubiese imaginado, es un punto muy sensible para Stiles, que le hace sentir cosas _muy_ buenas que jamás quiere dejar de sentir.

Y posiblemente debería pensar mejor lo que está haciendo, porque esto no parece una muy buena idea. Esto _no es_ una buena idea y, seguramente, en algún lugar dentro su cerebro, debajo de toda la neblina que ha creado este calor que parece no dispersarse, el _sabe_ que esto está mal.

Pero hace calor y las manos de Derek se sienten bien sobre su cintura y su rodilla contra su polla y su boca sobre su cuello y _ohdiossínoparesnopares_.

— No pares — ruega, abriendo completamente las piernas y enterrando las manos en el cabello de Derek, tironeándoselo un poco.

Al parecer, eso es lo correcto, porque Derek vuelve a soltar uno de esos gemidos que le hacen cosas muy interesantes a su cordura.

Derek toma una de sus piernas y la engancha a su cintura, levantándolo un poco, lo suficiente como para que sus entrepiernas se froten y… _ohsísísí_. Al parecer Derek _también_ está duro y eso se siente muy bien contra su polla, aún con sus boxers y los jeans del hombre de por medio.

Jeans que, por cierto, deben quedarle muy ajustados y eso debe doler, ¿verdad? Entonces, si Stiles quisiera sacárselos, sólo le estaría haciendo un favor, ¿no es así? Sí, por supuesto que sí.

Como puede, comienza a desabrocharle los pantalones a Derek, rozándole por momentos la polla y…

— Oh, cielos, tienes que estar jodiéndome, ¿no usas ropa interior?

Lo único que recibe es un gruñido, seguido por un chupetón en el cuello y, en serio, ¿qué tiene Derek con su cuello? No es que se queje, claro, su cuello tampoco se queja. De hecho, su cuello está más que agradecido y…

Derek le baja el bóxer de un tirón, quedando éstos perdidos en algún lugar de su cuarto. Con una de sus manos sostiene su cadera, apretándola contra sí, mientras que con la otra toma ambas erecciones, comenzando a hacerles una paja.

Y la realidad es que Stiles no sabe qué rayos hacer cos sus manos, porque por más que muchas veces haya fantaseado con situaciones así, nunca había _vivido_ una. Así que se deja guiar por los instintos, apretando con una mano el trasero de Derek, mientras que con la otra comienza a rozar una de sus tetillas.

— Mierda, Derek, mierda, sí, sí…

No está seguro de la mitad de las cosas que salen de su boca, pero hace rato que apagó su cerebro, dedicándose sólo a sentir. Y lo que siente es que está al borde del abismo y está seguro de que lloriquea un poco porque _necesita_ correrse, porque hace demasiado calor y todo es demasiado fuerte, todo es _demasiado_ …

— Mierda, Stiles, no tienes idea lo bien que te ves así, no tienes idea… — la voz de Derek suena ronca contra su oído, haciendo que gima un poco —. No tienes idea de lo mucho que te quiero, Stiles…

Soltando un gemido, Stiles se corre, temblando y manchándose su estómago y el de Derek.

Aún en la nube del orgasmo, vuelven a besarse y Stiles toma la erección del hombre con su mano, terminando de pajearlo él. Derek no tarda mucho más en correrse, soltando un ruido que parece más un rugido que un gemido pero que es igual de caliente.

Derek se recuesta junto a él, acariciándole la línea de la mandíbula mientras siguen dándose pequeños besos, mientras sus respiraciones vuelven a tranquilizarse y el mundo vuelve a cobrar sentido.

Que es entonces, por supuesto, cuando se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer y que se corrió mientras Derek _le decía que lo quería_ y, oh, mierda, esto no es bueno. Esto no es _nada_ bueno.

— Mierda — maldice, mordiéndose el labio.

Derek tiene los ojos cerrados, pero se nota que está pensando lo mismo que él. Que acaban de cagarla de una forma maravilloso.

— Lo siento — dice Derek, levantándose de la cama, sin mirarlo.

Stiles no dice nada, sólo entierra su cara en la almohada, con la esperanza de morir y nunca más tener que mirar a Derek a la cara.

— Yo… voy a usar la ducha y luego… luego voy a quedarme abajo.

— De acuerdo — responde, aún sin mirarlo.

Sabe que Derek ha salido del cuarto porque lo escucha tomar sus cosas y cerrar la puerta.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan estúpido? ¿Por qué?

***

Abre la llave del agua fría y se mete debajo de la ducha. Siente como sus garras salen, al igual que sus colmillos. Apoya la frente contra la fría pared, dejando que el agua corra por su espalda, intentando tranquilizarse.

Acaba de cagarlo todo, _otra vez_.

¿Cómo pudo? ¿Cómo pudo… aprovecharse de Stiles de esa forma? Aprovecharse de un lapso de debilidad, un momento en el que el chico estaba indefenso y con las hormonas revolucionadas.

Mierda, Stiles tiene dieciséis años, ¡dieciséis! ¿Cómo fue capaz de aprovecharse de un _niño_ de esa forma? Por supuesto que el chico aceptó con gusto todas sus caricias, tiene _dieciséis años_. ¿Y qué importa que el primer paso lo haya dado él? _Derek_ es el adulto y tendría que haberlo detenido, no tendría que haber permitido que las cosas siguiera, tendría que haberse apartado, no tendría que haber usado esa oportunidad a su favor como… como…

Como Kate.

No puede evitar que se le escape un sollozo. No, no, él no es como Kate. Él no está usando a Stiles sólo para tener un poco de sexo y luego aprovecharse de su inocencia para matar a todos sus seres queridos, él no se está riendo de Stiles a sus espaldas por ser tan crédulo de confiar en él.

Porque él no ve en Stiles a un monstruo, él no creo que el chico sea un monstruo, ni lo usa para llevarlo a su propia destrucción. Él quiere lo mejor para Stiles, no es como esa maldita psicópata.

Y, sin embargo, hay tantas similitudes…

Porque Derek no es una buena persona, eso lo tiene más que asumido. Él no es alguien con quien se puedan construir cosas, sólo es capaz de arrasar todo a su alrededor, destruir todo lo que lo rodea hasta que quede reducido a meras cenizas.

Y quizás no _quiera_ llevar a Stiles a su propia destrucción pero, ¿no es lo que está haciendo? Por su culpa lo secuestraron los Alfas y lo estuvieron torturando por tres semanas. El muchacho casi no sobrevive a ese episodio y el único culpable de todo es Derek, sólo él.

Stiles se merece encontrar a alguien que lo haga sentir bien, que lo haga sentir querido y apreciado y _valioso_ , porque eso es lo que es. Él no se merece tener sólo una paja rápida con alguien que sólo haga que luego se sienta avergonzado y arrepentido, él se merece conocer a alguien que de vuelta su mundo, con quién pueda acostarse y sentirse feliz y completo con eso.

Porque Stiles _no lo quiere_ , cielos, Stiles no lo quiere ni quiere tener nada que ver con él, solamente se siente algo solo y tuvo un momento de debilidad del cual Derek se aprovechó, porque Derek es una mala persona, porque Derek…

Derek es como Kate.

Pero él no puede permitir que Kate se acerque a Stiles.

***

Cuando se despierta a la mañana siguiente (y que bueno que fue a bañarse luego de Derek), el Alfa de la manada se ha ido y en su lugar está Isaac, sentado frente al televisor viendo dibujos animados.

Mientras baja las escaleras, ve como el chico frunce el ceño y comienza a olfatear el aire, para que luego su mirada recaiga en él. Se miran durante unos segundos, mientras Isaac abre los ojos de una forma ridícula y sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo.

Oh, mierda.

Suelta un gimoteo, tapándose el rostro con la mano.

— Por favor, no hablemos de esto — ruega, a lo que Isaac asiente repetidas veces, sin decir nada.

— Quizás deberías ponerte colonia — le recomienda el chico, incapaz de dejar de mirarlo como si fuera una aparición.

— Gracias por el consejo — murmura, volviendo a subir para dirigirse al baño y bañarse en perfume.

Cuando vuelve a bajar, Isaac está en la cocina, preparando waffles. _Waffles_. Cielos, no come waffles caseros desde antes que su mamá enfermera. Siente como se le hace agua la boca y se acerca a su compañero, dispuesto a ayudar.

Sin embargo, Isaac le pide que sólo ponga la mesa, ya que tiene todo bajo control. Todo se ve demasiado rico y quizás sí es cómo Derek dice, que Isaac sólo es capaz de cocinar cuando lo hace para otras personas.

Derek. Mierda.

Stiles ha estado intentando no pensar en él, pero realmente parece imposible. No puede evitar sentirse mal. Más que nada porque fue increíble y una parte de él le gustaría que las cosas hubiesen ido más lejos que una paja.

De sólo pensar en la boca de Derek contra la suya, una de sus manos acariciándole la pierna y la otra haciéndole una paja…

— Ugh, Stiles, _por favor_ — dice Isaac, mirándolo horrorizado.

— Lo siento, lo siento — responde, tapándose el rostro con una mano, sintiendo como le arden las mejillas.

— ¿Quieres que hablem…?

— Oh, Dios, _no_.

Isaac asiente, volviendo a concentrarse en los waffles.

Stiles se sienta a la mesa, volviendo a intentar no pensar en Derek y lo ocurrido la noche anterior y fallando en el proceso.

Se siente una mierda, así, lisa y llanamente. Porque, de acuerdo, no va a decir que se _aprovechó_ de Derek, porque el tipo es un adulto (un jodido hombre lobo, por Dios) en pleno uso de sus facultades que podría haber dicho que no si hubiese querido, pero…

Pero Derek lo _quiere_. Mierda, se lo dijo segundos antes de que Stiles se corriera y… oh, cielos, se corrió mientras Derek le decía que lo quería, ¿qué tan egocéntrico es eso? Porque debe ser una cosa de ego, al fin y al cabo él no quiere a Derek y que el tipo le diga que lo quiera no significa nada para él.

Porque él no quiere a Derek, ¿verdad? Es decir, sí, lo quiere como amigo, pero nada más que eso. Acepta que está muy, muy, _muy_ bueno, pero es sólo una atracción física. Atracción física y amistad, nada más.

Y sí, puede ser que le emocione verlo sonreír, que lo quiera ver progresar, que lo quiera ver _feliz_ , pero eso es normal, ¿verdad? Los amigos quieren ver felices a sus amigos. Él quiere ver feliz a Scott y no por eso está enamorado de él.

Oh, cielos, ¿por qué está siquiera considerando la idea de estar enamorado de Derek? Es todo culpa de que el tipo haya hecho que se corriera mientras le decía que lo quería y, ¡oh, por Dios, debe dejar de pensar en esto!

— Los waffles — le dice Isaac, poniendo frente a él una montaña de waffles con mantequilla.

Siente que se le hace agua la boca y _casi_ olvida cualquier pensamiento relacionado con Derek.

— Cielos, Isaac, eres el mejor del mundo — exclama, tomando los cubiertos y comenzando a comer su desayuno que esta _delicioso_.

Isaac le sonríe y se sienta frente a él, comiendo su porción. Quizás a estas cosas sí podría acostumbrarse.

(y, si no fuera tan complicado, a toquetearse con Derek también)

***

— Hueles a Stiles — lo acusa Erica, apenas sube al auto.

A Derek le gustaría golpearse la cabeza contra el volante del auto y despertar de una vez por todas de esta pesadilla. Se había esforzado en evitar a Isaac, así el chico no sentía ningún rastro de Stiles en él y luego había ido al departamento a volver a bañarse.

¿Por qué la vida no aprecia sus esfuerzos?

— ¿Eso significa lo que yo creo que significa? — pregunta Lydia.

— Cállense — ordena, sin siquiera mirarlas.

— Gracias por responder a mi pregunta — dice Lydia.

El silencio dura apenas unos segundos.

— Entonces… tú y Stiles, ¿verdad? Sabes, no sé por qué me sorprendo, era de esperarse con la forma que tienen de mirarse — comenta Erica, a lo que la otra muchacha asiente varias veces.

— No hay nada entre Stiles y yo — dice, intentando sonar lo suficientemente fuerte y decidido.

Lydia y Erica intercambian una mirada que Derek se esfuerza por evitar ver, ya que no quiere saber lo que ellas opinan de él. Lo único que quiere es dejarlas en el colegio, para así poder ir a correr al bosque hasta que no pueda más.

— Tú quieres a Stiles — afirma Lydia, desafiante.

Sabe que esta actitud es uno de los motivos por los que la invitó a unirse a la manada, pero en estos momentos lo único que quiere es que se calle y lo deje en paz.

— Lydia…

— No, basta, escúchanos — lo frena Erica —. Derek sabemos que la vida no te ha tratado bien y… y sabemos que a ninguno de nosotros suele pasarnos cosas buenas.

— Pero negar lo que sientes por miedo no es sano y yo creí que ya habías superado esa parte.

— Y si no maduras y te haces cargo de lo que sientes te vamos a llevar con la consejera escolar. Y no te recomendamos que llegues a ese punto, porque Lydia tiene la teoría de que está relacionada a lo sobrenatural de alguna forma y Stiles dice que es malvada.

Derek no puede evitar que se le escape un atisbo de sonrisa. Se siente bien que su manada se preocupe por él, aunque sólo sea para retarlo.

— No niego querer a Stiles.

Y eso parece descolocar un poco a las chicas.

— Pero tú dijiste…

— Yo dije que no pasa nada entre él y yo, lo cual _sí_ es verdad.

— ¡Pero tú hueles como si ustedes…!

— No volverá a pasar — la frena, tensándose un poco.

Parece que ambas quieren seguir hablando pero, por suerte para él, en ese momento llegan al colegio y ambas tienen que bajar a regañadientes.

— No pienses que esto termina aquí, Hale — le advierte Lydia, antes de cerrar la puerta del auto.

A pesar de todo, Derek se alegra de tenerlas.

***

Llegan al colegio charlando sobre esta serie nueva que comenzó a salir hace un par de semanas, esa en la que los personajes de cuentos de hadas están atrapados en el mundo real, _Once Upon a Time_. A Stiles le gusta y está enamorado de Blancanieves porque, a diferencia de la de Disney, tiene actitud y se vale por si misma y, básicamente, no le dan ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra el televisor.

Isaac le dice que le gusta que hayan puesto a Rumpelstinski, porque su madre le contaba ese cuento de pequeño y a él le gustaba. Eso sólo hace que Stiles se emocione más, porque el cuento de Rumpelstinski era uno de sus favoritos y, de alguna forma, todo termina con el mismo Stiles contándole a Isaac todos los cuentos originales, esos que son mucho más oscuros que los que conocen.

— Me quedo con las historias de Disney — dice Isaac, con una mueca, tras escuchar el de la Bella Durmiente.

— ¡Pero los originales son mucho mejores! Obviamente, son más oscuros pero, ¿no crees que sea posible que…? ¿Isaac?

El chico se ha quedado quieto unos pasos detrás de él, mirando con los labios apretados en una fina línea a un punto en el patio de la escuela.

Stiles se acerca a Isaac, preocupado, y cuando se pone a mirar en la dirección que él mira, entiende lo que ocurre.

A unos metros de ellos, Scott y Allison charlan, muy cerca uno del otro, sonriendo. Scott acomoda uno de los mechones de cabello de la chica detrás de su oreja, mientras que ella toma su otra mano y la aprieta entre las suyas.

Ambos comparten un abrazo que dura lo que parece una eternidad y Stiles podría jurar que Isaac no respira mientras lo hacen. No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta qué es lo que le está ocurriendo y Stiles es un veterano en corazones rotos como para reconocer uno cuando lo ve.

— Isaac… — comienza a decir, pero se calla al ver que Scott gira el rostro hacia donde están ellos.

Algo cambia en el rostro de su amigo, pero no deja de sonreír ni de charlar con Allison. Ambos se despiden y Scott comienza a caminar hacia ellos, pero entonces Isaac se despide de él con un cabeceo y se dirige a paso ligero hacia el interior del colegio.

— Apestas a perfume — le dice su amigo una vez que llega junto él.

— Gracias, Scott, yo también te quiero, amigo.

Comienzan a caminar hacia el interior del colegio, pero Stiles no puede aguantar mucho.

— ¿Qué ocurrió con Allison?

Scott sonríe mientras responde.

— Nos reconciliamos. ¡Es decir! No volvimos a estar juntos, pero somos amigos nuevamente.

Stiles no dice que ellos dos nunca fueron sólo amigos.

— Felicidades — dice, en cambio, porque parece lo mejor.

— Gracias. ¿Sabes a dónde fue Isaac?

— No.

Scott asiente, algo abatido.

No avanzan mucho más hasta que pregunta lo que le viene dando vueltas en la cabeza hace tiempo.

— Tú sabes lo que está ocurriendo, ¿verdad?

Scott se muerde el labio, pero asiente.

— ¿Y sabes qué vas a hacer?

Su amigo niega. Stiles suspira.

— Decidas lo que decidas, yo estoy de tu lado — dice, antes de entrar al aula de Química.

Scott le sonríe, contagiando a Stiles, que le da un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

***

Esa tarde, en el entrenamiento, Derek hace su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar a Stiles. No puede mirar al chico sin que lo asalten los recuerdos de la noche anterior y la culpa lo llena.

En un momento Stiles intenta hablar con él, pero Derek lo evade, dirigiéndose a Melissa y a John para discutir con ella sobre el rendimiento académico de Isaac.

Al parecer, el muchacho ha desaprobado un examen sorpresa que les tomaron hoy y tenía miedo de decírselos. Melissa cree que no es tan grave, es sólo un examen y tiene todos los demás aprobados, así que no sabe por qué se preocupa tanto. Derek le dice que posiblemente le traiga memorias de su padre, así que John y Melissa planean hablar con él para darle a entender que no está mal equivocarse.

— Puedo hacerlo yo — dice Derek, al fin y al cabo, Isaac es su responsabilidad.

— No quiero ofenderte, Derek, porque estoy seguro de que te esfuerzas mucho, pero no eres mucho más grande que Isaac y podría tomarlo más como el consejo de un hermano o de un amigo que otra cosa — le explica John.

— No seremos los padres de Isaac, pero tenemos la edad para serlo y lo va a tomar más en serio si se lo decimos nosotros.

Por más que sea estúpido, Derek siente un poco de impotencia, porque le gustaría poder hacer que Isaac se sienta mejor, pero sabe que John y Melissa tienen razón. Así que asiente, resignado.

Apenas termina el entrenamiento, Stiles intenta acercarse a él nuevamente, así que le encarga a Jackson y Lydia que se queden con el muchacho por la tarde y rápidamente se va, metiéndose en el auto antes de que Stiles pueda alcanzarlo.

Aún no se siente capaz de hablar con él, ni siquiera de estar cerca suyo. El fantasma de Kate lo tiene agarrado más fuerte que nunca, recordándole todo el tiempo que no es muy diferente de cómo era ella.

Lo más importante por el momento es mantenerse lejos de Stiles, lo suficiente como para no dejar que las cosas vuelvan a terminar como lo hicieron el día anterior.

***

No quiere decir que Derek lo está evitando, porque eso sería estúpido. Está bien, de acuerdo, la noche anterior tuvieron un encuentro cercano y todo puede ser algo incómodo y, sí, es verdad que Derek es prácticamente un inútil a la hora de las relaciones interpersonales, pero no cree que…

De acuerdo, no va a engañarse, Derek lo está evitando.

Pero (aún) no va a decir nada por: a) sólo a pasado un día desde lo ocurrido y b) no tiene la menor idea de qué podría decirle él, porque, ¿en serio? Ni puta idea.

Otra cosa de la que no tiene ni puta idea es sobre el motivo exacto por el cual Derek lo está evitando. Obviamente es por lo de la noche anterior, pero _por qué_.

Tiene varias opciones, una más deprimente que la otra y todas igual de válidas.

Una de las opciones que, siendo sinceros y positivos, es la que parece más parecida a algo que Derek pensaría, es que se siente culpable por haberlo “obligado” o algo igual de estúpido.

Pero también hay otras opciones, todas horribles y que le dan ganas de no tener que volver a hablar con Derek para evitarse la humillación.

Quizás Stiles estuvo tan mal que no quiere volver a hablarle para no tener que recordar lo terrible que la pasó. O quizás Derek estaba pasando por una crisis de identidad sexual y su experiencia con Stiles le sirvió para saber que en realidad sólo le atraen las mujeres.

O… o quizás desde el principio todo era mentira y Derek lo único que quería era un polvo y una paja y luego de ver la poca (o sea, _nula_ ) experiencia de Stiles decidió que no valía la pena, entonces no tiene ganas de seguir con la actuación.

Del otro lado de la sala, Jackson bufa.

— Stiles, tu ansiedad me está molestando, ¿quieres decirme qué es lo que te molesta así te digo que es mentira y podemos terminar de ver _Duro de matar 4_ de una vez por todas?

Lydia lo golpea en el hombro, dándole una mirada severa, a lo que el chico sólo se encoge de hombros.

— ¿Esto tiene que ver con que tú y Derek tuvieron sexo? — pregunta la chica, haciendo que tanto Jackson como Stiles se atraganten con sus refrescos.

— ¡Derek y yo no tuvimos sexo!

— ¡Oh, por Dios, por eso apestas a colonia, para tapar su olor!

Lydia pone los ojos en blanco, como si no pudiera creer que está rodeada de tantos hombres idiotas. A veces Stiles tiene el mismo sentimiento, pero sin hacer distinción de género.

— ¡Derek y yo no tuvimos sexo! — repite, para luego agregar en un tono más bajo: — Sólo nos hicimos una paja…

— ¡Yo no quiero saber eso! — se queja Jackson, horrorizado, tapándose los oídos de una forma muy madura de su parte.

— Por más caliente que me resulta la imagen de tú y Derek haciéndose una paja juntos…

— ¡Lydia! — se queja su novio, tapándose los oídos aún más fuerte.

— … ese no es el punto. ¿Estás preocupado por lo que ocurrió anoche?

A veces Stiles se arrepiente de haber aceptado ser parte de una manada de hombres lobos, en dónde no se puede guardar ni un jodido secreto.

— No vamos a hablar de esto — dice, firmemente.

— Stiles…

— Lydia, te adoro, pero: No. Vamos. A hablar. De esto.

La chica bufa, aunque Jackson parece agradecido. Claro que nunca va a decirlo, porque, aunque ahora son de cierta forma amigos, ellos dos siguen con ese trasfondo de odio cultivado durante tantos años que un par de meses no pueden cambiar. Pero eso es bueno, de cierta forma. No cree reconocer su vida sin su rivalidad con Jackson.

— Haz lo que quieras. Pero cuando salgas de tu pozo de negación, no vengas con la tía Lydia, porque no va a escucharte.

— Lydia, sabes perfectamente que si alguna vez Stiles sale de su pozo de negación, tú vas a estar ahí, lista para enterarte del último chisme.

— Derek y Stiles se hicieron una paja — dice la chica, haciendo que Jackson haga una mueca y vuelva a taparse los oídos.

¿Lo ven? Está rodeado de gente inmadura. Se incluye en ese grupo.

Jackson y Lydia se van un rato después que llega su padre, por lo cual Stiles asume que Derek ya ha llegado y está como siempre en el techo. Sin embargo, esa noche no se anima a obligarlo a entrar y el hombre lobo tampoco lo hace por motu propio.

Se pasa las horas hasta el amanecer pensando que, la última vez que estuvo en esa cama, Derek estaba sobre él haciéndole una paja. Recuerda el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo, los besos del hombre sobre su cuello, las manos recorriendo su cuerpo, las palabras susurradas junto a su oído, ese jodido calor que no paraba de crecer y crecer y expandirse por cada jodida célula de su cuerpo…

Se muerde el labio intentando apartar los recuerdos de su mente, pero francamente parece algo imposible.

Y si a la mañana mientras se ducha se hace una paja… bueno, si Derek lo escucha es culpa de él.

***

Logra evitar a Stiles durante tres días.

Tres días que no son nada fáciles, porque ya se había acostumbrado a tener al chico metido en su rutina diaria; a sus quejas y comentarios sarcásticos, a sus preguntas estúpidas, a la forma en la que sentía que podía confiar en él.

También extraña poder hablar de su familia sin sentir que el mundo se está cayendo a su alrededor.

Son tres días en los que la manada ya sabe lo que ocurrió, aunque, afortunadamente, ni John ni Melissa se han enterado. Sin embargo los demás sí, llenando cada segundo con sus miradas incrédulas y sus susurros mal disimulados porque todos olvidan que _es un jodido hombre lobo_ que puede escuchar lo que todos dicen.

Son tres días en los que Stiles parece ponerse más y más furioso y Derek sólo quiere volver el tiempo atrás, o entregarse a la manada de Alfas para que acaben de una vez con todo este sinsentido.

Porque a ese punto a llegado, a cuestionarse por qué siquiera lo intenta.

Es decir, no es como si le quedara mucho, ¿verdad? Sí, tiene a su manada y, luego de tanto tiempo, _realmente_ los quiere y desea verlos bien. Pero la realidad es que quizás estarían mejor sin él. Derek sólo les ha traído problemas desde que llegó y si él se fuera, si se entregara a los Alfas… quizás todo comenzaría a mejorar.

Él no tiene ningún motivo verdadero para seguir luchando, el mundo no tiene nada que ofrecerle. Toda su familia está muerta y es un peligro para su nueva manada, así que quizás lo mejor sería dejar de pretender que queda algo para él aquí.

Porque, cuando todo se acabe, cuando los Alfas se vayan y los cazadores les den tregua y ya no haya ni kanimas ni Omegas que derrotar… ¿qué va a hacer? ¿Cuál va a ser su objetivo entonces? Sólo se va a convertir en una carga para su manada y él no quiere ser eso.

Y está pensando en eso, sentado en el techo de los Stilinski, cuando empieza a escuchar pasos que se acercan a él.

Se pone en guardia por puro instinto, sólo para descubrir que, en vez de uno de los Alfas, es Stiles el que se acerca furioso a él. El chico se acerca dispuesto a pegarle un puñetazo en la cara, pero Derek frena su mano en el aire.

— ¿Cómo subiste hasta aquí? — pregunta, teniendo cuidado de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco que haga que alguno de los dos termine en el piso.

— ¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para decirme?! ¡¿Cómo subí hasta aquí?!

Stiles intenta pegarle con su otra mano, pero Derek también la sujeta. El muchacho resopla, listo para pegarle una patada, pero Derek logra inmovilizarle la pierna con una de las suyas.

Stiles se re vuelve, furioso.

— ¡Te juro que voy a ir a buscar mi arma con balas de acónito y voy a llenarte la cabeza de plomo! ¡Y acónito!

— ¿Cómo subiste aquí? — repite, mirando de reojo el borde del techo.

— ¡Trepé desde la ventana de mi papá! ¿Feliz? ¡Ahora déjame ir!

Derek obedece, logrando que Stiles le de una patada en la pierna. Duele un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para tambalearse y caer del techo.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? — pregunta y hasta para él suena estúpido.

Stiles lo mira incrédulo, para luego soltar un ruido frustrado.

— ¿Qué me ocurre? ¡¿Qué me ocurre _a mi_?! Oh, no lo sé, Derek, quizás tiene que ver con el hecho de que me dijiste que _me querías_ , luego hiciste cómo si nada ocurriese y luego… luego… ¡tú ya sabes que ocurrió luego! ¡Y luego dejas de dirigirme la palabra y me ignoras! ¡Lo siento si no entiendo qué mierda pasa por tu cabeza!

Desvía la mirada, incapaz de mirar a Stiles. Lo único que hace es causar problemas. El muchacho suspira, pasándose una mano por el rostro.

— Escucha, ¿es…? ¿Es algo que yo hice?

— ¿Qué? — pregunta, alarmado, porque lo único que le hace falta es hacerle creer a Stiles que toda la mierda que pasa en su vida es culpa suya.

— ¡No lo sé, Derek! ¡Por eso necesito que me digas que ocurre, porque estoy alucinando por aquí sin saber qué rayos te pasa! Sé que las cosas han estado medio raras últimamente, pero yo te considero mi amigo y sé que tú también lo haces, aunque tengas todos esos problemas de confianza. Necesito que me digas qué mierda te ocurre para poder decirte que es una estupidez y que sigamos con nuestras vidas como si nada.

Se pasa una mano por el cabello, nervioso. No es tan fácil. No es como si pudiera decirle a Stiles “mi novia mató a toda mi familia” y realmente seguir con todo como si nada. Nunca se lo ha dicho a nadie, mucho menos a alguien que le importe. La única que sabía todo lo ocurrido era Kate y ella ya está muerte.

Se sienta en el tejado, intentando poner sus pensamientos en claro. Stiles suspira y se sienta a su lado, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

— Antes de que siga haciendo teorías conspiratorias, _necesito_ que me digas que ocurre. Puedes confiar en mí.

Y no hay ni un solo rastro de mentira en su voz. Sin embargo…

— No es tan fácil. — dice, haciendo que Stiles suelte una risa amarga.

— ¿Cuándo algo en nuestras vidas es fácil?

Se muerde el labio, negando con la cabeza.

— No… nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, no sé si puedo. Yo…

Stiles le da un apretón en el brazo.

— Te juro que no voy a decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Scott. Pero desde que te conozco que sé que hay algo mal contigo y si no lo dices, si no lo sueltas… Derek, sólo te estás afectando a ti.

— ¿Entonces cuál es el problema? Si sólo me afecto a mí…

— El problema, imbécil, es que eres mi amigo y nuestro Alfa y sobre todo una persona que se merece ser feliz.

— Mi familia no tiene la oportunidad de ser feliz — dice, sin mirar a Stiles.

— Derek, no es tu culpa que tu familia haya muerto.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza, intentando tranquilizarse.

— Ese es el problema, sí lo es — dice, girándose finalmente para ver a Stiles —. Yo me acostaba con Kate Argent cuando ella asesinó a mi familia. Soy el motivo por el cual ella sabía todos los secretos de nuestra casa, porque yo se los había mostrado. Sabía que era una cazadora, pero ella me juró que estaba en contra de todo lo que hacía su familia y yo le creí. Es mi culpa que toda mi familia esté muerta.

***

Es como si alguien le diera una patada en la boca del estómago, dejándolo sin aire. Mira con los ojos bien abiertos a Derek, incapaz de contener el asombro que le genera lo que le acaba de contar.

Derek y Kate…

Oh, cielos.

Es como si poco a poco todas las piezas comenzaran a encajar en su lugar, como si cada cosa sin el más mínimo sentido de pronto fuera algo dolorosamente obvio y no puede creer como jamás se le pasó por la cabeza.

Kate se acostaba con Derek, por eso sabía dónde podía encerrar a los Hale, cómo hacer para que quedaran atrapados en su propia casa, sin posibilidades de huir. Derek la debe haber metido en su casa miles de veces, a escondidas por el sótano, recorriendo los pasadizos de la casa tantas veces que llegó un momento que la mujer se los aprendió a todos de memoria, lista para usarlos contra los mismos Hale.

No sólo eso, Derek _sabía_ que Kate era una cazadora y ella le hizo creer todo el tiempo que era diferente, que no era el enemigo, que estaba en contra de su propia familia por darle caza a los hombres lobos.

Y de pronto tiene tanto sentido la constante oposición de Derek a la relación de Scott y Allison. Tiene sentido porque lo más probable es que Derek se vea a sí mismo enamorándose de una cazadora que le dijo que no era como los demás y él no quiere que Scott pase por lo mismo porque es como si fuera su hermano, es como si fuera Adam quien estuviera con Allison, cometiendo el mismo error que condenó a toda su familia a un infierno en vida.

Oh, mierda, ¿cuántos años tenía Derek cuando se acostaba con Kate? No podría tener más dieciséis años, porque tenía esa edad cuando Kate incendió la casa Hale. ¿Y cuánto tiempo antes habrá comenzado todo? Derek quizás tenía quince, incluso catorce la primera vez que Kate se le acercó.

Y se siente enfermo de sólo imaginarse a un Derek mucho más joven, inocente, un Derek que aún tenía un poco de fe en la vida y que se enamoró de una chica mucho mayor.

Porque Kate fue el primer amor de Derek, ¿verdad? Derek seguramente quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella, formar una familia, vivir feliz para siempre.

Derek confió en Kate, le entregó su vida y la de su familia en una bandeja de oro puro y ella lo traicionó sin pensarlo dos veces.

Aún no termina de procesar todo cuando se encuentra a sí mismo abrazando a Derek. El hombre se tensiona entre sus brazos, pero Stiles sólo lo abraza más fuerte.

— ¿Stiles?

— Cállate. No es tu culpa, nunca lo fue. Derek, _no es tu culpa_.

Y parece que esas son las palabras que el hombre lobo necesita, todo lo que se precisa para que se desmorone y de pronto Derek está llorando, _llorando_ y todo es tan injusto que Stiles también termina derramando un par de lágrimas, porque Adam era su compañero y le gustaba y terminó muerto entre las llamas porque una maldita psicópata se pasó quién sabe cuanto tiempo jugando con el corazón de su hermano.

— Sí lo es — dice Derek, mientras entierra el rostro en su cuello —. Si no fuere por mí…

— Derek, tú no sabías que ella te estaba mintiendo.

— ¡Tendría que haberlo sabido! Los mató a todos, Stiles. Mató a toda mi familia e hizo que mi tío se volviera loco. Convirtió a mi tío en un _monstruo_. Peter no era así. Él era mi tío favorito, ¿sabes? Siempre nos llevaba a mis primos, mis hermanos y a mí al parque de diversiones, o a nadar al lago, pero Kate lo destruyó. Ella quemó todo lo que era hasta los cimientos y dejó a alguien que ya no reconozco. ¡Y es todo mi culpa! Si yo nunca la hubiese dejado entrar nada de esto hubiese pasado, mi familia estaría viva y sana y nada de esto estaría pasando.

Derek está completamente roto entre sus brazos y Stiles nunca había odiando tanto a alguien. Porque todo fue terrible para Derek y esta es la primera vez que se siente capaz de decirlo, la primera vez que puede sacar toda la mierda en que lo hundió la jodida Kate Argent.

Stiles se imagina lo que debe ser guardar durante tanto tiempo un secreto tan grande, tan venenoso que lo único que debe haber hecho los últimos seis años es consumirlo poco a poco.

— Derek… no es tu culpa. ¿Realmente crees que… _ella_ hubiese parado si tú no la hubieses dejado entrar? ¿Realmente crees que si tú no le hubieses hecho caso, ella hubiese perdonado a tu familia? No, Derek, _no_. Hubiese buscado otra forma. Y la hubiese encontrado y quizás entonces incluso tú estarías muerto.

Derek sigue llorando y Stiles no sabe que hacer, no sabe cómo mierda actuar, así que sólo se queda así, abrazando al hombre lobo, sentados en el techo de su casa como si fuera lo más natural, lo más común que dos personas pudieran hacer en una situación como esta.

Y ya no le importa que su vida no sea normal, porque Derek lo necesita y su manada lo necesita y, al fin y al cabo, ¿quién quiere una vida normal? La normalidad está sobrevalorada.

— Realmente… ¿realmente lo crees? —Y la voz de Derek suena tan pequeña, tan frágil en este momento que incluso si Stiles no lo hubiese creído le hubiese respondido que sí.

— Estoy seguro.

Y, aunque no lo agrega, está realmente agradecido de que las cosas se hubiesen dado como se dieron, porque así al menos Derek está con ellos.

Mientras se quedan esperando el amanecer, Stiles se pregunta qué significa para él ese pensamiento.

***

— Desde Kate que… — comienza a decir, cuando los primeros rayos del Sol empiezan a despuntar en el horizonte.

Stiles lo mira unos segundos, animándolo a seguir, pero él siente como si las palabras se le quedaran atascadas en la garganta.

— Derek, puedes decírmelo.

— Desde Kate que no… que yo no…

Hace un gesto vago con las manos, señalándose a si mismo, a Stiles y básicamente al mundo entero. El muchacho lo mira sin entender unos segundos, hasta que Derek hace otro gesto, más preciso (y obseno) y entonces el muchacho entiende.

— Oh.

— Sí.

— ¿Por qué…?

— No confío lo suficiente en las personas como para…

— Ya. Claro, claro. Yo nunca había…

— Lo sé.

— Claro.

Se quedan unos segundos en silencio y Stiles debería volver a su cuarto para prepararse e ir al colegio, porque Jackson y Boyd van a pasarlo a buscar en poco menos de una hora, pero sin embargo está aquí, con él, viendo como poco a poco el Sol va saliendo, escuchándolo y haciéndolo sentir mucho mejor de lo que merece.

— Si… si quieres… es decir, tú confías en mi, no me mientas, y yo confío en ti y… si quieres, de vez en cuando, tú y yo…

No debería sentir todo lo que siente cuando entiende lo que el chico le está diciendo. Cielos, Stiles le está ofreciendo ser follamigos, por todos los cielos. Se separa un poco de él, intentando poner sus ideas en claro.

— No creo que sea lo mejor.

— Derek, sé que lo que te ocurrió fue terrible, pero no debes dejar que Kate te arruine todas las cosas buenas de la vida. Y… y yo no soy tú ni tú eres ella, así que tampoco es como si fueras a aprovecharte de mi, porque eso es estúpido y…

— Stiles — lo para, porque el muchacho ya ha comenzado a desvariar y si no lo frena ahora no lo frena más —. No es por eso.

El chico lo mira sin entender.

— ¿Entonces?

— No creo que sea lo mejor… teniendo en cuenta lo que siento por ti.

— Oh. _Oh_. Claro.

Se quedan en silencio unos minutos más, hasta que comienza a hacerse tarde para que Stiles se prepare y vaya al colegio.

Cuando entran en la casa, el muchacho se detiene en la puerta de su cuarto, girándose para mirarlo.

— Estamos bien, ¿verdad?

Derek sonríe y el gesto hace eco en el rostro de Stiles.

— Por supuesto. ¿Stiles?

— ¿Sí?

— Gracias.


	7. Siete

No sorprende a nadie cuando su padre y Melissa deciden unirse a la manada. Era cuestión de tiempo, en realidad. Ambos han tomado el rol de padres con todos ellos, incluido Derek, así que era sólo un formalismo que el vínculo se completara.

Cada vez pasan más tiempo todos juntos y no es raro que todos terminen cenando en lo de los McCall o en su casa.

Hablando de las casas McCall y Stilinski, Isaac se muda oficialmente con los primeros cuando ya llevan un mes y medio de clases. Se instala en el cuarto de Scott y terminan todos haciendo una limpieza profunda del lugar, porque no hay forma de que entren dos personas en esa habitación con todas las porquerías que su amigo fue acumulando con los años.

Así es como encuentran la colección de Yo-Yos que tenían, terminando todos (menos Derek y Jackson, que los juzgan desde un rincón) intentando hacer formas. Así también es como descubren lo que parece ser la única cosa en la que Lydia Martin no es buena, porque apenas y con suerte puede hacer subir y bajar el juguete.

La muchacha comienza a quejarse de que ese juego es estúpido y que todos son estúpidos y que los odia. De alguna forma, eso termina con Jackson y Lydia besuqueándose en la cocina, pero no está seguro de cómo llegaron del punto _a_ al punto _b_.

Cambian la vieja cama de Scott por un juego de camas marineras, regalo de Derek, que parecen hechas a prueba de hombres lobos, ya que son tan resistentes que aguantan a Erica y Stiles saltando sobre ellas. Claro que eso lo hacen cuando la cama todavía está afuera, porque sino se golpearían las cabezas y los golpes todavía no los han dejado tan estúpidos.

Un par de semanas después, su padre convence a Derek de poner a la venta el apartamento y de mudarse con ellos. Al principio el Alfa no quería, pero Stiles le recordó que, de todas formas, prácticamente estaba viviendo con ellos, así que no tenía ningún sentido seguir manteniendo ese apartamento.

El cuarto de invitados deja de serlo y se convierte en la alcoba de Derek. Entre todos arreglan la habitación, pintando las paredes de un azul claro y poniendo los muebles necesarios para que parezca un lugar habitable y no sólo un sitio en el cual dormir un rato.

Derek realmente se emociona ese día, aunque todos hacen como que no se dan cuenta. El hombre no llora ni nada, pero tiene una sonrisa sincera e imposible de ocultar en el rostro, además de que deja que Erica lo abrace cada dos minutos.

Esa noche organizan una barbacoa que cocinan Melissa, John y Derek, mientras Isaac, Lydia y Boyd preparan las ensaladas y Jackson, Erica, Scott y él ponen la mesa.

Derek incluso ríe varias veces ese día y Stiles no puede evitar sentir como algo que no es fuego le quema en las venas y más de una vez siente las ganas de besar al hombre naciéndole del alma.

Incluso las cosas con los Argent parecen mejorar. Derek y Chris están en buenos términos, mientras que Allison poco a poco vuelve a integrarse al grupo. Con Lydia vuelven a estar bien, aunque la chica sigue pasando más tiempo con Erica.

Hablando de Erica, parece que ella y Boyd tuvieron una charla con la cazadora, porque ya no tienen problemas de estar los tres en el mismo cuarto y más de una vez ha visto a Allison hablando con ellos sin que se notara la tensión en el aire.

Scott y ella no han vuelto, pero parece que su amistad aún no ha sufrido ningún trastabilleo y, en el fondo, espera que las cosas sigan así.

Con el único que aún no parece terminar de encajar es con Isaac, pero eso no le resulta extraño. Tampoco es que se lleven mal, los ha visto hablando un par de veces, pero entre ellos sigue estando ese algo (léase: Scott), que hace que no puedan evitar competir un poco.

Si no fuera por los Alfas su vida, si bien no perfecta, sería increíble y no puede evitar pensar que para Derek las cosas también son así, que él también está feliz y que poco a poco comienza a perdonarse.

Últimamente piensa mucho en Derek. En sus ojos, en su boca, en el sonido de su risa, en todas las cosas que hace por mejorarse, en lo que hace por su manada.

Sabe lo que ocurre pero aún no se siente listo para admitírselo a sí mismo, así que deja que el tiempo pase y que la próxima catástrofe sobrenatural ocurra para obligarlo a admitirse lo que siente.

***

Su cuarto es un poco más pequeño que el de Stiles, pero desde la ventana se ve perfectamente la luna, así que no le molesta. En realidad, el cuarto podría ser un armario sin ninguna ventilación y aún así le seguiría pareciendo lo mejor del mundo.

Se trajo el somier en el que dormía Isaac en el departamento y Lydia le regaló un juego de sábanas azul marino para que le hagan juego con las paredes. Stiles quería ponerle unas cortinas naranjas, en un chiste que sólo entendían ellos dos. Lydia y Jackson se negaron rotundamente a cometer semejante atrocidad contra el buen gusto, pero cuando se fueron Derek colocó las cortinas de todas formas, haciendo que John pusiera una sonrisa burlona, como si supiera que Derek está totalmente colado por Stiles.

Al menos eso es mejor que amenazarlo con un arma. No quiere creer que John, hipotéticamente hablando, aprobaría una relación amorosa entre Stiles y él, más que nada porque eso es hacerse la falsa ilusión de que el muchacho algún día va a corresponder a sus sentimientos, pero… bueno, no cree que en este momento John tenga algún problema en que Stiles y él tuviesen una relación.

Hablando de Stiles, el chico ya cumplió los diecisiete y la manada (más Allison y Chris Argent) le festejaron el cumpleaños en el jardín de los Stilinski, haciendo una barbacoa que, según palabras del chico, era la más deliciosa que había probado en su vida. Teniendo en cuenta que dijo lo mismo de la última, Derek no le tomó mucho la palabra.

Isaac y Boyd cocinaron un pastel de dos pisos de puro chocolate que hizo que a Stiles se le iluminaran los ojos como si tuviera cinco años.

Lydia y Erica le regalaron un saco de marca, uno de esos demasiado a la moda como para ser del estilo de Stiles, pero que de todas formas agradeció con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a cada una. Jackson le regaló un equipo de audio para el Jeep que no se veía muy barato y, aunque no se abrazaron, Derek supo que todas las diferencias entre los dos estaban arregladas.

Isaac y Scott le regalaron dos videojuegos, que Stiles prometió estrenar con ellos. Los Argent le regalaron un revólver de buena calidad para que “no uses ese juguete que te regaló tu Alfa”. Supone que habla bien de la relación que están teniendo con los cazadores que, en vez de haberse enfadado u ofendido, Derek sólo puso los ojos en blanco.

Boyd le regaló cubre asientos para el Jeep, mientras que John le regaló un juego de cubiertas nuevas que Derek le ayudó a colocar. Melissa le regaló un joystick nuevo, que al parecer era lo último en el mercado e hizo que Stiles le declarara amor eterno a la mujer.

Pero, de todas formas, el regalo que hizo furor y que le sacó a más de uno una sonrisa divertida, fue el de Derek: una chaqueta de cuero negra, muy linda y de buena calidad.

— Awww, viejo, ¿eso significa que soy oficialmente un miembro de la banda? — bromeó Stiles, aunque se notaba que realmente le había llegado el regalo.

Derek sonríe recordando esa noche, las sonrisas de su manada y los buenos momentos que pasaron y que, si todo sale bien, van a seguir pasando. Sólo falta un mes y medio para la Luna Azul, pero la esperanza crece en él y realmente cree que van a poder derrotar a los Alfas.

Tan ensimismado está en sus pensamientos, que no nota como una sombra lo sigue a la salida de la gasolinera.

***

Cuando Lydia y Erica se ofrecieron a acompañarlo del entrenamiento a su casa, Stiles tuvo un mal presentimiento. Intentó buscar ayuda en Derek, pero el muy bastardo se negó con una sonrisita burlona, diciendo que tenía que ir a cargar combustible a la gasolinera y que no quería que él se aburriera mientras lo hacía.

Así que acá está, acorralado en su propia casa por Catwoman y Scarlet Witch, el temor de DC y Marvel en su sala, mirándolo con sonrisas macabras dignas de las villanas rehabilitadas que son.

— Chicas, me están asustando — dice, enterrándose un poco en el sillón.

Erica está sentada en uno de los apoyabrazos y Lydia en el otro, acorralándolo, sin dejarle ninguna escapatoria.

Lydia suelta una risita por lo bajo, dedicándole una sonrisa demasiado edulcorada para su gusto.

— Dime, Stiles, ¿qué opinas de Derek?

Oh, no.

— Ugh, que es un gran Alfa.

Las chicas intercambian unas miradas y Erica imita la sonrisa de Lydia, apoyándole una mano en el hombro de una forma demasiado felina para una loba.

— ¿Y de él como persona?

— Es un gran amigo… — dice, para luego tragar en seco. Sabe a dónde van con todo esto y no le gusta una mierda.

— Ajá, ¿y qué más? — lo alienta Lydia, jugueteando con el cabello de Stiles, que ya está demasiado largo para su gusto.

— Bueno, tiene muchos problemas. Es decir, sus problemas se casaron y ahora tienen problemitas. Ya sabes, le cuesta confiar en las personas y eso, pero una vez que te encariñas con el tipo y él te deja entrar, te das cuenta que detrás de toda esa marea de problemas se esconde una buena persona que ha sido golpeada demasiadas veces por la perra que es el destino.

— Bonita elección de palabras — acota Erica, escondiendo una sonrisa tras la palma de su mano.

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco.

— Ustedes entienden lo que digo. Sí, Derek tiene miles de problemas, pero me cae bien y aprendí a quererlo con ellos. Además de que creo que, si seguimos así, vamos ayudarlo a superar muchas de las cosas que viene arrastrando desde hace años.

Al parecer algo de todo lo que dijo es una cosa que las muchachas esperaban escuchar, ya que sus sonrisas macabras se acentúan, alejándose un poco de la Wanda de los Avengers y la Selina rehabilitada y pareciéndose más a la Scarlet Witch de la Hermandad de Mutantes y la Catwoman que no dejaba de ser un grano en el culo para los vigilantes de Gotham.

Le gustaría gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero eso sería muy poco Batman de su parte.

— ¿Qué? — pregunta, cruzándose de brazos.

— Así que — comienza Erica, acariciándole el brazo. A Stiles le recorre un escalofrío —. ¿Aprendiste a querer a Derek?

Siente como se pone pálido y abre los ojos bien grandes, tragando en seco.

— ¡Eso no es lo que quise decir!

— Pero es _lo que dijiste_.

— ¡No, yo…!

Erica saca sus garras y le aprieta un poco el brazo, no lo suficiente como para lastimarlo o romper su chaqueta (y más le vale que no lo haga, porque esta es la que le regaló Derek y la ama), pero sí para que entienda que debe callarse.

— Stiles — dice Lydia, dejando notar su irritación —, deja de lado la negación, ya no la soporto más. Al comienzo era divertido, pero ya es cansino verlos a ti y a Derek bailando uno alrededor del otro como dos imbéciles.

— Parecen parte de una de esas series en las que los protagonistas tardan diez temporadas en estar juntos, perdiendo a todos su fans en el proceso. Siento que estoy viendo How I Met Your Mother.

— ¡Hey, esa serie sigue siendo genial! — dice, porque antes muerto que dejar que maltraten a una de sus series favoritas.

Lydia bufa, pero Erica sigue hablando.

— Lo sé pero, después de siete temporadas, ¿no tienes ganas de que Ted deje de dar vueltas y conozca a La Madre?

Stiles se muerde el labio y Lydia los mira incrédula.

— Oh, por Dios, ustedes dos son unos increíbles nerds.

— Déjanos en paz, Scarlet Witch — dice Stiles, haciendo que Erica ría.

— Bonita comparación — lo felicita la loba. Stiles hace una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

— ¿Podemos volver a lo importante? — pide Lydia, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Qué sería…? — pregunta Stiles, fingiendo demencia.

— Que admitas que estás enamorado de Derek.

Y Stiles está listo para decir que no, que él no está enamorado de Derek, que lo quiere pero que sólo como un amigo, que dejen de decir estupideces, que cómo podría él estar enamorado de Derek…

Pero entonces el celular de Erica suena y todo se va al Infierno.

Las chicas no le permiten conducir porque no para de temblar. Lo hacen sentarse en el asiento trasero, junto a Erica que lo abraza, mientras Lydia maneja hacia el hospital.

Todo el camino se lo pasa con Jackson hablándole por el celular de Erica, asegurándole que Derek está bien y que Enis sólo le hizo unas pocas heridas que ya están sanando, que está en el hospital sólo por precaución.

Si hay algo que puede agradecerle Stiles a las crisis de este tipo (¿y no es gracioso? Crisis. Su vida es una Crisis Infinita), es que le hacen dejar de lado las tonterías y admitirse las cosas que suele negarse normalmente.

Porque, ¿de qué le sirve negarse que se ha enamorado de Derek? De nada.

***

Las heridas que le hizo Enis ya han desaparecido para cuando Stiles entra en el cuarto de hospital, hecho una tromba.

El muchacho parece tranquilizarse al ver que está bien, pero tiembla un poco y su corazón late acelerado, como si hubiese corrido desde su casa hasta aquí, sin detenerse ni a respirar.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — pregunta, intentando sonar calmo y fallando en el intento.

— Enis me tendió una emboscada a la salida de la gasolinera. Estaba furioso porque, luego del último encuentro que tuvimos con Ethan y Aiden, no pudieron encontrar qué tipo de acónito era el que tenían las balas que disparaste.

Stiles abre la boca de una forma que le resulta graciosa, aunque sabe que sonreír no es lo mejor que puede hacer en estos momentos. A menos que quiera que Stiles lo golpee, claro.

— ¿Eso significa que…?

Derek asiente.

— Al no poder encontrar el tipo de acónito, Ethan y Aiden no sobrevivieron. La manada de Alfas no está muy feliz.

Pero el que sí está feliz es Stiles, que de pronto esboza una sonrisa enorme que hace que a Derek también se le acelere un poco el corazón.

— Bueno, al menos eso nos deja sólo tres Alfas a los cuales enfrentarnos.

Derek sonríe.

— Sólo dos, en realidad.

Stiles lo mira sorprendido.

— Aguarda, ¿tú…?

— Al parecer tanto entrenamiento dio resultado.

Entonces Stiles cruza el cuarto en dos zancadas, tirándose sobre él y abrazándolo con fuerzas. Derek se sorprende a sí mismo soltando una carcajada de felicidad, porque cada vez es más real la posibilidad de vencer a los Alfas, de lograr la tranquilidad que hace tanto tiempo que no sienten.

Stiles también ríe y lo abraza con más fuerzas y lo único que puede hacer Derek es corresponder el gesto, porque el chico está tibio entre sus brazos y su corazón late desbocado, la felicidad prácticamente escapándosele por los poros.

— Eres increíble — le dice el chico, separándose un poco de él.

— Tú no te quedas atrás — contesta, encogiéndose de hombros.

Y entonces hay algo que cruza el rostro de Stiles, algo que es más que felicidad, algo que Derek alguna vez vio en el rostro de sus padres o de tía Betty y tío James cuando se miraban, incluso en los de Jackson y Lydia. Algo que Derek ha visto muchas veces reflejado en su propio rostro.

— No te das una idea de lo mucho que te quiero — dice Stiles, sonriendo y Derek cree que podría llorar.

Entonces Stiles lo besa y lo único que puede hacer Derek es corresponderlo, porque el chico acaba de decirle que lo quiere, que _lo quiere_ , por todos los cielos. Vuelve a abrazarlo y quizás lo levanta un poco del suelo pero, ¿a quién rayos le importa? Se ríen y al menos por unos segundos todo está bien, no hay amenazas y si son un poco cursi y tontos están en todo su derecho, la vida se los debe.

— ¡Estoy por entrar en el cuarto! — grita Scott, del otro lado de la puerta — ¡Cuando entre no quiero ver nada que me traume de por vida! ¡¿De acuerdo?! ¡Recuerda que estás en un hospital, Derek!

Stiles bufa y pone los ojos en blanco, volviendo a darle un beso a Derek.

— Ugh, me dan asco — dice Scott, entrando la habitación, pero hay una sonrisa enorme en su rostro y Derek no puede creer que la vida le esté mostrando su lado positivo de esta forma.

Porque a Derek las cosas no lo salen bien, a él no le pasan cosas buenas. Porque de lo único que es capaz es de destruir, de arrasar con lo que quiere.

Pero mientras ve entrar a toda su manada en el cuarto, todos diciendo que ya era hora y que esperan que por lo menos ahora dejen de matarlos la tensión entre ellos dos (cielos, hasta _John_ bromea con ellos), Derek decide dejar de lado todas sus inseguridades.

Sí, la vida no lo ha tratado bien, pero mientras esto le dure piensa disfrutarlo.

Mientras la vida lo deje, él va a ser feliz.

***

Las cosas no cambian mucho una vez que Derek y él comienzan a estar juntos.

Su relación sigue siendo básicamente la misma, sumándole sesiones de besuqueo y algunos arrumacos. Su padre no parece tener ningún problema con toda la situación, aunque quizás el hecho de que hace ya meses que Derek es su Alfa tenga algo que ver.

Lo único que les pidió es que se cuidaran a la hora de que tener sexo, más que nada porque él no quería escuchar a su hijo a la hora de acostarse con su novio. Derek le recordó que Stiles aún es menor de edad, pero su padre le respondió que confiaba en las intenciones de Derek y en la madurez de Stiles.

— Además, no soy tan crédulo como para pensar que en el año que queda para que mi hijo alcance la mayoría, no va a pasar nada entre ustedes.

Su padre es un hombre sabio y, aunque aún no han tenido sexo propiamente dicho, sí han intercambiado una que otra paja y la memorable vez que Derek le hizo una mamada en el depósito, minutos antes de que todos llegaran para comenzar la práctica.

Las clases siguen su curso normal, al igual que los entrenamientos. Allison ya es una más del grupo y, a pesar de ser una cazadora, a Stiles no le sorprendería que en un futuro se volviera un miembro de la manada. Claro que aún falta mucho para eso, porque aunque Derek sabe que son completamente diferentes, aún sigue viendo en ella al fantasma de su tía.

Pero, ¿quién sabe? De aquí a un par de años quizás se conviertan en la primer manada en tener a una cazadora como miembro.

Chris, Melissa y su padre parecen llevarse muy bien. _Demasiado_ bien para su gusto y Lydia ya los atormenta a él, Scott y Allison con la idea de que los tres adultos tenga una especie de ménage à trois en marcha.

— Piénselo así: son los únicos tres adultos en un grupo de adolescentes que se pasan todo el día juntos. Y no me mires así, Derek, tú también eres un adolescente. ¿Qué más puede salir de todo esto que un montón de sexo entre maduritos? Melissa no es ninguna tonta, el señor Stilinski y el señor Argent no están _nada_ mal.

— ¡Lydia!

Aún intenta contener las arcadas luego de ese día, ignorando todas las sonrisas cómplices entre los adultos del grupo.

Hablando de ménage a trois y triángulos amorosos, el asunto entre Isaac, Scott y Allison parece estar llegando a su fin.

Isaac y Allison ya se llevan bien, incluso se diría que son amigos. El muchacho le contó que estuvieron hablando, dejando de lado las apariencias y el hacer como que nada ocurría, admitiendo que ambos sentían cosas por Scott. Acordaron que, pase lo que pase (que Scott elija a uno, al otro, o a ninguno de los dos) no habría rencores entre ellos.

Quizás sea más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero Stiles tiene fe en ellos.

Y, hablando de Scott…

Su amigo le pide hablar a solas luego del entrenamiento, así que se dirigen a su casa, mientras Derek acompaña a Isaac y Boyd a comprarse algo de ropa.

Conectan la consola al televisor de la sala, poniendo uno de los juegos que le regalaron para su cumpleaños. Se pasan un rato largo matando monstruos y salvando al mundo, pero llegado un punto del juego se dan cuenta de que eso se parece demasiado a su vida normal y, ¿qué gracias tiene jugar a un videojuego sobre tu vida cotidiana?

Se ponen a ver la primera temporada de Sherlock, mientras Stiles maldice a Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss por ser dos malditos sádicos a los que les gusta hacer sufrir a sus fans para luego sólo tirarles un par de migajas.

Scott asiente todo el rato y Stiles sabe que algo anda mal porque la última vez que intentó que su amigo viera Sherlock, éste se quedó dormido a los veinte minutos del primer capítulo. Al menos con Doctor Who aguantó dos capítulos antes de admitir que las series inglesas no eran lo suyo.

Sin embargo, ahora mira los capítulos en silencio, sin quejarse ni un solo momento.

Stiles pone pausa y se gira en el sillón, encarando a Scott.

— Basta.

Su amigo pone esa cara de cachorro que no entiende que ha hecho mal que trae locos a Isaac y Allison.

— ¿Basta de qué?

— De retrasar lo que me quieres decir.

— Ugh.

— Ajá. ¿Qué ocurre?

— No ocurre nada.

— Scott, podemos estar así toda la tarde, pero en un rato va a llegar Derek y entonces tú te vas a ir y él y yo nos vamos a quedar besuqueándonos en este sillón hasta que mi padre vuelva del trabajo.

Scott hace una mueca, para luego tomar una bocanada de aire, como dándose valor.

— ¿Y bien?

— Ya decidí lo que voy a hacer.

 _Oh_.

— Oh.

Scott asiente.

— ¿Y bien?

— Yo… — comienza, para luego morderse el labio, algo inseguro —. No quiero que nadie salga herido.

— Nadie va a salir herido, amigo. Es decir, sí, un corazón va a romperse, pero eso no es algo que tú puedas evitar. Tenemos diecisiete años, aún nos queda mucho por delante y seguramente, dentro de varios años, vamos a mirar este momento y alguien va a terminar a las carcajadas recordando que una vez estuvo enamorado de ti.

Scott le sonríe y Stiles le da un golpecito amistoso en el hombro.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Quién es el o la afortunado?

Scott da otra bocanada de aire.

— Allison es alguien muy importante en mi vida…

Stiles acentúa su sonrisa.

— Pero…

—… pero ya no la veo de esa forma. Creo… — comienza el chico, para luego frenarse y negar con la cabeza —. No. _Sé_ que estoy enamorado de Isaac.

— Ding, ding, ding, ¡tenemos un ganador! — bromea Stiles, ganándose un golpecito en el brazo.

— ¿Crees que Allison estará bien? — pregunta Scott, algo preocupado.

— Pfft, ¿bromeas? Estás hablando de una de nuestras chicas. Va a estar más que bien, sobre todo cuando se de cuenta de la que se ha salvado.

Un rato después, cuando Derek, Isaac y Boyd vuelven de comprar, Scott le pide a Isaac si pueden hablar un rato a solas, a lo que el chico acepta, la ansiedad reflejándose de una forma dolorosamente obvia en su lenguaje corporal.

Claro que, en una manada de hombres lobos, los “momentos a solas” son algo imposible, sólo una fachada para sentir algo de intimidad.

Le pide a Derek que le avise el momento en que Isaac y Scott comiencen a los besos, así puede buscar su cámara y registrar el momento para la posteridad.

***

Falta una semana para la luna llena anterior a la Luna Azul y la ansiedad se nota en todos.

Allison se tomó bien que Scott eligiera a Isaac sobre ella y Derek no puede evitar sentirse aliviado por eso. Sabe que ni Allison es su tía ni Scott es él, pero esa relación le traía demasiados recuerdos dolorosos.

Por su parte, y más allá de los nervios por la cercanía con la Luna Azul, Isaac se ve más feliz que nunca, como si fuera la primera vez que es la opción número uno de alguien. Intenta no besar a Scott delante de Allison, pero cada vez que la chica no está cerca aprovecha para morrearse con su _novio_ y nadie puede evitar poner los ojos en blanco cada vez que lo escuchan decir esa palabra. Lo cual sucede, más o menos y en promedio, una vez cada cuatro palabras que suelta.

Está feliz por sus Betas, pero tanto amor adolescente lo pone nervioso.

Exceptuando a Isaac y Scott que aún están un poco en su burbujita de amor, se nota que todas están perturbados por lo cerca que está la Luna Azul. Tienen confianza en sí mismos y están seguros de que ganarán, pero aún así no pueden evitar sentir algo de preocupación por todo esto.

Cuando llega al depósito y ve a todos alrededor de Lydia, mirándola expectantes, no puede evitar temer lo peor. Con una mirada rápida comprueba que todos (incluso Chris y Allison) están allí y se permite sentir un poco de alivio. Pero entonces nota que Deaton también está entre ellos, a lo cual no sabe cómo reaccionar. El veterinario puede ser tanto buenas como malas noticias.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — pregunta, posicionándose junto a Stiles y tomándole la mano disimuladamente.

Lydia tiene un libro viejo en las manos, parecido al que les trajo Deaton la otra vez, pero en un idioma que a Derek se le hacer desconocido.

— ¿Qué es eso?

La chica pone los ojos en blanco.

— Un libro. Creí que eras un fanático de ellos.

Sarcasmo, perfecto. Eso siempre es una buena señal en su manada. Excepto cuando no lo es. Espera que esta no sea una de esas veces que entra en la segunda categoría.

— Me refiero a que en qué idioma está y por qué lo haz traído — dice, entre dientes.

Stiles intenta ocultar una sonrisa divertida, pero falla horrorosamente en el intento. Derek cree que sería imposible amarlo más de lo que ya lo hace.

— Es latín arcaico y lo traje porque creo… no, _sé_ que tiene la solución a nuestro problema — dice la chica.

— ¿En serio? — pregunta Melissa, sonriendo enormemente y abrazando a su hijo.

— Así es — confirma Deaton, pero hay algo que no termina de convencer a Derek.

— Si tienen la solución a nuestro problema, ¿por qué Lydia no se está pavoneando por haber solucionado la situación?

La chica pone los ojos en blanco, para luego sacarle la lengua.

— Que buena imagen que tienes de mi — dice, para luego volver a ponerse seria, mirando a Deaton como pidiéndole que explique todo él.

— Derek, ¿qué sabes sobre los Consortes?

Si hay algo que Derek sabe sobre la vida de los hombres lobos es el tema de los Consortes. Su tía Betty siempre les contaba sobre el día que ella y el tío James decidieron convertirse en Consortes y lo mágica que fue su Ceremonia.

Se recuerda a sí mismo a los dieciséis años creyendo que Kate Argent algún día se convertiría en su Consorte.

Y ahora… ahora tiene la esperanza de que algún día sea Stiles el que ocupe ese lugar.

— Sé lo suficiente.

Deaton le da una de esas sonrisas molestas que hace que Derek quiera romper un par de cosas.

— ¿Podrías explicárselo a tu manada?

Todos lo miran expectantes, incluso de los Argent, que seguramente jamás habían escuchado algo sobre los Consortes que sea de fiar.

— Los Consortes son dos hombres lobos, o un hombre lobo y un humano, que deciden unir sus vidas.

— ¿Casándose? — pregunta Boyd, enarcando una ceja.

Derek no puede evitar bufar.

— _No_ … bueno, no exactamente — al ver como todos (menos Deaton, claro) lo miran sin entender, continúa: — Podría decirse que es el equivalente humano a casarse, pero es más… místico. _Mágico_.

Deaton asiente, tomando el relevo.

— La Ceremonia de Consortismo es un ritual que, efectivamente, involucra fuerzas místicas. Consta de varias fases, que se realizan el día anterior a la luna llena, el mismo día de la luna llena y el día siguiente a ésta. Luego de hacer esta Ceremonia, la pareja adquiere una unión empática aún más fuerte que la que tienen con el resto de la manada ya que, como les expliqué, es un lazo místico el que los une.

— Lo que no entiendo es qué tiene que ver esto con la amenaza de la manada de Alfas — dice Derek, mientras Lydia relee su libro.

— Verás — comienza la chica, mirándolo —, según esto, el hecho de tener un Consorte no sólo hace que tengas un lazo empático más fuerte con esa persona, sino que también hace que la pareja tenga cierto… mmm… _escudo protector_ sobre ella. Ciertas cosas que afectan a un hombre lobo o a un humano normal, dejan de hacerlo al momento de contraer un Consorte.

Tarda pocos segundos en comprender lo que le están diciendo y, cuando lo hace, siente como se le seca la garganta.

— No — dice rotundamente.

— ¡Derek…! — comienza a quejarse Lydia, pero Derek la frena.

— Dije que _no_. Tiene diecisiete años, Lydia, _diecisiete_.

Parece que eso es lo que necesitan los demás para entender lo que su compañera y el veterinario les están explicando.

— Aguarden un segundo — dice Stiles, revolviéndose el cabello —. ¿Ustedes quieren que Derek y yo…? ¿Que nosotros…?

Rayos, el chico ni siquiera puede terminar la frase, mucho menos unirse a él de una forma tan íntima.

Lydia asiente, mostrándoles el libro como si ellos entendieran algo de lo que está ahí.

— Aquí dice que el “escudo” que adquieres al tener un Consorte anularía los efectos de ese ritual que quieren hacer los Alfas con Derek — explica la chica —. Si el ritual no tiene sentido, ellos perderían su interés en Derek y nos dejarían en paz.

— La respuesta sigue siendo _no_ , Lydia. No puedes pedirle a Stiles que…

— ¿Disculpa? — interrumpe el chico —. Creo que Stiles tiene boca propia y él es perfectamente capaz de decidir qué pueden y que no pueden pedirle.

Derek lo mira incrédulo, para luego dirigirse a John en busca de apoyo. El hombre parece dubitativo, pero no indignado y exigiéndoles a todos que dejen de decir estupideces.

— Este lazo… — comienza a decir el hombre —. ¿Es posible romperlo?

Deaton asiente.

— Teóricamente sí, aunque no conozco a nadie, ni tengo registros de que se haya hecho antes. Es una Ceremonia que suele hacerse sólo cuando la pareja está segura de que se ama y que estarán el resto de su vida juntos.

— ¡Stiles y yo no llevamos ni dos meses juntos! ¡Tiene diecisiete años, cielos santos, aún no ha terminado el colegio! ¡No pueden…!

— Derek — lo llama el chico, intentando parecer sereno, pero fallando en el intento —. ¿Podemos hablar a solas? Y me refiero a solas de verdad, no con todos escuchando a unos metros.

No va a dejarse convencer. No puede obligar a Stiles a hacer algo así, no cuando aún le queda tanto por vivir. Se prometió permitirse ser feliz, pero una cosa es eso y otra cosa es empujar a Stiles a hacer algo de lo que quizás se arrepienta el resto de su vida.

Pero acepta lo que le pide Stiles, porque ahora están juntos y eso es lo que hacen las parejas, ¿verdad? Escucharse y ceder de vez en cuando.

Y él quiere que esto funcione porque, algún día, cuando las circunstancias sean diferentes y ambos quieren hacer esto por voluntad propia y no por la jodida amenaza de unos psicópatas, Derek quiere que Stiles sea su Consorte.

***

Hacen el trayecto a la casa sin dirigirse la palabra, dejando que la radio llene sus oídos.

Su cerebro corre a mil por hora y no puede evitar sentir algo de vértigo. Hay una posibilidad de proteger a Derek, lo cual es genial, pero para conseguirla debe… casarse lobunamente con él, o algo así.

Y, no lo malinterpreten, está seguro que está enamorado de Derek, pero nunca estuvo a favor del matrimonio adolescente y si su novio tiene la razón en algo es en que hace menos de dos meses que están juntos y que él mismo aún tiene diecisiete años.

Claro que, de cierta forma, ya están conviviendo y que su relación (y sus vidas en general) no está caracterizada por ser muy normal, así que tampoco cree que para ellos las cosas cuenten como para los demás.

Llegan a la casa aún en silencio y, cuando entran en ella, se quedan mirándose el uno al otro varios minutos, cada uno apoyado en una de las paredes del pasillo.

Es Derek quién habla primero.

— Tienes diecisiete, Stiles. No puedes estar siquiera considerando esta idea.

Se pasa una mano por el cabello. Odia tenerlo tan largo, no sabe por qué aún no se lo ha cortado.

— Derek… sé que esto es premeditado y que hasta hace una hora ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de esto, pero… Quiero protegerte.

— Yo también quiero protegerte y me encantaría que algún día seamos Consortes. Pero no ahora, no _así_. Quiero que sea porque nosotros lo queremos, no porque las circunstancias lo requieren.

Y Derek tiene razón, por supuesto que la tiene. A él también le gusta la idea de, en algún momento en el futuro, tomar la decisión de dar ese paso, porque se nota que para Derek es algo importante.

Cielos, hasta a él le hace ilusión la idea.

Pero la vida a veces no es como una se la espera y las cosas hay que tomarlas como vienen.

— Sé que esto no es lo ideal, pero no significa que sea menos _real_. No significa que tú no me ames y que yo no te ame a ti.

Derek hace un ruido frustrado, cruzando el pasillo y abrazándolo, enterrando el rostro en su cuello. Es un hábito que el hombre lobo a tomado y que a Stiles no le molesta en lo más mínimo, que incluso le gusta.

Según Erica es una forma de marcarlo con su olor, para que todos sepan que están juntos. Stiles agradece que lo marque con su olor así y no orinando sobre él como si fuera un árbol.

Le gustaría reírse ante la idea, pero no es el momento para hacerlo.

— Tienes diecisiete años, ¿no lo entiendes? Dentro de un tiempo puedes arrepentirte de esto y…

— Uho, uho, aguarda un momento — lo frena Stiles, comenzando a acariciarle la espalda —. Puede ser que en el futuro deseemos romper con ese lazo, puede que el día de mañana no estemos juntos. Pero, Derek, ¿de esto? Jamás me arrepentiría. Nunca me arrepentiría de ti y de lo que tenemos, no eres algo de lo cual arrepentirse.

— Eres un imbécil — le dice Derek, con la voz algo quebrada.

Sin embargo, cuando levanta la cabeza, el hombre lobo le sonríe y Stiles está seguro de que nunca podría cansarse de ver esa sonrisa.

— Puede ser que las circunstancias no sean las ideales, pero esta es nuestra vida. Si quisiera algo normal me hubiese alejado de Scott en el segundo que descubrí que lo había mordido un hombre lobo.

— Pero cuando vayas a la universidad…

Stiles vuelve a frenarlo.

— _Si voy_ a la universidad tú puedes venir conmigo y podemos vivir juntos hasta que termine los estudios y luego volver aquí, con el resto de la manada. O yo puedo ir a la universidad y tú quedarte aquí y podemos tener increíbles sesiones de sexo cibernético y charlar por teléfono hasta el amanecer y cuando termine los estudios puedo volver aquí, contigo y el resto de la manada. Incluso puedo no ir a la universidad y quedarme aquí, _contigo y el resto de la manada_. ¿Pero sabes algo? Ninguna de esas cosas sucederá si no estamos vivos para hacerlas. Esta es nuestra vida, Derek, y ya asumí hace rato que no siempre las cosas ocurren como nos gustarían pero que siempre, _siempre_ terminan funcionando.

Derek sonríe, para luego darle un beso en la frente.

— Mi familia te adoraría — dice y Stiles no puede evitar sentir algo tibio por dentro.

— Pues, estoy seguro de que a mi madre no le caerías mal.

Se quedan unos minutos así, abrazados, dándose pequeños besos hasta que su padre vuelve del depósito. El hombre se queda quieto en la puerta, como si lo hubiesen clavado ahí. La preocupación se ve reflejada en su rostro y Stiles _realmente_ querría que las circunstancias fueran distintas.

— ¿Y bien? — pregunta, el celular en una mano y el resto de la manada seguramente del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

Stiles y Derek se miran y el último asiente. Toma una bocanada de aire y se gira a hacia su padre, seguro.

— Lo haremos.

***

Se pasan el tiempo hasta el primer día de la Ceremonia corriendo de un lado para el otro, intentando tener todo preparado en tiempo record. Habitualmente preparar estas ceremonias lleva meses, pero ellos sólo tienen seis días para tener todo listo.

La mayoría tiene que irse a comprar ropa, ya que el día de la luna llena deben estar todos vestidos de blanco y, al menos Derek, no tiene ninguna pieza de vestimenta blanca, a excepción de una camiseta que está demasiado destrozada para poder usarla.

Allison y Chris, al no ser parte de la manada, no puede participar en ningún momento de la Ceremonia, pero de todas formas ayudan con los preparativos. Allison incluso acompaña a Erica y Lydia a comprarse vestidos blancos, mientras que Chris promete prestarle a John un pantalón de ese color.

Es un alivio que, para este momento, ya todos sepan controlarse el día de la luna llena, sin perder ninguno el control. Acuerdan que Stiles y Derek van a pasar ese día en la casa de los Stilinski, mientras que el resto de la manada lo va a hacer en lo de los McCall.

Deaton les anota no una, sino dos veces a cada uno la lista de fases de la Ceremonia, remarcándoles que es muy importante que hagan todo al pie de la letra. Las fases no son tan difíciles de recordar, así que Derek no sabe si Deaton también está nervioso por todo lo que está ocurriendo o sólo cree que ellos dos son estúpidos.

Se inclina por la segunda, ya que duda que exista algo en este mundo que pueda hacer que Deaton se ponga nervioso. Derek se sabe todos los pasos de memoria, pero por las dudas cada tanto relee sus listas, asegurándose de no olvidar nada.

Derek acompaña a Isaac y a Melissa a comprar las cosas para los dos banquetes, explicándoles que tipo de comidas hay que preparar cada día.

Para el banquete del día de la luna llena compran todos los tipos de fruta y vegetales que encuentran, además de diferentes variedades de queso y suficiente pan como para que alcance para todos. Se aseguran de comprar la suficiente cantidad de naranjas y limones para poder preparar jugo casero, ya que todo lo que coman debe ser natural.

Para el banquete del día posterior a la luna llena, compran tanta carne que de sólo verla Melissa ya les asegura que luego de comer todo eso no querrán volver probar un trozo de carne en sus vidas. Pero, de todas formas, la mujer no se queja cuando compran tanto vino que podrían hacer que un hombre lobo se embriague.

Cuando llevan a la caja registradora todo lo que han comprado, la empleada los mira sorprendida, como si se preguntara si con eso van a alimentar a un pequeño ejército.

Derek cree que, en realidad, podría alcanzar incluso para un ejército no tan pequeño.

En cuanto a Isaac, Deaton ya le ha explicado al chico más de veinte veces qué es lo que tiene que hacer durante la Ceremonia, repitiéndole todo el paso a paso y anotándole lo que tiene que decir.

El muchacho se había emocionado mucho al enterarse que era el Segundo en la manada, aunque cuando vio todo lo que tenía que aprenderse para la Ceremonia, preguntó si podía pasarle el honor a alguien más.

Con Stiles acordaron seguir igual que hasta ahora luego de la Ceremonia. Es decir, cada uno durmiendo en su propio cuarto en la casa del chico, Stiles yendo al colegio, etc. La única diferencia (además de la obvia) es que Derek prometió conseguir trabajo porque, aunque no lo necesita, sería una buena forma de evitar “que te quedes todo el día sentado en un rincón oscuro mientras todos hacemos nuestras vidas. En serio, Derek”.

El día anterior al primer día de la Ceremonia, Stiles toca a la puerta de su cuarto, entrando sin esperar respuesta y sentándose en la cama.

— ¿Nervioso? — le pregunta al chico, el cual asiente.

— Un poco. No es como si antes de la semana pasada hubiese escuchado hablar de esto de los Consortes, así que aunque tú y Deaton ya me han explicado mil veces de que va todo esto, no puedo evitar sentirme nervioso.

Derek sonríe y se sienta junto a él, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y apoyando su cabeza sobre la suya. Durante un rato no dice nada, concentrándose en la respiración y en los latidos del corazón de Stiles.

— Si te sirve de algo — dice, finalmente —, yo sé sobre esto prácticamente desde el día en que nací y también estoy nervioso. 

Stiles sonríe de lado, para luego darle un beso.

— Hubiese preferido que para ti todo esto fuera sólo un trámite y que me dijeras que no tenía de qué preocuparme, pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede. Seguro voy a olvidarme la mitad de las cosas y voy a terminar vomitando sobre Isaac cuando enlace nuestras manos.

Derek suelta una risa por lo bajo, dándole un apretón al chico.

— Sin presiones. No pienses que esta es la única forma de salvar mi vida…

Stiles lo mira incrédulo durante unos segundos, para luego soltar una carcajada y darle un golpe en el hombro.

— ¿Derek Hale haciendo bromas? Lo sabía, soy una buena influencia para ti.

— Yo siempre hago bromas, pero nadie entiende mi humor.

— Sí, Derek, por supuesto…

Derek pone los ojos en blanco, negando con la cabeza, para después empujar un poco a Stiles, haciendo que los dos caigan de espaldas sobre la cama. Comienzan a besarse sin apuros, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo y no hubiese ningún grupo de dementes dando vueltas, esperando la oportunidad para poder matarlos.

Se quedan así largos minutos, disfrutando de esa calma antes de la tormenta, de esos minutos que les conceden antes de que todo comience a irse a la mierda.

John toca a la puerta del cuarto lo que parece una eternidad después, entrando sin respuesta al igual que su hijo. Quizás es una costumbre que tienen los Stilinski, entrar sin esperar a ser invitados. Pero Derek ya se ha acostumbrado y no le molesta.

Incluso lo agradece.

— La cena está lista. Ahora, manos donde pueda verlas y bocas libres para poder ingerir alimentos.

— Oh, papá — se queja el chico, aunque Derek sabe perfectamente que no está molesto.

Cenan tranquilos, mientras Stiles les cuenta lo duro que es el profesor Harris con él y lo feliz que está de tener un certificado médico (falso, obviamente, gracias a Melissa) para poder faltar mañana al colegio, así no tiene que verle la cara al hombre.

A la hora de irse a dormir, se despide de Stiles en el pasillo con un beso, mientras escucha una carcajada divertida de John, que los mira desde su cuarto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Esa noche sueña con su familia, pero esta vez no hay fuego por ninguna parte, sólo la sonrisa de su tía Betty mientras le cuenta lo mágica que fue su Ceremonia.

***

La primera fase de la Ceremonia es más que nada un formalismo, ya que deben obtener la aceptación de cada uno de los miembros de la manada en cuanto a que se conviertan en Concubinos.

La manada llega alrededor del mediodía, todos ya advertidos por Deaton y Derek de que no pueden bromear al momento de responder. Una negativa, aunque no sea sincera, impediría la Ceremonia y tendrían que esperar hasta la siguiente luna llena para volver a realizarla.

Se sientan todos en los sillones de la sala y Stiles cree que las palmas de las manos no podrían sudarle más. Se miran entre todos en silencio durante un rato, no muy seguros de cómo comenzar.

Finalmente Derek carraspea, llamando la atención de todos.

— Necesitamos saber si contamos con su aprobación para llevar a cabo la Ceremonia — dice el hombre lobo, como si no fuera algo que ya todos saben.

Claro, eso _también_ es parte de la Ceremonia, pero no deja de ser un poco irritante. Ojalá pudiera bromear con todo esto, pero no quiere arriesgarse a arruinarlo y cagar la única oportunidad que tienen de salvar a Derek.

— John — continúa Derek —, ¿estás de acuerdo en que tu hijo y yo nos convirtamos en Consortes?

Su padre asiente.

— Sí, estoy de acuerdo.

Stiles se gira hacia Melissa, ya que es su turno de preguntar.

— Melissa, ¿estás de acuerdo en que Derek y yo nos convirtamos en Consortes?

La mujer asiente.

— Sí, estoy de acuerdo.

Uno a uno, todos los miembros de la manada van dando su consentimiento. Derek y Stiles se turnan para preguntar, como les indicó Deaton que debían hacer. Todos responden seriamente y Stiles ya no soporta más toda la tensión que siente a su alrededor. Se muere por bromear con la situación o hacer algún chiste, pero sabe perfectamente que no debe.

Las manos le sudan y no para de secárselas en su pantalón, mientras intenta sonar seguro a la hora de preguntarle a otro miembro de la manada si aprueba su unión con Derek.

Por unos segundos, antes de preguntarle a Scott si está de acuerdo, teme que su amigo le diga que no, que todo esto le parece una estupidez, que Derek no es digno de confianza y que, en realidad, deberían entregarlo a los Alfas. La sola idea de perder a Derek sólo porque alguien (quién sea, no sólo Scott) se haya levantado de mal humor hace que tiemble un poco.

Obviamente, Scott acepta la unión, tan seguro de su respuesta como todos los demás. Una parte de él sabe que es injusto haber desconfiado de su amigo de esa forma, pero el miedo a que los Alfas aparezcan en cualquier segundo para llevarse a Derek hace que los nervios aumenten y no pueda pensar con claridad.

— Lydia — dice Stiles, mirando a la muchacha a los ojos, la última que queda en ser consultada —, ¿estás de acuerdo en que Derek y yo nos convirtamos en Consortes?

Lydia asiente.

— Sí, estoy de acuerdo.

Y así la primera fase de la Ceremonia está completada.

Si no fuera por todas las cosas terribles que están pasando a su alrededor constantemente, sería gracioso como todos sueltan suspiros de alivio, mucho más tranquilos ahora que ya la primer fase esté terminada. Aún quedan varias fases por delante, pero al ya haber dado el primer paso, todo el camino se ve mucho más corto.

Su padre le da un abrazo, tan estresado por todo como él.

— Todo va a salir bien — asegura Melissa, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su hijo —. Ahora con Isaac y Scott vamos a llevarnos a Derek para casa, que ahí lo espera su “baño purificador”.

Oh, claro, el baño purificador. Ni siquiera Derek sabía dónde rayos iban a conseguir agua con propiedades místicas para poder llevar a cabo esa parte de la Ceremonia. Como siempre, Deaton, el Súper Veterinario Al Rescate, llegó con la solución mágica (ja, _mágica_ ): al parecer, el lago de Beacon Hills tiene propiedades místicas. Quién lo hubiese dicho.

Era hora de que el pueblo les diera una mano en algo.

— Nos vemos a la noche — le dice Derek, antes de irse con los McCall, Isaac y Erica.

Stiles asiente, para luego mostrarle al Alfa su sonrisa menos forzada. El hombre lobo asiente y se va, dejándolo a solas con su propio séquito de asistentes. Derek ya le explicó que no son eso, pero no le importa, tiene que llamarlos de alguna forma en su cabeza para no ponerse aún más nervioso.

Lydia le avisa que su baño ya está listo, el agua fría del baño esperándolo para que se sumerja durante varias horas en ella.

— Muy bien, hagamos esto — dice, tras tomar una bocanada de aire para darse valor.

***

El baño purificador es una de las fases más aburridas de toda la Ceremonia.

En realidad, siendo sinceros, _ninguna_ de las fases de la Ceremonia es muy entretenida. Excepto el momento de la consumación, por supuesto.

Ya hace tres horas que esta recostado en la bañera de los McCall, agradeciendo que su cuerpo produzca el suficiente calor como para no congelarse por lo fría que está el agua. Se imagina que, en la bañera de su casa, Stiles debe estar tiritando de frío en estos momentos…

Y no es una buena idea pensar en Stiles desnudo, mojado y temblando durante su baño purificador. Sumerge la cabeza en el agua, intentando enfriarla lo suficiente para sacar al chico de su cabeza al menos un rato.

Isaac viene a traerle un poco de fruta para que coma antes de que caiga el atardecer y deba comenzar el ayuno. Con eso todas las fases del primer día de la Ceremonia de Consortismo estará terminada y Derek intenta no pensar en que a sus padres les hubiese encantado vivir para ver este día.

Piensa en su familia y en lo mucho que les hubiese agradado Stiles. Adam y él hubiesen seguido siendo compañeros, así que, posiblemente, Derek y él se hubiesen conocido de todas formas.

Piensa en que Anne y Jordan hubiesen dicho que es adorable y que Laura se hubiese burlado, asegurándole que no entiende como alguien tan divertido como Stiles está con alguien tan amargado como él.

El tío James hubiese corrido a mostrarles los álbumes de fotos de cuando era bebé, listo para mostrarle las más embarazosas, mientras que la tía Betty hubiese comenzado a contarle al muchacho cuanta anécdota vergonzosa recordara.

Claro que Derek le ganó con eso, porque todas las anécdotas vergonzosas de su vida ya se las contó él mismo a Stiles, pero seguramente hubiesen sonado aún más vergonzosas de boca de su tía.

Sus padres le hubiesen dado a Stiles la bienvenida a la familia, su padre dándole un abrazo y su madre sonriéndole y tomándolo de las manos, asegurándole que ya nunca se sentiría solo.

Su familia está muerta y nada puede cambiar eso, no tiene sentido pensar en qué hubiese pasado si ellos estuviesen aquí. Y, sin embargo, hay muchas cosas en la vida que no tienen sentido y las seguimos haciendo de todas formas.

Aún se siente culpable por el incendio, pero… es como si, poco a poco, la culpa se fuera deslizando por su piel, escapándosele poco a poco. Recordar a su familia con una sonrisa es prueba de ello.

— Acaba de ponerse el Sol — le anuncia Scott, alcanzándole una toalla.

— Gracias.

Finalmente sale de la bañera, no sintiéndose muy diferente a cuándo entró. Pero, bueno, así es la Ceremonia y él no va a ponerse a cuestionarla, menos en estos momentos.

Melissa le alcanza un cambio de ropa y, minutos más tarde, mientras Scott lo está alcanzando hasta la casa de los Stilinski (que ahora también es _su_ casa), se gira hacia el muchacho para preguntarle lo que le viene rondando en la cabeza hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Realmente estás conforme con todo esto? — pregunta, pero Scott lo mira sin entender así que aclara —. Me refiero a Stiles y a mi, ¿realmente estás conforme?

El muchacho se encoge de hombros, haciendo una mueca.

— No es como si fuera mi decisión. Es decir, es tu vida y la de Stiles, yo no tengo por qué impedirles hacer algo que ustedes quieren — luego de unos segundos de silencio, el chico continúa —. Pero, si tuviera que elegir yo… no es como si tú hubieses sido mi primer opción para Stiles, pero tampoco eres _tan_ malo. Al menos eres mejor que cuando te conocimos. Y se nota que lo quieres, así que… Sí, supongo que realmente estoy conforme.

Derek se permite sonreír un poco.

— Gracias.

Scott le responde con una de sus enormes sonrisas y no puede evitar reírse un poco. Quizás las cosas salgan bien al final de todo.

***

Milagrosamente no se despierta resfriado, pero debería luego del frío que pasó la tarde anterior. Tiene un poco de hambre, pero luego de haber estado tanto tiempo en cautiverio aprendió a ignorar mejor esa voz que viene desde su estómago y le pide comida. Lo cual es tremendamente jodido, pero bueno, esta es su vida y ya se ha acostumbrado a ella.

Se pone la camisa y los jeans blancos que tiene preparado para ese día, mientras busca los zapatos (también blancos) que deben haber quedado perdidos en algún lugar de su cuarto.

La siguiente etapa de la Ceremonia es pedirles la aprobación a los ancestros del otro, lo cual, por supuesto, significa que van a hacer una visita al cementerio. Creía que esto era algo simbólico, una metáfora o algo por el estilo. Pero, obviamente, su vida no tiene metáforas. Son todas situaciones literales y espeluznantes.

Al menos tienen que ir de día y no de noche.

Cuando baja a la sala, Derek ya lo está esperando. Se le seca la garganta al ver al hombre, con unos jeans blancos y una camiseta manga larga de ese mismo color. ¿Por qué él parece un niño a punto de tomar su primera comunión, mientras que Derek está como sacado de una revista de modelos masculinos? Bueno, él no tendrá todo eso, pero al menos él sí tiene una linda personalidad.

— Te ves bien — dice Derek, mientras lo ve bajar por la escalera.

— Tú te ves horrible — miente —. ¿Y mi papá?

— Se fue a… hum… comprar lo que necesitamos para esta noche.

— ¿Para esta noche? Creí que ya habías comprado con Isaac y Melissa las cosas para el banquete.

— Eso es para la tarde. Yo hablo de la noche.

Stiles bufa.

— Derek, ¿qué te dije de usar las palabras? No entiendo lo que me estás… _oh_ — exclama, finalmente, al darse cuenta de lo que dice Derek —. La noche. La _noche_ — el muchacho suelta un quejido, pasándose una mano por el rostro —. Dime que mi padre no fue a comprarnos condones y lubricante, _por favor_.

— De acuerdo. No te lo diré.

Le pega un golpe en el hombro a Derek, gruñendo.

— Me gustabas más cuando no bromeabas. Ahora vamos al cementerio, que necesito pedirle tu mano a tus padres, para poder hacer de ti un hombre honrado.

El hombre lobo suelta una carcajada, haciendo que se le arrugue el contorno de los ojos y Stiles está seguro de que nunca va a cansarse de escuchar la risa de Derek.

***

Deja el ramo de fresias sobre la tumba de la madre de Stiles. El chico está al otro lado del cementerio, hablándole a la tumba de sus padres como si fuera lo más normal del mundo buscar la aceptación de un muerto.

Antes de que John se fuera en la mañana, Derek le había preguntado formalmente si aceptaba el hecho de que Stiles y él se convirtieran en Consortes. Al haber aceptado el hombre, sólo le quedaba buscar la aprobación de la madre del muchacho.

Así que aquí está ahora, frente a la tumba de Marie Jane Stilinski, esperando que el espíritu de la mujer apruebe su unión con Stiles desde el más allá. No sabe exactamente cómo es que va a darse cuenta si la mujer lo aprueba o no, pero según Deaton, “él va a saberlo”.

Se aclara la garganta, mirando a la tumba sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

— Señora Stilinski — comienza, sintiéndose algo estúpido —, mi nombre es Derek Hale y estoy aquí para pedirle su aprobación para que Stiles y yo nos convirtamos en Consortes.

Espera unos segundos, pero no siente nada.

No sabe si es porque la mujer no lo aprobó, porque hizo algo mal, porque hay mala conexión con el más allá o porque en dónde quiera que esté la mujer lo está mirando sin saber quién demonios es y qué quiere con su hijo.

— Mmm, yo… Stiles es… él para mi significa mucho. Puede que sea molesto e irritante, incapaz de callarse aunque su vida dependa de ello. Pero también es leal, tiene sus ideas claras, es mucho más inteligente de lo que la mayoría cree. Yo… yo realmente lo quiero y…esto es importante. Prometo cuidarlo con mi vida hasta el día en que muera. Aunque él no necesita que lo cuiden, claro. Posiblemente la mitad del tiempo sea él quién me esté salvando a mi, pero… pero…

 _Estoy de acuerdo_.

No escucha ninguna voz, ni dentro ni fuera de su cabeza. Es como si las palabras se hubiesen colocado ahí, como si de pronto lo supiera. Es como cuando alguien entra en la manada, que de pronto sabes que está ahí.

Le quita el aire por unos segundos, porque _la madre de Stiles acaba de aceptarlo_ y eso es grande. Eso es demasiado y tiene que asentir para sentirlo más real, tiene que decírselo a Stiles porque, porque…

Porque posiblemente este sea el último contacto que tenga Marie Jane Stilinski con el mundo de los vivos.

Cuando vuelve al auto, Stiles lo espera sentado en el asiento del copiloto, mirando por la ventana, con una sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Y bien? — pregunta, poniendo el auto en marcha.

— Aceptaron — le contesta Stiles, aún sonriendo —. ¿Mi madre?

— También.

Y ahora que lo piensa, Stiles también es para sus padres el último contacto con el mundo de los vivos. No, eso no es cierto.

Sus padres siempre van a estar con él, al igual que la madre de Stiles siempre va a estar a su lado.

***

La fruta está riquísima, sobre todo luego de más de doce horas sin haber probado bocado. Es todo demasiado natural y está seguro de que su padre está sufriendo por no poder ingerir comida que venga de algo que alguna vez haya hecho “muuu”, “oink oink” o “kikiriki”, pero ya mañana podrá comer toda la carne que quiera.

Están en la casa de los McCall y, excepto porque están todos de blanco y que en vez de pizza hay fruta y queso, parecería una cena normal luego de entrenar, como son tan comunes últimamente.

Si se esfuerza un poco, incluso parece olvidar que tienen la amenaza de los Alfas colgando sobre sus cabezas y que si esto sale mal lo más probable es que vengan a buscar a Derek para matarlo.

Está seguro de que podrían darles de que preocuparse a los Alfas si se tuvieran que enfrentar a ellos, al fin y al cabo, Derek acabó sin ayuda de nadie con Enis y gracias a Stiles pudieron deshacerse de Aiden y Ethan. Pero, sin embargo, si puede asegurarse de que Derek no va a ser pseudo abducido por esos psicópatas, mucho mejor.

Hablando de Derek, intenta no pensar que cuando la Ceremonia propiamente dicha acabe ellos van a ir al apartamento (que, por suerte, aún no se vendió) y van a tener sexo. Con condones y lubricante que su padre les compró especialmente para la ocasión, por todos los cielos.

Si alguna vez le hubiesen dicho que la noche que perdiera su virginidad iba a ser de conocimiento público y un hecho esperado por varias personas, además de que su padre sería el encargado de comprarle condones y lubricante… bueno, quizás le hubiese creído, ya que su vida jamás se caracterizó por ser normal, mucho menos desde que los hombres lobos hicieron acto de presencia en su vida cotidiana.

Lo único que espera es que Lydia y Erica no hayan querido hacer el ambiente más romántico y hayan terminado decorando el departamento con cosas cursis como pétalos de rosas o algo por estilo, porque cree que se pasaría la noche entera golpeándose la cabeza contra la puerta del cuarto.

— Está por comenzar a atardecer — anuncia Boyd, chequeando en el almanaque la hora de la puesta de Sol.

La manada se sienta en el piso formando un círculo, con Derek y Stiles al centro. Le gustaría bromear con lo mucho que se parecen a una secta, pero está seguro de que una risa nerviosa cortaría todas sus palabras. Isaac se sienta delante de ellos, alisándose el cabello con una mano, tan nervioso como todos en la sala.

Cuando el Sol comienza a esconderse en el horizonte, Isaac toma una bocanada de aire y comienza a hablar.

— Una manada no son muchos miembros cazando juntos. Una manada no es un grupo en el que se cuidan los unos a los otros. Una manada no es la constante presencia de alguien más en tu cabeza. Cazamos juntos, nos cuidamos entre todos y jamás nos dejamos solos, pero somos mucho más que eso. Una manada es una familia, es un todo. Estamos unidos por sangre y elección, por destino y libre albedrío. Estamos aquí porque queremos, porque podemos.

Stiles se sabe las palabras de memoria, él mismo ayudó a Isaac a memorizárselas.

— Nuestros deseos son importantes, no sólo para nosotros, sino que también para la manada. Cuando dos almas se reúnen y se reconocen la una a la otra, cuando deciden acompañarse, la manada se fortalece. El amor hace crecer las cosas y por eso siempre vamos a celebrar la unión de dos personas.

Nadie hace comentario alguno, incluso pareciera que han dejado de respirar. Stiles siente como el nerviosismo lo abandona, como la paz comienza a deslizarse dentro de su piel, como al menos por unos segundos todo parece perfecto.

— Hoy la vida es blanca para ustedes: aún no la ha tocado ningún color. No es pura, no es intacta, pero aún no posee la satisfacción de poseer su propio matiz. Su vida aún no ha comenzado, aunque lleven un tiempo viéndola pasar junto a ustedes. La vida de los hombres lobos comenzó con una mordida y también con una de ellas dos almas pueden enlazarse y formar una sola en dos cuerpos.

Derek se quita su camiseta mientras que Stiles se deshace de su camisa, para luego girarse y quedar enfrentados.

— Una mordida significa vida y muerte, final y principio. El principio de una vida, el final de una muerte. Como el Segundo de la manada Hale de Beacon Hills, les autorizo para que den el siguiente paso hacia el comienzo de sus vidas.

Stiles traga en seco y se acerca hacia Derek, abriendo la boca y apoyando sus dientes contra la base del cuello del hombre lobo, cerca de dónde se encuentra la yugular. Derek hace lo mismo y, por unos segundos, tiene ganas de mandarlo todo a la mierda y salir corriendo.

Pero luego… luego Derek lo muerde y, en respuesta, él hace lo mismo.

En un primer instante teme que hayan hecho algo mal y que comience a manar sangre de la herida, haciendo que se desangren en cuestión de segundos. O, bueno, que _él_ se desangre, ya que lo más probable es que Derek se sane en cuestión de segundos.

Pero nada ocurre. Al menos nada malo. No se llena la boca de sangre ni siente como su cuello comienza sangrar, así que se separa unos centímetros de Derek, para mirarlo a la cara.

— Que la luna, nuestra guía y nuestro testigo, acepte a estos Consortes y fortalezca a nuestra manada. Que la consumación de esta relación traiga paz y prosperidad a nuestras tierras. Que la luna les marque el camino a casa y que impida que el Sol les robe minutos de amor.

Para cuando todo finaliza, ya ha oscurecido y el reflejo de la luna se cuela por las ventanas.

Durante unos segundos, nadie dice nada. Todos miran expectantes las mordidas que ahora aparecen marcadas en la piel de sus cuerpos.

Finalmente, Stiles no soporta más tanta tensión y rompe el silencio.

— Entonces… ahora a nuestra luna de miel llena, ¿no?

***

Todo el viaje hacia el apartamento se lo pasan hablando de cosas sin mucha importancia, como si las manzanas que estaba comiendo Scott estaban buenas o si el vestido de Erica era color hueso en vez de blanco. Ninguno de los dos sabe la diferencia entre “hueso” y “blanco”, así que optan por creer que Lydia sólo estaba jugando con ellos.

Stiles se toquetea ausentemente la marca en la base de su cuello, siguiendo el contorno con sus dedos. Se ha puesto morada, lo cual es bueno. Recuerda que tanto las marcas de sus padres como la de sus tíos tenían un color violáceo, así que supone que es una buena señal que las suyas comiencen a tomar ese color.

Llegan al apartamento en cuestión de minutos, los dos debatiendo sobre si sería mejor entrenar también los domingos o no.

El departamento está como él lo dejó la última vez: vacío. Reprime un suspiro de alivio, porque por unos segundos se imaginó que Lydia y Erica habían querido ayudar y habían llenado el lugar con cosas espantosas como velas o flores.

Se dirigen al cuarto, en dónde les han colocado un montón de mantas para que se acuesten, ya que la cama está en su propio cuarto en la casa de los Stilinski. A un costado de la improvisada cama hay una bolsita con condones y lubricante.

— Creo que esta es la situación menos erotizante que existe — comenta Stiles, sentándose sobre las mantas —. Aunque podría ser peor.

— ¿Cómo?

— Podríamos tener a la manada esperando que acabemos en la sala.

A su pesar suelta un risa, sentándose junto a Stiles. Con la yema de sus dedos dibuja el contorno de la mordida en el cuello del chico, sintiendo la marca de sus propios dientes. Stiles imita su gesto, frunciendo el ceño.

— No sé cómo _mis_ dientes pudieron atravesar _tú_ piel.

— La piel de los hombres lobos no es tan dura cómo crees, sólo sana rápido. Además, es la fuerza de la Ceremonia la que ayuda a que todo ocurra bien, por eso mismo las heridas no sangran.

Se besan, dejándose caer en la improvisada cama de mantas que han preparado para ellos.

Está nervioso. Está _muy_ nervioso y sabe que Stiles está igual. Aún no han llegado tan lejos, más que nada porque se estaban tomando las cosas de forma relajada, pero, aparentemente, a su vida no le gusta la idea de relajarse.

Comienza a desabrochar los botones de la camisa del muchacho, sin dejar de besarlo, mientras él mete sus manos debajo de su camiseta, acariciándole el abdomen. Pronto quedan desnudos de la cintura para arriba, besando cada centímetro de piel que tienen a su alcance.

A Derek le gusta particularmente besar el cuello de Stiles. No sabía que tenía algo por los lunares hasta hace poco, pero ahora no puede parar de besar cada uno de los que decoran el cuello del muchacho. Deja un camino de besos desde su mandíbula hasta la base de su cuello, deteniéndose unos segundos al llegar al lugar en el que está la huella de sus dientes.

No muy seguro de por qué, muerde en el lugar de la marca, sintiendo como sus dientes encajan perfectamente en la marca que dejaron. Stiles se estremece y suelta un gemido, arqueando un poco la espalda.

Al parecer hay un nuevo punto sensible y Derek no puede evitar sonreír contra la piel del chico.

— No te burles de mí, ¿escuchaste? Yo también conozco tus puntos débiles y no voy a dudar en usarlos en tu contra — lo amenaza Stiles, comenzando a desabrocharle el pantalón.

Como toda respuesta, Derek sólo vuelve a morder dónde está la marca, obteniendo la misma reacción de antes, sumada a una maldición.

— Eres una mala persona — acusa Stiles.

— Me lo han dicho antes.

— Mierda, Derek, ¿por qué no usas ropa interior? — protesta el muchacho, terminando de bajarle los jeans.

— Porque sé que te gusta.

Stiles bufa, pero luego vuelve a besarlo, mientras Derek comienza a desabrocharle su pantalón, quitándoselo en un par de tirones. Juguetea un rato con el borde de los bóxers blancos del muchacho, pero finalmente es el mismo Stiles quién se los baja, impaciente como siempre.

Derek estira la mano, agarrando la bolsita con los condones y el lubricante.

— ¿Quieres que yo…? ¿O prefieres ser tú quién…? — no sabe cómo terminar la pregunta, así que la deja ahí, seguro de que Stiles ha entendido el mensaje.

Sin embargo, el muchacho se mordisquea el labio, dudoso.

— Yo… me da lo mismo. Realmente… cuando me lo imagino, no siempre es… Oh, cielos, no puedo creer que estamos por tener sexo y ni siquiera podemos decirlo.

Derek sonríe y vuelve a besarlo, sacando el lubricante de la bolsa.

— ¿Quieres que lo haga primero yo y luego tú?

Stiles gime, volviendo a besarlo, mordiéndole la boca y esa es toda la respuesta que Derek necesita.

***

Se despierta con la luz del Sol dándole de lleno en los ojos, haciendo que gruña y busque refugio debajo de la almohada. Pero resulta que su almohada es el pecho de Derek, así que desiste, ya que no quiere terminar con la cabeza aplastada. Hay formas menos humillantes de morir.

Hablando de miembros de su cuerpo aplastados, cree que acaba de perder el brazo derecho, ya que no lo siente luego de haber estado quién sabe cuántas horas debajo del cuerpo de Derek. Quien, por cierto, lo abraza como si de un oso de felpa se tratara, prácticamente impidiéndole respirar.

Le duele cada centímetro de su cuerpo, incluso músculos de los cuales no conocía su existencia hasta este mismísimo momento. Intenta sacar su brazo de debajo del cuerpo de Derek, pero el hombre lobo es tan pesado que le resulta imposible. Tiene las piernas enroscadas con las de Derek y cree que la derecha se le ha entumecido, ya que no puede moverla.

Stiles está tan feliz que cree que podría vomitar un arco iris.

Pasa una media hora hasta que Derek se despierta, bostezando sonoramente e incorporándose un poco para que Stiles pueda sacar su brazo de debajo de él. Se besan perezosamente, porque aún es temprano y el resto de la manada no los espera hasta dentro de un par de horas y, al menos por un rato más, pueden fingir que no hay una manada de Alfas sedienta de poder que busca quedarse con Derek.

— ¿Listo para el segundo round? — pregunta, dejando que Derek le bese el cuello. El tipo tiene una obsesión con esa parte de su cuerpo, pero tampoco es como si le molestara. De hecho, todo lo contrario.

— ¿Segundo round? — repite Derek, divertido —. Me parece que vamos por el tercero.

— Detalles, detalles…

***

Cuando llegan a la casa de los Stilinski, ya todos los están esperando adentro. Hay olor a carne asada en el aire, además de una felicidad que no suelen tener todos los días. John abraza a Stiles apenas lo ve, para luego darle otro abrazo a Derek, que no sabe muy bien cómo reaccionar.

Todos están vestidos de negro, incluso ellos mismos, como dicta la tradición y Derek está seguro de que esa camiseta que tiene Isaac es suya, pero no va a preguntar de dónde la sacó ni quién se la dio.

Scott agarra a Stiles del brazo y se lo lleva a un rincón, pidiéndole que “salvando los detalles escabrosos y que era Derek, tienes que contarme como fue tu primera vez porque es lo que los hermanos hacen, Stiles, en serio, yo te conté la mía”.

Hace de cuenta que no los escucha, porque obviamente Scott olvidó que la mitad de las personas aquí presentes pueden escuchar perfectamente hasta el menor susurro que suelten alrededor suyo.

Ayuda a poner la mesa mientras, en un momento muy vergonzoso para todos, le asegura a John que sí, que usaron los condones y el lubricante, que no se preocupe. Erica se tapa los oídos de una forma muy madura durante toda la conversación, haciendo que Lydia ponga los ojos en blanco.

El vino es dulce y todos toman con gusto. Melissa le asegura a John que es de baja graduación alcohólica, así que el hombre decide cerrar los ojos por una vez y permitir que los menores beban. Pero sólo un poco, claro. Un poco que se convierte en un mucho cuando John comienza a estar algo alegre y más permisivo.

Jackson les cuenta que Allison le mandó un mensaje preguntando cómo había salido todo y si habían tenido algún inconveniente. También les dice que les mandó saludos y que espera verlos mañana en el entrenamiento.

Intenta no pensar en eso, porque aún es muy pronto y muy extraño, pero cree que… cree que Allison sería buen material para la manada. Ya es amiga de casi todos, además de que es una buena luchadora y los conocimientos que heredó de su familia podrían serles útiles.

Pero Allison es una cazadora, una _Argent_. Puede que ahora sean aliados, pero es muy difícil cambiar cientos de años de historia de la noche a la mañana. Ya cometió el error de creer que eso era posible una vez y no piensa volver a tropezarse con la misma piedra.

Y, aún más importante, Allison es la sobrina de _Kate_. Derek no está seguro que alguna vez pueda mirarla a los ojos sin ver la sombra de su tía en ellos. Sabe que es injusto condenarla por lo que hizo su tía pero, por el momento, va a dejar la opción de invitarla a formar parte de la manada de lado.

Pero, ¿quién sabe? Quizás dentro de unos años…

Se sorprende a sí mismo pensando en el futuro. No es algo que haga muy seguido, mucho menos tan adelante en el tiempo. Ya había perdido la costumbre de hacer planes para el mañana, ya ni siquiera fantaseaba con cumplir alguno de sus sueños de niño. Pero también había perdido la esperanza de tener una manada y, sin embargo, aquí está, con un montón de gente a la que _quiere_ y que lo quiere a el, gente por la cual se preocupa.

Gente en la cual confía.

No puede evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de lo mucho que ha cambiado su vida en casi un año. De estar solo en el mundo, pasó a tener una _familia_ con la cual compartir su vida.

Se deja envolver por las risas y los gritos de estas personas que hace tiempo han dejado de ser desconocidos, convirtiéndose en parte fundamental de su vida cotidiana, en lo que hace que le dan ganas de levantarse por las mañanas.

Esa noche, mientras con la manada le aúllan a la luna agradeciéndole su bendición, Derek también le agradece el haberlo guiado hacia esta gente que se ha convertido en su mundo, hacia esta nueva familia que no será la que él una vez tuvo, pero que es igual de importante.

Quizás este sea el fin de la calma y el comienzo de la tormenta, pero al menos esta vez no la va enfrentar solo.

Nunca más va a hacerlo.


	8. Ocho

Luego del entrenamiento del lunes y antes de volver a casa, van a hacer las compras junto a su padre y Derek, ya que les falta casi todo lo esencial para sobrevivir, como vegetales y leche.

La vida no se siente muy diferente ahora que Derek y él son Consortes, de hecho es mucho más de lo mismo. Sí, quizás lo siente un poco más fuerte que a los demás pero, más allá de eso, es todo muy parecido.

— Oh, Stiles, que agradable encontrarte por aquí.

No sabe por qué se sorprende al girar en la góndola de los congelados y ver a Peter sonriéndole.

— Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo — dice.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunta Derek, apareciendo de la nada. A Stiles nunca va a dejar de fascinarle (e irritarle) esa capacidad que tiene de un segundo no estar allí y al siguiente sí.

Peter olfatea un poco, extrañado, como si hubiese algo que no comprendiera. De pronto, su rostro queda teñido con completa incredulidad.

— Tienen que estar jodiéndome — dice el hombre lobo —. Derek, dime que tú y este chico no han hecho una Ceremonia de Consortismo.

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia — le espeta Stiles, cruzándose de brazos —. Y, repitiendo lo que dijo Derek, ¿qué _rayos_ haces aquí?

— Consortes, por todos los cielos. ¿En serio, Derek? ¿Hace cuánto lo conoces? ¿Diez meses? ¿Un año?

Peter parece al borde de transformarse y Stiles no entiende qué rayos le ocurre.

— Esto no es asunto tuyo. Ya no eres parte de mi manada — acusa Derek, los ojos rojos.

— Wow, muy bien, creo que es hora de que nos tranquilicemos, ¿sí? ¿Recuerdan que estamos en un supermercado rodeados de gente? ¿Lo recuerdan?

Peter le lanza una mirada asesina, haciendo que trague en seco. El hombre lobo parece furioso, de una forma en que no lo había visto desde que volvió de la muerte. Derek prácticamente ruge y ese es el momento en el que su padre decide aparecer en escena.

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

— ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando, Derek? — pregunta Peter —. ¡Estas no son cosas para ser tomadas a la ligera!

— ¿Alguien me escucha? ¿Qué ocurre aquí? — repite su padre, listo para sacar su arma.

— Peter ya se iba — dice Derek, parándose delante de él y su padre, como defendiéndolos de Peter.

El hombre parece querer enfrentarlos por unos segundos, pero se arrepiente en el último instante, dedicándoles una sonrisa demasiado edulcorada para su gusto.

— Espero que tengan una vida próspera y que la luna guíe sus caminos — les dice, antes de irse, la furia ardiendo en sus ojos.

— ¿Ese era tu tío? — pregunta su padre, luego de unos segundos.

— No — responde automáticamente Derek, dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la caja —. Hace tiempo que no lo es.

Stiles cada día odia más a Kate Argent.

***

Fue iluso de su parte creer que los Alfas los dejarían en paz, que perderían interés en ellos una vez que la fuerza de Derek estuviese fuera de su alcance. Deberían haber sabido mejor. Acabaron con la vida de tres miembros de su manada, era obvio que no los dejarían en paz tan fácilmente.

Falta una semana para la Luna Azul cuando Melissa es secuestrada.

La mujer estaba terminando su turno en el hospital para ir hacia el entrenamiento cuando un hombre vestido de negro ingresó en el lugar con un arma, tomando como prisionera a Melissa y escapándose antes de que la policía pudiera llegar a hacer algo.

Se enteran todos juntos, en el depósito, cuando una de las compañeras de trabajo de la mujer llama llorando a Scott, contándole toda la historia. El chico está a punto de transformarse cuando termina la comunicación y tienen que retenerlo entre Stiles y Allison para que no haga una locura.

Apenas unos minutos después llaman de la oficina a John, contándole la misma historia.

— Busquen por todos lados, Melissa McCall tiene que aparecer, ¿me escucharon? — prácticamente grita el hombre —. Informen a los pueblos vecinos, por si el secuestrador ha huido hacia alguna de las localidades cercanas.

Cuando el hombre corta la comunicación, no sólo Scott está a punto de transformarse, sino que también están al borde de hacerlo Isaac y Erica, los tres con los ojos dorados por la furia. Derek siente la rabia correr por sus venas y está seguro de que sus ojos se han puesto rojos, pero se controla lo suficiente como para que todo esto no se convierta en un caos.

Este no es el momento de perder el control, aunque es obvio que es lo que quieren los Alfas que hagan. De hecho, precisamente porque es obvio que es lo que quieren los Alfas no deben hacerlo, pero a veces es difícil controlar los instintos, sobre todo a sólo una semana de la luna llena.

— ¡Fueron ellos! — ruge Scott, temblando — ¡Fueron los Alfas!

— Lo sé — dice Derek, intentando controlarse —. Van a pagar por esto.

— ¡Si se atreven a hacerle daño…! — comienza a decir Erica, pero entonces el celular de Derek comienza a sonar.

En la pantalla figura un número desconocido, pero él está seguro de que es Deucalion aún antes de atender.

— Si llegan a hacerle daño… — empieza a decir, para la risa del otro hombre lobo lo para.

— No te preocupes, es una mujer encantadora, no querríamos que salga lastimada. ¿Verdad, Kali? — del otro lado de la línea se escucha la risa de la mujer —. Es decir, ustedes obviamente no permitieron que Aiden, Ethan y Enis salieran lastimados, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué nosotros no tendríamos el mismo trato con alguien de su manada?

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — pregunta, sabiendo que no tiene nada más que hacer.

— Felicitarte por haber realizado la Ceremonia de Consortismo, antes que nada. Veo que se enteraron de nuestros planes y encontraron una forma de arruinarlos, felicidades. ¿Cómo se siente la vida ahora que tienes un Consorte?

— ¿ _Qué es lo que quieres_? — repite, cansado de tantos juegos.

— ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que no tienes humor? Sólo quiero que tú y tu pequeño Consorte vengan a vernos, solos, sin su diminuta manada haciéndoles compañía.

— Si nuestra manada es tan diminuta, ¿por qué nos temes tanto como para querer separarnos?

Deucalion suelta una carcajada, divertido por su comentario. De fondo también se escucha la risa de Kali, venenosa.

— Oh, Derek, eres tan divertido. No les tenemos miedo, pero es más divertido acabarlos uno por uno. Y, si no cumplen con las reglas del juego, a la pobre señora MacCall va a pasarle algo terrible. ¿Qué crees que sería peor? ¿Perder un brazo o una pierna?

— ¡No te atrevas a tocarla! — ruge, transformándose en el proceso.

— No lo haré si tú y _Stiles_ vienen solos. Si veo a alguien de tu manada cerca de nosotros… — del otro lado de la línea se escucha un grito de Melissa —. Bueno, digamos que esta pobre mujer no va a pasarlo bien. Esta vez estamos en un lugar mucho más… _hogareño_ que la última vez que nos vimos. Tú debes conocer el lugar. Al fin y al cabo, esta solía ser la casa de tu familia.

Entonces la comunicación se corta y Derek arroja el celular contra la pared a causa de la furia.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren? — pregunta Stiles, su corazón latiendo acelerado.

Melissa es como una segunda madre para todos y que esté en las manos de los Alfas los altera más que cualquier otra cosa que pudiesen haber hecho esos jodidos psicópatas.

— Quieren que vayamos tú y yo solos. Están en la casa de mi familia.

Stiles asiente.

— De acuerdo.

— ¡¿Están dementes?! — dice Lydia, pateando una silla —. ¡Es una trampa!

— ¿Crees que no lo sabemos? — pregunta Stiles —. Pero es la única forma de que dejen en paz a Melissa.

— ¡No van a dejarla libre, imbécil! ¡Va a ser como la última vez que te secuestraron a ti, que le hicieron creer a Derek que te dejarían ir si él tomaba tu lugar y finalmente los encerraron a las dos! ¡¿Por qué son todos tan estúpidos?! — Lydia grita, furiosa, pero sus ojos están anegados en lágrimas y Derek sabe que esto le afecta tanto como a todos.

— No es lo mismo — dice Derek, finalmente.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo es!

— No. Porque esta vez somos más fuertes y estamos más listos. No van a derrotarnos tan fácilmente. Sabemos que es una trampa, así que vamos a usar eso a nuestro favor.

Todos lo miran expectantes y, por primera vez desde que se convirtió en el Alfa, Derek realmente se siente el líder de una manada.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? — pregunta Boyd.

— Ellos no quieren que nadie de la manada vaya con nosotros. Perfecto. Chris y Allison no son de la manada, así que si ellos están cerca nosotros no estamos rompiendo sus reglas.

Ambos cazadores asienten.

— Estaremos a una distancia prudencial, para que no nos descubran, pero lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar si necesitan nuestra ayuda — les dice Chris, a lo que Derek asiente.

— Perfecto. Erica, Boyd, Scott, Isaac, Jackson: ustedes esperarán a las afueras del bosque. Mantengan sus sentidos alertas así saben cuándo vamos a necesitarlos — los cuatro asienten, así que Derek prosigue —.Lydia, John: ustedes dos irán a buscar a Deaton para llevarlo hacia dónde estamos nosotros. No sólo vamos a necesitar su ayuda si resultamos heridos, también lo harán los Alfas que tienen cautivos para el ritual la semana que viene.

— ¡Es verdad, los otros Alfas!

Y es que en su preocupación por no ser exterminados a manos de la manada de Alfas, habían olvidado que esos psicópatas tenían otros hombres lobos capturados para el ritual de la Luna Llena.

— Deben tenerlos encerrados cerca de dónde están, así que cuándo acabemos con ellos vamos a liberarlos y devolverlos a sus manadas. Seguramente estarán en mal estado, así que es importante que Deaton esté allí para ayudarnos.

Derek mira a su manada, a su familia. Han cambiado mucho desde que todo esto comenzó y él no podría estar más orgulloso de ellos. Van a luchar contra esos Alfas y van a derrotarlos, porque ellos tienen el poder para hacerlo. Van a defender su pueblo, su _hogar_ , como lo han hecho tantas veces y como seguramente volverán a hacerlo.

Su mirada se cruza con la de Stiles y el muchacho asiente, seguro.

— Vamos.

***

Llegan a las ruinas de la casa Hale en cuestión de minutos. Stiles tiene su arma escondida en el pantalón, con un acónito que carece de olor para que los Alfas no puedan detectarlo con su olfato.

En cuanto bajan del auto, Deucalion sale de la casa, con su jodida sonrisa pintada en la cara, esa que a Stiles le da pesadillas.

— Derek, Stiles, me alegra que hayan podido venir. La fiesta hubiese sido muy aburrida sin los flamantes Consortes.

— ¿Dónde está Melissa? — exige Derek, sus ojos refulgiendo con el rojo de los Alfas, al igual que los de Deucalion.

— ¿Tan rápido quieres que comencemos? Creí que ibas a preguntarme cómo estoy, qué tal estuvo el funeral de Ethan, Aiden y Enis. ¿Qué pasó con nuestra amistad? — se burla el tipo, sin dejar de sonreír —. ¡Kali, querida! ¿Por qué no traes a nuestra invitada?

Apenas unos segundos después, la mujer lobo sale de la casa, arrastrando a Melissa. La enfermera tiene un labio partido y un moretón en el ojo, haciendo que la sangre de Stiles hierva.

Cuando su madre murió, si bien nadie intentó ocupar su lugar, Melissa se hizo cargo de él y su padre de una forma que nadie más podría haberlo hecho. Se fijó que los dos se alimentaran bien y que no pasaran las fiestas solos, dándoles junto a Scott la compañía que creyeron que ya nunca más tendrían.

Esa mujer quizás no lo trajo al mundo, pero también es su madre. Perder a una ya fue demasiado y Stiles no va a permitir que ningún jodido monstruo le arrebate otra.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Melissa? — pregunta Derek, sin despegar sus ojos de Deucalion.

— No te preocupes, nada que no pueda manejar. Aunque, por cierto, alguien debería enseñarle modales a estos tipos.

— Una mujer encantadora, sin lugar a dudas — comenta Deucalion —. Ahora entiendo por qué tu tío quería que la conservemos.

El mundo se congela por un segundo y Stiles jadea a causa de la sorpresa.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— ¿No les resulta raro, que estemos en la casa de los Hale? ¿Qué nos hayamos escondido aquí todo este tiempo y nunca tu querido tío nos haya encontrado?

— Peter — ruge Derek y Stiles _sabía_ que no debían confiar en ese tipo.

— Sorpresa, sorpresa — dice Peter, apareciendo de la nada cerca de ellos —. Nunca dejamos de conocer a las personas, ¿verdad?

— Pero a veces sí lo hacemos. Era obvio que eras una rata traidora — dice Stiles, furioso.

— Y sin embargo confiaron en mí. Muy mal por ustedes, ¿verdad? Uno creería que ya han aprendido la lección, pero se ve que no es así.

— ¿Qué haces con ellos? — le pregunta Derek, temblando ligeramente a causa de la rabia.

— Me prometieron convertirme en un Alfa y dejar que me una a su manada si los ayudaba a capturarte. ¿Qué puedo decir? No pude negarme, fue muy tentador.

Derek ruge, dando un paso hacia delante.

— Dejen ir a Melissa — dice Stiles, agarrando el brazo de Derek para intentar tranquilizarlo —. Dijeron que nos querían a nosotros y aquí estamos, ahora déjenla ir.

Kali suelta una carcajada, apretando su agarre sobre Melissa, logrando que la mujer haga una mueca de dolor.

— Oh, ¿quieren a mami de regreso? Pobres cachorros, tan lejos de mamá…

A Stiles le cosquillean los dedos a causa de las ganas de sacar su arma y llenarle la cabeza de plomo y acónito a esa jodida perra.

— Va a ser mejor que me dejes ir, o mis _cachorros_ van a desgarrarte la garganta. Con sus dientes.

Kali gruñe, sujetando aún con más fuerza a Melissa. Sin embargo, la mujer esta vez no muestra signos de dolor, simplemente se queda con la mirada en alto, desafiando a la loba.

— Kali, querida, no dejes que la humana te distraiga. Se supone que tú juegues con ella, no ella contigo.

— Es una mujer encantadora, ¿verdad? — comenta Peter —. Me pregunto si sobreviviría a la mordida…

— ¡No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima! — ruge Derek, transformándose.

— ¿Te refieres a esto? — pregunta Kali, sacando sus garras y clavándolas en el brazo de Melissa, dejando una larga y profunda herida.

La mujer cae al suelo a causa del daño y entonces dos flechas salen despedidas desde el bosque, clavándose en el brazo de Kali, que aúlla por el dolor. Peter y Deucalion se transforman, preparándose para atacar.

— Creí haberte dicho que no quería a tu manada cerca — ruge el líder de los Alfas.

— Y te hice caso.

— Nosotros no somos parte de la manada Hale — dice Allison, saliendo de entre los árboles junto a Chris, ambos con sus ballestas listas para ser disparadas.

— _Cazadores_ — escupe Deucalion, mientras su sonrisa desaparece de su rostro por primera vez desde que Stiles lo conoce — ¿Trabajan con esa escoria? Creí que ellos habían asesinado a tu familia, Derek.

— No, ellos no asesinaron a los Hale — dice Stiles, sacando su arma del pantalón y apuntándole a Peter.

— Fue un monstruo el que lo hizo — agrega Derek —. Un monstruo como ustedes.

Entonces Derek se lanza hacia Deucalion, mientras Stiles comienza a dispararle a Peter. Chris y Allison siguen atacando a Kali, esperando poder acercarse lo suficiente como para poder liberar a Melissa, la cual se incorpora como puede, sujetándose el brazo herido.

Peter se acerca a él, empujándolo y haciendo que caiga al suelo, su arma saliendo disparada un par de metros lejos de él.

— Te ofrecí convertirte en un hombre lobo, Stiles. Te ofrecí la llave a todo lo que quisieras tener. Podríamos haber hecho grandes cosas juntos. Incluso podrías haberme ayudado a convencer a Scott y Derek que lo mejor era quedarse de mi lado y nada de todo esto hubiese pasado.

— Lamento decirte esto, pero ser un hombre lobo no es la llave a la felicidad. Además, prefiero morir que ayudarte — dice Stiles, desafiando con la mirada a Peter, que pone la misma sonrisa espeluznante que Deucalion.

— Eso puede solucionarse fácilmente, _Stiles_

Peter saca las garras y, cuándo está por tirarse sobre él, Boyd aparece de la nada, arrojándose sobre el hombre y tirándolo a un costado, en dónde ambos se incorporan rápidamente, quedando enfrentados. Boyd le pega un puñetazo a Peter, el cuál no logra evitarlo e intenta defenderse tirándole una patada a Boyd, el cual la esquiva fácilmente. Entonces Erica aparece detrás de Peter, sacando sus garras y haciéndole una herida profunda en la espalda.

Scott, Isaac y Jackson salen de dentro del bosque, el primero yendo a ayudar a su madre y los otros dos dirigiéndose hacia dónde está Derek luchando contra Deucalion.

Stiles se incorpora y va por su arma, preparándola para dispararle a esa perra de Kali por haberle hecho daño a Melissa.

— ¡Vayan a ayudar a Boyd y Erica contra Peter! ¡Yo me encargo de Deucalion! — les ordena Derek a Isaac y Jackson, los cuales obedecen sin siquiera pensarlo.

— Muy humilde de tu parte, Derek, creer que tú solo puedes contra mi. Muy humilde y muy, muy estúpido de tu parte.

Stiles intenta no mirar la pelea de los dos Alfas, ya que no quiere desconcentrarse y ser un peligro más que una ayuda. Corre hacia donde están Scott, Allison, Chris y Melissa, quien sostiene con su mano sana un arma que le acaban de alcanzar los Argent. Scott y Kali pelean cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo cual los otros tres no quieren intervenir, por miedo a terminar dándole a Scott.

En un movimiento que podría ser suicida, Stiles se acerca a los dos hombres lobos peleando, lanzándose sobre Kali, que le clava las garras en la pierna dejándosela herida. La mujer lo arroja al suelo, posicionándose sobre él, lista para arrancarle la cabeza, cuando un par de flechas y varias balas se le incrustan en la espalda, haciendo que caiga sobre Stiles, aullando de dolor.

El muchacho la empuja, saliendo de debajo de ella y tomando su arma, que había salido dispara a un par de pasos de él. En cuanto la tiene en sus manos, se gira a Kali, pegándole dos tiros en la cabeza y acabando con la mujer.

Deucalion ruge a unos metros de ellos.

— ¡Kali!

La pelea entre los Alfas se vuelve aún más encarnizada y Stiles ve con horror como Derek tiene todo el cuerpo ensangrentado. Deucalion está en un estado similar, pero en lo único que puede pensar Stiles es en Derek y en el dolor que debe sentir, en que no va a resistir mucho más si siguen así.

Cierra los ojos por unos segundos, intentando recuperar la compostura.

— ¡Lleven a Melissa a un lugar seguro! — ordena, a lo que Scott y Allison asienten, obedeciendo sin dudarlo.

Scott carga a su madre y desparece junto a ella y Allison en el bosque, mientras el señor Argent y él se dirigen hacia Peter, el cual parece mucho más debilitado, pero que sigue dando pelea.

Chris le clava una flecha en el cuello, haciendo que el hombre lobo caiga al suelo, rugiendo. Erica está por tirarse sobre él para acabarlo, pero Stiles la detiene.

— Quiero hacerlo yo — dice, temblando a causa de la rabia.

Peter le dedica una sonrisa burlona desde el piso, intentando levantarse. Stiles es más rápido y le dispara un tiro en el abdomen, haciendo que el hombre brame a causa del dolor.

— Eso es por traicionar a Derek — dice, para luego pegarle otro tiro en el brazo —. Eso es por lo que le hiciste a Lydia.

Peter se ríe, un sonido que va a acompañar las pesadillas de Stiles por el resto de su vida.

— ¿Torturando a un herido? ¿Quién es el monstruo ahora, Stiles?

— Todos los somos, pero tú lo eres aún más. Todo lo que te ocurrió no te justifica en las cosas horribles que haz hecho — le responde, dándole un tiro en la cabeza y acabando con su vida —. Y eso es por todo lo que le hiciste a mi manada.

El sabor de la victoria le dura poco en la boca, porque pronto escucha a Derek rugir de lo que sólo puede ser puro dolor, mientras Deucalion ríe, pareciendo más psicópata que nunca.

Cuando Stiles se gira, siente como si algo frío le trepara por la espalda, como si le dieran un golpe fuerte en el pecho dejándolo sin aire y arrancándole el alma de un tirón.

Derek yace en el suelo, el pecho abierto en tres surcos profundos, los que sólo pueden haber sido causados por las garras de Deucalion, el cual no para de reír. El rostro de Derek es una mueca grotesca a causa del dolor y Stiles sólo tiene ganas de llorar.

— ¡Derek! — grita, corriendo a su lado, mientras el resto de la manada se tira sobre Deucalion, quién comienza a derribarlos uno a uno.

— ¡¿Creen que pueden derrotarme?! ¡Yo soy mucho más fuerte que ustedes! ¡Ustedes no son nada! ¡Nada comparado conmigo! ¡Son sólo moscas que pienso aplastar ahora mismo!

— ¡Derek, Derek! ¡Derek, por favor, respóndeme! — grita Stiles, poniendo las manos en el pecho del hombre lobo, como si eso fuera lo único que se necesita para sanarlo.

— Lo siento — le dice Derek, con un hilo de voz, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, intentando evadir el dolor.

— ¡No, no! ¡No te _atrevas_ , maldita sea! ¡No puedes hacer esto, no puedes!

— Ayuda a los demás, Stiles, yo voy a estar bien.

Derek está mintiendo y lo sabe, pero también sabe que si no derrotan a Deucalion nada de lo que han hecho, nada de todo lo que han sufrido ha valido la pena. Así que deja a Derek en manos de Chris Argent y toma su arma, dispuesto a acabar con el último de esos jodidos hijos de puta que lo único que hacen es arruinarles la vida.

Por más fuerte que sea Deucalion, está gravemente herido y ellos lo superan en número. En cuestión de minutos tienen al hombre, Erica y Jackson sujetándolo contra el suelo, impidiéndole moverse.

— ¡Ustedes no son nada! ¡Son sólo insectos! ¡Yo soy Deucalion, líder de la manada de Alfas! ¡Soy el Alfa más poderoso sobre la tierra! ¡No hay rival contra mí!

— Una manada de una persona no es una manada. Y quizás no haya _una persona_ más fuerte que tú, pero la manada Hale toda junta sí lo es — dice Stiles, cargando su arma con más balas de acónito.

— ¡Son patéticos!

— Y tú eres un jodido psicópata.

Termina con el tipo de la misma forma que lo hizo con Kali y Peter. Disparándole directo a la cabeza.

Tiembla de pies a cabezas. Todo ha acabado, finalmente _todo ha acabado_. Siente como todas las fuerzas abandonan su cuerpo y se acerca como puede al cuerpo de Derek.

— Bien hecho — le dice el hombre lobo, respirando pesadamente a causa del dolor.

— ¡Derek! — grita Erica, acercándose junto a los demás hacia donde están, todos manchados de sangre y temblando.

No puede permitir que el resto de la manada pase por esto, no puede permitir que vean a Derek…

— Erica, Isaac, Jackson, Boyd: revisen la casa Hale, adentro deben estar los Alfas cautivos.

— ¡Pero Derek está…!

— Hagan lo que Stiles les dice — ordena Derek, intentando que su voz suene firme.

Los cuatro Betas dudan un momento, pero finalmente obedecen, entrando en la casa Hale.

— Está muy mal — le dice Chris — Las heridas son muy profundas y al haber sido causadas por un Alfa tardarán más en sanar. Sino hacemos algo pronto va a desangrarse.

Stiles siente como el mundo se desmorona sobre él. Derek no puede morirse, _no puede_.

— Stiles…

— No. No, Derek, _no_. No te atrevas a morirte, ¿me escuchaste? ¡No te atrevas! ¡No tienes ningún derecho!

— Te amo — le dice Derek, tomándole la mano, lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas.

Stiles rompe en llanto, abrazando a Derek. No es justo que la primera vez que el hombre sea capaz de decirle eso sea así, no es justo.

— Yo también te amo, imbécil.

Derek le sonríe y se nota que le cuesta mucho hacerlo.

— Lo siento mucho.

La voz de Derek es un susurro y, de pronto, su mano deja de hacer fuerza sobre la de Stiles. Sus ojos pierden su brillo, quedándose fríos, _muertos_.

Stiles _siente_ el momento en que Derek muere, como si una garra invisible le arrancara el corazón del pecho. Grita a causa del dolor, un dolor tangible, un dolor _físico_. Siente la muerte de Derek en su cuerpo y es como si perdiera un poco la cordura.

— ¡Derek!

Entierra su rostro en el cuello del hombre, mientras su propio cuerpo se convulsiona por el dolor. Escucha un auto acercándose y esos deben ser Lydia y su padre con Deaton, pero ya nada tiene sentido, _nada_.

— ¡Stiles, Derek! — grita Lydia, bajándose del auto y acercándose a ellos — ¡No, no! ¡No puede ser!

Su padre aparece a su lado y lo abraza con fuerzas, pero lo único que puede hacer Stiles es temblar.

— Lo siento, Stiles, lo siento tanto. Si hubiésemos llegado antes, si hubiésemos…

Pero él no puede escuchar a nadie, no puede pensar en nada. Derek está muerto y él fue incapaz de hacer algo para evitarlo.

Llorando, besa sus labios por una última vez. Abraza a su padre con fuerzas, quién lo acuna contra sí como si fuera un bebé. Lydia también lo abraza, llorando como no la veía hacerlo desde la vez que Jackson casi muere.

La cabeza le duele, al igual que los ojos, la piel, el alma. El mundo duele y todo va perdiendo sentido, nada importa, nada, y de pronto… de pronto el dolor cesa.

El mundo vuelve a tener contorno a su alrededor y siente como puede volver a pensar con claridad.

— ¿Stiles?

La voz de Derek suena confusa, como si no entendiera cómo es que está vivo. Stiles tampoco lo hace pero, ¿a quién demonios le importa?

— ¡Derek!

Todas las heridas del hombre están cicatrizadas y se incorpora lentamente, como si ya no sintiera ningún dolor. Stiles vuelve a arrodillarse junto a él, besándolo con fuerzas. Su padre y Lydia los abrazan, tan aliviados como él pero ni la mitad de felices.

Cuando levanta la vista, ve a Deaton a unos pasos de ellos. El hombre sonríe pero, a diferencia de otras veces, está parece una sonrisa de verdad, una sonrisa de felicidad.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — pregunta Stiles, porque si alguien sabe qué rayos ha pasado, ese es Deaton.

— Se los dije: el ser Consortes les da una protección que de otra forma no tendrían. Eso y que todos los cuentos de hadas están basados en hechos mágicos reales.

Stiles no sabe si reír o llorar, así que hace los dos.

— Tienes que estar jodiéndome, ¿un beso de amor verdadero? — dice, entre risas, besando a Derek una y mil veces más.

— Por supuesto que un jodido beso de amor verdadero, nuestras vidas son un jodido chiste — le responde Derek, abrazándolo.

Todo ha acabado y, sin embargo, esto es recién el comienzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado el fic :) Mañana o pasado voy a subir el epílogo y eso será todo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :)


	9. Epílogo

Guarda su vieja ballesta en una de las cajas y la cierra, poniéndole cinta a la tapa y escribiendo en uno de los costados “ARMAMENTO”. Oficialmente ha terminado de empacar y mira con nostalgia su viejo cuarto, que parece muy vacío ahora que ninguna de sus cosas adornan las paredes. ¿El cuarto siempre fue tan grande o es sólo una ilusión?

Toma su celular, que descansa sobre la cama vacía, y le manda un mensaje a Derek, avisándole que en un rato estará por la casa.

Su padre toca a la puerta, entrando con una sonrisa nostálgica en los labios. Se ve un poco más viejo y, por unos segundos, tiene ganas de tirarse a sus brazos para que la haga dar vueltas, como cuando era pequeña.

— Parece que fuera ayer cuando llegamos a Beacon Hills y nos mudamos a esta casa.

Allison sonríe, asintiendo.

— Creo que este ha sido el cuarto en el que más tiempo he vivido, y eso que en un comienzo no quería desempacar — dice, acercándose a su padre para darle un abrazo —. ¿Me prometes que no me vas a extrañar?

Su padre ríe, para luego darle un beso en el cabello.

— Va a ser imposible, ya que te veo todos los días en el trabajo.

Ella bufa, dándole un golpecito amistoso en el brazo.

— Sabes a lo que me refiero. Dicen Stiles y Derek que puedes venir a visitarnos cuándo quieres, que eres bienvenido a nuestra casa.

Y suena raro, ¿verdad? _Nuestra casa_. Una cazadora siendo parte de una manada de hombres lobo. Su madre, su tía y su abuelo deben estar retorciéndose en sus tumbas.

— Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Recuerdas que Derek trabaja con nosotros? Estaba ahí cuando él te dijo eso.

Vuelve a echarle una ojeada a su cuarto vacío, para luego suspirar. Se siente mal al dejar a su padre solo en esta enorme casa, pero no puede vivir más tiempo separada de su manada. Ninguno puede hacerlo, es por eso que hoy todos se mudan a la renovada casa Hale.

De hecho, la misma fue renovada sólo para que todos ellos tenga un lugar en el cual vivir juntos.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a ayudarme a mudarme o no?

***

Meten todas las cajas en la caja de la camioneta y Chris se siente más viejo que nunca. Su pequeña no sólo ha acabado la universidad, sino que se muda de casa. En momentos como estos le gustaría que Victoria estuviese con él para no sentirse tan solo.

Siempre le gustaría que su difunta esposa estuviese son él, pero en momentos como estos más que nunca.

Parece que fue ayer cuando, tras recibir su diploma del secundario, Allison se acercó a él junto a Stiles y Derek, diciéndole que iba a formar parte de la manada Hale. No le pidió permiso, ni nada parecido: simplemente le informó del hecho.

Era cuestión de tiempo que eso ocurriera y aún le sorprende lo poco que le dolió eso. Los Hale no son como la mayoría de los hombres lobos, ellos son, básicamente, los protectores de Beacon Hills.

— Ve yendo con la camioneta hacia la casa, que yo tomaré el auto e iré a pasar a buscar a Melissa, que también le prometí ayudarla a mudarse.

Allison suelta una risita por lo bajo.

— Claro, claro. Ve a ayudar a _Melissa_. El día que tú, ella y el señor Stilinski decidan salir del armario de los tríos y admitir que tienen uno nos van a hacer la vida más sencilla a todos.

¿Por qué tres adultos maduros no pueden tener una amistad perfectamente equilibrada sin que sus hijos y los amigos de estos asuman que están en un trío? La juventud está perdida.

Está bien, estuvo esa noche de borrachera en la que las cosas terminaron algo extrañas, pero fue sólo una vez y ya hace dos años de eso.

— Vamos, ve a tu casa antes de que me arrepienta y te ate al sótano.

Allison se ríe, metiéndose en la camioneta y comenzando a conducir hacia la casa Hale. Chris ve el auto de su pequeña alejarse y siente el peso de los años más que nunca.

***

Mientras guardaba los libros de su cuarto encontró una foto de Scott cuando tenía cinco años y ahora se encuentra llorando abrazada a las botitas de bebé de su hijo.

Alguien toca a la puerta y ese de seguro debe ser Chris, así que se seca las lágrimas con la manga de su blusa y baja para abrirle la puerta a su amigo.

— ¿Encontraste una foto de Scott de bebé? — le pregunta el hombre, con una sonrisa comprensiva.

— Tiene cinco años y el traje de Spider Man que no se quitó por una semana.

— Al menos tú vas a vivir con tu hijo, yo con suerte voy a ver a Allison una vez al año.

Melissa se ríe, abrazando al hombre.

— Trabajas con tu hija, vas a cansarte de verla.

— Jamás podría cansarme de ver a mi bebé.

Ambos se ríen, compartiendo un abrazo antes de comenzar con la mudanza.

Chris la ayuda a terminar de empacar sus cosas y luego suben lo que pueden al auto del hombre. Isaac y Scott van a venir más tarde a buscar lo que les queda, pero de todas formas intenta guardar todo lo que puede.

Es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, pareciera que fue ayer cuando descubrió que su hijo era un hombre lobo. Y, sin embargo, ocho largos años han pasado desde ese día en el que creyó que iba a morir a manos de un niño de dieciséis años.

Mientras sube al auto de Chris, Scott la llama.

— ¿Qué ocurre, cariño?

— ¡Mamá, Derek y Stiles estaban teniendo sexo en la mesa de la cocina!

Melissa suelta un quejido, odiando a su hijo por la imagen mental.

— Scott, hay cosas que una madre no quiere saber sobre sus hijos.

— ¡Ellos no son tus hijos! ¡Sólo yo soy tu hijo!

— Cielo, ¿tú quieres que yo te cuente de las noches de sexo desenfrenado que tiene John con la señora Sullivan?

— ¡Ugh, mamá, el señor Stilinski es como mi padre! ¡Que horror!

— Y Stiles y Derek son como mis hijos. Además, la casa es de Derek, si él quiere tener sexo en la mesa de la cocina, puede tener sexo en la mesa de la cocina. Mientras luego pase desinfectante, claro.

— ¡Pero no nos dejó tener sexo ahí a Isaac y a mí!

Melissa suspira, preguntándose si tantos golpes en la cabeza finalmente han afectado a su hijo.

***

Corta la comunicación con su madre, gruñendo. ¡No es justo que Derek y Stiles puedan tener sexo en la mesa de la cocina mientras que Isaac y él no! Derek es un dictador, va a armar una rebelión, va a desafiarlo por el poder del liderazgo de la manada y luego va a convertirse él mismo en el Alfa de la manda.

Sí, eso es un gran plan. Pero va a hacerlo más adelante, ahora no tiene ganas.

Entra en su vieja casa, sintiendo como la nostalgia lo invade un poco. Es como si no hubiese pasado nada de tiempo desde que Stiles vino a buscarlo una noche de invierno, diciéndole que habían encontrado la mitad del cadáver de una mujer en el bosque.

Comienza a guardar las cajas que su madre dejó en el auto, acomodándolas de una forma que no genere una catástrofe. Su madre se llevó las cosas frágiles, pero de todas formas prefiere no correr el riesgo.

Es extraño mudarse finalmente todos juntos.

La vieja casa Hale estuvo en reconstrucción casi un año entero, ya que prácticamente tuvieron que tirarla abajo y levantarla de nuevo. Hicieron las paredes de piedra y las cubrieron con una lámina anti inflamable, para que Derek pudiera dormir más tranquilo por las noches.

Todos tienen un cuarto propio, con excepción de las parejas, por supuesto. Incluso hay varios cuartos demás, para cuando los bebés de Lydia y Erica finalmente nazcan, además de para ser usados por las manadas de las cuales se han hecho amigos a través de los años cuando vengan a visitarlos.

Cuando está terminando de guardar las cajas en el auto, Isaac regresa de su turno en la veterinaria. Donna, la vieja pastora inglesa que les regalaron hace tres años, viene caminando junto a él, pero empieza a correr a su encuentro en cuanto lo ve parado a unos metros.

— Yo también te extrañé, Donna — dice, rascándole la panza.

Isaac le da un beso, para luego sonreírle.

— ¿Terminaste de guardar todo?

— Quedan algunas cajas.

— Muy bien, quédate aquí con Donna mientras yo las traigo, ¿de acuerdo?

— De acuerdo — responde, mientras Isaac comienza a entrar en la casa.

Algunas veces Scott cree que nunca dejará de ser un adolescente enamorado.

***

Sube a su viejo cuarto antes de ir a buscar las cajas. Siente que tiene que despedirse del lugar, al fin y al cabo fue testigo de tantas primeras veces en su vida que sería terrible no darle una mirada por última vez.

Por ejemplo, fue el lugar en el que recibió su primera mamada, además de dónde tuvo sexo por primera vez. También fue el lugar dónde Scott y él tuvieron su primera pelea seria y su respectiva reconciliación llena de disculpas y besos. Fue el primer lugar en el que Melissa le dijo que era como un hijo para ella, el primer lugar en el que John le dijo que estaba orgulloso de él, el primer lugar en el que Derek le agradeció por siempre haberle sido fiel.

Le han pasado miles de cosas en este cuarto y no puede creer que nunca más va a dormir aquí, que nunca más va a quedarse desvelado estudiando para un final que parece imposible de pasar sentado en el alfeizar de esa ventana.

Suspira, cerrando la puerta con cuidado, casi con reverencia, y bajando las escaleras, listo para guardar las últimas cajas en el auto y emprender el camino a su nuevo hogar.

Sólo quedan tres cajas, así que las carga todas en un solo viaje y así es como la casa en la que vivió los últimos ocho años queda vacía, lista para que una nueva familia la llene de recuerdos. ¿Es egoísta por querer que se quede así para siempre? Quizás, pero todos tenemos derecho a ser un poco egoístas en nuestra vida.

— ¿Vamos? — le pregunta Scott, subiendo a Donna al auto.

— Aguarda un segundo, voy a preguntarle a Erica si quiere que la pasemos a buscar.

Marca el número de su amiga, que lo atiende a los pocos segundos.

— Creo que estoy por dar a luz — le dice la mujer, completamente alarmada. Isaac puede imaginársela dando vueltas en la sala de profesores, al borde de un ataque de pánico.

— Faltan cuatro meses, Erica, no estás por dar a luz.

— ¿Y si lo estuviera?

— _No lo estás_. ¿Quieres que te pasemos a buscar?

— No, descuida, Boyd está esperándome afuera, así que en cuanto toque la campana de salida me iré con él. ¿Estás seguro de que no estoy por dar a luz?

Isaac se ríe.

— Seguro.

***

Apenas corta con Isaac suena la campana, así que toma su bolso y se dirige a la salida del colegio, esquivando adolescentes hormonales y colegas que alguna vez fueron _sus_ profesores y con los cuales no tiene ganas de entablar una amistad.

Mientras recorre los pasillos de la secundaria de Beacon Hills, no puede evitar que los recuerdos la invadan, tanto alegres como dolorosos. En estos mismos pasillos sus compañeros de curso le hicieron la vida imposible, burlándose por sus ataques y mofándose de su aspecto.

También fueron los mismos pasillos que la vieron llenarse de amigos, descubrir el amor y dar su primer beso, enterarse que había entrado a una buena universidad, aunque finalmente eligiera estudiar en el pueblo, y dónde le pidió a Boyd que fuera su Consorte.

Y ahora… ahora se muda con toda su manada, con toda su _familia_ a la casa Hale. No sabe si esto es el fin de un capítulo o el comienzo de un libro nuevo, pero como la buena profesora de Literatura que es, está ansiosa por adentrarse en esta nueva aventura, siendo feliz de tener a su lado a los amigos de siempre.

Cuando sale del colegio ve a Boyd esperándola sentado contra la puerta del auto, sonriendo ampliamente al verla. Ama esa sonrisa y ama al hombre que es dueño de ella y quisiera no separarse de él nunca.

Se saludan con un beso y Boyd le abre la puerta del auto, haciendo que ella ponga los ojos en blanco.

— No soy una damisela en apuros, ¿sabes? Si no fuera porque aquí adentro está nuestro hijo, podría patearte el culo sin problemas.

Boyd se ríe, entrando en el auto y encendiendo el motor.

— Lo sé, lo sé. Y me encanta que me patees el culo, pero como tú dijiste, nuestro bebé está ahí adentro y quiere asegurarme que no hagas ningún esfuerzo que no sea necesario. Y, antes de que lo preguntes, patearme el culo es un esfuerzo innecesario.

Erica bufa, para luego sonreír. Sí, está completamente enamorada de ese hombre.

***

A veces, por no decir siempre, le cuesta dejar de sonreír. Parece mentira ya que en una época le resultaba algo forzado, demasiado imposible sentirlo un acto sincero y por eso evitado a toda costa. Pero en esa época las circunstancias eran otras, su vida era otra, _él_ era otro.

En esa época no tenía una manada, no tenía una familia que cuidara de él. Su abuelo apenas registraba su existencia y en el colegio no tenía ningún amigo que hiciera su vida un poco más amena. Estaba solo y no tenía a quién sonreírle, por eso no se preocupaba por hacerlo.

Ahora tiene una familia que se preocupa por él, una mujer que lo ama y un bebé en camino, el cual espera que sólo haga de sus vidas algo mejor. Sí, posiblemente haya días en los que haya gritos y reproches, enojos y disgustos pero, así es la vida, ¿verdad? Si todo fuera miel sobre hojuelas, todo perdería un poco el sentido. Lo que nos hace apreciar un día soleado es la existencia de un día de tormenta.

Ha habido días grises desde que se unió a la manada Hale, sobre todo al comienzo. Pero mira dónde estaba entonces y dónde está ahora y _no puede parar de sonreír_ , pensando que, a pesar de los tropiezos, el camino sólo ha ido avanzando, el futuro cada día más brillante.

Cuando está por girar en una esquina, ven a Jackson parado en la vereda, esperando para cruzar la calle. Erica le hace seña con la mano mientras él estaciona el auto, a lo que Jackson se acerca a ellos.

— ¿Necesitas un aventón? — le pregunta.

— Nah, descuida. Lydia está por pasarme a buscar con el auto. Y, ya sabes cómo son las mujeres embarazadas, si no llego a estar aquí cuando ella legue, va a matarme.

— ¿Qué dijiste de las mujeres embarazadas? — pregunta Erica, mientras su ojos brillan, dorados.

Jackson pone los ojos en blanco y Boyd ríe.

— Tú y Lydia son insoportables.

— Somos _increíbles_ y tú lo sabes.

— Cómo sea. Nos vemos en la casa en un rato — dice Jackson, separándose de la ventanilla.

Boyd vuelve a arrancar el auto, mirando de reojo a su Consorte, que acaricia su vientre con una sonrisa en sus labios.

A veces, Boyd no puede parar de sonreír.

***

Espera tranquilo a que Lydia llegue a buscarlo, tocando de forma algo distraída el lugar en el que está la marca que los identifica a él y la mujer como Consortes. En dos semanas es el aniversario de su Ceremonia y sabe que si no hace algo estúpidamente romántico, Lydia va a hacerlo estrenar el sillón de la casa haciéndolo dormir en él.

Si su mujer era terrorífica antes del embarazo, ahora lo es más. _Mucho_ más.

Y, sin embargo, está tan enamorado de ella como el primer día. No, mentira, cada día está más enamorado, aunque parezca imposible.

Sabe que los dos tienen caracteres fuertes y que son algo caprichosos, además de que odian no tener la razón. Son competitivos y se esfuerzan por ser siempre el mejor. Son demasiado parecidos como para que las cosas funciones y, sin embargo, lo hacen. Lo han hecho la última década, contando desde ese día en que, con catorce años, le pidió a la hermosa chica de su clase de Biología que fuera su novia.

Quizás todo empezó como algo sin importancia, pero con el tiempo… con el tiempo se enamoró de esa chica bonita, que ahora es una mujer bonita. Bonita y peligrosa, por supuesto.

La cual, por cierto, está girando en este momento en la esquina, deteniendo el auto junto a dónde él está parado.

— ¿Necesitas un aventón, precioso? — dije la mujer, con una de sus sonrisas perfectas.

Jackson también le sonríe y se sube al auto, dándole un beso en los labios.

— De nuevo, y a riesgo de que me envenenes con acónito mientras duermo, ¿es seguro que conduzcas con seis meses de embarazo?

Lydia bufa, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— Por supuesto que lo es. Tengo perfecto control de mi cuerpo y, con esta panza enorme y todo, aún sigo siendo capaz de alcanzar el freno y el acelerador. Sobre todo el acelerador.

Jackson sonríe, sabiendo lo mucho que ama su mujer la velocidad. Él la ama a ella, así que mientras no haga que terminen muertos, puede ir todo lo rápido que quiera.

***

Había una vez, hace mucho tiempo, una chica que era la más inteligente de su colegio, además de la más hermosa, pero que tenía miedo de mostrar todas sus capacidades por temor a ser rechazado.

Luego la atacó un Alfa demente, su novio se convirtió en un reptil gigante, su mejor amiga en una cazadora de seres sobrenaturales y todo a su alrededor se volvió loco, para terminar con ella siendo parte de una manada de hombres lobos.

Lydia va a contarle esa historia a su hijo o hija antes de dormir, dejando de lado las cosas demasiado sangrientas o espeluznantes. O quizás no, ya que esas son las partes que endurecen el carácter.

A veces le cuesta creer que ella fue esa chica. Le cuesta recordar cómo era su vida antes de los comentarios sarcásticos de Stiles, las ricas comidas de Isaac, las miradas cómplices de Erica. Le cuesta pensar en una época en la cual no era sincera consigo misma, en la que se dejaba llevar por la opinión de los demás.

Si le dieran la opción de cambiar algo en su vida, no elegiría hacerlo, ya que cada paso que ha dado la ha traído hasta aquí. A este presente maravilloso el cual, obviamente, podría ser mejor pero que no cambiaría por ningún otro.

Antes de dirigirse a la casa Hale, pasa por el viejo hogar de los Stilinski, para recoger un par de cajas que el Sheriff no puede transportar en su coche. El hombre los espera sentado en las escaleras de su casa, esperándolos con una sonrisa y las dos cajas a su lado.

Se bajan del coche y abrazan al hombre, que se ha convertido en un segundo padre (y, a veces, prácticamente el primero) para ellos.

— Gracias por ayudarme con esto, muchachos — les dice John, haciendo que se le noten las arrugas al sonreír.

A pesar de lo raro que suene, a Lydia le gustaría tener esas arrugas cuando tenga su edad.

— No es ningún problema, nosotros llevamos casi todo ayer, así que tenemos espacio en el auto — dice Jackson, restándole importancia.

— ¿Nos vemos allí en un rato? — pregunta Lydia, dejando que su Consorte cargue las cajas en el auto.

— Por supuesto — le responde el hombre, aún sonriendo.

Cuando se meten en el auto y comienza a conducir hacia la casa Hale, Lydia decide cuál es la primer historia que va a contarle a su futuro bebé: aquella en la que un hombre valiente y una mujer que no se quedaba atrás adoptaron de forma simbólica una manada de lobos adolescentes.

***

Cuando llega a la casa Hale, ya todos están ahí.

Erica y Lydia charlan en un rincón, discutiendo sobre la falta de responsabilidad que tienen sus alumnos. Isaac, Allison y Jackson están sentados en uno de los sillones, chequeando unas listas y asegurándose que no se hayan olvidado de nada en sus viejas casa. Boyd y Scott, mientras tanto, miran un partido de lacrosse por la tele, los dos de acuerdo en que deben despedir a los entrenadores de ambos equipos, porque no saben hacer su trabajo.

No ve a Chris y Melissa, pero escucha sus voces, así que supone que deben estar en la cocina.

En ese momento, Derek y Stiles bajan por las escaleras, discutiendo sobre si deben o no deben contratar a alguien para que limpie el hogar. Hace semanas que tienen esta discusión, la cual no parece llegar a ningún puerto.

— ¡Papá, llegaste! — exclama Stiles, acercándose a él.

John sonríe y abraza a su hijo, preguntándose en qué momento su pequeño niño se convirtió en este hombre que no le entra en los brazos. Tras separarse de Stiles, le da un abrazo a Derek, el cual ya no se pone tenso ante estos gestos como solía hacerlo.

— ¿Quién va a ayudarme a bajar todas esas cajas? Un hombre de mi edad no debe hacer tanto esfuerzo… — dice, haciendo que su hijo ponga los ojos en blanco.

— Eres un exagerado.

— No, no, Stiles, tu padre tiene razón — dice Melissa, saliendo de la cocina junto a Chris, ambos cargando tazas de café y trayendo una para él —. A nuestra edad no podemos hacer tanto esfuerzo. ¿Quieres que nos rompamos la cadera? Muy insensible de tu parte. Cría cuervos que te comerán los ojos y todas esas cosas.

Stiles bufa, negando con la cabeza.

— Se han vuelto perezosos.

— Mira quién habla… — comenta Derek, para luego recibir un golpe sin mucha fuerza en el hombro.

Derek y Stiles se besan, de esa forma tan suya, como si olvidaran que están en cuarto rodeados de gente.

— Nuestros hijos han crecido — le comenta Melissa, no sólo refiriéndose a sus hijos biológicos, sino que también a todos los que, de una u otra forma, han adoptado con el correr de los años.

— Nuestros hijos ya son todos unos hombres y mujeres adultos — concuerda, nostálgico, haciendo que Chris resople algo parecido a una risa.

— Sus hijos tienen hábitos incestuosos.

Los tres ríen, mientras _sus hijos_ se dirigen al coche, para bajar las cajas que quedaron ahí. Todos están muy grandes y parece mentira que ya son todos unos adultos, que han pasado ocho años desde que Scott y Melissa vinieron a decirle que Stiles había sido secuestrado por una manada de hombres lobos.

Mientras ve a su familia llenar de vida esa casa que estuvo abandonada durante tanto tiempo, que fue testigo de tantas atrocidades, no puede evitar pensar que el futuro es más brillante que nunca.

***

Acomoda con cuidado su vieja chaqueta de cuero, esa que Derek le regaló cuando cumplió diecisiete años, y luego se queda mirando el armario durante varios segundos, apenas pestañeando.

Ha acabado de desempacar. Finalmente, después de casi tres días, acaba de terminar de desempacar. Oficialmente se ha mudado a la casa Hale. A _su casa_.

Y parece que no hubiese sido hace mucho cuando le dijo a Derek que la manada necesitaba un lugar en el cual vivir todos juntos, porque eso es lo que las manadas de verdad hacen. Recuerda cómo se puso su Consorte cuando le dijo que el mejor lugar para construir un hogar era sobre la vieja casa Hale. Esa, posiblemente, es una de las discusiones más grandes que han tenido.

Pero, luego de meses de discusión, aceptó y tras un par de meses de averiguaciones finalmente comenzaron a reconstruir la casa Hale. Y aquí están ahora.

— ¿Qué haces?

Derek lo mira con una sonrisa divertida, recargado sobre el marco de la puerta. Stiles pone los ojos en blanco, cerrando el armario y sentándose en la cama.

— Acabo de terminar de desempacar — responde, con el tono más solemne que es capaz de poner.

— No puedo creer que tardaste tres días. Yo terminé en un par de horas.

— Eso es porque aún tienes el hábito de vivir como un indigente. Si prácticamente no tienes prendas de vestir, es obvio que puedes desempacar en apenas un rato. ¡Y sigues sin usar ropa interior!

Derek suelta una carcajada, sentándose junto a él y enterrando el rostro en su cuello.

— Te encanta que no use ropa interior.

— No, no. Nop. Definitivamente no me gusta. De hecho, lo odio. Lo odio tanto que voy a dejarte por el siguiente Alfa que aparezca en nuestras vidas si no decides comprarte un par de bóxers.

Su Consorte vuelve a soltar una risa, besándole el cuello y Stiles no puede evitar sonreír, dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la cama, arrastrando a Derek con él.

— Te amo — dice, para luego besarlo.

Y eso es algo que nunca va a cambiar.

***

La vida da vueltas inesperadas, toma caminos que nosotros jamás hubiésemos esperado. Podemos estar seguros de cuál es nuestro destino, de cómo van a ser el resto de nuestros días, pero la vida siempre nos sorprende, mostrándonos lo ilusos que somos al creer que podemos comprenderla.

Todos en la casa duermen, incluso Stiles, que está abrazado a él en la cama. La respiración del muchacho… no, del _hombre_ es tranquila, acompasada. Su corazón late lento pero constante y ese es un sonido del cual Derek jamás se va a cansar.

Nada de esto estaba en su plan original, eso es seguro. Ni en su plan original, ni en el segundo, ni siquiera en el tercero.

No estaba en el plan que la mujer de la cual se había enamorado lo traicionara, ni que su familia muriera, todos de formas dolorosas. No estaba en el plan huir de Beacon Hills junto a su hermana y luego no estaba en el plan volver al pueblo para encontrarla asesinada.

No estaba en el plan formar una manada con un puñado de adolescentes, el Sheriff y una enfermera, ni enamorarse de un mocoso molesto que nunca paraba (y que aún sigue sin parar) de hablar.

Nada estaba en el plan y, sin embargo, no se imagina cómo sería su vida de otra forma.

No ha dejado de extrañar a su familia y posiblemente nunca dejará de hacerlo, pero ha aprendido a convivir con el dolor, a no dejar que lo carcoma por dentro.

Stiles se remueve en sueños, abrazándose aún más a él.

Su vida ha dado muchas vueltas, una más sorpresiva que la otra, pero no se arrepiente de ninguna.

A pesar del fuego abrasador, a pesar de la sangre derramada, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado… a pesar de todo eso, no cambiaría nada.

Porque si esas vueltas lo han traído hasta aquí, con una manada saludable y feliz, con una casa que hace honor a su vieja familia y a la nueva también, con un hombre que ama y que lo ama a él…

Si todas las vueltas lo han traído aquí, entonces ha valido la pena.

Sólo queda ver a dónde los llevará la vida mañana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y eso es todo, amigos :D
> 
> Este es un fic con el que me encariñé mucho. No sólo es el primer no-drabble (?) que escribo de Teen Wolf, sino que también es el primer fic que escribo que es tan largo. Jamás en mi vida había llegado a las 80000 palabras xD
> 
> En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, porque yo me entretuve mucho escribiéndolo. Sí, me trajo algunos dolores de cabeza, pero también llegué a enamorarme de él, aunque no sea la octava maravilla del mundo.
> 
> Gracias a todos los que dejaron comentarios, no tuve tiempo de responderlo pero ya voy a hacerlo, no se preocupen.
> 
> Y bueno, aquí se acaba esta historia :)


End file.
